Reel Life
by SpecialK199
Summary: Used to feeling lonely in a crowded room, Edward Cullen is on another press junket for his latest film when a certain journalist breaks through the tedium. Half an hour later, she's gone - or so he thinks. Rated M for later chapters of the citrus variey
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight._

**REEL LIFE**

**Chapter 1**

The door closed with a soft click, momentarily softening the buzz of conversations outside. Alone at last, but not for long.

He wearily scrubbed his face, his hands rasping against the stubble that he couldn't be bothered shaving off that morning. He wanted a shower. And a drink. And something to eat. He wanted to be far away with no-one tugging at him for attention, no-one telling him that he couldn't sit quietly for five minutes because someone else had more dibs on his time then he did.

A knock at the door sounded, and the publicity assistant appeared, clipboard in hand and expectant face.

"Ready for the next one?"

"As I'll ever be." He replied, his face automatically pulling up into a polite smile.

"Okay!" She stepped aside to usher in the next journalist. Another woman. Great.

"Edward this is … " the clipboard was consulted, "Girlfriend Magazine." The two woman traded polite smiles, the assistant's face could have made Barbie looked relaxed. "You've got 30 minutes."

He stood up, wiping his palms against his denim thighs before extending a hand in greeting. The journalist stepped forward, eager for contact. Was it his imagination or did they all seem to lunge at him? He'd seen more lipstick smiles and less-than-subtle glances today than he cared to count.

"Edward, it's lovely to meet you."

"Likewise. Please," he gestured, "take a seat."

Pleasantries were exchanged, just like all his other encounters today. He really wanted that drink now. He looked at the journalist with an inward sigh. He knew where he stood with the male journos. A firm handshake, kick back and be yourself, or as much as yourself as he was prepared to reveal, which let's face it, wasn't much at all.

The women were a different story. It felt like he had been facing squadrons of them, all high heeled, pouty lipped and what they thought was sly innuendo. If he saw one more woman 'absent-mindedly' sucking on the end of a pen he'd throw something.

The one sitting in from of him now was no different. Smart attire, legs carefully coiled to show them at their best (how did women know how to do that? Was there a special class in school?), and hair twisted up into a smart knot. She was wearing glasses in a way that she no doubt hoped would one day lead to their removal, a gasp and "My god, but you're beautiful!"

"So Edward, have you been surprised at the '_Bitten_' phenomenon so far?"

How many variations on that question had he had today? This week? He could almost hear the internal 'click' as he switched gears smoothly into autopilot. He'd been promoting his latest movie for a month now, so he barely needed to think before the response.

"Absolutely, I mean …"

The interview went on. How long at the assistant said, 30 minutes? They were all starting to blur. Any minute now she was going to start to get personal.

"Now Edward, our readers of Girlfriend Magazine are going to want some more details from you." A smile as she said this, her tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip.

He smiled automatically, wondering just how many of these questions were for the readers, or for the journalist's own interest.

"What do you wear to bed?"

God. He made himself laugh as he raked a hand through his hair. No matter how many times he got asked this, it never failed to make him uncomfortable. Still, he knew the drill, knew what they wanted to hear.

"Generally PJ bottoms, but if it's a warm night then … nothing."

"Very nice."

Did she just _leer_ at him? He'd seen snakes that had more appeal. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, then immediately regretted it as her gaze shifted to his crotch. He had to fight to urge to cover his lap with his hands, feeling somehow exposed before her predatory gaze.

The knock at the door this time was a welcome interruption. The assistant opened the door and smiled brightly. He wondered if her facial muscles were starting to atrophy.

"Two minutes."

The door closed again, and he managed to conceal his sigh of relief before smiling at the journalist. The interview was wrapped up with the usual thanks and good wishes. She lingered over the handshake a little longer than was necessary and he stood up to see her out. The assistant checked the clipboard and gave another brisk smile.

"Last one for today."

"Good."

There was enough time for a gulp of water before the final journalist was shown in.

"Edward, this is _Scoop Magazine_." The clipboard was ticked off with satisfaction, time constraints were noted, and she was gone.

This one looked different. No thigh hugging skirt, no artfully applied makeup and choking clouds of scent. She was wearing dark trousers and a tailored blue shirt which followed her shapely form without hiding or revealing too much. Chocolate hair fell to her shoulders, and she reached out with a warm smile and firm handshake.

No seduction then. It surprised him that he felt mildly disappointed.

"So how's the performing seal today?" was the first question as they sat down.

"I'm sorry?" His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

She indicated the door with a jerk of a thumb. "All those people you've had to see today, you must feel like a piece of meat."

"Well," he paused for a moment. Experience had taught him that comments could be taken out of context. "Press junkets go with the territory."

"True," she agreed. "I bet you'll be glad when it's over though." A quick grin, and then she opened her satchel and withdrew a laptop with an ease borne of long practice. A couple of clicks and she was ready for business.

"I should probably kick this off by saying I'm not a journalist."

He glanced at her with some amusement.

"All evidence to the contrary."

"Huh?"

He indicated her laptop with a raised eyebrow, and leaned forward to pick up her media pass from the coffee table, wagging it at her.

"Does this ring any bells?" It was the last interview of the week, the last one of this particular junket. He was going to be free in twenty minutes and was already starting to relax.

"Oh, right. Well I'm more of a freelance writer, so interviews like this aren't my usual style." This was said with a dismissive wave of the hand, pulling his lips into a wry smile in response. A light flush stained her cheeks as she realised her gaff. "I mean, that is to say I don't _mind_ doing this, it's great but …"

"No it's okay. You're not used to writing _fluff_" he made air quotes with his fingers for emphasis.

"Something like that." She cleared her throat. "I'm guess I'm more of a cultural anthropologist. I'm really interested in talking to people and finding out what makes them tick." A pause. "When I haven't got my foot in my mouth anyway. I can't believe I called you a seal."

Her self-depreciation surprised a chuckle out of him.

"I've been called worse."

He stretched his legs out in front of him and crossed them at the ankles.

"O-kay." She consulted her screen for a moment and then looked up with a slight frown. "Am I your last duty for the day?"

"Yep." He couldn't hide the relief in his voice this time, and she smiled in response.

"Damn, well that means you've probably every question on my list at least 30 times over." She considered him for a moment, chewing her bottom lip. "How about we just have a chat and make this up as we go along?"

"Whatever works for you." After a day of cookie cutter interviews, this was starting to feel refreshing.

"Has there been anything that has really taken you by surprise since you joined the _Bitten_ franchise?"

"The fans!"

This was greeted with a laugh. It was a well documented fact that Edward's every movement, every glance was lovingly documented and discussed at length both within the media and the fan communities.

"I mean, it's great. I wouldn't be where I am if the fans didn't like me after all." He didn't want to sound unappreciative. It was too hypocritical to want fame and then whine that your privacy was gone. "But I guess the sheer passion some of them have is ... well it's flattering and daunting all at once."

She nodded attentively as he spoke, not even glancing at the keyboard her fingers were flying over.

"Do you find that some of them have a hard time separating you as a person from your vampire character?"

"Some of the younger ones, yeah." He grinned. "I had a little girl – she must have been about 10 – want me to bite her neck. I guess when you're that age it's a bit harder to distinguish between film and reality. Some of them probably feel quite disappointed when they see photos of me looking scruffy coming out of the gym."

"And your … " a slight pause, "more mature fans?"

He threw his head back gave a laugh that was full of delight. "Oh they're in a category all of their own. They _know_ it's fantasy and couldn't give a flying f-..." He checked himself just in time, earning an amused snort over the laptop. He cleared his throat and started again. "They just don't _care_, was what I meant to say. My Mum checks out some of the boards sometimes, and from what she can tell they either want to jump me or take me home and give me a nice home-cooked meal."

"Your mum checks the message forums?"

He shrugged. "With my schedule and the time difference, she reckons it's the best way of finding out what I've been up to."

"I think that's a universal mothering theme, mine complains about me taking the time to talk to everyone else, but that I don't call her enough."

He nodded. "Right, but when you've been talking to people all day, the last thing you want to do when you get home is more of the same."

"Exactly!" They grinned at each other in delighted recognition.

The conversation flowed easily, roaming from one topic to the next, rarely touching on the subject of the movie itself. He found himself laughing often, relaxing into the chair that had felt like a torture device for most of the day. They were both taken by surprise when there was a knock at the door.

"Time's up!" The Assistant was looking chirpy, no doubt looking forward to getting home after a long day of shepherding. She probably had a life, which was more than he could say for himself.

"Already?" they both chorused, before looking at each other with a grin.

The door stayed open, Edward's happy jailer gazing at them with inquisitive eyes.

"Oh well." A good natured smile as she clicked her laptop shut, slipping it into her tote bag.

He stood, and feeling slightly awkward, extended a hand for farewell. The conversation had been one of the more comfortable ones that he could remember for the past month. There had been a rare sense of connection, one that he wasn't sure he wanted to let go of just yet.

"Good luck with the movie." She shook his hand, and he couldn't help but notice how warm and dry her hand felt. Capable. Supportive. He realised with a slight shock that he _liked_ her. This was an entirely new experience for a press interview.

"Good luck with the article, hope you manage to avoid too much fluff .. uh … sorry, I can't remember your name."

This remark was answered with a gurgle of laughter. "I'm not surprised, I didn't give it. She collected her bag and pass. "It's Bella."

"Bella, nice to meet you." he paused. What the hell. "I'm Edward." He held out his hand, and with a laugh she shook it again.

"Hi Edward, and goodbye."

A nod, and she was ushered out the door. The door closed, and he was finally free. This was the moment he had been looking forward to all day. He sighed heavily and rolled his head from side to side, walking towards one of the large windows, tugging his tie loose. Leaning against the window frame, he pulled the tie from under his shirt collar and nudged the curtain aside, gazing absently at the traffic below.

Moments later, he saw a familiar blue shirt as she wove her way confidently through the crowds of people congesting the sidewalk. A brief moment following her, then she turned a corner and was gone.

He turned and gazed at the sumptuous hotel room, _Bitten_ posters and paraphernalia scattered everywhere. He was free now. So why did he feel so lonely?

Bella. Nice name.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight._

**Chapter 2**

"Wait! I'm coming!" Bella waved as she ran towards the parking inspector, pulling up flushed and panting as she fumbled for some spare change. "Please, I'm begging you!"

The Inspector levelled her with a weary look and sighed. "Miss, you only bought ten minutes' worth of parking, and you've been here for at least an hour."

"I know, I was running late and didn't have enough change." She proffered what she hoped was a winning smile and a handful of coins. "I just broke a note and bought some chocolate, so if you'd like an afternoon snack you're welcome to that too." She tried to look suitably apologetic.

"What were you late for?" The inspector wore a resigned expression on her weather beaten face. She was not expecting that this excuse would be any different to the hundreds of others she had heard before, and she had heard plenty in her years on the job. Also being the mother of two teenage daughters made her repertoire of available excuses even more extensive.

"I had to interview someone about a film they're in."

This got a flicker of interest. "Oh?" she replied, with raised eyebrows.

" Yeah, some new vampire film. I haven't had a chance to actually see yet, it's …"

"_Bitten!_ You're talking about _Bitten_? Who did you see?"

Bella paused. The inspector was looking animated now, so she decided to press her advantage.

"Edward Cullen, he's the …"

"Oh my lord, are you serious?" Definitely excited, and yet this woman was surely old enough to be his mother. Wow. Edward wasn't joking.

"Sure, hang on, I'll prove it." A quick dig through her tote bag produced an extra press kit she had snaffled on the way out. She watched with quiet amusement as the inspector flicked through the folder, admiring the postcard publicity stills and articles. "You can have that if you want it, I've got another I can use for my prep work."

"Really? Oh that's wonderful." For someone that was used to unhappy customers, this was obviously an unexpected highlight in an otherwise dreary day. She looked around furtively for a moment. "Go on, get outta here."

"Oh no, _you're_ wonderful!" Bella could have hugged her. It wasn't often that she got a lucky break, praise be the powers of Hollywood. She keyed the lock on her Chevy door and made to throw her bag onto the passenger said. "Wait, do you want some of the chocolate as well?" It was part of the original bribe offer after all.

"Don't worry honey," the press kit was patted lovingly. "I've got all the candy a 'sugar Mommy' needs right here."

Bella laughed. For a reluctant freelance article, Edward Cullen was already paying dividends.

After another a quick search through her totebag, she flipped open her cell phone. Five missed calls from Angela. Poor girl. She'd be so excited about the interview, but thanks for a last minute head cold from hell, she had to call in a favour to send Bella as a proxy. She'd be dying to know all the details. Bella debated about giving her a call, but after seeing the Inspector tuck the press kit under her arm to issue a ticket on a less fortunate commuter, decided she'd better not press her luck. A quick stop at a liquor store for a bottle of bubbles, and she was on her way.

* * *

"Do you know how many times I tried calling you this afternoon? I need to know _everything_."

Red eyes and runny nose aside, Angela looked excited as she greeted Bella and practically hauled her into the apartment. She was still dressed in her pajamas from that morning, and by the looks of the couch had been self-medicating with daytime television.

"Poor you, are you feeling any better?"

"My cold seems to be a bit better, but I don't think the pain of missing out on Edward is _ever_ going to go away." This pronouncement was made with a heavy sigh as she dropped against the cushions, rolling her eyes sadly for maximum effect. "I can't believe I had to end up sending someone else."

"Not just anyone else, your best friend."

"True." She agreed.

"What can I say? You needed me, I needed money, it was a perfect solution."

"Except that _you_ were the one seeing the man of my dreams while _I've_ been surrounded by tissues."

"You'd better not let Ben hear you say that."

"Ben, schmen." Angela waved a hand dismissively, but promptly looked guilty for her apparently easily dismissal of her devoted boyfriend. "Come on, you've met him now, you have to agree that he's pretty good."

"He was …" Bella took a moment to consider as she sat down on the couch with the bottle * and two glasses. "Really nice."

"Nice? _Nice?_ Most women I know would walk over broken glass to get to him, and all you can say is that he's nice?"

"Well, yeah." She felt defensive for some reason, and suddenly opening the wine bottle took all her attention. "It was a really great interview, I got some great quotes. He was really talkative, and … what?"

"I can't believe this." Angela shook her head slowly, and then blew her nose.(")

"You sound like a lovesick goose." The cork came free with a large _pop_ and Bella began to pour.

"Don't change the subject. Now _you_," she pointed a stern finger at Bella, "have just interviewed one of Hollywood's hottest actors right now, after I've spent weeks jiggling that interview time with press secretaries over and over again. I finally think I get my moment with my favourite hottie – Ben's not here so I can say that without fear of incarceration – and I turn into a biohazard." Another nose blow. "So I pull some strings, call in some favours and get my bestest buddy who I know can write rings around everyone else I know, and she agrees to take the gig."

The tissue was discarded and she took the proffered glass from Bella. She was clearly warming to her topic. Bella poured herself a glass and leaned back against the cushions.

"And so _she_ gets to meet Mr Wonderful, and I get to sit on the couch and fester all day."

"Ewww" Bella brushed invisible germs off the seat.

"And then she gets home, and I rise up like the Phoenix from my deathbed," a pause and long suffering sigh, "to let her into my home, and what do I get in return? _He's nice."_

The two women stared at each other for a moment and then began to laugh.

"Oh alright then, what do you want to know?"

"Only everything."

"Okay," Bella agreed after a moment of silence. "He was … gorgeous. I don't know how else to describe him really. People like him just don't exist. And he really was _nice_. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true! He stood up when we met, he came across as being a really genuine guy, and … " Bella looked at Angela who was gazing at her intently, a knowing smirk tugging at her lips. "Oh fuck it, he was totally hot."

"Amen to that sister!" They laughed and chinked their glasses together in lusty appreciation.

* * *

"I think I'm dying."

The announcement was from Angela.

"You're not dying, you just can't think of anything better to do."

"I think my cold has gone, but the rest of me has completely given up the ghost."

What had started with champagne had continued with chinese take-out, and then completely degenerated with whiskey and icecream, all accompanied with a viewing of Edward Cullen's last four movies. Bella had to hand it to Angela, she knew how to pick 'em. The man was good.

After waking up the following morning with a pounding head and a dry mouth however, Bella's thoughts had moved beyond Edward and were focussed entirely on water and breakfast. She got up and gingerly made her way into the bathroom, groaning with relief as the jets of hot water hit her.

Showered, dressed and feeling moderately human, she scuffed her way into the kitchen. Angela was already there, slumped over the morning paper nursing a glass of orange juice.

"Coffee … where's coffee?" That couldn't be her voice, it sounded too raspy.

Angela shakily indicated the coffee pot, and the room was silent again. Eventually Bella finished her cup and put it down, trying to do so as quietly as possible.

"I need food."

"I need to know why the Sandman decided to skip sending me nice little dreams about Edward Cullen taking his shirt off, and filled up my mouth with the Sahara."

"We need to get out of here and get something greasy. Tell me there's somewhere in this town where I can get a recovery breakfast that's so bad my arteries will slam shut just by looking at it."

"I know the place."

"Are you _sure?_" Bella was sceptical.

"Trust me."

"Like I haven't heard that before."

"Hey, trusting me got you time with Mr Wonderful."

"You have a point."

* * *

It didn't seem right that so much congealed fat could actually cure a hangover, but perhaps she was living in an age of wonders after all. After fortifying themselves with a breakfast that would have satisfied a team of passing lumberjacks, Angela had gone to work, leaving Bella to her own devices for the day.

Returning to Angela's apartment, Bella had tidied up the remnants of the evening, opened all the windows to let the remaining dinner smells to dissipate, and set to work. She set up her laptop at the kitchen table, poured herself some water and got started.

Four hours later, she had a completed draft that she was happy with. Edward was surprisingly easy to write about, and his quotes had fit in well with the tone or the article. She had minimal experience with celebrity interviews, and generally likened them to pulling teeth. Edward had been a surprise. Their conversation had flowed easily, he had elaborated enough detail for her to create an article that felt genuine. Either he was the real thing, or his acting skills were immensely better than anyone realised.

She emailed the article to Angela, and began to shuffle her papers together. She paused, picking up a postcard from the press pack. Damn he was gorgeous. She caught herself mooning over the artful picture, and promptly filed it away.

_He's a movie star. That means he's meant to date other movie stars._

They had met because it went with their job descriptions. They had met, talked and laughed, and then they each returned to their separate worlds, and their paths would never intersect again. She shopped at The Gap, and he got bespoke suits by Armani. She drowned her dating sorrows with her girlfriends and tubs of icecream, he had to read about his latest breakup on the cover of Us Weekly.

Anyway, Bella told herself with a brisk internal shake, she was happy with her life. She didn't swim in the goldfish bowl of fame, she could come and go as she pleased. The only problem was, the gloss she put on her life seemed to pale that little bit when it was next to Edward's megawatt smile.

Unable to help herself, Bella scrolled through interview notes she'd taken at the hotel.

"_I love the fans, but sometimes I just don't know what to do. Some of them scream, others just stand there and shake. Still, I'm incredibly grateful that I've got that kind of following. The day it all ends is when I know the party's over."_

"_Do you have any acting heroes of your own?"_

"_Oh sure, Paul Newman, Robert Redford and Jack Nicholson. Those guys are pure class, but they never forgot where they'd come from either."_

"_How so?"_

"_I read somewhere that Newman knew exactly what his fans liked, and used to joke that his tombstone would read 'Here lies Paul Newman, who died a failure because his eyes suddenly turned brown' …"_

_They had both laughed at that._

"_It just goes to show that he never forgot what people wanted him to deliver. He pushed boundaries for sure, but he did it in a way that meant he stayed true to himself, and did what interested him."_

"_And that's important to you too?"_

"_More than anything. The day I start believing my own hype, I'm outta here."_

She closed the document, and snapped her laptop shut. He was just a man, normal like everyone else. He just happened to do a job that got him a lot of attention.

And he had certainly caught hers.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight_

**Chapter 3**

"Edward, you heading off already?"

Damn. He'd nearly made it to the elevator. He pasted on a smile and turned to see his co-star James sauntering along the corridor towards him. James was one of the designated 'bad vamps' in _Bitten_, and if he was being honest with himself, it didn't take much acting to portray dislike for the man.

"Yeah, it's been a long day."

"Dude, don't I know it." James reached him and clapped him on the back. "All the more reason to kick back with a couple of drinks downstairs."

The elevator doors opened with a soft chime, and James propelled them both inside. Edward half sighed, half laughed.

"I don't know …"

James leaned forward, a conspiratorial glint in his eye. "Come on man, reward yourself. I'm out to get some tail tonight."

Edward snorted before he could stop himself. That line sounded so cheesy.

"I'm going to kick back with a drink, but it won't be here."

James raised an eyebrow.

"You're not staying here?"

"Hell no."

Experience had taught Edward to avoid staying in the same hotel as the press junkets. Some of the more enthusiastic journalists tended to linger, and once word got out, the more predatory fans would begin to appear, something that James seemed only to happy to avail himself of.

"So what are you going to do with yourself? You seeing someone?"

Typical James, always fishing. There was no way Edward was going to share much personal information with him anyway.

"Nope. I'm staying with a couple of friends while I'm in town. It's been a while since we've caught up so I want to make the most of it."

James shrugged. "It's your call, more for me."

"You're welcome to it."

A moment later they were exiting the elevator and heading in different directions. Edward gave a polite smile and nod to the desk clerk, and kept moving at a brisk pace. It was another trick he'd learned. Moving with a sense of purpose meant there was less chance of being stopped. As he went through the revolving doors he was amused to see that James had already stopped to chat at a couple of women on his way to the lounge. He was definitely on the prowl tonight.

He stepped out into the afternoon fresh air with a sigh of relief, and nodded his thanks as the Doorman whistled for the car that Edward had requested earlier. The car pulled up smoothly, and Edward got in. Just as the door closed he heard a gasp of "Oh my god I think that was …"

The door closed, shutting off the excited squeal. He leaned back against the seat, glancing over to see two awestruck teenagers. Damn Twitter. Word had obviously gotten out, but thankfully he was getting away just in time. He gave them a quick wave as the car pulled away from the kerb. Good timing indeed. He was free.

"How was your day sir?"

Edward glanced up at the driver, and recognised him as being one of his drivers over the last month.

"Hey haven't seen you for a few days, how's tricks?"

A deep rumbling chuckle came from the front.

"Same as usual sir, glad I'm in this job and not yours."

"After a day like today I'm inclined to agree. And it's Edward, remember?"

"Sure thing Edward."

"Thanks man."

He leaned back against the seat with a smile. The further they got from the hotel, the more relaxed he was starting to feel.

"Am I dropping you off anywhere this evening Edward?"

"No just back to the canyon, but a stop off at a liquor store on the way there would be great."

"You got it."

A quiet night at home was all he wanted. After being surrounded by so many people, the chance to be alone with his thoughts was a temptation that he wasn't going to try to resist. He glanced over at the stack of postcards, posters and photos that the publicist had put in the car for him to autograph. He couldn't help but wonder if the fans would really appreciate the items if they knew what a chore it was for him to sign them. Still, couldn't knock the fans, they were his bread and butter after all. Memories of the conversation about fans earlier in the hotel filtered through his mind, and he couldn't help but chuckle quietly to himself. He sat lost in thought for a moment, thinking about the journalist that had managed to put him at his ease so quickly.

What was her name? He frowned trying to remember. She had a way about her, and he found himself wishing that their meeting hadn't been so brief, or so controlled for that matter. Their allotted time together had flown by, and judging by her reaction when the interview was brought to an abrupt halt, the feeling had been mutual.

Why couldn't he remember her name? He must be more tired than he thought.

Edward leaned forward and took off his jacket, leaned back again and started to pop the top buttons on his shirt. He was tempting to kick off his shoes as well, wearing suits during the day really wasn't his normal style, but again it went with the job sometimes. Running a hand through his hair he gave a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. It was going to be good to get home, such that it was.

He considered himself fortunate to have a career that gave him the opportunity to travel the world, although coming home to an empty house gave him a hollow feeling in his chest that no amount of fame or adoration from the fans could fill. Still, unlike other celebrities that chose to live in hotels, he was proud of his small piece of solitude. He had purchased a home in Laurel Canyon a couple of years ago, an impulse decision at the time, and modest by the canyon's usual standards. The sheets didn't wash themselves and breakfast wasn't delivered, but it was all his, which made it priceless as far as he was concerned.

"You want me to go for you Edward?"

He was pulled from his reverie by the question, and glanced out the car window to see they had arrived at a liquor store.

"No that's fine, I got it."

He went inside and picked up a few things, and was back in the car in a matter of minutes. He leaned back on the seat and closed his eyes. A while later the car dipped and started up a slight incline of the drive. He was home.

"Looks like you've got company Edward."

"I've what?"

Edward lurched up in his seat to peer ahead. He squinted for a moment, then, eyes widening in recognition he let out a whoop of delight.

"Son of a bitch!"

The drive glanced over his shoulder in inquiry, and seeing the look on Edward's face gave a relieved grin.

"I'll take it that's a good thing?"

"You have no idea, I haven't seen these guys for ages."

The car pulled into the driveway, and Edward got out clutching a couple of plastic bags. He stopped by the drivers' side door and rapped on the window with his knuckles.

"Hey, thanks for ferrying me around – this is for you."

With that, he handed the driver a six pack of imported beer.

"No shit? I mean … thanks Edward."

Edward gave him a crooked grin that anywhere else would have caused many a frenzied squeal.

"Not a problem, you have a good weekend."

Edward slapped the car bonnet a couple of times as he headed towards his front door. Seeing the extra car parked out front was just the tonic he needed.

He keyed open the front door, threw his coat on a nearby chair and walked through the house towards the kitchen, calling out as he went.

"Emmett? Where are you asshat?"

"Out back!"

Grinning, Edward set down the extra beers and grabbed two from the carrier before heading straight outside. The house was relatively modest, but it did have a kick ass pool and patio area.

Emmett was already outside cooking some steaks on the grill, and his face nearly split in half with an enormous grin.

"You bastard! Why didn't you tell me you were coming to town?"

The men exchanged back thumping hugs, laughing in delight.

"I know, man. Rosalie and I wanted to make it a surprise, so we swore Mom and Dad to secrecy as well."

"No way, she's here too?"

He laughed as an ear-piercing whistle came from the back door. Turning, he saw Rosalie heading towards him, her arms stretched out for a hug.

"Holy shit you're as gorgeous as ever." Edward swept her up for a spinning hug. "Still think you married the right brother?"

That comment earned him a swat on the back of his head from Emmett, and a burst of laughter from his new sister-in-law.

"Damn right I did." Rosalie disengaged herself from Edward and went over to Emmett, wrapping her arms lovingly around his waist.

Emmett gave Edward a happy smirk and kissed Rosalie's head. "Sorry brother, all the good ones are taken these days."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, but a moment later wrinkled her nose and sniffed the air.

"Honey, just how well done did you want your steak?"

Emmett let go of Rosalie and turned towards the grill with a yelp, which was emitting a modest coil of smoke.

"Jesus wept." He said in disgust as he turned the blackened steaks over. He stared gloomily at the charred offering but then brightened. "They're only well done on one side, we can still save them."

Rosalie sighed. "That's my monkey man."

Emmett gave her an affectionate swat at her rump as he picked up his beer and turned back to Edward.

"So, you okay with us crashing here for a while bro?"

"Are you kidding? It's great to have you here. How long are you in town?"

Edward opened a beer for himself as they stood beside the grill.

"That depends on the little lady here."

"Huh?"

Rosalie grinned broadly. "We've put in an offer on a customised car dealership, so we're waiting to hear back. If it all goes well, do you think you can handle putting up with us for a while until we find our own place?"

Edward gaped at them for a moment as the news sank in, then a slow, happy grin spread across his face.

"You guys serious?"

"Deadly." Confirmed Rosalie. "You should have seen Emmett's hand shaking when we signed the contract of offer.

"Hey, men don't _shake_, it was just a muscle spasm."

"Sure, you cling to that Tiger."

Edward was looking back and forth at the two of them as they bantered.

"So, this could really be happening. You guys might be moving to LA to live."

"Yup." Emmett grinned happily. "You think this town can take on another Cullen?"

Edward gazed into the open face of his big brother. A tension inside him that he hadn't been aware of began to loosen slightly. Family. After years of living in this soul-sucking town, he was going to have family nearby. He reached out his hand and Emmett promptly grabbed it, the two men squaring off their shoulders at each other.

"Brother, you know there's only one answer to that."

Emmett's eyes glinted. "Oh yeah."

It was a ritual that had been started in their school years, and Rosalie laughed as the two men roared out their motto.

"_Bring it on!"_

* * * *

Edward pushed his plate away with sigh that was replete with satisfaction.

"God that was good."

Emmett raised an eyebrow as he chewed. His plate was still piled high and he showed no signs of slowing down.

"I would have thought you'd prefer restaurant standard stuff."

"Are you nuts? Give me home-cooked anytime."

Edward reached out with his foot and dragged a spare chair his way, stretching his legs out on it with a groan. He had changed into his oldest, most comfortable jeans and a t-shirt that had definitely seen better days. Stretching his arms up, he yawned massively and reached up under his shirt to scratch his chest. He opened his eyes to see Rosalie sitting across the table from him, biting her lip and looking speculative.

"What?"

"Edward, for all that I'm forever happily in lust with Emmet here," the object of her desire leered at her with a mouthful of mashed potatoes and kept eating, "I have to say … _Da-yum_ you cut one fine figure of a man."

"Oh come on." Edward yanked his shirt back down, crossed his arms and glared at her. "Don't you start."

"Oh honey, you deny it but _phew_," she put her wineglass down and fanned herself with her hand. "Those websites are you are right. You're lookin' _fine._"

"Emmett, help me out here."

"Happy to, when I'm done." A fork was waved at his pile of food which was slowly diminishing.

"That's all I get? Your wife is giving me the come-on, and you're choosing mashed potatoes over her?"

Emmett looked smug and swallowed his mouthful before answering. "Dickward wouldn't standard a chance against my sweet, sweet lovin', so I'm good."

"Modest much?"

"I have to say he has a point there." Rosalie chimed in. "Besides," one of her hands slid under the table onto Emmett's lap. Edward couldn't see what she was doing, but it was enough to make Emmett yelp as his knee jerked up and hit the table. "You can't miss what you've never had, and I've got my hands full just fine."

"Urgh, too much information!" Edward jumped up and headed to the refrigerator to get another beer while Emmett and Rosalie high fived.

"Ohh! Baby got _back_ too!" Emmett chorused from the table.

"Shut up!"

He could feel his cheeks flushing at their good-natured ribbing.

After their chortles died down, and Emmett finished his meal, the dishes were put away and a bottle of wine was opened as they relaxed on the living room couches.

"So bro, I've gotta say I wasn't really expecting to see you show up alone tonight."

"You know I'm not seeing anyone lately."

"Yeah but … you know, all those journalists, publicity hounds … you must've been surrounded by women, surely one of them caught your eye." Emmett snapped his fingers and made a couple of crude gestures that had Rosalie laughing.

Edward hesitated a moment too long before replying.

"Ah-HA, I knew it! Who was she?"

Emmett leaned forward, his eyes bright.

Edward gave Rosalie his best puppy-eyed look. "Rose, how about a little help here?"

"Uh-uh". She was curled up on the couch beside Emmett, shaking her head. "I'm just as interested as he is."

"Well, there was _someone_ today"

"And? Details man."

"Well I don't actually have much to tell." Edward paused, appalled that he had spoken the truth. "Aw crap, I really don't!"

"Huh?"

"She was my last interview for the day and there was … she had a kind of … I don't know. There was a bit of a connection there."

"I _knew_ it," Rosalie cut in this time. "Tell me everything, what's she like?"

"I just said I don't know much about her!"

"Yeah, but you can tells what your gut reaction was, so spill."

"Well, she seemed kinda quiet, but confident at the same time. She doesn't have much of a verbal filter going on there," he paused as he remembered her performing seal comment and grinned. "She's a freelance writer, so doesn't consider herself a journalist."

"But she was at a press junket."

"Yeah, that's what I said. She was helping out a friend …"

Edward kept talking, not realising how his tiredness had fallen away as he spoke about his encounter. He recounted her performing seal comment, and their discussion about his fans, and how he'd made her laugh about Paul Newman's comment. Throughout it all, he laughed and spoke more about the journalist and he did about himself. When he finally finished, there was a thoughtful silence from the other two. He raised an eyebrow as he considered them.

"What?"

Emmett and Rosalie exchanged a glance, and then without saying a word they each sipped at their wine glasses.

"Interesting." Commented Rosalie.

"Very" replied Emmett.

"What is?"

"Oh, just the fact that you met someone that has you lighting up like a Christmas tree, you've just told us every single detail of the interview, how she looked, what she said, how she said it, what she wore … and you think it was _just_ a bit of a connection."

"Well …" having just gushed like a teenager with a new crush, Edward suddenly felt he'd said too much. What the hell was he doing? It was like a verbal tsunami and he hadn't been able to stop himself.

Emmett nudged Rosalie with an elbow.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think I'm thinking what you're thinking."

"You think I'm right?"

"Oh I _know_ you're right."

"What is this, some sort of marriage-speak?"

Emmett leaned back expansively, his arms stretched out along the top of the couch. Rosalie took advantage of this, and promptly snugged up against him. They both beamed at Edward.

"_What?_ Just tell me what the hell the two of you are going on about?"

Emmett looked down at Rosalie?

"You ready?"

"You bet."

They both beamed at Edward, took a deep breath and in a sing-song voice chanted "Edward likes a girrrrrrrrl!"

Edward groaned and dropped his head in his hands.

"What the hell have I done?"

"Oh it's not what you've done dude, it's what you're _going_ to do that matters."

"Huh?"

"Oh honey," Rosalie shook her head pityingly at him. "For a smart man you're a dumbass sometimes. You're going to call your publicity people and find out who that woman was, and then you're going to go get her."

"I am?"

"Damn straight." Replied Emmett. "Or we will."

"Oh really? What's your motivation?"

"Getting you laid might get mom off our case about grandchildren. So batter up!"

Later that night, Edward peeled off his clothes and fell onto his bed with a groan. He'd consumed more alcohol with his brother than he'd had in the last week. No doubt his head would remind him of that in the morning.

Hours after the journalist had been mentioned, Emmett and Rosalie still wouldn't drop the matter. Even when heading off to his room, Rosalie had peppered his retreating back with suggestions.

"Call the magazine, get her number, and then call _her!"_

He rolled onto his side and punched his pillow into a more comfortable shape. If only it were that simple. When would he have the chance to give her a call? Chances are she was already seeing someone, women like her were never single.

He snorted.

Right. Women like her. He barely even knew her. He _didn't_ know her. Still, he couldn't get her warm eyes and quick smile out of his head. Her hand had felt so farm. In a world that seemed full of cold, sharp edges, her warmth and flowing curves were impossible to resist.

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, wanting sleep. As he felt his body relax, a vague word association flashed through his mind. The word 'seal' and a vision of dancing brown eyes pulled his sleepy lips into a smile, before he relaxed into sleep.

* * * *

"Morning bro, have you called her?"

"Shut up."

It was a week later, and not a day had gone by without some sort of comment about the object of his affection, now dubbed 'Edward's Mystery Woman'. For all that he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her, he felt strangely shy at the prospect of getting in touch.

"Honey, give him a break." Rosalie looked up from her coffee. "He'll probably call her after breakfast." She fixed him with a beady glance. "Won't you." It wasn't a question.

"We're out of cereal."

The empty packet was shaken for emphasis. Emmett paused in the act of spooning more cereal to his mouth and had the grace to look sheepish.

"uh,"

Edward sighed. "Mom called the other night and warned me about your eating habits. You _do_ know you're not a growing teenager anymore, right?"

"Hey, you think muscles like these," he flexed, getting an appreciative whistle from his wife, "grow on nothin'?"

"Okay muscle man, I don't need a demonstration." He snatched his keys off the counter. "I'll go stock up."

"Now?"

"No time like the present."

"That's what she said!"

"Argh!" Edward laughed and headed for the door. Getting out of the house would at least give him a break from the teasing.

They had a point though. He'd called the _Bitten_ publicity department, and gotten copy of the interview schedule. He'd flicked through the email impatiently when it arrived, arriving at last on the name that had haunted him for the last week.

Bella Swan.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Whenever Angela's boyfriend Ben stayed the night, Bella had made it a policy of hers to go out for breakfast to give them some alone time. Angela had questioned Bella's behaviour at first, thinking that she was uncomfortable with the occasional sleep-overs, but had had giggled during their ice-cream confessional that Ben was really enjoying the getting up in the morning with the apartment to themselves in more ways than one.

Having enjoyed a quiet breakfast, Bella was now browsing through some of the local stores. As soon as she entered the Whole Foods Market, she had immediately decided to cook a special thank you meal for Angela. She had been staying at the apartment for two weeks now, and more work was steadily trickling in. Of course, a great interview with one of Hollywood's finest leading men certainly helped. Bella had sent up silent thanks to Edward when her cheque for the _Bitten_ interview had arrived. The funds were higher than expected, and so Bella was in the happy position of being able to reward Angela's generosity.

"Whole Foods? More like whole budget."

Bella was slowly making her way through the produce store, marvelling at some of the imported ingredients and gaping at the prices. Clearly either she'd been away from LA for too long, or this was a store that catered to the more affluent locals. Still, the quality of the food couldn't be denied.

It wasn't until she was quietly marvelling over some bizarre looking mushrooms that she felt like she was being watched. She had unconsciously registered that the same flannel shirt had been in her peripheral vision for a few minutes at other sections of the store. Whoever it was, they were slowly getting closer. They were probably just shopping for the same stuff.

She gave a mental shrug and moved onto the refrigerated section. After their post-interview celebrations last week, she knew if there was one thing Angela loved above all else it was gourmet ice-cream. She stood checking out the different flavours for a while and then saw the one she wanted. It was on one of the higher shelves, and she grumbled in quiet frustration as it remained just out of reach as she stood on tip-toe flailing at it with her fingertips. She was about to give up with a flannel sleeve appeared.

Whoever he was, he was tall. All she could see at first was the column of his throat as he leaned past her and into the freezer to pick up the tub she had been after. His movement sent a gust of whatever aftershave he was wearing into her face, and she instinctively leaned forward for more. Just as she sniffed appreciatively, his descending arm bumped her head, and she felt her face flush hotly as she was knocked into his chest. If she thought he had smelled good, he felt even better.

"Uh, sorry." She stammered.

She took a step back as she looked up into his … eyes. Oh my god. Those eyes.

"Hi." And he spoke too. Just when she thought it couldn't get any more perfect.

"Guh." She cleared her throat and started again. "Um, I mean, Hi yourself."

Edward Cullen. Holding icecream. That had to be any red-blooded woman's fantasy.

He shut the freezer door and the blast of cold air restored her sanity somewhat. She narrowed her eyes, looking at the tub of ice-cream he was holding.

"You know, I should probably warn you that if you're trying to buy that, I'm prepared to fight you for it."

"What?" He looked puzzled and then looked at the tub he was holding with a laugh. "Oh, here." He extended it towards her. "You looked like you were having trouble reaching it, so I was just giving you a hand."

"Oh!" Could her face get any redder? "Thanks."

"No problem. Besides," he continued with a grin, "I've learned never to get between a woman and her ice-cream."

"Well someone trained you right, and it must have been a smart woman." The tart reply was out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

He laughed. "Thanks, I'll tell my mom you said so."

"So," they both began awkwardly at the same time, then stopped and laughed together.

"You first." she gestured.

"It's .. Bella, right?"

"Right, and you're … "

He looked taken aback for a moment, until he caught the sly smile on her face and decided to play along. His face lit up with a grin before he composed himself.

"Edward," he held out his hand, and she shook it with exaggerated politeness. "Edward Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you Edward."

"Likewise."

They grinned at each other for a moment, holding hands for perhaps just a moment longer than necessary before letting go Edward glanced at her shopping basket.

"So, doing a bit of shopping?"

"Nothing gets past you does it," she teased. "But yes, I'm getting a few things to cook dinner for a friend."

"Lucky friend."

They both turned and started to meander along the aisle.

"I just decided to do it actually, so I'm still getting ideas. It feels like ages since I've had a nice kitchen to play in, and my friend has been putting up with me for a while now so I thought I'd better spoil her a bit to say thanks."

Edward nudged her with his shoulder. "Oh I don't know, surely a little thing like you couldn't be that hard to take."

She wrinkled her nose. "Well you know what they say, after three days fish and guests stink," He laughed, and she felt a glow at having been the cause of it. "and I don't want to wear out my welcome."

"Not possible."

He grinned at her, and she marvelled again at his smile. Was it even remotely possible that Edward Cullen was flirting with her? He peered at her shopping basket which she had been steadily adding to as they had wandered around the store chatting.

"Are you nearly done?"

"Just about, why?"

He shrugged. He even looked gorgeous doing that. Now she was obsessing. Living with Angela wasn't helping. Ever since the interview Angela had been asking Bella for little details, how he moved, what his laugh was like, was he really that gorgeous face to face. The more they had talked about him - amply assisted with copious alcohol at the time – the more inclined Bella was to agree with her. The man was seriously hot. Angela was going to pee her pants when Bella told her about today's encounter.

"You want to get a coffee or something?"

"With you?"

"Yeah with me," he looked puzzled, "is that a problem?"

"Hell no. I mean, sorry. Sure, I'd love to, but … the icecream."

"Hmm." He looked at the tub, cocking his head in thought. "I think we can get that sorted."

Bella stopped and picked up a few more items on the way to the cashier, noting with amusement that all Edward was carrying was a packet of Granola.

"Is that all you're getting?"

"Yup. My houseguest polished off the last of it."

"Oh." Bella immediately felt disappointed, but of course it figured that he was taken. Gods like Edward Cullen are never single.

"I mean," Edward continued hurriedly. "My brother finished it off. He and his wife arrived last night, and he's inhaling the contents of the kitchen as we speak."

Bella felt an irrational sense of joy. Just because he was apparently available didn't mean that he was going to be interested in her. He had probably only remembered her name because she'd virtually insulted him by calling him a seal. She was never going to live that one down, of that she was pretty certain. She managed not to blanch when the grand total of her splurge was rung up, and stood in quiet amazement as Edward charmed the cashier into putting Bella's cold purchases in storage for her to pick up later. As they exited the store, Bella thanked him.

"I didn't even know they let people do that here."

"Well uh, " he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her shyly. "Generally they don't."

"Ahhh I get it. Fame has its privileges?"

"Something like that."

"Well, it's nice to know that you use your powers for good Mr Cullen."

"No charge."

Edward stood with a hand jammed in his jeans pocket, and she was struck at how shy he suddenly looked. It was all she could do not to step forward and cup his face in her hands, he looked like a nervous boy. But it couldn't be because of her. There was no way he could be nervous around her. Knowing she had no chance with Edward Cullen, international object of lust and attention was a curiously liberating experience. She cocked her head towards a nearby café and raised an eyebrow.

"So come on, are we getting a coffee?"

"Absolutely."

He ushered her towards the café, holding the door open so that she could enter. Dimpling her thanks, they quickly ordered and found a table. They each took a seat, sorted out their shopping on the floor around them and then looked at each other. For a moment, neither of them had anything to say. There was a moment's pause before they both started laughing.

"This is … " she started.

".. a bit weird?" he finished.

"I feel like I should have some discussion topics ready."

"Oh god, please don't say that." He closed his eyes and affected a pained shudder. "I've just had a whole month of that, and there's more coming."

"Aww, poor guy." Without evening thinking she reached over and patted his arm in mock sympathy. He looked startled at the contact, and then grinned. "All those nice hotels, all those people saying nice things." She pouted. Wait a minute was she flirting with him now? "It must be terrible."

"Well it has its moments," he dipped his head towards her, "but for most of the time I feel like a puppet when I'm on the press tours like that."

"Really? You seemed like you were having a really good time the other week."

"Well I was, but that was largely because of _you._"

"Me?"

"You were the only one to acknowledge the performing seal aspect, and you didn't go with all the usual questions." He paused as their coffees were delivered, smiling his thanks at the dumbstruck waitress who was desperately trying to play it cool. "You made it fun, and I haven't had that in a long time."

"How long has it been since you had fun?"

"A while."

There was a pause as Bella took that in. Of all the things she had felt for Edward: lust, admiration, curiosity, she hadn't expected to feel sorry for him. His simple admission made her aware of the goldfish bowl existence that came with fame. She looked at him with new eyes, and saw a handsome man who was working hard at his career, and yet looked tired and lonely. And to think that she had envied his lifestyle. The fame, the money, the adulation. Now her more pedestrian existence suddenly seemed all the more precious to her, because it was _hers_, and hers alone.

"So what's your idea of fun?"

He sat hunched over the table, toying absently with a sugar sachet while he considered her question, then he looked up at her uncertainly.

"Honestly?"

"Sure."

"Well, I guess just doing stuff like this." He gestured around him. "Just being able to hang out and enjoy a bit of peace and quiet."

"And that's something you don't get to do very often?"

"Not often, no. I'm usually reading scripts, talking to my agent. When there's a movie due out it feels like every minute of my time has been arranged by someone else. You have no idea how good it feels to just be able to kick back and talk to someone like a normal person."

He was speaking so quietly that she had to lean forward to catch what he was saying.

"I'd never really thought of a movie star's life as being like that."

He looked up and gave her a sad little smile. "I'm just a guy Bella, earning a living like everyone else. I just get a bit more attention for what I do."

Bella nodded slowly and bit her lip as she thought. There was a silence between the two of them, but it was companionable.

"It must be pretty isolating for you sometimes." She ventured.

"So you _do_ understand."

"I think I do." She gave him a crooked grin. "Same planet, different worlds."

"Not _that_ different."

"Maybe not." She agreed, and reached across to give his arm and affectionate squeeze. He smiled and rubbed his hand over hers, keeping it where it was. She felt a shiver of delight ripple through her at the warmth of his hand over hers. As someone who moved through life with a minimum of fuss or recognition, she was flattered and confused by his attention.

"Why me?" the question slipped out before she could stop herself.

"Because you're smart, you're funny, you're beautiful, and you're the first person in a long time that has treated me more than a trained seal."

"I'm never going to live that down am I?" she couldn't help the flush that covered her cheeks. He had called her beautiful. Edward Cullen had called her beautiful.

"Not if I can help it." he grinned, laughing as she reached over to lightly punch his shoulder.

An hour and another coffee later, their conversation was interrupted by Bella's phone. Edward raised an eyebrow at the tune.

"Not a word from you about my music taste Cullen." She pointed a stern finger at him in warning, but was laughing as she answered the call.

"Hey Charlie, what's up?" The smile slid off her face as she frowned in concentration. "Is it serious? Where are you now?" the conversation was brief, but serious. "Okay, I'm out at the moment but I'll call you when I get home and we'll sort something out … okay …. Okay … I love you too."

She snapped the phone shut and looked at Edward in dismay. "I'm so sorry, that was my Dad. Mom's sick and he's not sure …" the sentence trailed off as she looked blankly at the table for a moment and then leaned down to pick up her bags.

Edward got up and took care of the bill as Bella headed towards the door, stumbling a little in her haste. By the time he got outside she had already hailed a cab.

"You didn't drive here?"

She laughed, but her attention was elsewhere. "My truck can be a bit temperamental."

"Listen, I can …"

"No, it's okay, the cab's here." She paused and bit her lip, what bad timing. "I'm really sorry to have to take off like this."

"No that's okay, I just hope it's not serious."

"I'll know when I get back and make a few more calls."

She hesitated, her hand on the cab. And then with a muttered "oh fuck it", sprang forward and swiftly kissed his cheek.

He was reaching for her as she turned and jumped into the cab and closed the door.

Bella cursed quietly as she kicked a couple of bags of shopping out of the way to make room for her feet, and gave the driver Angela's address. They had gone two blocks when she suddenly let out a anguished wail.

"My number! I didn't give him my number!"

o * o * o * o

"So what's the prognosis?" Angela wandered into the living room just as Bella hung up the phone.

"Appendicitis. She's going into surgery in an hour." Bella slumped back into the armchair with a sigh. "The way Charlie described it, I thought she only had minutes to live."

"Well, it can be pretty serious if they don't get it in time."

"I know." Bella rubbed her forehead and then glanced up at Angela. "But I should have remembered that Renee has a low pain tolerance. She can't even tear off a bandaid."

Angela gave a low whistle. "Man, then she must have been in agony."

"Not as much agony as I'm in at the moment." Bella replied gloomily. "Edward Cullen. I was having coffee with Edward Cullen."

There was a dull thud as Angela's empty mug hit the carpet.

"Go back to that last bit?"

Bella looked up at Angela, biting her lip in a useless attempt to hold back the smile that was slowly spreading over her face.

"You mean the bit where I was in agony?"

"No," Angela sat down on the couch opposite her. "The other bit."

"The bit about how I was with Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah, that bit."

"Oh, so you wanted to hear the bit about how I bumped into Edward at Whole Foods, and we started chatting and ended up going for coffee."

"That'd be the bit I was thinking of." Angela said slowly. "The bit where … " she trailed off and raised nodded at Bella slowly for her to continue

" … where I was sitting across a table from Edward, his hand on mine as we talked and laughed for over an hour."

"Yeah."

"Mmmmmm."

The girls nodded at each other slowly for a moment before erupting into squeals of delight. Once they had calmed down, Angela heaved a sigh at Bella.

"So what are you going to do?"

"About what?"

Angela slapped her forehead in despair. "Oh my god woman. You're telling me that a heart throb you interviewed and felt a real connection for, the most shit hot man on the planet recognised you in a store and took you on a date."

"It was hardly a date we just went for a cof-"

"_It was a DATE if I'm telling the story!"_ yelled Angela.

"Okay." Bella agreed in a meek voice. "Please continue."

"Then you get a call from your Dad saying that your Mom was on the verge of exploding, and you fled the scene in a cab, even though – and I feel duty bound to point this out – he offered you a lift home."

"Correct."

"And you didn't give him your number."

There was a moment of silence.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Bella.

"Honey, if I were to _show_ you just how mad I am right now, it would take the forensic team a week to count the stab marks in your body."

o * o * o * o

After an anxious wait, Charlie had called again to advise that Renee's surgery had gone well, and she would be in hospital for a couple of days to recover. Bella hung up the phone with a sigh of relief, and was about to call out the news to Angela when the phone range again. She frowned at the display, the number was unknown.

"Hello?"

There was a moment's pause. "Hi .. is that Bella?"

"Speaking. What can I do for you?"

"It's more about what I can do for you."

Bella snorted. "Listen, if this is about insurance I'm already covered. Have a nice …"

"Wait, don't hang up! It's Edward."

"Edward?"

"Yeah."

"As in … Edward Cullen."

There was a startled pause, then a short laugh. "Yeah, that'd be me last time I checked."

"Wow."

"Look, I was really sorry that you had to take off this morning, but you left your icecream behind at the store."

"Did I?" Bella walked into the kitchen to check her backs. "Oh holy snapping duckshit, you're absolutely right."

"What did you just say?"

Bella clapped a hand over her mouth in horror, then started to giggle. "I said, why yes Edward, you're absolutely right."

"That's what I thought you said."

"Thanks for the heads up about the ice-cream, I'll head back to the store later to pick it up."

"Actually, I picked it up for you, and thought … god this is crazy, I feel like I'm back in high school! .. I thought that maybe we could bump into each other again soon so that I can deliver it to you."

"Really? Oh that would be … " Angela had walked into kitchen, and Bella pantomimed Edward's name, pointing silently at the phone. Angela stared at the handset and mouthed a silent _oh my god._ Bella stopped short for a moment and continued. "Hang on, I'm a bit confused though, how did you get my number?"

"I kind of called in a couple of favours last week and got your number from the publicity department." He paused. "I actually wanted to call you a week ago."

"And you didn't?"

"I … uh …"

"It's okay," she laughed. "I'm teasing!"

"And you got me."

"So you really went through all those people to find me, and you've been walking around with my phone number for a few days?"

"Um, yeah."

"That's so …."

He laughed. "Stalkerish?"

"I guess that's one way of putting it. I was going to say it was really sweet of you to call."

"I think I like your version better."

"No charge." Bella replied, echoing his comment from earlier that day.

"So, the ice-cream handover."

"Right, let's talk business."

"Where would you like it delivered?"

Bella looked at the bags on the kitchen counter, and then at Angela's wide-eyed excitement.

"Tell you what," she said slowly. "How about you bring it over at 7pm, and join my friends and I for a home cooked meal?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Edward waved and let his arm drop back to his side as the cab pulled away from the curb. Foiled again. Why was it that each time he met this woman they never seemed to have enough time? He signed and turned to head back to where he'd parked, and then stopped in his tracks. She'd forgotten the ice-cream. A slow smile spread across his face as he headed back to the market. He was definitely going to call her now.

He took a leisurely drive home, and put away his purchases. After considering Bella's ice-cream for a moment, he put it inside a larger container and buried it at the back of the icebox. There was no guarantee that Emmett wouldn't find it, but it was worth a try. Picking up his cell phone, he began to scroll through to find her number, and then stopped. There was no telling just how serious things were with her parents. Perhaps he should give her some time.

The next hour was a slow hell. There was nothing on television worth watching (he knew, he'd scrolled through over a hundred channels on cable), and in desperation he finished signing the last of the _Bitten_ publicity stills. The only problem was, each time he looked at a picture, it reminded him of the interview where he'd met Bella.

Finally he decided a reasonable amount of time had passed, and he dialled the number that Rosalie and Emmett had been tormenting him about all week. He leaned against the counter, waiting for the call to connect. As soon as he heard her voice he straightened up, pushing a hand into his pocket.

"Hi .. is that Bella?"

"Speaking,. What can I do for you?" She sounded wary.

"It's more about what I can do for you."

"Listen, if this is about insurance I'm already covered. Have a nice …"

"Wait, don't hang up! It's Edward." So much for being smooth, how the hell that line had ever worked for Emmett he'd never know.

"Edward?"

"Yeah."

"As in … Edward Cullen."

He couldn't help but laugh at her confusion. "Yeah, that'd be me last time I checked."

"Wow."

"Look, I was really sorry that you had to take off this morning, but you left your icecream behind at the store."

"Did I?" He could hear some rustling noises as she checked her shopping. "Oh holy snapping duckshit, you're absolutely right."

"What did you just say?"

"I said, why yes Edward, you're absolutely right."

"That's what I thought you said." He couldn't believe her lack of verbal filter, but it charmed him nonetheless. It was refreshing, if somewhat startling in its earthiness at times. He didn't realise how carefully people spoke around him until he'd met someone from the 'outside' world.

"Thanks for the heads up about the ice-cream, I'll head back to the store later to pick it up."

"Actually, I picked it up for you, and thought … god this is crazy, I feel like I'm back in high school! .. I thought that maybe we could bump into each other again soon so that I can deliver it to you." He wiped his hand against his thigh. His hands felt clammy. This really was like being back in high school.

"Really? Oh that would be … Hang on, I'm a bit confused though, how did you get my number?"

He hung his head and sighed. He knew the moment of truth had arrived.

"I kind of called in a couple of favours last week and got your number from the publicity department." He paused. "I actually wanted to call you a week ago."

"And you didn't?"

"I … uh …"

"It's okay," she laughed. "I'm teasing!"

"And you got me." He couldn't stop the relieved grin from appearing.

"So you really went through all those people to find me, and you've been walking around with my phone number for a few days?"

"Um, yeah."

"That's so …."

He laughed. "Stalkerish?"

"I guess that's one way of putting it. I was going to say it was really sweet of you to call."

"I think I like your version better." She didn't think it was weird. This conversation was going better than he'd hoped.

"No charge." Bella replied, echoing his comment from earlier that day.

"So, the ice-cream handover."

"Right, let's talk business."

"Where would you like it delivered?"

There was a pause while she considered options, and he bit his lip, waiting to see what she would suggest.

"Tell you what," she said slowly. "How about you bring it over at 7pm, and join my friends and I for a home cooked meal?"

"Serious?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well … that would be …" he paused. "Actually that would be great. Are you sure I'm not getting in the way of your plans?"

"Not at all, we've always got room for one more. How about you? I would've thought a hotshot star like yourself might be booked up."

Edward grabbed his planner that he kept on the bench and flicked it open. There were a couple of scribbled notes in there from his manager, but nothing that couldn't be moved.

"No I'm good. Are you sure your friends won't mind me tagging along?"

"Oh Edward, I _know_ they won't mind. And they don't bite … it'll be a nice relaxing evening, just four of us."

"That sounds great." He replied, and he realised that he meant it.

"So, did everything get sorted out earlier?"

"You mean with my folks? Yes it did, thanks for asking. It turned out my mom as appendicitis so she's in surgery this afternoon."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"It could have been a lot worse that's for sure. I'm just glad she's being looked after." She laughed. "No doubt she'll be playing the sympathy card for maximum benefit, but Dad will fuss over her enough for me as well. I'll have to head over and see them soon."

" Do you see them very often?"

"Not as much as I should, my work takes me all over the place so I haven't had much of a home base for a few years now."

"I know the feeling." He replied dryly.

"Oh I bet you do, although you'd be doing it on a grander scale!"

"True, but the sense of dislocation is probably the same." He hesitated. "Listen I should probably let you get back to what you were doing, but how about you give me your address and I'll see you later tonight."

"You mean you didn't find that out too?" This time he could tell from her tone of voice that she was joking.

"I guess I'm newer to this stalking business than I thought."

The address was carefully noted down, and Edward hung up feeling elated and nervous all at once. Was this a date? It was hard to tell, but he was going to see her again, something he was going to make would keep happening.

Edward was making himself a snack in the kitchen later when Rosalie strolled into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, flicking idly through a magazine.

"You're whistling." She commented.

"Was I?"

"Yes." Rosalie tapped her fingernails on the table as she gave him an appraising stare. "You were."

"Huh" He shrugged and picked up a sandwich, offering it to Rosalie. "You want?"

"No, I'll get one later."

"m'kay" his reply was muffled as he took a big bite.

"You seem to have your appetite back too."

He stopped chewing and swallowed. "I wasn't aware that I'd lost it." He grinned. "Did I put it in a safe place for a while?"

"No-oo." Rosalie cocked her head. "But you certainly seem to have a bit more zing in your step," She narrowed her eyes. "have you called a certain someone?"

He tried to act casual. "Maybe."

"Ha!" Rosalie leaned forward. "And?"

"And what?"

Rosalie glared for a moment, leaning back in her chair. "Fine, if that's how you're going to be, I'll call in the big guns." Without breaking her gaze she pinched her thumb and forefinger between her lips and whistled. Edward winced at the noise.

"Sup babe?" Emmett appeared in the doorway.

Edward gave Rosalie an impressed glance. "You trained him to do that?"

"Don't change the subject."

Emmett sauntered in dropped a kiss on the top of Rosalie's head. "What have I missed?"

"Our boy here made a phone call." Rosalie made this announcement in a sing-song voice. Edward groaned. So they were going to start up again. Used to the spotlight of fame, he found the spotlight of family infinitely more uncomfortable.

"Finally, I thought he'd never do it." Emmett patted Rosalie's shoulder. "He's becoming a man."

"I know, he's growing up so fast." Rosalie pretended to wipe a proud tear from her eye.

"Oh shut up the pair of you."

"Maybe not _that_ fast."

"So c'mon, how did it go?" Rosalie wasn't going to drop the subject anytime soon.

Edward sighed and gave them both a mock glare. "Is there any way I can get out of this conversation with my dignity intact?"

Rosalie and Emmett exchanged a glance, and Emmett pulled out a chair, sat down.

"No," said Rosalie briskly. "You might as well tell us everything and get it over and done with."

And so he did.

"You're shitting me. You've been moping around all week …" said Emmett in tones of disbelief.

"Em, I have _not_ been moping! Rose, tell him I haven't been moping."

"Well I've seen you happier …"

"Hey c'mon, whose side are you on?"

"Yours Edward, you just haven't worked that out yet."

"Hey I'm _talkin' here!"_ boomed Emmett. Rosalie and Edward stopped squabbling and looked at him. He sighed and continued. "So you've had her number all week because you couldn't grow a pair and call her, and then you manage to bump into her at the Market?" He shook his head. "You've got the luck of the Irish. What are you going to do now?"

"If I tell you do you two think you could back off for a while?"

They exchanged a glance. "It's possible," shrugged Rosalie, "but we couldn't possibly guarantee anything until we find out what's going on."

"Fine." Edward huffed, or tried to. He gave up and grinned at them. "I'm having dinner with her tonight."

"Really." Rosalie was still watching him with a considering gaze.

"Yes, really. Why, is there something wrong with that?"

"Well I thought you already had plans for a start."

"Nothing I can't cancel."

"Hmmm. And you don't know what she's written about you yet."

Edward paused. She had a point there. Still, he didn't get the impression that she'd write a hatchet piece. Over the years he'd gotten used to reading all manner of articles about his career, from the gushing fan articles to the outright libellous.

"I like her, I think she's the real deal."

"Really." She kept watching him.

"Really." He laughed. "Come on Rose, what's this about?"

"Check this out." Rosalie flipped a magazine onto the countertop.

"What?"

"Your girl's article is in there."

Edward glared at Rosalie, "She's not _my girl_" he replied as he flicked through the pages, adding a silent 'yet'.

Edward barely heard Rosalie's dismissal as he found and scanned the article. The accompanying pictures were more of the same, the usual publicity stills and various pictures purchased from TMZ. It was what had been written that captured his attention. He read the article quickly, then went back and began to slowly read it a second time.

"So … are we going to get to meet her soon? Seems to me that you're a bit keen on this one."

"Shhhh!" Edward replied. He was still occupied with the article, occasionally giving a quiet grunt of amusement at her turn of phrase. _Bitten Then Smitten_. He could just hear her saying it. He was completely absorbed.

So, Rosalie just sat and watched him as he read, and she got her answer.

o * o * o * o

After calling her parents and making sure Renee was alright before going into surgery, Bella had spent the afternoon relaxing around the apartment, and preparing for dinner. It was nearly 7pm, and she looked up from the cooktop to see Angela plumping pillows.

"Angela what are you doing?"

"Cleaning up."

"The place looks fine, stop worrying so much."

It was true. Bella cast a quick glance around the living room and nodded to herself with satisfaction. Angela had a style that both welcomed and relaxed. The furniture was comfortable, pictures and curios vied for wall space, and of course – because she was one of Bella's best friends after all – there were books everywhere.

Angela stopped plumping the cushion and set it down, considered it for a moment and then arranged it to her liking.

"How can you be so calm? We've got an internationally renowned star coming here, in my home, and you're just standing there …" she waved a hand at the saucepans, "cooking, like it's no big deal."

"If I put electrodes on your brain we could probably power Tokyo. Will you just relax? I'll be able to stay calm if you can stop yourself from having a meltdown."

Bella was about to stir one of the curries and realised she had just done so moments before. Great. Now she was starting to fidget. She pushed herself away from the kitchen leaned against the living room doorway, watching Angela fussing and muttering to herself.

"Is that what you're going to wear?"

Bella looked down as Angela gave her the once-over. She had on her favourite jeans, and her favourite t-shirt. It was periwinkle blue and had a white dragonflies pattern scattered across the front. Her feet were bare, and her hair hung loosely around her shoulders.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, you look kinda hot in a scruffy relaxed way, but … " Angela cocked her head. "I thought you would have gotten a little more dressed up?"

Bella laughed. "I told him it was dinner at home, and this is what I would normally wear."

"But … he's _Edward Cullen_!"

"I know Angela, and right now he's probably more nervous than we are."

"I knew I should have painted a feature wall." Angela was fretting as she fluttered around the living room, tweaking and rearranging. She checked the cd player and flicked on some music at a low volume level, then lit a stick of incense and stuck it into a holder.

"What time is Ben due over?"

Angela stopped in her tracks. "Shit. Ben."

"Precisely. Ben, you know, tall guy, love of your life. What time did he say he'd be here?"

"Soon."

Bella tapped the wooden spoon on the edge of one of the pots and set it down. She'd decided on an Indian curry theme and had made four dishes. Movie star dinner guest or not, they were going to have leftovers for days. She had always been one for over-catering.

"Did you tell him that Edward is coming as well?"

"Sure." Angela sighed. "What are the odds that I'd have the love of my life and the lust of my life in the same room at the same time?"

"Maybe it would help if you thought of Edward as being just an ordinary guy."

Angela's eyebrows went up in disbelief.

"Is that what works for you?"

Bella had to shrug at this. "Not at first, but it's getting easier. It's like he said, he's just a guy earning a living, and he just happens to get a lot of attention for what he does."

They both jumped slightly as there was a knock on the door, relaxing as the door was opened and Ben's smiling face appeared, spare key in hand.

"Hey guys, it smells fantastic in here!"

"Hey yourself." Replied Angela as she turned to him with a smile.

Ben wrapped his arms around her and gave her a long squeeze.

"Ohhh that's better. Work has been really hard today, but seeing my girl makes it all okay."

"Glad I could help" Angela's voice was muffled as she tucked her head under his chin and kissed his throat. The two of them stood wrapped in each other's arms, swaying slowly to the music. Bella smiled and started to stir the rice again, waving the wooden spoon at Ben in silent greeting as he looked over and winked at her.

"So who's your date tonight Bella?"

"Uh," Bella stuttered. She hadn't actually thought of it as a date. Was it a date?

"He's a guy I met through work. We bumped into each other this morning at the market, and I managed to leave my ice-cream behind." She shrugged. "He offered to drop it over, and I invited him to stay for dinner." She quickly replayed that in her mind. It seemed to work.

"Cool." Ben nodded in acceptance and turned to help himself to a beer in the refrigerator.

"What, no third degree?" Bella was surprised. That had seemed a little too easy.

"Nope, I'll leave that to my girl." This was said as he sidled up to Bella at the oven, and peered hopefully over her shoulder. He yelped and snatched his hand back as Bella swatted him away from the nahn bread.

"No snacking until dinner, you know the rules!"

There was a knock at the door, and Angela gave a quiet squeak that Bella quelled with a look.

"I'll get it."

She walked towards the door, wiping her palms on her jeans, and opened it to see Edward standing shyly on the front step. If Bella had thought he looked good before, he looked even better now. Soft jeans and a charcoal cotton shirt unbuttoned to show the column of his throat.

"Hey Edward, come on in."

"Thanks." He stepped inside and extended the ice-cream towards her. "I believe this is yours?"

"Oh thanks, I think you've just earned yourself Angela's undying gratitude because she's the one I bought it for."

"Ahhh so you're the connoisseur," Edward flashed a smile at Angela as she stood clutching Ben's arm for support. "Hi," he extended his hand. "I'm Edward."

"…" Angela opened and closed her mouth without making a sound, and shook Edward's hand with a star struck smile.

Ben looked mildly surprised at Angela's reticence, and leaned forward with a welcome smile.

"Hey Edward, I'm Ben." They shook hands. "You want a drink?"

"Sure, that'd be great. Whatever you're having is fine by me."

Ben's easy-going acceptance of their visitor had Bella looking at Angela with an eyebrow raised in silent query. Angela, her eyes as wide as saucers, simply shook her head.

"Sure c'mon we'll get you sorted." Ben led Edward towards the kitchen, and as the two men moved away, already talking easily, Bella grabbed Angela's elbow.

"Are you okay?"

"Edward Cullen bought me ice-cream." Angela looked at Bella in amazed delight. "Do you know how many women would _pay_ for that experience?" They both looked up at a burst of laughter from the kitchen, and her face softened. "And that's my boy in there with Edward Cullen."

"Sure is, and it sounds like they're getting on well."

Angela gave her a mischievous look. "You know why?"

"Because he's a lovely guy who just takes people as he meets them?"

"That too, but I don't think Ben has a clue who Edward is."

"Are you serious?"

"I know – go figure. The man's a contradiction. He works in Hollywood and has no idea who the stars are, he's a studly geek … " she looked regretfully at Edward's back then brightened as she watched Ben laugh, "and he's all mine."

It turned out Angela was right. Ben being none the wiser about the object of Angela's unrequited lust, fell easily into conversation with Edward. Within moments he had spied Edward's iPhone, and they were chatting animatedly about the latest Mac technology. Hollywood didn't even get a mention.

Bella inspected the pots a final time, and announced that everything was ready.

"Anything I can do to help?" Edward had appeared at her elbow, sniffing appreciatively.

"Sure," said Bella without turning. "Grab a dishcloth and carry that pot there to the table. Just put it where there's a space and we'll be ready to serve in a few minutes."

"Yes ma'am."

Ben and Angela were likewise drafted into service and soon they were enjoying their meal, interspersed with laughter and talk. To Bella's delight, Edward had meshed in seamlessly with her friends. Angela was still inclined to be a little shy – as was to be expected – but it seemed that Ben and Edward were becoming fast friends. Bella couldn't help but notice how often Edward laughed, and how his smile always reached his eyes.

When the meal was finished, it seemed only natural that they continue their conversation over some drinks in the living room. As Edward sat down on the sofa, Bella curled up on the opposite end, tucking her bare feet beneath her and carefully cradling her glass of wine.

Ben flopped down onto the other sofa with a groan and Angela snuggled up beside him.

"Ohhh full of goodness." Ben tilted his head back and made slobbering noises as he rubbed his belly. "God that was good."

"I'll second that." Added Edward, chinking his wine glass off Bella's in a toast. "You're a great cook."

"It was my pleasure." Bella smiled and ducked her head. The evening had been thoroughly enjoyable so far. Ben's complete lack of guile where Edward was concerned had meant that their famous guest had been able to relax quicker than expected. Angela had a few moments of looking like a deer in the headlights when Edward addressed her directly, but soon even she had lowered her guard and was laughing and joking along with the rest of them.

The evening was winding down, and the conversation meandered lazily from one topic to the next. Bella gave Edward a sidelong glance. Like her, he had ended up barefoot with his feet up on the couch. He had also untucked his shirt, as the evening had been just as casual as Bella had promised. He looked, Bella realised, ready for bed. She looked over at Angela, who looked as if she had reached the same conclusion.

"Ben," she said in a slightly strangled tone as she considered Edward with a somewhat glazed expression. "I think it's time for bed."

"Huh? Yeah I guess it's getting a bit late. Bella do you need a hand with the dishes?"

"_Now_ honey." Angela stood up, practically yanking Ben up with her, and they made their hurried – and slightly bewildered in Ben's case – goodnights before disappearing into Angela's bedroom.

Now it was just the two of them. Bella cleared her throat in the sudden silence, and took a sip of wine.

"Well … uh, I'm glad that wasn't weird."

They looked at each other and laughed quietly.

"You know, I saw the article you wrote."

"Really?" she was surprised.

"Well Rosalie found it and showed me. It was … really good."

"Were you expecting something else?"

"I don't know what I expected, really." He reached over and hesitantly placed his hand on her knee as if to emphasise his point. "But you wrote about me as a person, instead of the big Hollywood star." He gave her what Bella was starting to call 'the Look'. The one that triggered a rush of warmth in her belly that spiralled lower. "You made me sound normal."

"Well you are."

"I know, but there are a lot of people out there that would believe the illusion." He sighed. "I love the fans, but sometimes I think they'd rather meet me as a vampire than believe I'm a guy just like anyone else."

"Well I could have written a Hollywood fluff piece, but that's not the kind of writer I am. Fortunately the magazine wanted something a bit different as well."

Edward paused. "From what I can remember of the interview though, there was a lot more you could have put in that article." Their meeting had been brief, but he had revealed a lot. "You could have made yourself some more money."

"Don't think I don't know that, but again, that's not the kind of writing I do." She wanted to reassure him. She felt compelled to make him understand how she wrote. "I'm really interested in _people_ Edward. Not the labels, not the hype. I want to know what makes them tick. I know I got a lot of information, but to be honest it felt more like a conversation between friends rather than an interview." She could feel the blush starting. "And I wanted to keep that side of things for myself."

He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Bella held her breath as he leaned slower, his hand still cupping her face.

"Thank you." He pulled her gently towards him, until their foreheads were resting against each others, then Bella felt the ghost of his lips as he brushed a kiss against her cheek.

"Anytime." She replied quietly.

Bella's admission had broken an invisible boundary that she hadn't realised was there, and she felt curiously liberated as she and Edward continued to talk quietly. No longer were they the interviewer and the subject. This morning's coffee had triggered a subtle change, and she could feel the relationship progressing towards something more, the problem was she didn't know _what_ it was becoming. There was just no way he could be interested in her, five foot four inches of average.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The next day Edward was on the house phone in the kitchen with his manager, Eric, when his cell phone started ringing on the counter. Before he could get to it, Rosalie walked in and picked it up. She held it up just long enough for him to read the caller ID display and then dodged away from his flailing arm.

"Hey Bella … what? No, this is Rosalie, I'm Edward's sister-in-law."

She placed herself just out of reach and stood swaying from side to side and pulling faces at Edward, who was frantically trying to finish his call.

"Eric, listen another call has come in and I'm going to have to call you back." Edward closed his eyes for a moment. "No we haven't gone over the other script yet, but I … uh-huh …" He grimaced at Rosalie who gave him a smug smile. Of all the times for Eric to call!

Rosalie continued to grin maddeningly at Edward as she talked to Bella. "No you haven't interrupted anything, Edward's just on another call at the moment. So Bella, we've heard a lot about you …" with that, Rosalie stuck her tongue out at Edward, turned and walked away, leaving him stuck on the phone in the kitchen silently cursing that when he had bought the house, he had never bothered to replace the old house phone on the kitchen wall with one of those newer "walk around" versions.

"Yes Eric, I agree, the script reads well so I'm definitely interested, but if you could just find out what they need and get back to me, I've really got to …" he sighed. Eric was definitely on a roll, there was no way he was getting off the phone for a while yet.

Rosalie, chatting amiably on the cell phone, had headed into the living room where Emmett was relaxing on a couch in front of the tv.

"Edward told me how you guys met."

Bella laughed. "Well I guess it's not the most original approach."

"True," Rosalie agreed, "but I can think of a few dates in my past where I wouldn't have minded the chance to interview them first."

"I'd never thought of it that way, I'll have to bear that in mind."

Emmett raised an eyebrow at Rosalie, and she quickly showed him the caller id before speaking again. Emmett looked blank for a moment, but his face brightened as he recognised Bella's name.

"So Bella, apart from the fact that Edward may kill me for answering his phone like this, can I pass on a message or get him to call you back?"

"Sure. I was replying to a text Edward sent me last night, and then thought 'screw it, I'll give him a call – it's more personal."

"Oh for sure, texting can be an easy way out. But hang on, shouldn't _he_ be the one calling you? I'm sure his mother must have drilled some manners into him."

"Oh, I'm sure she did!" Bella gave an embarrassed laugh. She'd wanted to hear his voice again, and now she was finding herself in a conversation with his extended family. This was surreal.

"So, I'm guessing that Edward had a nice time."

"I hope so," Bella felt happy and shy all at once. "I've been staying with a friend for a couple of weeks so I was cooking her a thank you dinner and Edward was invited on the spur of the moment."

"How were your friends with that?"

"Well Angela was a little freaked out, but we all had a great time. I think Angela's boyfriend reaped the benefits afterwards!"

Both women laughed.

"I know what you mean," said Rosalie. "If I were to have George Clooney here I think there'd be some creative visualisation with Emmett later."

"Hey!" came an objection from the sofa.

"Oops, I think I said that out loud." Rosalie ruffled Emmett's hair and leaned over the back of the sofa to drop a kiss on his head.

"You could be in trouble now."

"I'm sure we'll work things out."

Rosalie peeked into the kitchen and got another glare from Edward. "Listen Edward is still talking, I think he might be a while, how about I get him to call you back?"

"That would be great if it's not too much trouble. It sounds like he's busy."

"He's just talking work stuff, but I'm sure he'll want to speak to you."

"Thanks Rosalie, and it's been great talking to you."

"Likewise. Actually," an idea was beginning to form. "Now that Edward has met a couple of your friends there's no reason why we shouldn't return the favour. Emmett and I would love to meet you, so how about we get you over here for dinner sometime?"

"Uh," Bella was taken aback. "Well that would be lovely, but I wouldn't want to intrude on you guys."

Rosalie smiled. She might be treading on Edward's toes, but she and Emmett had seen how happy he was when he got home from dinner, and he had been in a great mood the next morning so what the hell, she'd take a chance…

"Not a problem, we'll talk about this again in a little more detail soon, okay?"

"Um, alright then. G'bye."

"Okay Bella, great talking to you too and hopefully, we'll see you soon."

She hung up to see that Edward was finally off the phone.

"What have you done?" he asked as he headed towards her, his hand outstretched for his cell phone.

"Nothing that you wouldn't want to do Edward. She sounds nice."

"She is, but what have you done?"

"Um, I might have invited her over here for dinner sometime."

Edward stopped dead in his tracks. "You've _what?_"

Rosalie had the grace to look sheepish for a moment, and then decided to brazen it out. "Sure," she said flicking her hair off her shoulders. "We could have waited for you to do something, but I just don't know if anyone has that much time."

Edward was torn. He was pleased that he was going to be seeing her again, but he didn't want Bella to feel forced into anything.

"How did she sound when you invited her over?"

"Surprised but happy. We haven't set a date for it yet, because she wanted to know if it was okay with you." Rosalie stepped towards him as she continued. "If I were you," she said, tapping her finger on his chest for emphasis, "I'd give her a call. Soon." With that she turned and headed back into the living room, and planted a noisy kiss on Emmett's cheek.

"What was that for?" Emmett asked as he reached out and pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm feeling pleased with myself."

"Oh really, and what have you done this time?"

"Guess who's coming to dinner?"

Emmett gave his gave a slow grin. "Baby, I'm so glad you use your powers for good instead of evil."

"Oh you know it." She laughed as she pulled him in for another kiss.

Edward wandered outside onto the patio with his phone, and sank down onto one of the lounge chairs as he dialled Bella's number.

"Hello?"

"Bella, hey, it's Edward. How are you?"

"I'm great and having a very lazy day. How about you?"

"It's getting better." The smile that had appeared on Edward's face as soon as he heard Bella's voice grew wider as he spoke. "I've been working this morning, and the next month is going to be pretty busy."

"I know what you mean, I've been getting more work myself lately, but I think your schedule is probably busier than mine."

"I think you're right." Edward sighed. "Listen, I wanted to phone you to say thanks for a great night, but I've been told that you beat me to it."

Bella laughed. "I did! And Rosalie and I had a great chat."

"Oh I bet you did. She's going to give me no end of grief until I get you over here so they can meet you." He paused, "So .. uh … consider yourself invited, we just have to work out a good date."

"Edward you don't have to feel obligated because Rosalie has set you up."

"Hey," he objected, "I'm very happy that she did … just do me a favour and don't tell her that I said that, okay?"

"Your secret is safe with me." She assured him with a giggle.

"I know." He replied quietly. "And believe me, it's appreciated."

"Anytime."

"Unfortunately we won't be able to catch up again for a while, I've got another press tour that starts tomorrow."

"Already?"

"Yep. I'll be busy for the next month, and unfortunately for us, I leave tomorrow morning first thing, and that means dinner is going to be a while coming, so I was kinda wondering if … " he stopped and paused.

"If what?"

"Well I'd like to keep in touch with you while I'm away working. Can I get your email address?"

"Sure. I'm going to be a bit all over the place over the next month as well, so email sounds like a good plan."

They exchanged details and promised to keep in touch. Edward hung up and sat by the pool for a while, lost in thought and smiling to himself.

From their position on the sofa in the living room, Rosalie and Emmett could see him through the French doors.

"Think he's just called her?" asked Emmett.

"I'd put money on it." Rosalie replied.

"How much?"

Rosalie gave him a pitying look. "Baby, he's _your_ brother, are you really going to bet against something so predictable?"

Emmett turned and looked back out at Edward, who was getting up and heading back inside.

"I don't know babe, he's pretty gun shy when it comes to women these days."

Emmett had to concede that Edward had a point where dating was concerned. As Edward had put it to Emmett a few months back, not many people could relate to being fearful of starting a new relationship, when your last three relationship break-ups had appeared on the cover of People magazine.

"I know … but c'mon, he's been wearing a goofy grin ever since he got home last night," Rosalie observed.

"True. This one must be a bit different."

"I think she is. She sounds like she has a brain for a start."

Emmet laughed, "Aw c'mon baby, we're not all that superficial."

Rosalie kissed him. "I know. But let's face it, the average man would love a woman for her brains if they bounced gently as she walked."

"Mmmm, well if you put it that way …" he ran his hands up her shirt to cup her breasts through her t-shirt. "What say we continue this debate upstairs?"

"What say we do."

"I love the way you think."

"Honey if you like the way I think, wait until you see what else I can do."

"Lead on." He swatted her rump affectionately as they got up to head towards their bedroom.

_To:Bella Swan_

_From:Edward Cullen_

_Subject:Hey_

_Hi Bella_

_Sorry it has taken me a few days to get back to you. Being on a tour means that my time is no longer my own, so chances to email you have been few and far between. How's working going? You didn't tell me what sort of articles you're writing these days – can I find you in print anywhere?_

_Tell Angela and Ben I said hi, and I'm looking forward to seeing you when I get back._

_Cheers_

_Edward_

_PS. Rosalie and Emmett have just bought a business in town, so I've got an email address through their company. No-one else has this email address so use this one instead of the one I gave you. It will be easier (and for that I mean more private) for us to keep in touch._

_To:Edward Cullen_

_From:Bella Swan_

_Subject:RE: Hey_

_Hey there yourself Edward!_

_It was good to hear from you! I've been wondering how your media tour was going, but Angela has kept me posted – you'd be amazed (or not) just how much info there is about you on TMZ. It looks like Perez Hilton is carrying quite a torch for you as well._

_As far as work is concerned, I've been getting a few freelance articles here and there. Nothing that's going to set the world on fire, but it's paying the bills for the time being. I've sold a few articles to the likes of Marie Claire, US Weekly and In Style. Of course, the 'great white whale' that still eludes me is Vanity Fair, but I remain hopeful. I just keep telling myself, one day …_

_The article I wrote from our interview has been sold onto a couple of online publications as well, although I have to say that it feels very odd to make a profit off someone I consider a friend. I'm not quite sure how I feel about that, but I guess it's something that happens to you all the time._

_Angela says "Hi!". She's still laughing over the fact that Ben had no idea who you were. He saw one of your movies at Blockbuster Video last week and freaked out! Angela said it just makes her love him all the more._

_Great news about Rosalie and Emmett's business, you must be pleased to have them around. I'll be looking forward to meeting those guys, and in the meantime please tell them I said congratulations._

_Okay, this email is turning into an epic (can you tell that I'm a writer?) so I'll let you go before you fall asleep at your computer._

_In the meantime, sweet dreams and I'll see you soon._

_Bella_

_PS. How have the fans been this time around? Anything interesting happening in your interviews?_

_To:Bella Swan_

_From:Edward Cullen_

_Subject:Performing Seal Reporting for Duty_

_Hi Bella_

_You know ever since you called me a seal, it makes me laugh every time I'm herded into a hotel and given the interview schedule for the day. Luckily no-one has tried to feed me a fresh mackerel or asked me to balance a ball on my nose._

_I was really pleased to hear that you've been getting more work. Does that mean you'll be in LA for a while yet? I should warn you that I have a very vested interest in the answer to that question, so be gentle with me …_

_Rosalie and Emmett are over the moon about their business. Emmett is the business brains and brawn, and Rosalie is the mechanical genius. Surprised? Most people are. Who would have thought that my brother would end up with such a hot grease monkey? That what he calls her anyway, but for my personal safety I'd rather you didn't tell her I said that! She keeps him on his toes, and they both seem to be really happy. They're going to be living at my place for the next couple of months, so the company is good – even if they do drive me nuts most of the time. That's family for you though._

_It's Wednesday, so according to my schedule that means I'm in Mexico for a couple of days doing some radio and press interviews, and then I'll be back in the States working my way towards home._

_Looking forward to seeing you. I'll call you when I get in._

_You mentioned your 'Bitten' interview. I'm glad that you've made some money off that, and don't wig out over any profiteering from that afternoon. I'm glad of it, it's how we met after all._

_Edward_

_PS. The fans are great, but wow … en masse those guys can be LOUD! Lots of journalists here, but no-one makes me laugh like you do babe._

Bella grinned as she finished reading the email.

"Another email from Edward?"

Bella looked up to see Angela leaning against the bedroom doorway with her arms crossed and a knowing smile on her face.

"How could you tell?"

"Well you've come out with Ben and I a few times now and there's no want of men chasing your phone number, but I haven't seen anyone else make you smile the way Edward does. That must have been some email."

Bella couldn't help the hot flush that stained her cheeks.

"It wasn't _that_ kind of email." She glanced back at the screen again. "He's pretty sweet, really."

"Uh-huh." Angela just stood there smiling indulgently at her.

"What?" Bella felt defensive. "What's the big deal? We're friends!"

"Oh so _that's_ what you're calling it?"

"Well what else could I call it?"

"Mmm-hmmm, well let's see." Angela began counting points off on her fingers as she spoke. "You've had coffee with him, he's come here for dinner, you've talked to his sister-in-law, you've got his very private email address, and the two of you are in touch every chance you get."

"Well … yeah … so?"

"So that's all I'm sayin' … "

And with a shrug of her shoulders, Angela strolled off, leaving Bella sitting there wondering just what _was_ going on.

"Edward."

No response.

"Edward?"

"Sorry, yes?" he looked up from his IPhone. "What was that?"

"I just told you that you've got another five minutes before the next round of interviews start."

"Right. Yes. Okay." He nodded absently. "Sorry."

The publicity assistant paused. When she had told she would be shepherding Edward Cullen on the next leg of his _Bitten_ publicity tour, she couldn't get on the phone to tell her friends quickly enough. Granted, the man was sex on a stick, but what was his problem? She'd worn every seductive corporate outfit she could think of, she'd 'accidentally' dropped pens, cups, files, anything she could think of, to show him that she was wearing her new La Perla bra under her blouse. In desperation she'd even worn her lucky red underwear. It had never failed before. Now as she gazed at Edward who was seemingly engrossed with checking his emails, she absently flicked the red bra strap into a more comfortable position on her shoulder and sighed. Nothing. Maybe he was gay…..?

_To:Edward Cullen_

_From:Bella Swan_

_Subject:RE: Performing Seal Reporting for Duty_

_Edward_

_Well it's official. I am NEVER going to live that comment down am I?_

_I just told Angela about it and all she could do was shake her head at me. She can't believe I called you that, and that you're still talking to me. Maybe I should tell you when my birthday is so that you can buy me a verbal filter._

_Okay Seal-Boy, well maybe I should make YOU squirm by telling you that right now I'm looking at the latest Who Weekly magazine, and I see that a certain someone has just been awarded the title of Sexiest Man Alive. Maybe I should let Emmett and Rosalie know about your new title as well …_

_Cheekily,_

_Bella_

_To:Bella Swan_

_From:Edward Cullen_

_Subject:RE: RE: Performing Seal Reporting for Duty_

_Dearest,Sweetest Bella_

_I, Edward Cullen, hereby announce that Bella Swan is the loveliest, most wonderful person in the universe. In return, Bella Swan will agree NOT to inform Emmett and Rosalie of the 'Sexiest Man Alive' title._

_Beseechingly,_

_Edward_

_To:Edward Cullen_

_From:Bella Swan_

_Subject:RE: RE: RE: Performing Seal Reporting for Duty_

_Edward_

_I accept your terms._

_Gloatingly,_

_Bella_

_PS. You realise of course, that Who Weekly is available everywhere. If Rosalie likes trashy magazines then there's a good chance they already know._

_To:Bella Swan_

_From:Edward Cullen_

_Subject:Confession_

_Bella_

_Rosalie and Emmett have found out. My life is hell. I'm just lucky I've got you as the shining light at the end of the tunnel._

_And yeah, I know they were probably going to find out sooner or later. I just wanted to let you know what I was thinking!_

_Twenty bucks says Emmett rags on me about it within three minutes of me getting home._

_Hugs,_

_Edward_

_To:Edward Cullen_

_From:Bella Swan_

_Subject:RE: Confession_

_Maybe they're laughing WITH you instead of AT you?_

_No, then again, probably not, I don't think so either, but I figured it was worth a shot. I'll take that bet by the way, but my bet is two minutes … game on!_

_Oh and Edward – I like you too. Lots._

_Bella_

As the plane touched down Edward looked out the window with a sigh of relief. He was nearly home again. The month had been exhausting, and yet now that he was back in LA he felt energised. He was going to see Bella again soon.

Following the instructions of the stewardess, he had remained in his seat until the aircraft had come to a complete stop, and the seatbelt sign had been switched off. He reached up and took his travel bag out of the overhead locker.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but my sister … "

He'd heard that line so many times. He turned with an automatic smile and quickly scribbled on the proffered piece of paper.

Grabbing his bag, he shuffled towards the exit. One of the stewardesses shook his hand, slipping him a small piece of paper.

He flicked it a quick glance, and then looked back at her.

"Autograph?"

"My phone number," came the whispered reply. Edward sighed before he could stop himself. The stewardess flushed slightly. "Well, you can't blame a girl for trying when the Sexiest Man Alive is on her flight."

"And I appreciate it, really, but … "

She sighed. "I know, the good ones are always taken." She gave him a disappointed look before straightening up and offering the passenger behind him a bright and plastic smile.

Edward winked at her and kept going.

The marketing department had offered him a first class fare, and whilst he usually appreciated the resemblance of privacy it offered, he had instead bumped his flight to a seat in business class on a flight that would get him home a couple of hours earlier.

As he walked towards the arrival gate, he could hear the chimes of cell phones being activated. It was only a matter of time before calls were made, Twitter was updated, and the fans and paparazzi began to arrive. He could only hope that his luggage arrived quickly. He moved hurriedly towards the luggage carousel, and spotted a security guard. He altered his course slightly so that he could stand nearby. It was a ploy that didn't often work, but it was worth a shot. He reached up and tugged his beanie further down on his head. His copper hair was distinctive, so he tended to cover it up whenever possible. Of course, Emmett made the argument that "a guy running around tugging at a beanie" was just as bad, but short of shaving his head he didn't know what else he could do.

He pulled out his iPhone and dialled Emmett.

"Sup?"

"Hey Emmett, tell me you're at the airport."

"I'm out front ready for a fast getaway. You got your bags?"

"No, it's taking a while but … hang on, they're coming out now." The conveyor belt was activated, and luggage slowly began to appear. "It's a miracle, I can see my gear. I'll see you in a couple of minutes."

"You got it."

Edward hung up, but kept the phone up to his ear as he walked towards his bag. He reached over and grabbed them, and heard a couple of excited squeals behind him. He turned and gave what he hoped was a polite "I'm busy and can't stop" smile, and made a fast escape. Predictably as he made it to the large exit there were a few camera flashes and shouted questions.

"Happy to be back Edward?"

"How long are you in town for?"

"Sorry guys, gotta go – see you next time. I'm in town for a while so you'll get some better opportunities later." He gave them a broad grin trying to stay as polite as possible, managing not to flinch as the cameras flashed in quick succession. The bright white lights from the camera flashes were still visible in his mind, even when he blinked his eyes. Didn't they appreciate just how annoying this was at times? He was just leaving an airport after all – nothing remotely fascinating.

"Sure, thanks for the shots man."

He stood outside, squinting in the afternoon sun, looking for Emmett's jeep. His head snapped around as he heard three quick toots, and waved when he saw the jeep heading towards him. He threw his bags into the back and climbed in.

"Hey bro, thanks for the lift."

"Anytime. Rosalie's getting dinner ready at home. You hungry?"

"If it's not room service and doesn't come on a plastic tray, I'm interested."

"Doesn't take much to make you happy."

"Nope."

"Course, if we wanted to make the Sexiest Man Alive a whole lot happier we could always invite a certain someone over for dinner as well."

Edward checked his watch.

"Two minutes."

"Huh?"

"I had a bet with Bella, and you dear brother, have just cost me twenty bucks."

Emmett threw his head back and laughed. "What was the bet?"

"We were betting how long it would take before you started giving me hell about that damn title. I said three minutes, she said two."

"Hey glad I could help. Oh and by the way, Bella told Rosalie about the bet, and Rosalie told me." He grinned at Edward's indignant look.

"Bella told Rosalie?" he asked shaking his head wondering when Bella would have spoken with her. "And anyway, whose side are you on again?"

"Uh uh uh," Emmett held up a hand to stop Edward's protests. "Hear me out."

Edward subsided with an amused grumble. "Okay, I'm waiting."

"So she's won the bet, would that be correct Sexy Man?"

"Correct, ass-hat."

"Language! Now, if she has won the bet, then you'll have to catch up with her so she can collect. Correct?"

"Correct."

"Well there you go." Emmett shot Edward a smug smile and kept driving. They drove in silence for a while.

"So am I supposed to thank you?"

"It might be nice." Emmett nodded in benign acceptance.

"You know, if I'd _won_ the bet, I'd still have to call her to collect."

"I know man, but letting her win puts her on the moral high ground. It makes them feel good to win now and then, and when a woman feels powerful …" he leered and winked.

Edward laughed, he couldn't help himself. "Is that what you do with Rosalie?"

"Yup. You're learning the secrets of the brotherhood now bro."

"So who the hell told you that one?"

"Dad, he said that sometimes he and Mom…"

"Dude, too much information!"

They both looked at each other and laughed. Edward wound down the window and grinned as the afternoon breeze hit his face. It was good to be home, and he was looking forward to calling Bella.

"Hello?"

"Bella!"

"Hey stranger, how are you?" Bella leaned back from her laptop, a wide smile of delight on her face.

"I'm glad to be home. When are you free?"

"Wow," she laughed. "You don't waste time do you?"

"Nope." Now he was laughing too. "After the last month I've been herded everywhere, now I've got my own life back for a few days and I want to make the most of it."

"So what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought we could .." his voice broke off and there were sounds of a scuffle in the background. "Sorry Bella … I …" she could hear muttered voices and the sound of running feet.

"Edward, are you okay? Edward!" something sounded wrong.

"Okay, I'm back." He sounded out of breath.

"What the hell was that?"

"My brother was trying to get the phone."

"Emmett? What for?"

"He wanted to remind you that I have to pay up on the bet, and then Rosalie started going on about having you over for dinner sometime soon. Jesus! I love those guys but they can be a real pain in the ass."

Bella burst out laughing.

"I'm glad someone is getting some amusement out of this."

"Sorry," she coughed to muffle her laughter. "You're right. I'm laughing with you Edward, with you."

"Yeah right."

"So, pay up time huh?"

"Something like that. I was planning on taking you out for dinner somewhere, but by the looks of things if I don't get you over here soon my life won't be worth living."

"Well," Bella thought about it. "We can't run the risk of a world without Edward Cullen. The earth _would_ spin off its axis after all … "

"ha ha"

"I'm going to be working for the next few days, and I've got a couple of late nights ahead. Do you think we can do the dinner on the weekend."

"You mean I won't see you for another four days?" Edward couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"I know, I'm not happy about it either." Bella sighed. "Maybe we could catch up for a coffee sometime during the week? Somewhere quiet?"

"Well …" Dammit. He wanted to see her _now_. "Yeah that sounds good. It'd be nice to see you without the goon squad first anyway. How about Thursday morning – does that work for you?"

"Deal, I'll give you a call and we'll sort out a location."

"Sounds like a plan. Oh and hey Bella,"

"Yeah?"

Edward cleared his throat. "I'm .. uh .. that is I just wanted to say that I'm really looking forward to seeing you on Thursday."

"Me too Edward, me too."

Bella hung up the phone, put her head in her hands and groaned.

Angela popped her head into Bella's room.

"You okay babe?"

"Yeah." Bella looked up wearily. "Edward's back in town, he wants to catch up, and I have to work."

"Wait a minute," Angela walked in and sat on the bed. Bella swivelled in her chair away from the desk to face her. "You have the Sexiest Man Alive wanting to see you as soon as he gets back In town, and you've just fobbed him off?"

Bella nodded guiltily.

"Are you deranged?"

Bella waved her hand at the laptop. "I've got work to do. I need to finish two articles, and then I've got to cover a couple of bands for the next two nights."

"Right. And did it occur to you to maybe invite Edward along with you?"

"Huh?"

"I said, did it ever …" her sentence was cut off as Bella jumped up and hugged her.

"Oh my god, you're a genius!" Bella picked up her phone again and started dialling, then cocked an eyebrow at Angela.

"I'm going .. I'm going …" Angela got up and left the room. "Just call me Cupid …"

"Bella?"

"Edward, sorry I had a brain fart earlier when we were talking, and I've just had an idea."

He started laughing.

"What?"

"Brain fart? You know, I'm never going to buy you a verbal filter, you're just too much fun the way you are."

"Shut it Sexy Man, and listen. I've got to cover a couple of bands that are playing tomorrow night. I was thinking that if you wanted to catch up before Thursday maybe you could .. uh .. you know, come with me?"

"Yeah, that sounds great – where are they playing?"

She gave him the details, and they agreed on a time to meet at the club.

"Okay, so it's a date." Edward said.

"It's a combo. Date for you, work and date for me."

"Sounds like I get the better part of the deal."

"Oh I don't know … from where I'm standing it's all sounding pretty damn good."

"Hmmm, sassy."

She laughed. "Oh you ain't seen nothin' yet."

"I hope not. See you soon."

Edward hung up, feeling more optimistic about the week than he had been a few minutes before.

Edward had spent the next two days sorting through scripts, returning phone calls, catching up on laundry, and anything else he could think of to keep himself busy. Invitations to various events had been coming in thick and fast, but he had instructed his office to keep his diary as free as possible.

Finally, it was Thursday night. He had showered and changed into his favourite jeans, a faded red button down shirt and black boots. He popped the top couple of buttons on his shirt as he stuffed his wallet into his back jeans pocket. His iPhone gave a soft beep.

_Am at the club, c u upstairs – B_

He grinned. He felt like an excited kid on Prom night as he composed a reply.

_On my way. c u soon – E_

Bella gave a quick glance at her watch as she juggled her laptop into a better position on her knees. She had arranged to meet the band backstage before they performed, but the dressing room was rather cramped.

"So Jacob, what's your least favourite U2 song?"

The lead singer laughed and scratched his black spiky hair as he thought.

"That's like asking me who my least favourite supermodel is."

They both laughed at his response. Bella was enjoying herself immensely, and could see that the band members were pretty relaxed. She worked hard to develop a line of questioning that went beyond the normal "What's your creative influence" line of patter.

"Okay so what was your first musical memory as a kid?"

This one really go Jacob thinking, and he absently twirled the braided leather cuff on his wrist as he began to speak. "I guess it would have to be the drums that my uncles played at some of the gatherings."

"Those gatherings were to do with your tribe?"

"Yeah." His eyes were unfocussed as he stared into the past. "The rhythms were so strong. I guess the sound of that has created a heartbeat that I've followed ever since."

"What did those gatherings smell like?"

"Fire and … salt."

"Salt?"

"Yeah. The gatherings were usually held on the beach down at La Push on the reservation. I can remember the smell of the ocean, and watching the blue flames in the fire."

Jacob glanced shyly at Bella who nodded for him to continue, her hands flying over the keyboard as she typed.

"When you burn driftwood on the fire, the salt in the wood changes the colour of the flame. It's like the union of fire and water for a few seconds."

There was a brief silence after his answer, broken by Seth, one of the younger band members.

"That sounds like a great idea for a song." He said quietly.

Bella asked a few more questions, but it was clear that Jacob's attention was wandering elsewhere. The other band members made up for this, happily chipping in their comments and playful banter. Finally she felt she had enough notes to come up with something good, and began to pack away her laptop into her satchel.

"Okay guys, well that's me done – thanks so much for your time, I really appreciate it, what with you due on stage soon."

"No problem at all." Seth gave her a broad smile as they all stood up and began to shake hands. Their band – _Wolf Pack_ – had slowly been garnering attention in the music press, but they were still at the shy, polite and excited stage. Bella wondered how long it would be before they were exhausted and jaded, and hoped it wouldn't happen anytime soon.

Jacob stood up slowly. He towered over her, and she had a brief glimpse of his broad shoulders before he surprised her by bending down and brushing a soft kiss on her cheek. She gave an inward groan at the blush that rushed to her cheeks as the other band members teased her good-naturedly.

"Oh! Um, thanks. What was that for?"

Jacob was watching her closely. "You got me remembering things that I haven't thought about for a long time … thanks."

Bella gave him a dazzling smile. She was always pleased when she managed to surprise her interview subjects. "You're very welcome."

As she turned to leave, Jacob reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Are you going to stay for the set?"

"Absolutely, I'm meeting a friend here." She checked her watch. "Actually he's probably here by now." She opened the dressing room door. "Good luck with the show guys, and thanks again!"

They all chorused their thanks and started to get their guitars sorted.

Bella slipped down the service hallway that led towards the main bar area, pausing for a moment in the doorway to see if she could spot Edward. The lights were dim, so it was a little hard to see just who anyone was. She sighed. This was going to take longer than she thought. She dug around in her bag and pulled out her cell phone.

_I'm at the bar by the stairs – E_.

Perfect. She made her way through the crowd that was starting to gather. The band was due on in ten minutes. A moment later she saw a flash of copper hair, and a mega-watt smile as he spotted her.

"Hey you." He greeted her with a smile. "Let me help you with that." He helped slide her heavy satchel off her shoulder, and propped it between his feet.

"Hey yourself." She said breathlessly. All the emails and phone calls were nothing compared to the real thing. She hesitated for a moment, and then leaned in to quickly kiss his cheek. She was about to pull away when she felt his hand cup her elbow, holding her close.

"I've missed you."

She ducked her head for a moment, grateful for the dim lighting that would hopefully conceal the blaze of colour in her cheeks.

"And I've missed you too." There. She'd said it. They both smiled at each other before Bella pulled a wry face. "So, um. Now what do we do?"

Edward knew what he _wanted_ to do, but there was a time and a place for everything.

"You tell me, are you still on duty?"

"Only until after the set. I've already interviewed the guys backstage, so I just have to watch the show so that I've got a better idea of their sound, and I'm done."

"Alright then, so how about a drink?" Edward was half turning back to the bar as he spoke, but turned around quickly, wrapping his arm around Bella's waist as she was jostled against him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Bella straightened up, feeling flustered. God he felt so _good_. She could feel his fingers splayed around her waist, and he involuntary pulled her closer as he watched her tongue dart out to moisten her lips.

"Bella, I …" he was leaning forward to speak quietly when they were rudely interrupted.

"Edward!"

They both looked up to see a very excitable woman gazing at him. To Edward's dismay, he knew the type. Blonde, surgically enhanced and very willing (and in some cases determined) to be as 'accommodating' as possible.

"Um, Hi." His arm loosened around Bella's waist as she carefully detached herself.

"?"

He was right. She was a squealer. Hopefully a quick photo and an autograph would send her happily on her way.

"Sure."

She had produced a camera, and thrust it at her friend before wrapping herself around Edward and beaming happily. The picture was taken, and she had all but passed out when he had dutifully autographed her camera.

"Sorry about that." Edward grimaced as he turned back to Bella who was waiting patiently behind him.

"No problem, but I don't think your worries are over just yet."

"Huh?"

Bella pointed silently over his shoulder, and he turned to see the fan girl squealing to a group of women sitting at a table, and five heads immediately swivelled in his direction.

"Oh god."

"Don't worry, I think I've got us covered."

Bella hopped up and braced herself with her elbows on the bar, and called out to a man who was serving drinks.

"Hey, Mike?"

The man looked up and nodded, finished his order and headed down towards them, wiping his hands on a bar towel that he kept slung over his shoulder.

"What's up Swan?" he asked. "Hey" he jerked his head at Edward by way of greeting, who acknowledged him in the same way.

The man was fair-haired and blue-eye, and had an open face. Too open, Edward decided, as he watched Mike's eyes roam over Bella. He could practically read the man's mind, and was surprised as the surge of possessiveness as Mike obviously added up Bella's finer points and came up with a very pleasing answer.

"Edward here is starting to get a bit more attention than he's in the mood for. Do you think we could watch the set from upstairs?"

"Sure, there are a couple of chairs up there, just be careful and don't knock anything over."

"Thanks Mike, you're a champion."

"You can thank me later." He said with a wink and a grin. Edward didn't grin back.

Mike waved them down to the end of the bar and let them through, pointing directions.

"Just go through that door and up the stairs. The lights haven't been installed up there yet, but you should be able to see okay. I'll send someone up to get you some drinks later."

"Where are we going?" Edward asked as they began up the stairs.

"I got here too early for the interview, so I got talking to Mike – he's the owner - before the guys arrived. He's renovating the mezzanine floor here so that he can cater for private parties and stuff. It's half done so it's off limits," she glanced over her shoulder as they reached the top of the stairs and walked into the lounge area. "I figured that would give you some privacy."

"You're beautiful." Said Edward, gazing at her in appreciation. She'd seen how uncomfortable he was, and had provided a solution that meant he didn't need to cut the evening short and go home.

"Why thank you sir." She dimpled her thanks at his compliment.

There was minimal furniture up there, but they found an old booth seat that had been covered with a sheet. Between them they moved it towards the balcony, dusted it down and took a seat. From their new position they could see the blonde roaming through the crowd, obviously on the prowl. She waved to get another blonde's attention, who shook her head.

"Good grief, it looks like some of your fans hunt in packs." Commented Bella, making him laugh.

One of the bar staff appeared in the doorway, and Bella quickly ordered a bottle of wine and some bar snacks. She and Edward continued to make small talk until their food and drink was delivered.

"Thanks so much for this. I think we'll be set for the rest of the set so you won't need to come up here again."

"No problem" said the barman. He flicked a quick glance at Edward and then looked away. He'd seen plenty of celebrities in here before.

Bella handed Edward the wine bottle so that he could pour, and picked up the glass. "I figured this was the way to go, as it means we won't have to run up and down the stairs for refills."

"You're a smart woman."

"I keep telling people that," said Bella with a sigh, "but they never listen."

They chinked their glasses together in a toast, and sipped their wine. The lights dimmed further and the stage lights blazed, signalling the arrival of the band. The audience began to roar its approval as the band members appeared on stage. Bella leaned forward to watch. A small notepad on her thigh this time as she jotted down quick dot points to jog her memory the following day.

Jacob owned the stage, prowling around like a magnificent animal as he growled and crooned his way through the band's catalogue of songs. Women swooned, men envied, and the band rocked on. After a while, Edward noticed that Jacob seemed to be searching the audience. His gaze roved around the room, squinting slightly against the lights.

Bella leaned forward to half-shout into his ear over the music, her lips tickling his ear as she spoke. "I've got all the notes I need, now we can enjoy ourselves!"

He turned to her and grinned as she stood up and extended a hand to him. She led him to the balcony railing, and stood there swaying in time to the music.

Edward took a deep breath as he watched her body move. Did she have any idea how appealing she was? Probably not, her naivety was part of the charm. He stepped closer, so that he was standing behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She looked over her shoulder and grinned at him, leaning back against his chest. She was small, the top of her head brushed the underside of his chin. He pulled her closer.

Bella closed her eyes as she felt her body come in full contact with his. He felt so strong and hard behind her, and the scent of his aftershave coiled around her, dazzling her senses as the warmth of his body seeped into her.

They were in a club, and yet it felt like they were alone. The music was loud, and the audience downstairs was jumping and throbbing along to the beat of the music. Edward couldn't resist. He tilted his head and kissed Bella's throat behind her ear, pulling her closer against him. He felt her chest vibrate as she moaned, and turned and angled her head for a kiss. Her eyes were like dark pools in the dim light, and they gazed at each other for a long moment before their lips met.

Their tongues danced in a slow open-mouthed kiss that had her drowning. Her hot, sweet taste was addictive, and he found himself groaning aloud as he turned her in his arms and felt the softness of her breasts against his chest. She ran her hands up his arms and into his hair, pulling him closer.

Edward lifted his mouth from hers and began to rain kisses along the side of her throat, and for a moment opened his eyes to look down at the stage.

Jacob was still singing, and he had found what he had been searching for. His eyes blazed at Edward, who stood holding a quivering Bella in his arms, in silent challenge. Edward stared back for a moment, feeling curiously exultant that he was the one holding Bella in his arms, before she turned her head and claimed his lips again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

With a Herculean effort, Edward pulled his lips away from Bella's and feathered kisses across her closed eyes. Desire was pulsing through his veins, creating an ache that he knew would not go away anytime soon. He closed his eyes and shuddered as Bella ran her hands up his back as she tried to pull him even closer.

"Houston," she whispered, "we have a problem."

"And what's what?" he whispered against her ear, nipping it lightly and smiling at the shiver that ran through her.

"I don't live alone."

"Mmm-hmm." He nuzzled his face into her hair and inhaled her scent.

"And you don't live alone."

That stopped him.

"You're right. That is a problem." He pulled back slightly and cupped her face, running his thumbs lightly across her cheeks. Her face was flushed, he could feel the heat from her face with his hands, and her lips were pink and swollen. She gazed at him, her eyes heavy lidded with desire, and with a groan he gave into temptation.

Beneath them on the stage, the band played on. Jacob was still singing, practically snarling the lyrics as he watched the entwined couple in the shadows upstairs. He knew he had no claim on her. No claim at all, but she had helped him find a memory that had been all but forgotten. He wanted to see her again.

Bella gasped as Edward's hands roamed over her hips, and cupped her rear to pull him against her. She involuntarily swivelled her hips against his aching groin, making them both groan again at the delicious friction.

This time they both broke apart, standing mere inches apart as they struggled to get their breath.

"Jesus, Bella I …" Edward swallowed thickly. He felt like an out of control teenager. The air between them hummed with arousal as they stared wide-eyed at each other. "What the hell do we do now?"

Bella laughed at that, and ran her hands through her hair, pushing it away from her face.

"I'm not sure, but going our separate ways tonight is going to be quite the challenge."

"You said it." Edward sighed. And to think he'd been so pleased to have his family staying with him for a while.

Bella gave him a crooked smile. "Well I guess this is going to really give me great incentive to find my own place."

Her comment had the effect of distracting him from watching the way her hair moved across her shoulders as she spoke. His eyes shot to hers, smiling as her words sank in.

"You're going to be staying?"

"Yup." She stepped closer to him again, sliding her hands around his hips and into the back pockets of his jeans. She squeezed his ass, making him yelp in pretend surprise. "Think you can handle that Cullen?"

"Well, it'll be difficult."

"Oh really?" she pouted, and he couldn't resist dipping his head to taste her lips again.

"Yeah." He rubbed his nose against hers.

"Difficult huh? Is like that another word for _hard_?" she squeezed her hands again for emphasis, surprising a breathless laugh out of him.

"Woman, you're making things _very_ hard for me at the moment."

"Hmm, can't have that. May I should stop tormenting you for a while and we can enjoy the rest of the set."

Edward took a deep breath, which turned out to be a mistake. He inhaled a lungful of Bella's scent, which seemed to be hardwired to his groin. God! He hadn't been like this with a woman since … well … ever, really.

Bella released him with a grin and turned back to lean on the balcony railing again.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to focus on the band below. Her heart was racing, and she struggled to calm her breathing. She could feel Edward's body close to hers, and it was all she could do not to turn and wrap herself around him again. What the hell was she doing? Her brazen behaviour earlier was completely out of character.

_You've just been kissing Edward Cullen_.

Mr Edward 'Sexiest Man Alive' Cullen. This sort of thing did _not_ happen to women like her. Perhaps that was it. The whole situation felt totally surreal. Any minute now she expected to have a director step forward and say _'Okay great, that's looking good. The lighting is all set. Now if we could get the female stand-in to step aside we'll get the real candidate to come in'. She would look over, and some Hollywood beauty would weave into Edward's arms._

She sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side as he brushed a kiss against her temple.

"Well, I was wondering now much longer I'll be asleep. This has _got_ to be a dream." She couldn't help herself. She tilted her head to the side so that he could drop soft kisses along her neck.

"You always include loud rock bands in your dreams?"

"Um, I guess not."

"Hmmmm." He kissed her ear, chuckling as she shivered. "And do you shiver like that in your dreams."

"Oh god." Her eyes fluttered closed as she lost herself to the sensation. "Wait, what was the question?"

Edward laughed and hugged her briefly, before relaxing against the railing. He kept an arm around her waist, occasionally rubbing his thumb in slow circles against her shirt. The slow caress spiralled through her abdomen and drilled deeper.

They stayed there together for another hour, finishing their wine and applauding loudly at the end of each song – Bella more enthusiastically than Edward. At the end of the set, Jacob pointed up at the balcony with a big smile as Bella hollered along with the rest of the audience. The band made their way off-stage and the resident DJ promptly started up some more music. The dance floor stayed full as the capacity crowd began to dance the rest of the night away.

Bella struggled to hide a yawn as she glanced at her watch. It was nearly midnight, and her article was due in the following afternoon.

"Are you getting tired?" Edward wrapped both arms around her, rocking them both slightly as he nuzzled the side of her neck. He seemed to like doing that, Bella noted, and she certainly liked being on the receiving end.

"Mm-hmm."

"What a pity."

"I said I was tired, not dead from the neck down!" Bella replied, making Edward laugh in response. She could feel the rumble of his laugh vibrate through her. Delicious.

"Well, I guess we should probably go." This was admitted by a very reluctant Edward.

Bella collected her things, and they made their way downstairs.

"How did you go?" Mike greeted them as they appeared behind the bar. "Everything okay up there?"

"Definitely," replied Bella with a grin. "Thanks for giving us a bit of space up there Mike, it was really appreciated."

"Anytime, just make sure you keep coming back, okay?"

Mike's smile was friendly as he said this, but his expression conveyed more than just a hint of interest. Edward gave him a brief smile, and draped his arm around Bella's shoulders as they turned to leave.

"Where are you parked?" Edward asked once they were out on the sidewalk.

"Actually I was a bit cheeky." Bella answered. "I got Angela and Ben to drop me off because they were going past. I figured that I'd be catching up with you, and I didn't know what we were going to be doing … "

Her voice trailed off. Edward had reached out and was running his fingers through her hair. He looked up, and smiled when he saw the half-dazed look on her face.

"You were saying?" he prompted.

"Mm? Oh yeah. Right." She took a moment to collect herself, and then continued in a rush. "So I didn't know what we'd be doing and I thought it would be silly to catch up with two cars, and uh, maybe you could give me a lift home?"

Edward moved his hands through her hair to caress the nape of her neck.

"I'd be happy to." He leaned closer. "But are you really ready to call it a night just yet?"

Bella looked at his eyes, and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh hell no!"

Edward threw his head back and laughed.

o * o * o * o

They had instinctively avoided the usual LA hotspots, and had managed to find themselves in a 24 hour diner. There were hardly any customers, and so they sat in a booth, absently holding hands as they spoke.

"So what got you interested in writing?" asked Edward.

"What a question, that's like asking how long a piece of string is," Bella teased before considering her answer. "I guess … well I don't know really. I've always been surrounded by books, so a passion for language and storytelling has been a theme throughout my whole life."

She had been staring at Edward's hand holding hers as she spoke, and now took one of his hands in hers, gently running her index finger over the lines on his palm.

"Everyone has a story to tell," she continued. "Everyone has made a unique set of choices, and been in contact with different people. Countless decisions and encounters that all form the tapestry of their lives, and I think it's incredible to be able to get people to talk about that." She winked at him. "Some are just a bit more famous than others."

"That's a really interesting answer." Edward mused. Most of the journalists he'd met seemed to go about their job as if it were a clockwork process. They were always worrying about deadlines, trying to find the right sound bite. He'd never heard someone describe their job as a privilege before, and he would see by the thought that Bella had put into her answer that she genuinely meant it.

"How about you?" Bella was looking at him expectantly. "What got you started?"

Edward chuckled. "You mean you haven't read that before?"

She shrugged. "Oh sure, there are all sorts of interviews out there. You started doing a bit of teenage modelling and kind of fell into the industry, but what's your gut reason for sticking at it?"

"Not sure really, it seems like something that has just evolved. I guess it was a way for me to become invisible."

His words sank in and they both started laughing.

"Invisible, by becoming one of the hottest stars in Hollywood? Wow, I'd love to see what you would do if you _really_ wanted to fly under the radar." Bella snuffled with laugher.

"Well, okay so maybe that came out wrong" Edward agreed. "But don't you have moments when you wish you were someone else?"

"I think everyone does." Bella commented.

"Well I guess acting produced an opportunity for me to do that all the time."

"True. And now you find yourself in the position where no-one knows the real you."

"Well, I wouldn't say _no-one_ …" Edward ventured, as he lifted Bella's hand to his lips.

o * o * o * o

Edward parked his non-descript silver Volvo at the front of Angela's apartment building, and switched off the engine.

"So," he prompted.

"So," agreed Bella.

They glanced at each other. They were faintly illuminated by the streetlights that shone into the car, and seemed to move towards each other at the same moment.

Their lips met in the gentlest of kisses, before Edward drew back, cupping her face and gazing at her with eyes that seemed black and luminous. He leaned forward and used his tongue to lightly tease her mouth open, dipping inside to taste her.

Bella's head was swimming, while a small, rational part of her mind was telling that she wasn't drunk, and was most definitely not dreaming. Edward's mouth was making her crazy with desire, and she all but wept at the knowledge that for the foreseeable future they had no privacy to enjoy what was obviously developing between them.

Edward pulled her closer, stopping when a soft "ouch" from Bella halted progress.

"What is it, what's wrong?" he said breathlessly.

"Handbrake." They exchanged a look of mutual frustration and then laughed quietly.

"Dammit." Edward ran a slightly shaky hand through his hair. "The gods must hate us this evening."

"And how," agreed Bella. She was trying to straighten her shirt and get her breathing under control. "I haven't necked in a car since Senior Prom."

"Really?" Edward gave her a look. "And who was the lucky guy?"

Bella tried to look shocked. "You're seriously not implying that I'm the kind of girl that'd kiss and tell."

"Of course not."

"Well then." She reached out and ran a finger across his bottom lip, which he promptly nipped.

"I guess this is where we call it a night." Edward said, the reluctance all too evident in his voice.

"Yes. And I can't say that I'm happy about it."

"Neither am I." he confessed. "But I'm sure we'll work something out."

o * o * o * o

Angela was sprawled on the couch with a tub of ice-cream (since her Edward delivery she'd proclaimed she was addicted and forever loyal to cookie-dough commotion), a few trashy magazines and a movie on TV. She looked up when a somewhat dishevelled Bella let herself in.

"Hey" she said by way of greeting.

"Hey yourself."

Bella walked towards the couch and flopped down onto it with an air of dejection. Without saying a word, she reached over and grabbed the tub and spoon of Angela, and began eating.

"Ohhh, something's not right. Should I get the whiskey?"

"It might be an idea," mumbled Bella, her mouth full.

"Crapski. What happened?" Angela sat up and gave Bella her full attention, pushing the magazines off her lap and sitting cross-legged on the couch.

"It's more like what didn't happen."

"Right. Clearly I have to get us something to drink, and then you're going to tell me absolutely everything"

So she did.

Half an hour later, Bella was on her way towards getting drunk, and Angela was right behind her.

"So you're telling me," Angela summarised, "that tonight you interviewed a hot and upcoming band in a club, then hooked up with the Sexiest Man Alive, took him upstairs to keep away from the rabid fake tit brigade, THEN you had a totally hot make-out session there AND in his car afterwards."

"Correct." Bella grimaced as she knocked back another Jaegermeister shot.

"And then you left. You actually, honest to god, physically, got OUT of the car and walked inside."

"Correct"

Angela paused and looked at her friend with an expression of heartfelt sympathy.

"Honey, if you're this miserable, then he must have the bluest balls on the planet."

"Woah." Emmett had been heading towards the kitchen when he saw Edward open the front door and come in. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing." Edward threw his keys onto the kitchen bench and opened the fridge, helping himself to a beer. He tilted the bottle at Emmett. "You want?"

"Yeah, why not."

The two men opened their beers and swigged silently.

"So. Bella. What happened Bro?"

"Nothing happened." Edward took another swig and avoided his brother's gaze.

"Well something did or didn't happen. You look like shit."

"Look, we had a great night out and then … yeah well here I am."

"So … I take it you guys … " Emmett trailed off and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"But you didn't … " this time Emmett let his hands do the talking.

"No."

"Jesus, why not? She didn't want?"

Edward ran an exasperated hand through his hair. "Oh she wanted."

"But you didn't want?" Emmett was getting confused.

"More than I've ever wanted anything."

"So why the no … " Emmett let his hands do the talking again.

"In a word .. houseguests."

"Oh." Emmett had the grace to look guilty and crestfallen.

Edward sighed.

"It's not your fault man. She's staying at a friend's place, so we had nowhere to go."

Emmett thought for a moment, and then his face brightened. "What about a hotel?"

Edward shot him a dry look. "Too seedy. Bella's not the kind of woman you haul off to a hotel for the night. Give me credit for having a bit more class than that."

"Right. Sorry."

They chugged their beers again, and stood in the kitchen lost in thought.

"So," said Emmett after a pause. "No action south of the border then."

"Nope."

"So … uh .. that's gotta leave you feeling pretty .. uh … "

"Yep."

"How the hell are you going to get through your next date with her, assuming there is a next one?"

"It's called," said Edward slowly through gritted teeth, "acting."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Hey." Bella was slightly out of breath as she plopped down into a seat. Edward folded up his newspaper and tossed it onto one of the spare chairs at the table. He had chosen a small table in the corner, and they were practically sitting side by side.

"Morning beautiful, how's your day so far?"

"Getting better all the time." She smiled. Edward leaned over and brushed a soft kiss against her lips.

It had been two days since their date at the club, and Bella had been occupied with work ever since. Having agreed that it was difficult for them to catch up, they'd established the habit of meeting at a small café for breakfast each morning. The café wasn't much to look at, but as far as Edward was concerned it was the best place in town. Mainly due to the fact that the paparazzi didn't realise he was a regular customer, and the other clientele gave him the privacy he craved.

"I got your message saying you were on your way, so I've ordered you a coffee." Said Edward as Bella fussed in her bag.

"Oh you're an incredible man." Bella gazed at him in mock adoration as her coffee arrived seconds later. "It's only a matter of time before they start writing songs about you."

Edward chuckled. "Bet you say that to all the guys."

"No, only the ones that get me coffee when I need it most."

"I'll have to remember that." He smiled as he watched her take a sip and sigh, relaxing further into her chair. "Looks like you really needed it too."

"You have no idea."

"Late night?" _Please say work, please say work. _Edward was surprised at his reaction, his gut clenched slightly as he awaited her answer. After their kiss the other night, he knew he was getting more and more involved with this woman.

"Yep, but it was all work and no play."

"Hopefully we'll be able to change that soon."

They exchanged a look that spoke volumes. After a brief pause, Edward continued.

"So … what are you working on?"

"Well," Bella's eyes sparkled with excitement. "I've got a side project I'm working on, it's one that has been a goal of mine for a while now and I think it's getting starting to get a bit of traction. And the other bit of news is that the band I covered the other night, Wolf Pack, has spoken to the magazine I was writing for. They want me to go on a few of their tour dates with them, to work up a strong profile."

"Sounds like an interesting opportunity." Edward tried to look happy for her, but the image of Jacob watching Bella was stuck in his mind's eye. He wasn't sure he had any claim on Bella's affections yet, and now they were soon to be separated again.

"Yup." Bella shrugged and sipped her coffee. "It's not the direction I want to go in, and I did a fair bit of journalism like that in my twenties, but it will pay the bills for now. In the meantime …" She snagged a passing waitress and asked for the breakfast menu. "You hungry?"

The menu was delivered and Bella read it with interest before peering over the top of it at Edward.

"Well I should probably warn you now that I'm getting buttermilk pancakes with lots of maple syrup, and I'm not willing to share." She said sternly.

"We'll see about that."

Their meals were ordered, and Bella tucked into hers with gusto. Edward couldn't help but note how refreshing it was to be with someone who enjoyed their food. She ate with a healthy appetite, and there was no talk of diets, workout schedules, protein requirements. They just ate a meal like a normal couple. If indeed they were a couple. Is this what they were? He had to think this through. Bella's job offer popped into his head again. He definitely had to work things out, and soon.

Bella finished her pancakes with a sigh of satisfaction. "God that was good, and I only sustained minimal losses."

"Two mouthfuls," Edward protested mildly, "and that was compensation for some of the bacon you pinched."

"Oh C'mon, you know I had to have some bacon with my maple syrup – I had so much of it left over." Bella answered.

"You had so much syrup because you ordered extra, _and_ I should point out, you ordered it _after_ I'd ordered my bacon. I think you were scheming a bit this morning."

"How much of a bit?"

"Quite a big bit."

"Hmm. Well I think I'll have to plead the Fifth and we'll leave things there."

"Deal. And by the way, you've got a little powdered sugar there …" he indicate Bella's bottom lip.

Bella raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? Then why aren't you taking care of it, Cullen?"

"Is that an invitation?" He was already leaning forwards, trying not to grin as Bella got up to sit in the spare chair beside him.

"It most certainly is." Bella leaned forward, and they kissed softly.

Edward ran his tongue over Bella's lip, dipping into her mouth as he cupped her face to pull her closer. She tasted so sweet. Bella had put her hand on his denim clad knee and ran it slowly up over his thigh towards his hip. He shifted slightly in his seat. He wanted her _now_. His iPhone beeped, and they broke apart, grimacing at the interruption.

Edward checked the screen, and looked back at Bella with a sigh.

"Duty calls, they want to bump my meeting to an earlier time this morning."

"Damn, I should probably get going as well. I've got to catch up with the guys about this tour and find out what the deal is." She popped her chin in her hands and stared woefully at the table. "But now you've got my blood zinging like that," she pouted like a four year old, "I don't wanna go."

Edward reached over and ran his hand up and down her back.

"I know what you mean, it's very … ah … difficult for me as well."

Bella's gaze shot to his lap and she quickly covered her mouth to hide her grin.

"Nice try, but I saw that." Edward deadpanned.

"Sorry. Well, I'm not really." She giggled. "I'm just able to hide the affect you have on me a bit better."

"You think?" Edward ran his gaze over her. Her eyes were dilated and heavy lidded, and her cheeks were flushed. It seemed perfectly obvious what she'd rather be doing, and it involved him.

Bella stuck her tongue out him, ducking her head as Edward laughed. They both gathered their things and settled the bill.

"So I'll call you later?" Edward reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Bella's ear as he spoke. They were standing between their cars that were parked side by side.

"Sure, I should be done by about noon. What time are you planning to be finished?" Bella unlocked her door and slung her bag onto the passenger seat.

"Probably around two. My agent wants to go over some scripts that have come in, but Rosalie wants to catch up for a bit of fun this afternoon. I thought it might be something that you'd like as well."

"Such as?"

"You know she and Emmett have got that custom car business, right?" at Bella's nod he continued. "She's finished some modifications on another car and wants to send it for some test laps on the track."

"Now _that_ sounds like fun, count me in. Plus I'll finally get to meet her."

"Hmmm." Edward pretended to stop and consider the matter. "Getting the two of you together. Maybe that's not such a good idea."

Bella slapped his arm. "Funny man. I'll see you later."

Edward stood and watched as Bella got into her car, waving as she drove off. Again he marvelled at the ease he felt around her. She made everything feel so normal, and yet he felt so _alive_. How did she do that? Somehow she was steadily anchoring him to her life by seemingly doing nothing other than being herself. It struck him as being ironic that for someone who had built a career out of pretending to be someone else, he should be so enamoured with someone who is so fascinated with reality.

o * o * o * o

Bella checked the directions she had scribbled down earlier, and squinted at the street sign. She slid her cell phone open and dialled.

"Hey I'm here, where do I park?"

Following Edward's instructions, she ended up at the rear entrance to a local race track. Edward stood at the entrance, still on the phone, waving to get her attention and pointed elaborately to where he was parked.

She got out of the car and was surprised to find herself enfolded in Edward's arms.

"Wow, I should come here more often." She said, snuggling into his chest. She took a deep appreciative sniff. He even smelled good, was there nothing he couldn't do right? When Edward let her go, she looked up at him, hoping her smile didn't look too goofy. "What was that for?"

Edward shrugged.

"Nothing, I just missed you today?"

"Hey!"

They both turned at the call.

"You two lovebirds done? We've got some fun to be had over here!"

Emmett was walking towards them, a huge grin splitting his face.

"Brace yourself." Edward said, sotto voce to Bella as they began to walk towards Emmett's approaching figure.

"Emmett, I'd like you to meet …" Edward didn't have time to finish the sentence, as Emmett swooped in and gave Bella a hug.

"Bella, right?"

"Correct." She replied, staggering out of his hug slightly and laughing. "Next question, bonus ten points."

"Huh?" Emmett gaped at her for a second and then laughed, turning to Edward and clapping him on the shoulder. "Dude, I _like_ her – don't mess up with this one."

"Thanks Emmett …" Edward replied with a sigh and a grin. "That's … really subtle man, 'preciate it."

Emmett's head snapped around at the sound of an ear-piercing whistle, and waved at a figure off in the distance.

"That's Rose saying she's ready, c'mon guys we'd better not keep her waiting."

"Man I love how she's got you on a short leash." Edward commented, taking Bella's hand as they set off, squeezing it lightly as she laughed.

Rosalie was wearing a pair of form-fitting coveralls, and slammed down the hood of the car she had been working on.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it."

"Wow Rose, what the hell is this?"

Rosalie patted the hood of the car in a show of affection.

"This is my new baby, we call it The Beast." She smiled at Bella and continued. "Hey Bella, I'm Rosalie, it's nice to put a face to the name at last."

"Likewise." Bella grinned. She already felt quite at ease with this woman, for all that she looked like the supermodel of grease monkeys. Bella ran an appreciative gaze over the car behind them. She had no idea what the hell it was, but it looked _fast._ "The Beast, huh? That was the name of my first car."

"Really? What was it?"

"An old Chevy that had definitely seen better days. It steered like a cow, backfired when I parked and had a stereo that didn't work."

"But you wouldn't have traded it for anything, right?" observed Rosalie.

"Right! How did you know?"

"You never forget your first .. " Rosalie said with a wry smile, which got a chuckle out of everyone.

"So … Edward hasn't exactly told me what's going on here this afternoon." Bella ventured.

"That's probably because we didn't give him much in the way of details." Emmett replied. "Rose has just finished working on The Beast, and we wanted to take it for a few test laps." He nodded at Edward. "It's something Edward usually likes to do as well." He grinned at Bella's surprise and continued. "He and I started with go-carts when we were kids, and kept graduating until we ended up with the real thing. We thought you might like it too."

"Are you kidding? I'd love to!"

"Really?" Edward looked at her in amazement.

"Sure. This sort of thing used to freak me out when I was a kid – my dad was Police Chief in Forks where I grew up, but as I've gotten older I've realised that I'm made of sterner stuff. Don't get me onto a rollercoaster, you'll never get me off."

Rose laughed and looked at Bella's jeans and neat shirt.

"Girl, that's good to know! Okay, you're pretty much okay as is, but I think I'll get you to put some coveralls on to be on the safe side. C'mon, I'll get you set."

The two women strolled off, chatting animatedly to each other.

Emmett gave a happy sigh, which made Edward look at him in enquiry.

"What?"

"Nothin' … just having a happy attack."

"A what?"

"A happy attack. Haven't you heard of those?" Emmett indicated the departing women with a sweep of his hand. "I've got an incredibly hot wife, we've got a new business, you've got yourself a fine woman …"

"Working on it." replied Edward. His family seemed to have claimed Bella as their own, now he just had to follow through.

"Make sure you don't screw up, this one's a keeper."

"You know that already?" Edward was surprised. It was rare for Emmett to make any judgement calls on anyone Edward dated.

"Yup. This is the happiest I've ever seen you look, with or without the …" he lifted his hands to gesture and Edward waved him off with a laugh as Emmett continued speaking, "but she seems to be good for you, and that's good enough for me."

"Thanks Emmett."

"Course," Emmett confided as the women returned, now that Bella had changed, "It helps that she's smokin' hot."

"You ready for this?" Rosalie asked Edward as she propelled Bella towards him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He replied, and looked at Bella. "How about you?"

"Oh I think I was born ready."

o * o * o * o

"Holy shit!" Bella squealed as the car rounded another turn and headed into the straight. Edward was driving, and seemed totally at ease behind the wheel. Bella shot him a glance. They were both wearing coveralls, helmets and gloves. He looked like a professional driver, and she had to admit to herself, totally hot.

Edward shifted through the gears smoothly as the car took another turn. Edward's attention didn't waver from the track for an instant, and Bella hung on, thrilling to the adrenaline that was coursing through her. Finally Emmett stepped out onto the track waving a black and white chequered flag. Their time was up.

Bella was laughing as she got out of the car and took of her helmet, shaking out her hair and looking over to see Edward sporting an equally broad grin.

"How was that?" he asked. He already knew the answer of course. Bella's eyes were dancing, her cheeks were flushed and her face was alight with joy.

"Fucking hell that was fantastic!"

Edward threw his head back and laughed with delight. The adrenaline rush had him feeling high as well, and he walked around the car to sweep Bella into his arms and twirl her around.

"Check those two out." muttered Emmett as he retrieved one of the helmets.

"I know. Won't be long now …" replied Rosalie. She already had her helmet on, and she snagged the driver's side door. "Come on monkey man, let's lay some tracks."

"Tracks? Just tracks?" Emmett's face fell in comical disappointment.

"Oh just get in here." said Rosalie as she started the engine.

"That's what she said!" replied Emmett.

They were both laughing as the car took off.

o * o * o * o

Edward and Bella's spinning slowed to a stop, and they stood face to face. Bella felt out of breath, and what little air she had seemed to disappear as Edward lifted a hand to brush her hair off her face and lean in to kiss her. The moment their lips touched, the kiss deepened. Bella ran her hands up Edward's arms, savouring the feel of the contours of his muscles. It was the lightest of touches, but it was enough to make Edward's body clench with desire.

They were both buffeted back a few paces as Rosalie and Emmett sped past them on another lap. Edward rested his head on Bella's shoulder.

"Goddamn it." He groaned. "This is killing me."

Bella snuggled closer into his chest.

"I know. Me too."

Edward straightened up and started to run his hands through her hair.

"The thing is, back when I was in my twenties I would have thrown you over my shoulder and had my way with you the other night." He watched as Bella gave him an understanding smile.

"And now?" she asked.

He hesitated.

"Now that I'm a bit older," he gave a self depreciating grin "at the ripe old age of 33, I look at you and I think you're worth so much more than that." He dropped a quick kiss on her lips. "I want _us_ to be so much more than that."

Bella stayed silent.

"Bella?"

"You know," she said slowly. "I'd really like to argue with you about this apparent need you have to protect my virtue. Given we're the same age I don't know that I've got that much virtue left to protect … "

Edward decided to risk a joke. "So, not a virgin huh?"

"Only if you're talking about virgin on the ridiculous." She countered.

"Touche, go on." He grinned.

"And there's a part of me – actually all of me – that would like to haul you off somewhere and have my wicked way with you."

"Notice how I'm not arguing at this point." He interjected.

"Mmm. So we're in agreement then. We're both totally in lust with each other, and we're gagging for a shag, but because neither of us wants a quickie, we're going to …" Bella took a deep breath, "… wait."

"Right."

They stared at each other.

"Are we insane?" Bella asked.

"I think so." Edward agreed.

o * o * o * o

"So did you guys have fun?"

Emmett was addressing Bella and Edward as they unzipped out of their coveralls. Edward shot Bella a sideways look.

"Not as much as we would have liked." He muttered, his grin broadening as Bella stifled a snuffle of laughter. He was feeling strangely relieved. He had put his cards on the table, and to his amazement discovered that Bella felt the same way. He had never felt like this before, and he found it exhilarating and terrifying all at once. Bella felt like something … more than he had experienced with any other woman.

"So Bella, did you have any plans this afternoon?" Rosalie said.

"Not that I'm aware of, why?"

"Well Emmett is going to cook a barbeque tonight," she began.

"I am?"

"Shhhh honey, I'm talking." Rosalie waved him into silence and continued. "So I was thinking that maybe you'd like to …"

This time it was Edward who interrupted.

"Sorry Rose, did you say Emmett was going to be cooking? Bella, unless you like your steaks to resemble carbon you might want to consider your options here."

"Edward," Rosalie said with deliberate calm. "Don't make me come over there. Now Bella," she said brightly, "Before we were so rudely interrupted, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?"

Edward snorted and pulled her against him.

Bella smiled and looked up at him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Rosalie smiled.

o * o * o * o

"Top you up?" Rosalie held the wine bottle over Bella's glass in invitation. Bella nodded, relaxing back in her chair.

Emmett had, much to everyone's surprise (including his own), managed to cook a wonderful barbeque meal. Rosalie and Bella had made some salads, although Bella had eventually been shooed out of the kitchen after Edward had snuck into the kitchen for 'just one kiss' too many.

"Get out the pair of you!" she had scolded, flicking a dishcloth at their retreating backs. "You're as bad as … as … "

"As bad as us, Babe?" Emmett had asked, popping his head into the room to see what all the noise was about.

"Worse!"

Now after an enormous meal that had been frequently interrupted by raucous laughter, the evening was slowing down somewhat.

"I forgot to ask earlier, when do you head out of town?" Edward asked Bella quietly. Emmett and Rosalie's attention immediately snapped to Bella, making her look a little startled to be the sudden object of their attention.

"Um, actually I think it's in a week or so."

"For how long?" Edward said in a quieter voice.

"Not sure at this stage. I've got an open contract with them at the moment, so I'll be on tour with them for as long as no other work commitments crop up."

"What's this about?" asked Rosalie.

Bella quickly outlined the _Wolf Pack_ tour offer, as Rosalie and Emmett nodded attentively. Edward reached over and ran his hand over her knee. He knew it was a good opportunity, but he didn't want her to go.

"Is it something that you're interested in doing for a while?" This time the question was from Emmett.

"Not as a long term thing, but for now, why not?" She indicated Edward with a jerk of her head. "This one here is going to be off filming again soon so I might as well keep myself occupied."

"You knew about that?" Edward asked in surprise.

Bella gave him a smile and ruffled his hair. "Never underestimate the power if IMDB-Pro, Hot Stuff." She said playfully.

"And there I was trying to work out how to break it to you."

Bella sighed and shook her head.

"So pretty and yet so naïve … you _do_ know I'm a journalist, right?"

"I think I'm starting to figure that out."

Bella leaned over and brushed a kiss on his lips, earning a soft '_aww'_ of approval from Emmett and Rosalie.

"How long are you away for?"

"All things going well, it'll be a ten week shoot."

"I think the Wolf Pack tour is going to be longer than that," commented Bella, "that is, if I stay with them the whole time."

"If." Repeated Edward.

"Yep. If. Strongest word in the English language that one."

"Amazing how something so small can be so amazing," said Edward softly.

"Are we still talking about the 'if' word?"

"I thought we were, but my mind kinda wandered off track."

"Emmett honey, I left desert inside … can you give me a hand with it?" Rosalie asked softly.

"Sure, but I wouldn't have thought a pie would need … "

"_Now_ honey," said Rosalie, her gaze flicking to Edward and Bella, then back to Emmett with a meaningful wink.

"Yes dear."

Edward watched them both go inside.

"Subtlety, thy name is Rose …" he sighed. "Not."

Bella laughed quietly. "Oh give them some credit, they're being nice."

"I know what's nicer."

Edward lifted a hand to her face, his fingers stroking her softness. Bella's eyes fluttered closed at his touch, and he bent his head. His tongue teased the seam of her lips, licking delicately. Each stroke of his tongue sent an answering ache through her body, and she groaned into his mouth as she edged forward on her seat for more.

His hands caressed the nape of her neck, and slid down her shoulders, stroking gently as if committing the feel of her body to memory. Her hands moved tentatively over his face, touching and flickering over his closed eyes and cheekbones, following the line of his jaw. Edward shuddered with pleasure as the woman in his arms created a slow torment he never wanted to end.

Rosalie turned from the refrigerator with the pie in her hands to see a bewildered Emmett watching her.

"Babe, what did you need me in here for?"

Rosalie looked past his shoulder and out the kitchen window that overlooked the patio.

"That," she indicated with a jerk of her chin. Emmett turned and looked.

"Ohhhhhh."

Rosalie put the pie on the bench and wrapped her arms around him, smiling as she felt his body instantly respond.

"Honey, you're a business genius, but there are times when you're not very bright."

o * o * o * o

Later, Emmett was cleaning down the barbeque, and Edward was inside programming some music into the ipod. Bella and Rosalie were still at the table, stretched out languidly over the empty chairs the men had left.

"So Bella," Rosalie said after a companionable silence, "How are you coping with the whole fame deal."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, you are dating the Sexiest Man Alive, doesn't that freak you out a bit? What about the fans?"

Edward had been on his way back onto the patio when he heard Rosalie's question, now he ducked back into the shadows as he waited for Bella's answer.

"Actually," Bella began slowly, "it's only just starting to feel like we're dating, so I guess that side of things is a bit surreal. As for the fame bit …" she shrugged.

"What, so you're more freaked about the dating than Edward's celebrity?"

"Bit weird?"

"Just a bit. Why?"

"I've made a career out of reflecting everyone else. I ask all the questions, and get to know so many different people, but I don't write about myself. I guess I've gotten used to flying under the radar." She laughed at herself. "I've certainly dated in the past, but I'm so used to feeling invisible I'm generally surprised when someone asks me out. It makes me feel kind of shocked when people notice me."

"Huh." Rosalie sat and absorbed Bella's answer. "But what about the fame thing?"

"Well," Bella took a sip of wine while she thought out her answer. "I've been working for over ten years now, and I've interviewed so many people. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that fundamentally we're all the same. Rich, poor, educated, illiterate, unknown or famous … everyone wants the same thing. They want a roof over their heads, they want love, and they want to know that their loved ones are safe and happy." She glanced at Rosalie who nodded for her to continue. "It's called Life I guess, and it's the one true equaliser." She sighed. "Edward is just like everyone else. He wants to earn a living and be happy. He just happens to get a lot more attention for what he does."

"Wow." Rosalie was deep in thought.

"Too heavy?" Bella asked.

"No, not at all. I'd just never thought of it like that."

Edward leaned against the wall. Incredible.

"Holy shit Bro," whispered Emmett, making Edward jump. "The Invisible Man has somehow managed to find the Invisible Woman."

"Jesus did you have to sneak up on me like that? You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry," said Emmett. "But I had to be quiet because I didn't want to miss what she was saying."

The two brothers stared silently at each other.

"You screw this up, and you never deserved her in the first place."

"Noted."

Edward waited a beat longer, and then strolled outside, bending down to kiss the back of Bella's neck, making her jump.

"Sorry love, didn't mean to scare you." He rubbed his hands on her shoulders, and sat down in his chair once Bella had removed her feet.

"No worries, that's the kind of scare that I like to get," she teased. "Um, hey Rosalie where's the …"

"Oh sorry, I should have given you a tour earlier. The bathroom is inside, through the living room, left and then second right.

"Back in a sec." Bella brushed a kiss on Edward's lips and left the table.

Rosalie and Edward watched her leave.

"Did you hear everything?" Rosalie asked in a quiet voice.

"Did you know I was there?"

"Of course."

"Then yes."

"Good." Rosalie watched him carefully as she took another sip of wine. "I like her Edward."

"So do I."

"Emmett likes her too."

"I know, and can I just point out that I like her as well?"

"Good. Then I only need to say this once. If for some unknown reason you manage to screw up what you've got with that woman, it's going to eat at me until it destroys _you_."

o * o * o * o


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

_To:Bella Swan_

_From:Edward Cullen_

_Subject:Whassup?_

_Hey Bella_

_I was glad to hear that you made it to the first stop on the tour okay. You'd mentioned that your car had seen better days, so I wasn't sure if you were going to make it safely! Rosalie found out after the fact of course, and is now grumbling that she could have arranged a loan car for you._

_We've just finished the first week of the shoot here, and it all seems to be going well so far. The script is still in development, so we're getting updates pretty much every day, sometimes with only an hour to spare before we shoot the scene. The Director is going nuts, but we're staying on schedule so that's the main thing I guess._

_How's the tour going? Are the band members behaving themselves?_

_I miss you,_

_Edward_

_To:Edward Cullen_

_From:Bella Swan_

_Subject:RE: Whassup?_

_Hey Edward_

_You sound like Jacob (lead singer, remember?), he wasn't too happy when I drove either. He was expecting me to be on the tour bus with the rest of the guys. I didn't realise that's what they were expecting, but it gave me a laugh. I'd feel like a groupie then, and anyway, travelling THAT much with those guys wouldn't exactly help with any impartial reporting._

_We had a talk about it, and he's still trying to talk me into travelling with them. He makes the same comments about my truck as you do – what is it with you guys? He has a point though, my car has definitely seen better days._

_The first couple of gigs have been well received, and I've been told that the crowds will keep getting bigger from this point on. The bars and clubs have been great so far, and I'm wondering if I should keep a list of some of the cheesier pickup lines I've been getting to use on you when I get back._

_I miss you too,_

_Bella_

_To:Bella Swan_

_From:Edward Cullen_

_Subject:RE: RE Whassup?_

_They wanted you to travel in the bus with them? Just thinking about how Emmett and I were when we were in our early twenties is enough to convince me that any group of men together for any length of time means that things are going to get feral!_

_Oh and Bella, you know you don't need any pickup lines with me, I'm already yours._

_Edward_

_PS. Now THAT was cheesy!_

_To:Edward Cullen_

_From:Bella Swan_

_Subject:WTF?_

_Edward I can't believe you did that! I've left a message on your voicemail as well, but I'm doing to say it here again anyway. I can't believe you had Rosalie deliver a car! When I checked in at the hotel, the clerk told me my car had arrived earlier that day, hence the WTF reaction…_

_THEN I woke up this morning to see _my_ car getting loaded onto a semi-trailer to be transported back to LA. Jesus Cullen … stalk much?_

_Hmm. I've just read that bit back to myself. Please don't think that I'm angry. It was an amazingly thoughtful thing to do, it was just such a shock! I'm so used to looking after myself that it's a real shock to the system to have someone step in and take care of something for me._

_It's an incredibly thoughtful gesture from you guys, and I'll of course be having you all over for dinner when I get back as a thank you._

_Of course, I wish I could give you a big thank-you kiss in person – damn work!_

_Bella_

_PS. Jacob has been weird today. I showed him the car he got a bit pissed about it. Maybe it's not his type of car? Again, you guys are weird …_

_To:Bella Swan_

_From:Edward Cullen_

_Subject:RE: RE: WTF?_

_Damn work indeed – I'll be holding you to that kiss, with interest! Let's see … if I factor in some cumulative interest, then you're going to be in occupied for quite some time._

_Glad you liked the car, and even more glad that you weren't mad. I just wanted to keep you safe._

_Edward_

_PS. Hope the tour is still going well – have you heard any more interesting pickup lines lately? I am always willing for you to experiment on me!_

_To:Edward Cullen_

_From:Bella Swan_

_Subject:Are we there yet?_

_You're going to have to forgive me, but I've got my whiney mouth on._

_I'm four weeks into the tour here, and I think I'm over it. Don't get me wrong, the band is great, and I really think they're going to go places. It's just the constant moving around, the bars and clubs they're playing in get to me after a while. Speaking of bars, just how do they get a club to smell so much like stale beer? Do you think they actually buy the carpet for these places with the beer pre-soaked in? Maybe all the patrons buy a beer for themselves and another for the floor._

_See? Now I'm rambling, this is the effect that tour is having on me!_

_I guess I'm just a bit tired today, so no doubt I'll email and apologise tomorrow once I've calmed down a bit. I just heard one pick-up line too many last night, and then the groupies around the band and the noise and the … and the … sorry, rambling again._

_I seem to have reached saturation point with music journalism, so maybe I'll be home earlier than I thought._

_How's your work going? Tell me some good news!_

_Missing you_

_Bella_

_o * o * o * o *_

"Hey Edward."

Edward looked up to see his co-star Tanya smiling at him from the doorway of his trailer.

"You want to go downtown and get a coffee or something? They're going to be another hour or so setting up, and I'm going stir-crazy here."

"Sure, just give me a moment to ..." he was cut off as Tanya interrupted.

"Pleeeeeeeease? Can we go now? I've just got to get away for a while before my head explodes!"

Edward glanced at his laptop screen. Bella sounded so down, but a look at his watch had him work out that she'd probably be driving right now anyway. He'd reply as soon as he got back.

Ten minutes later, Edward and Tanya had gotten directions to a café downtown from their shooting location, so the pair of them set off.

"God it's so good to be out of there!" Tanya declared with a sigh.

"Yeah," Edward replied absentmindedly. He couldn't stop thinking about Bella.

"And maybe you need a break too. Are you okay?" Tanya asked with concern.

"Huh? No, I'm fine." He said, forcing a quick smile.

"Uh-uh. Something's got you down Edward, what is it. Or who is it? You got girl problems?"

Edward looked into her open face and gave in. He and Tanya had worked on a couple of movies now and were on their way to becoming good work buddies with each other. Whilst he wasn't about to bare his soul, it did help to have someone he trusted to talk to.

"Well," he began awkwardly, "there's this girl."

"And?"

Tanya slipped her arm through Edward's as they kept walking.

"And … I don't know. It felt like we were just getting started and then she had to go work and I had to come here."

"Urgh, don't remind me. Marcus and I have that all the time."

"You do?" Edward looked at her in surprise. It wasn't often Tanya talked about her boyfriend, but from what he knew they had been together for two years and were still going strong.

"Yeah, we have a hell of a time with work commitments. It took us months to finally get our act together."

"Months, " repeated Edward gloomily. Tanya saw the look on his face and laughed.

"Cheer up Edward," she said slipping a companionable arm around his waist, "if it's meant to be then things will work out."

"I hope so," he replied, putting his arm around her shoulders as they walked on.

Neither of them had seen the excited teenagers in the car they had just walked past, camera phones in hand.

_o * o * o * o *_

_To:Bella Swan_

_From:Edward Cullen_

_Subject:RE: Are we there yet?_

_I don't like that you're miserable and so far away. Are you feeling any better? I wish I was with you and that there was something more I could do._

_If you're not happy on the tour, the solution is simple, just come back!_

_Okay, so that advice might be selfish on my part, but you've got to do what makes you happy. Life is too short to have a bad day at work every day. Can I call you?_

_Missing you,_

_Edward_

_To:Edward Cullen_

_From:Bella Swan_

_Subject:RE: RE: Are we there yet?_

_Thanks Edward._

_I think just knowing there was someone out there that cared was enough – your email helped me much more than you know._

_I'm also glad that you called. You have no idea how good it was to hear your voice, plus of course, you just sound so damn sexy. You could have read the phone book to me and I would have swooned._

_Your comment about life being too short really got me thinking, and I'm closer to a decision now. I'm exploring a few options back in LA, and doing some different freelance stuff while I'm here on tour, so I'm definitely keeping my options open._

_Again, thank you … and I'm missing you too. Lots._

_Bella_

_To:Bella Swan_

_From:Edward Cullen_

_Subject:RE: RE: RE: Are we there yet?_

_Bella_

_Knowing you're feeling better makes me feel better, and keeping your options open can be a good thing. I'll call you soon. I love hearing the sound of your voice too._

_Edward_

_o * o * o * o *_

"Hey Bells." Greeted Jacob, strolling up to the table where she was sitting in the diner they had stopped at for lunch. "Whacha doin'?"

Bella looked up from her laptop with a tired smile.

"Hey Jake, I'm just catching up on some project work from LA."

"What," he joked, sinking into the seat opposite her. "Don't tell me you're seeing another band!"

"Nothing for you to worry about Jacob, you guys are the best."

Jake sighed with exaggerated pleasure. "It's so nice to hear an opinion that's unbiased for a change…"

Bella grinned at him briefly and kept typing.

"I'm nearly finished here, do you want to order us a coffee or something?"

"Sure."

Jake got up and wandered over to the counter to order, and helped himself to a pile of magazines that was sitting in a basket next to the register. He was idly flicking through it as he walked back to the table when something in it stopped him in his tracks. He stood there for a moment staring at the page, and then continued on his way back to the table.

Bella kept typing for a few more minutes, and then closed her laptop with a contented sigh.

"Good job?" Jake asked?

"Well I like to think so, but the jury's still out on it for the time being."

They sat and made idle chit chat until their coffees were delivered. Bella was stirring in some sweetener when she noticed the magazine at Jake's side.

"_Famous Magazine? _I wouldn't have thought that was your preferred reading." Bella noted with a grin.

Jacob gave her a smirk.

"Yeah well it was on the counter so I just picked it up to flick through while you were working." He slid it over towards her, and Bella opened it to start flicking through out of habit. He sat quietly watching her flick through, then stop dead on the page he had seen earlier.

"Oh yeah … I thought I recognised that guy. Isn't he the one you had with you at one of our gigs back in LA?"

Jacob watched her face closely, monitoring her reaction.

Bella's face had drained of colour, and now as she read the accompanying words a surge of colour rushed back. The headline was brutal in its simplicity. '_Hot New Couple!'_.

"Keep your options open, indeed." She muttered to herself, feeling angry at the tears that pricked at her eyes.

_o * o * o * o _

Rosalie made herself comfortable at the kitchen table with a fresh cup of coffee and the latest magazines, sighing contentedly as she began to flick through the glossy pages. High performance vehicles were her passion, but trashy magazines were her brain candy. Edward didn't like having them in the house at all, but with him being away on set she was perfectly free to indulge in her guilty pleasure.

She was about to take another sip of her coffee when she turned the page and froze at what she saw. Her arm was poised mid-sip for a moment and then she very slowly returned the cup to the table.

"Oh fuck."

Ten minutes later, she and Emmett were hunched over the magazine pages, scrutinising the photos.

"I don't know babe," said Emmett doubtfully. "They look kinda cozy there."

"Yeah but look at the body language."

"I'm looking!"

Rosalie sighed and pointed.

"Look, their hips aren't touching. There's a bit of distance between them both."

Emmett grunted.

"_And_ he's looking a bit down. She looks happy but that's not the happy Edward that we've been living with. Something else is going on."

"You think?"

Rosalie squinted at the pictures again.

"I damn well hope so. These magazines will print anything if they think it'll sell a few copies."

"True. You think we should call him?"

"Yep." Rosalie nodded decisively. "Chances are he doesn't have a clue about this article, you know he avoids this shit like the plague."

Edward didn't know, but he was about to find out.

_o * o * o * o _

"Edward, they'll be here in a few minutes, they're just finishing up with the others."

"Okay, thanks."

Edward closed his laptop and stood up, brushing down his jeans. There was another journalist on the set doing a few puff pieces for _E! Online Entertainment_ so he was going to have to go into what he called 'seal mode'. He frowned at his laptop. No word from Bella for the last two days, she hadn't responded to his last two emails, which was most unlike her.

He sat on the step of his trailer, waving at the approaching journalist and the shepherding Production Media Assistant, a welcoming smile carefully pasted onto his face. It had been a long day. His phone buzzed with a message, and he quickly pulled it out to check. To his disappointment it wasn't from Bella, but from Rosalie.

_Phone home! R & E_

He frowned, but was unable to do anything more as the journalist was nearly there. He shoved his phone back into his hip pocket and stood up to shake hands. She seemed a little over-awed to be on set, stammering slightly as she introduced herself, so he was guessing she was relatively new to the job.

Soon they were settled at a nearby table and chairs as she went through what was probably a carefully researched list of questions for her, and routine for him. No anecdotes in this interview, not much laughter either. These days any media interview just made him miss Bella all the more.

"And I guess finally the question that everyone is wanting to know, is there any truth to the rumours we're all hearing about you and Tanya?"

"Sorry, what?" Edward leaned forward slightly, perhaps he had misheard her.

"Your co-star, Tanya Denali. Some pretty hot photos of you two out and about have been published lately and … "

"Published where?" Edward said in a terse voice.

The journalist looked a little startled, so Edward composed himself and forced a smile.

"Sorry," he apologised, "but it doesn't take much to get a rumour going these days. What pictures are you talking about?"

"I don't have them with me, but they look like there's certainly more than onscreen chemistry between you two." She tried to tease, but fell short when she saw his expression.

"I think I'd better clear this up by saying that Tanya and I are just good friends. You build up a good rapport when you've worked together over a few other films."

The journalist looked at his face and began to smell a story.

"Interesting you should say that, because that's just what Tanya said."

"And I'm very glad to hear that."

"Are you aware that Tanya and her partner Marcus are having problems?"

"What relationship doesn't have its ups and downs? I respect Tanya's privacy though, and it would be nice if a few more people were to do the same."

The interview ground to a halt within moments, and after more compliments and thanks, the journalist had gone.

Edward looked around for his assistant. He _had_ to see those photos.

"Edward!"

He looked up at the call and saw the Set Director heading his way.

"You're needed back on set in 20 minutes!"

Fuck. He never seemed to have enough time. He shook his head, and headed towards makeup.

_o * o * o * o _

"Bella?"

"Hmmmm?" Bella glanced up from her laptop, pulling herself out of her reverie to see Jacob grinning at her from his chair in the communal dressing room.

"You going to watch the show tonight?"

Lately she had been turning in early with a book, or talking to Edward on the phone. After her discovery in the magazine at lunchtime though, she was feeling a little out of sorts. A part of her knew that she was acting childish by avoiding the issue, but another part was telling her that she had been living in a dream, so why be surprised that the bubble had finally burst?

"Sure, why not?" she replied, watching Jacob's face split into a wide grin.

_o * o * o * o _

"Cut!"

Edward relaxed as the Director stepped forward from behind the camera.

"Okay Edward, that was looking great, but we're going to run a few different set-up shots. It's going to take us a while, but if we could get this scene in the bag tonight we'll be making good time. You okay to do that?"

That sounded like a late night. He still hadn't had a chance to call Rosalie yet either. Great.

_o * o * o * o _

_To:Edward Cullen_

_From:Bella Swan_

_Subject:Going quiet_

_Hey Edward_

_You've certainly given me a lot to ponder over lately, so I'll be going quiet for a little while to think things through._

_Hope the filming is still going well._

_Bella_

_o * o * o * o _

Bella whooped and hollered along with the rest of the crowd as the band finished their set and acknowledged the cheers. Handing his guitar to Seth, Jacob jumped off the stage and made his way straight over to where Bella was standing.

"How was that?" he asked, having to half shout over the din.

"Fantastic as always, you guys rock!" she shouted back.

Jacob laughed and planted an exuberant kiss on her lips, making her laugh in surprise.

"Come on gorgeous, let's get some drinks!" He wrapped his arm around her and began to move through the crowd towards the bar.

_o * o * o * o _

Edward wearily unfolded himself from the car and waved his thanks at the driver before heading through the hotel reception towards the bank of lifts. It was 3am and thankfully there was no-one in sight except the night clerk. Mercifully there was an elevator waiting, and he pressed the button for his floor automatically, leaning against the wall and fighting to stay awake. In an effort to stay on schedule the Director had been pushing the shooting days over 14 hours.

He let himself into his room, tossed the key onto the bedside table, and stripped off for a shower, all but groaning with relief as the hot spray hit his body. Once he had dried off, he briefly considered PJs, before snorting and crawling into bed naked. He felt utterly exhausted, and had to be back on set in six hours.

Had he checked his phone, he would have seen six missed calls - five from Rosalie and one from Bella.

_o * o * o * o _

Bella sighed at her phone and slipped it into her bag. It was late where Edward was, so he was either asleep or … otherwise engaged. She gave herself a mental shake. She didn't want to think about it yet. They hadn't been in touch for over a week. There had to be a logical explanation, but she wasn't sure if it was going to be good or bad. Maybe it was good that he hadn't answered. And after all, she'd said in her email that she wanted some quiet time anyway …

"Hey c'mon girl, this'll put a smile on your dial."

Jacob proffered a glass in her direction, which she took with a grimace.

"Jaegermeister?"

"The one and only, come on girl."

Bella threw the shot back, grimacing slightly at the taste, barely registering that Jacob had slipped his arm around her waist.

_o * o * o * o _


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Edward yawned and scratched his head. He'd just gotten his wakeup call and fumbled for his phone. As much as he wanted to, it was too early in the day to call Bella, but family was a different story. Emmett answered on the second ring.

"Where the fuck have you been?"

"And it's good to hear your voice as always Emmett, what's up?"

"Dude, we've been calling and calling. What's wrong, are your arms painted on or something? Couldn't you pick up the phone?"

"I don't know if you've noticed," replied Edward drowsily, "but I'm working. Things are hell busy and I haven't been able to call you guys at any time that's remotely sociable."

"Just as long as that's all you've been doing."

"What are you talking about?"

There was a long gusty sigh over the phone line.

"I swear Edward, for a famous guy you've really got your head up your own ass sometimes."

"Cut the flattery and dammit Emmett, just tell me!" Edward's morning haze was wearing off as he started to get annoyed at his brother.

"Are you doing Tanya?"

"What?" Edward sat bolt upright.

"Oh god, not you too," he said, falling back onto the bed with his free hand rubbing the furrow that had formed between his brows.

"Whaddya mean 'not me too'? Dude, there are pictures everywhere of you two getting cosy in the street, having dinner together .. all sorts of shit." Emmett's voice dropped. "I don't have to tell you just how pissed Rosalie is."

"Screw Rosalie."

"Oh I do, and man, ….. but that conversation is for another time…. "

"Emmett! Cut the crap and just tell me everything that you know."

So Emmett talked, and Edward listened.

"… and so now you know why we've been calling you so much," finished Emmett. He had talked at length, even going to far as to read out some of the articles to Edward over the phone."

Edward couldn't speak. By now he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He groaned.

"Just tell me, is any of this even remotely true?" asked Emmett after Edward stayed silent.

"Of course none of it's true!" Edward barked. "Jesus, what sort of guy do you think I am?"

"Well you know they've written articles like these before, and some of it's turned out to be true."

"Yeah," retorted Edward, "but two of those became full on relationships that didn't involve any break-ups with third parties, and the third one was when _she_ was cheating on _me _on _her_ film set, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about that. Sorry."

"If you've forgotten about it, chances are everyone else has too." Edward sighed. He picked despondently at the bed sheets.

"Speaking of everyone else," Emmett continued, "How's Bella taking this?"

Silence.

"Uh … Edward?" Hearing nothing, Emmett continued. "Bro, tell me you've at least spoken to Bella about this." Emmett paused.

Edward still hadn't replied.

"Oh fuck. If you didn't know about this," Emmett said in a quiet tone, "Then you wouldn't have known to talk to her about it, huh."

"Right." Edward's tone was even quieter.

"So what are you going to do?"

Edward took a deep sigh and rubbed a hand over his eyes, he could feel a headache starting.

"I don't know what I can do."

"You could _call_ her for a start." Emmett said in a stern tone. "Dude, don't make me tell Rose that you're stalling …" this was said as a warning.

"I'm not stalling! It's just … " Despite the fact that Emmett couldn't see him, Edward waved his arm to encompass his hotel room, script updates and clothes scattered everywhere. "Shit, I've just got so much going on, time isn't on my side at all."

"Fuck Edward, when are you going to grow up? Are you seriously going to tell me that whatever bit of celluloid you're working on is more important than anything else?"

"No," said Edward, insulted. Emmett had never attacked his career like this before. "But I'm not saying that my time is more important than anyone else's. There are a shitload of people working on this film, I can't drop everything each time some fucking magazine wants to make up a story about me."

Emmett sighed.

"I know Edward, I know. But there's nothing wrong with doing something for yourself now and then."

"I'm listening."

"Look, are you interested in Bella at all?"

"Now more than ever. Listen," he hesitated, "can I be honest?"

"Always bro."

"I … well … that is to say."

"Just say it."

"Well, Bella and I haven't … " another awkward pause, "you know."

"Yeah I know. What of it?"

"It's just that I don't know where our relationship is at. There's certainly attraction, but we didn't get a chance to talk anything through before we both got involved with work."

"And?" Emmett prompted.

"So I don't know what the hell is going on between us."

"Well," said Emmett after a considered pause, "seems to me you've got to do something to find out."

"Yeah."

"Have you guys been in touch lately?"

"No," Edward replied. "She sent me an email last week to say she'd be going quiet for a while."

"Why was that?"

"I don't know."

"Hang on, Rose is here. I'm gonna bring her up to speed and call you back. You going to be there for a while?"

"Yeah, but not long. I'm due on set soon. I'll shower and grab some breakfast, so call me back in about twenty."

"Deal."

o * o * o * o

Edward reached for the phone, his hair wet and curling against his collar.

"Emmett?"

"It's Rose."

Edward sat down and kept towelling his hair.

"Hey Rose. So you know everything?"

"Yeah. Now I've got some questions for you."

Here it comes, thought Edward, and mentally braced for impact.

"So, I hear that you and Bella haven't been in touch for a while."

"True," agreed Edward, "but that's from both sides."

"Mmm-hmm. And Bella emailed you saying she wouldn't be in touch for a while. What did she say? I want the exact words."

Edward had been expecting this, and had his laptop ready. He scrolled through his inbox, and read out the email. When he finished reading, Rose was silent.

"Edward, when did Bella send you that email?"

"Last Wednesday, why?"

"The first article about you and Tanya came out on the Monday. Chances are she's seen it too."

Edward threw his towel across the room, flinching when it knocked a lamp off one of the bedside tables. He'd have to clean that up before he left for the day.

"It would seem that you have a bit of a problem here Cullen. You're on a film that you can't get away from, and there's an incredible woman on the other side of the country that thinks you're screwing someone else."

"I know." Edward groaned. "How do I handle this?"

"You'd better start praying that she hasn't found someone else," Rose warned.

Shit. He hadn't thought of that. The band. Jacob.

The silence that hung on the other end of the phone caused Rosalie's voice to soften. "Listen Edward, putting aside the fact that Emmett and I both think Bella's sensational, even a blind man would be able to see that you're mad for her too."

"Is it that obvious?"

"We've never seen you as happy as you've been since she came on the scene." She paused. "Even if the two of you are still finding your way, you'd both be fools if you didn't try to find your path together. You seem to be so good for each other."

Another moment of silence followed as Rosalie gave him time to process what she had said.

"You're right, " said Edward quietly.

Rose snorted. "Took you long enough to work that out."

"I just wish I knew what she wanted."

o * o * o * o

"No!" Bella scrambled out of Jacob's embrace, away from the kisses that a few moments before, she had been returning enthusiastically. She stood up.

"What's wrong? I thought that maybe you would be okay with this."

Bella sighed, and ran shaky hands down her jean-clad thighs.

"I'm sorry Jacob, I thought I was too."

Jacob stared at her for a moment, and then picked up his drink and took a swig.

"Well, I can't say that I'm not disappointed," he finally allowed.

Jacob looked up at Bella where she stood, and she gazed back. He was a good man. Nothing wrong with him at all. Any woman who be happy to be with him. Bella moved towards the sofa where they had been sitting.

o * o * o * o

Thinking back to after the gig the night before, Bella had been astounded at just how much alcohol she and Jacob had consumed. What had started with a couple of beers had continued with Jaegermeister, and ended with Tequila. The gig might have finished for the evening, but the club partied on. By the time even the hardiest patrons had left, the bar owner was kicking back with Bella and the members of Wolf Pack, loudly singing along with the jukebox.

She remembered giggling, and stumbling against Jacob who had seemed only too happy to catch her before she could fall.

She also remembered dancing with Jacob – after much protesting on her part – and when the spinning of the room became too much, snuggling her head against his chest. He had smelled of sweat, smoke and tequila, and an underlying male musk scent that had only served to remind her of Edward. Instinctively she had closed her eyes and snuggled closer, too drunk to notice that Jacob had tightened his arms around her.

Mercifully, Bella had woken up in bed, shoeless but still clothed, and very much alone. The only thing keeping her company – much to her regret – was a monumental hangover. She rolled over groaning with agony to see two ibuprofen tablets beside a glass of water, and a note from Jacob saying that they would talk in the morning. The two of them had a conversation that had been carried out in pained whispers, before meeting at the café and consuming a breakfast that seemed to contain enough grease to deep fry a cow.

For the rest of the day, they had been careful to do as little as possible, other than enduring the teasing of the rest of the band. Bella had smiled and taken the ribbing with good humour, and Jacob had given as good as he got, keeping a protective arm around her shoulders whenever he felt the teasing was getting too much.

She hadn't gone near her laptop.

Thankfully there had been no gig that evening, so the band had enjoyed a rare respite on the tour. The rest of the band had whooped it up at the club, while Jacob and Bella had decided to get an evening meal together. They also seemed to have the common urge to drink a small lake as part of their recovery process.

o * o * o * o

_To:Bella Swan_

_From:Edward Cullen_

_Subject:Thinking of you_

_Bella_

_I need to start this by saying I'm sorry. You said you were going quiet for a while, and my filming schedule has been insane. Every time I've wanted to call you, I know you'd already be asleep._

_I miss your voice._

_I miss your emails._

_I miss you._

_Edward_

Sitting next to Jacob, Bella tried to put her thoughts into words.

"Jake, you're a great guy …" she began.

Jacob groaned and leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes briefly before he looked back at her.

"Don't tell me, I'm a great guy but you want someone else."

"It was that obvious?"

He sighed, and then sat up again to clasp her hands in his.

"It wasn't obvious until I put you to bed last night. We were kissing … and it was great … "

"We were? It was?" Bella's face blanched. She didn't remember that at all.

"Yeah well it was for me." Jacob sighed.

He had been biding his time all week. After the pictures of Edward had surfaced he had watched Bella retreat into herself. He had been relieved when she had agreed to watch the gig, happy to be able to look through the crowd and see her there, singing along with the songs, dancing and cheering with the rest of the crowd. The tour had them all feeling exhausted and dislocated from their usual routines, but Bella's presence had been a constant they had all appreciated. Jacob especially liked having her there. She made him feel anchored.

Bella stared at him, her mind frantically trying to remember what had happened but coming up with nothing.

"Jake, I'm really sorry … but I can't remember."

"And I'm really sorry that I do." Jake gave her a rueful grin. "Babe, you're amazing. You really are, but I don't know that my ego is ever going to recover from you calling out the wrong name."

Bella's face went white.

o * o * o * o

_To:Bella Swan_

_From:Edward Cullen_

_Subject:I miss you_

_Bella_

_I really miss you. Can I call you? There are things that need to be said._

_Edward_

o * o * o * o

"Hey c'mon Bells, things didn't go _that_ far" Jacob continued, reaching out to grab her shoulder.

_Unfortunately_. He thought.

"We didn't? I mean … that is to say … I woke up still dressed."

"Yeah, that was me. I did the honourable thing. I put you to bed after .. " Jacob grimaced, "you called me by the wrong name."

"Oh." She said in a small voice, and then continued after a moment's pause. "Did I really do that?

Jacob gave her an exasperated look.

"Jesus, Bells give me a break. Am I really going to have to spell it out for you?"

"No, I don't think so." She replied.

Jacob rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Look Bells, I really like you. More than just like you if I'm going to be honest, but my self esteem isn't going to take being rebound guy."

"And you should never have to be Jake." Bella gave him a resigned smile. "I think I can guess what name I called you, but Ed-"

"Uh uh uh" Jacob held up a warning hand. "Just because I heard it last night doesn't mean I want to hear it again."

Bella risked a small chuckle, and was heartened with Jake gave her a droll smile in response. His feelings were hurt, but he seemed resigned to the situation. She started again.

"He who shall not be named, and I, hadn't reached any conclusion about what was going on between us."

"Maybe not, but I think you have."

"Yeah, I guess, maybe so," she replied, slowly nodding her head.

"Figures." Jacob commented as he took her hands in his and clasped them gently. "I find a woman who reminds me about the tribal heartbeat that I've been following my whole life, only then to find, that her heart beats for someone else."

o * o * o * o

_To:Edward Cullen_

_From:Bella Swan_

_Subject:RE: I miss you_

_Edward_

_I miss you too, and we definitely need to talk. I've seen some pictures of you lately – okay, a lot of pictures – of you lately that knocked me for a spin._

_I'm going to be honest here, and say that what I saw had me feeling pretty upset._

_Then I got jealous, and then I stuck my head in the sand._

_I know that there are two sides to every story, and I guess, as yet, I haven't heard yours.._

_I miss you._

_I miss your voice._

_Please call._

_Bella_

o * o * o * o

Bella sat staring at the screen for a long time, and then clicked 'send'. She watched the email transmit, and then picked up her cell phone to dial a familiar number. After a few rings, it answered.

"Angela? I'm coming home."

o * o * o * o


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"Edward?"

"Bella! God it's so good to hear your voice. I got your email and wanted to call straight away but it was 4 in the morning and I didn't think that-"

"Edward?"

"Yeah honey?"

"Breathe"

"So .. uh .. yeah… ok… I guess I was babbling." Edward admitted.

"You certainly were … and you call yourself an actor," Bella teased.

"You know, this is so much easier when someone else is writing the lines."

They had both laughed at that.

"So Bella," he cleared his throat. "We've got a lot to talk about, and I really wish this wasn't all happening over the phone."

"I know, but it's the best chance we've got for a few more weeks Mr Movie Star."

"True."

Edward waited a moment, but when Bella didn't speak he rushed in to fill the silence.

"Bella, there's nothing going on with Tanya and I. Absolutely nothing! I swear to God. We've had lunch a couple of times, and gone for coffee, but it was nothing more than that. She's very happy with Marcus, and I'm … "

"… you're what?" Bella asked in a soft voice.

"I'm very happy when I'm with you."

"And I'm happy when I'm with you too Edward," she replied. "But this is so strange." She sighed. "We were just getting to know each other and then we both got involved with our jobs."

"But are we going to let that stop us?"

"I don't know." She paused. "I guess I was feeling like, I don't know, like we were too busy to give 'us' a chance. Then we went our different ways and … you know … all those pictures and articles."

"And like you said, there are two sides to every story."

"I know, I get that."

"Is that why you sent me that email, saying you were going to be quiet? Because of those magazines?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"Bella, why didn't you say something? We could've talked it out."

"I know. I guess it was just instinct. Those articles told me everything that my ego had already been telling me?"

"What are you talking about?"

Bella gave an exasperated sigh.

"Edward, you're … you're _Edward Cullen_. Have you looked at me? I mean _really_ looked? I'm five and a half feet of average, and you're an international movie star. You could have _anyone_ you want Edward."

"But I don'twant just anyone Bella," Edward said, amazed at how calm he sounded. "I want _you_."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you." He chuckled. "Why so surprised?"

"Well … I don't know. Are you sure?"

"Bella, I'm very sure."

"Oh."

Bella was silent as their conversation sank in.

"So," she ventured.

"So," he agreed.

"Here we are then."

o * o * o * o

Bella opened the door and practically threw herself at the man that stood framed in her doorway.

"You're here! I can't believe you're actually here!" she cheered.

"You called, and I came. Is it really that hard to comprehend?" he laughed as he picked her up and gave her a huge hug.

"I know but … wow. This is real commitment."

"You're totally worth it."

"Oh stop it, you'll have me blushing next." She said, cuffing his shoulder and laughing as he set her down.

"So, where do you want me?"

"The kitchen," she replied, and watched his face fall.

"But I thought maybe … " he gave her a smoky look and then winked, "perhaps the bedroom?"

"Nice try Ben, but the kitchen is where I'm starting today."

"Angela said you'd be difficult," he said with a sigh, turning to move the trolley of stacked boxes through the door.

After much discussion with Jacob and the magazine, Bella had cut short her time on the tour with _Wolf Pack_. Her LA work options were gaining momentum each week, and the situation had gotten to the point where a commitment had to be made. It was, for her, a decision that was made fairly easily.

"Are you running away from me, or running towards LA?" Jacob had asked.

"A little of both, but more towards LA" Bella had admitted.

"Fair enough." He had shrugged. "Still, if that jackass hurts you at all, you just call. The boys and I will take care of you."

"Thanks Jake, that's really sweet … and disturbing."

"Don't worry Bells, we'll make it look like an accident."

Now she stood in her apartment. Hers. She had put Angela on the case, and gotten back into town with enough time for a quick inspection and to fill out the application forms. She and Angela had then spent the following evening offering up all manner of promises to the Rental Gods, prayers that of course, had been amplified by champagne and copious amounts of Baskin Robbins.

She had phoned her parents in Forks to tell them the news, and to get her things out of storage. Whilst they were thrilled to hear that she was putting down some roots, they would have been happier if she had been closer to home. Renee had recovered from her surgery and had been coaxing Charlie into trying yoga, and they were already asking she could visit them again.

"It never ends." Bella had commented as she hung up the phone.

"Tell me about it. It's not any easier when you've got siblings either," commented Angela, who looked up from the box of glassware she was unpacking.

"Really? I thought they'd be able to run distraction."

"No way. My grandma used to tell me that 'a son's a son 'til he takes a wife, a daughter's a daughter for the rest of her life' …"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Nope, just pointing out a fact is all."

"Thanks."

"So," said Angela as she held up some wineglasses in silent inquiry, turning back to her task as Bella pointed to a cupboard. "Have you told Edward about this latest development yet?"

"What, the apartment? Yeah sure I told him all about it the other night. He was really pleased."

"Mmm-hmmm. And the other matter?" Angela kept unpacking, but heard Bella pause.

"You mean about work? No, not yet. I really want to make sure that things are locked down a bit more first."

"Right."

"You got something to say there?"

"Me?" Angela turned around and gave a wide-eyed look of innocence to Bella. "No ma'am. Nothing at all ma'am."

"Then get back to work."

o * o * o * o

"So how's the place looking?"

"Oh Edward it's great. I just love it!" Bella enthused, "I mean, it's nothing like your place, but it's got a really nice feel to it."

"Eh, my place isn't that great."

"Are you kidding? Your house is enormous compared to this apartment, and you've got that great pool, and a kitchen to die for … "

"But it doesn't have you in it," Edward replied in a quiet voice.

Bella didn't answer, so he continued. "Too much?"

"No … " Bella said in a voice that only quavered slightly, "I think that was just right actually."

"I wish I was there."

"I wish you were too."

"It won't be long now."

Since the pair of them had admitted their mutual attraction, they had both made a concerted effort to speak to each other daily. Words were important to both of them. As a writer, Bella was used to getting her meaning across clearly and concisely, without ambiguity. Edward was used to working with words, finding the emotions they contain, and expressing them honestly and with integrity. Once they made the decision to be open and truthful with each other, this unique ability to communicate so well, profoundly deepened their relationship and quickly produced a level of emotional intimacy that neither had expected.

The emails flew thick and fast, and they had made an unspoken rule to speak to each other either first thing in the morning, or at the end of the day. Bella had gotten used to being roused from her sleep by the phone, and having sleepy conversations with Edward about his day. Hearing his voice helped her sleep, and hearing her voice made him forget the trials of the day. It was as if, without this daily interaction, neither was able to feel at peace. It became as necessary to their daily lives as the air they breathed and the food they ate, except their daily chats nurtured their very souls.

_To:Edward Cullen_

_From:Bella Swan_

_Subject:Welcome Home_

_Edward_

_I don't know if I've told you this enough, but I'm looking forward to seeing you. Call me when you get in, and then come straight over._

_Bella_

_To:Bella Swan_

_From:Edward Cullen_

_Subject:RE: Welcome Home_

_I'll be there. I miss you._

o * o * o * o

Edward checked the scrap of paper in his hand and looked up at the building again. This was the place. He parked his car and made his way through the apartment complex. It was a small Spanish style group of apartments, each one with a wrought iron balcony and lush gardens. It was charming and typical Bella.

He found her apartment door and stood there for a moment, feeling unaccountably nervous. He was about to knock when he realised his hands were clammy, and he hastily rubbed his palms on his jeans before knocking.

He heard movement inside, and then the door was opened. There she was.

Looking over her shoulder, he could see that she had lit some candles, so the room was filled with soft warm light. He looked back at Bella, and the charming words of welcome he had prepared earlier disappeared and remained unsaid on his lips.

Her eyes glowed, and her hair fell over her shoulders in soft waves. She also had a finger pressed to her lips for silence, as she reached out with her other hand to draw him inside. He followed, and stood watching her as she quietly closed the door and turned to face him.

She smiled at him and stepped towards him, standing close enough to run her hands up his chest and onto the nape of his neck. She tugged gently, and he bent his head so that her mouth was level with his ear. He wrapped his hands around her waist to pull her closer still. She whispered, her breath tickling his ear and sending a shiver through him.

"Edward," she said quietly. "For the first time in my life I think I'm sick of words. Please … just show me what you feel."

o * o * o * o

"Where's Edward?" Rosalie had walked out onto the back deck to have a pre-dinner drink with Emmett. "I thought he was due back in town today?"

Emmett poured her a glass of wine and handed it over with a wide grin.

"He's back in town yeah, but I don't know that we'll be seeing him anytime soon."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Rosalie said, a speculative glint in her eye as she sat down beside him.

"Yup."

"Thank god. He's sounded so miserable over the phone, and I thought I was going to have to get you to kick six types of shit out of him so he'd finally see some sense."

"You'd get me to do it?"

Rosalie gave him a peck on the check.

"Oh honey, you know how I like to delegate."

They both sipped their wine.

"So, I wonder what they're doing now." Emmett mused.

Rosalie quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Emmett, do you remember what we were like when we first started dating?"

"Oh yeah ..." Emmett said, a reminiscent grin on his face.

"And do you remember how we celebrated our one month anniversary?"

"Mmm-hmmm." His grin grew bigger, if that were possible, making Rosalie grin in response. Hell, she had a pretty good memory too, and dammit he was _good_.

"And these guys have known each other for what, nearly three months now?"

"As it been that long?" Emmett's brow wrinkled as he tried to remember.

"Just think … " Rosalie continued. "Nearly three months of flirting, and practically most of that has been spent on foreplay."

"Jesus." Emmett blanched.

"So when you think about all those conditions, what do you _think_ they're doing?" Rosalie asked.

"I'd say they're probably doing what we're going to be doing pretty damn soon."

"Oh really?" Rosalie said, setting down her wineglass as Emmett leaned towards her for a kiss.

"Well, I'm an optimistic kinda guy," he breathed as their lips met.

o * o * o * o

Bella had set some music playing softly in the background, but from that moment on, Edward would never be able to recall what it was. His whole attention was wrapped up in the woman that stood before him. Edward held her in his arms with exquisite care. His hands moved to cup the back of her head, dipping his head to capture her mouth with his own, their tongues meeting and dancing. With a soft hum he gathered her closer, moulding her to him as he coaxed her response.

At last they released each other, and Bella stood with her head on his chest, listening to his heart racing at a pace that must surely match hers. Their bodies swayed slowly, as close as they could possibly get with only their thin layers of clothes between them.

Bella drew back, and Edward looked down at her in silent question. She stepped back further still, taking his hands in hers, and tugged him gently. Her eyes luminous, she led him towards the bedroom. Once they were there, she slid her hands gently around his waist, tugging at his shirt and running her hands up his sides. Edward held up his arms and allowed her to remove his shirt. Then he reached towards her to do the same.

Her t-shirt was disposed of quickly, and he turned her around, running his hands ever so softly over her shoulders and down her back to unhook her bra. The cups of lace slid down her torso, and he ran his hands up and over her arms to gently cup her breasts, pulling her back against his chest, nestling his face in her hair. As their bare skin came in contact they both gave a soft hiss of pleasure, shivering at the sensation.

Bella turned in his arms once more and began to fumble with his jeans. and They both laughed breathlessly when they discovered he had yet to kick off his shoes. Stepping out of the denim puddle around his ankles, he reached towards her with a small grin, flicking down her zip and hooking his thumbs in her belt loops and sliding down her body to pull her jeans down and off.

He stayed kneeling before her, reaching up with his hands to trace her ribs, cupping her buttocks gently as he pulled her close to plant a single, hot kiss at her centre. She shifted restlessly, and he marvelled at how delicate she seemed in this moment. His gut clenched with heat as he slowly rose to his feet, dusting her body with kisses as he went.

Bella sighed into his kiss, and together they both half sank, half fell onto the bed. She could feel her body, soft and pliant, moulding itself to his hardness. She felt drunk with sensation, as if she could crawl up inside his chest and stay there, warm and safe. Her awareness shifted, focussing on that pleasurable ache which demanded attention. She moved her hips, trying to get closer to him, moaning in frustration as he brushed against her and then moved away.

Edward loomed above her, pressing his knee between hers, seeking entry. She threw her arms around his shoulders and arched her back so that she could stay as close to him as she could, desperate to meet his lips for a kiss.

He eased into her slowly, their eyes locked on each others, and they both held their breath when he was at last fully sheathed. Words couldn't do this justice. Bella's head dropped back on the pillows, mouth open as she sighed with delight. She felt pleasurably full, and whimpered as he grasped her small hips in his hands and began to thrust.

Edward's body moved in long, sure strokes, creating a friction that they could hardly bear. They moved together, their bodies flowing moving of their own accord in a slow, sweet tempo. They barely spoke. Their kisses were punctuated with soft murmurs of encouragement, each treating the other as if they were afraid they would shatter.

Bella's breathing began to quicken as her aching need began to reach for release, and Edward moaned as he felt her muscles began to grip him. He nuzzled her shoulder, clinging to her in desperation as their orgasms roared through them.

They remained locked together, Edward's hands stroking her hair, Bella's mouth brushing his throat. Bella was lying there in quiet amazement, her body tingling. She had felt utterly worshipped by a man that others treated as a god. Edward held her close, revelling in her softness, throwing his leg possessively over her for good measure. So entwined, they both drifted off to sleep.

o * o * o * o

Sensing movement beside him, Edward opened his eyes. Bella had rolled over in her sleep and lay on her back, one arm thrown up over her head onto the pillow. Her movement had pulled the sheet down over her body, and he gazed at her exposed breasts. Giving into temptation, he propped himself up on one elbow and leaned over to circle a rosy tip with his tongue.

Bella gave a sleepy hum of pleasure and arched her back, offering herself up for more. Edward slid a hand around her waist and pulled her closer, as he moved his devotion to her other waiting breast. She hooked a leg around his hips as he dropped open-mouthed kisses across her chest and neck, before claiming her mouth. Bella's hands were never still. She had wrapped her arms around him, one hand roaming across his back, rubbing and scratching lightly as the other threaded itself through his hair to hold him to her.

Edward groaned as he felt her moist core against his. He shifted his hips slightly, and effortlessly slid into her wetness with one slow thrust. He was amazed at just how in sync their bodies were. After a moment, they both began to rock against each other slowly. Edward opened his eyes to see Bella gazing back at him. They stared at each other as they continued to move in silence, neither one wanting to break contact.

Bella's breathing began to quicken, and Edward shifted his hips slightly. She caught her bottom lip in her teeth at the sensation. The moment was building for both of them, and they clutched at each other in silence, waiting to be thrown over the edge. Bella's nails sank into his shoulder and he gave a quiet hiss of pleasure, dipping his head to nip at her throat. His thrusts became harder, more urgent desperate to lose himself in her again, and she wrapped her legs around him in encouragement, urging him deeper still. Edward felt his release begin, and looked at Bella to see her lips quivering, her mouth open in a silent gasp of pleasure as their mutual release shook through their bodies.

They subsided against each other, wordlessly content. Bella cupped Edward's face in her hands and gently kissed his closed eyes. With a sigh, Edward wrapped himself around her, and rested his head on her chest. Entwined in each other, feeling completely loved, they drifted back to sleep.

o * o * o * o

"Hey girl."

"It lives!" Angela exclaimed, prompting a laugh out of Bella.

"Oh come on, I haven't been that bad." It was a token protest at best. Finally showered and changed, Bella was curled up on her sofa with a fresh cup of coffee.

"You know, I tried calling to see how you were but I couldn't get through to you at all." Angela said accusingly.

"I knew you'd call, which is why I took the phone off the hook _and_ switched off my cell."

"Oh really."

"Yes really." Bella deadpanned.

"So I take it things went well?" Angela asked in a tone that implied the phone call would not be ending before she found out what she wanted.

"You could say that."

"So well in fact, that you had to take your phone off the hook and left your best friend hanging for a couple of days, dying of curiosity."

"Yup."

"I see." Angela paused.

"Well you know how it is, Edward and I .. ah … had a lot to talking to do."

"Did you?" Angela replied in a dry tone. "I have to say I'm surprised to hear that, given the amount of emails and phone calls you guys were having leading up to him getting back in town."

"Uh, well it's different when you're face to face."

"Mmm-hmmm."

"No, really it is."

"Oh I don't doubt you at all," Angela said. "You guys must have just been talking and talking until there was no air left in the room. Just do me a favour though Bella."

"What's that?"

"Wash your sheets before they crawl off in search of an ovum."

"Angela!" Bella gave a whoop of laughter, "We weren't _that_ bad."

"Honey, I know how bad I am when I haven't seen Ben for a few days, so the two of you … well … nuff said."

"Thanks babe."

"Don't mention it. So if you had enough strength left to make it to the phone, I'm guessing that Mr Sexy isn't there at the moment."

"Ha ha. Yes, you're right. He's gone back home to change for a couple of meetings, and then we're catching a movie tonight." Bella tried to sound cool, but couldn't help the smile that broke through. She felt absurdly happy.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Angela said quietly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you happy with this guy?"

Bella paused.

"He makes me feel … I don't know Ange, this just feels like the most, comfortable, I've ever been with a guy. I can't explain it but …"

"Let me guess, you feel like a total sex goddess and completely normal in your own skin at the same time?" Angela supplied.

"Exactly."

"Hang onto this one babe, I think you've got a keeper."

o * o * o * o

Bella was waiting outside her apartment complex when Edward's car pulled up to the kerb. By the time she was inside the car Edward was already leaning towards her for a kiss.

"Why did you want me to wait for you outside instead of coming in?" she said a little breathlessly when they both finally came up for air.

"Because I knew that there was a good chance that if I came inside again we'd never make the movie." Edward replied, rubbing his nose against hers. "I can resist anything except temptation."

"I know the feeling," Bella laughed, resting her hand on his thigh as he drove.

Having parked the car, Edward and Bella joined the queue for tickets at the cinema. The two of them stood hand in hand, talking quietly as the queue slowly shuffled forwards. Bella noticed a couple of quiet gasps, and comments of "I think that's …," but for the most part, they were left alone. Bella nudged Edward, who gave her a look of inquiry.

"You're being left alone tonight."

His mouth quirked up into a wry grin.

"It happens sometimes, when the planets are in the right alignment."

"Really? You've put a lot of work into it then." She teased.

"Oh sure. I've got Emmett in a circle of powdered cow skulls at home too, it seems to help."

"Well," Bella shrugged. "If it helps you have a quiet night out, and it keeps him off the streets, it can't be that bad."

Edward chuckled and drew her closer to him.

When they finally had their tickets they headed inside. Finding a couple of seats, Edward popped up the dividing armrest so that Bella could lean more comfortably against him.

"It's been a while since I've gone necking at the movies," Edward commented as Bella snuggled against his side.

"Hmm, you might be disappointed then Cullen, because first we have to play the alphabet game."

"The what?"

"The Alphabet Game. It's great. We've got until the movie starts to find all the letters of the alphabet in consecutive order."

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Hey," she punched his shoulder. "Don't knock it until you've tried it."

"You're kinda weird sometimes," said Edward as he pulled her in for a quick kiss, "but you're sexy and funny so I'll go along with your plan."

"And don't you forget it." She replied.

Soon the cinema lights dimmed, and the pre-show advertising began. It wasn't long before the two of them were completely engrossed in the game, fussing over the usual 'tricky' letters to find.

"J!" Edward said in a loud whisper.

"Excellent," Bella whispered back. "Well spotted, now we're on to K …"

The game progressed, ending up in the pair of them quietly bickering their way through the trailers, their shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

A couple of hours later, they were leaving the cinema with the other movie patrons, still arguing the outcome of the game.

"I don't care what you think you didn't see there was a goddamn 'Q' in that kitchen commercial."

"And I think you're delusional," retorted Bella.

"Whatever," sighed Edward. "I'll just have to live with the burden of knowing I was right and you were blind."

"I guess we all have our burdens to bear," commiserated Bella, patting his arm. "Come on, let's get some dinner."

There was a small Italian restaurant within walking distance, so Edward took Bella's hand and led her across the street towards it. They opened the double doors and stepped inside, standing quietly by the counter for a table. A hostess walked towards them with a bright smile, sales patter at the ready.

"Good evening sir, can I … Oh!" she stopped dead, obviously flustered when she recognised their famous customer.

"Hi," Edward flashed her a broad smile. "I don't have a booking, but is there any chance of getting a table for two?"

"Uh," the hostess fumbled with the bookings register, and looked up with an over-bright smile. "Certainly Mr Cullen, if you'd just follow me …" she set off across the restaurant, stopping at a table that was near the centre of the room.

"I'm sorry, but is it possible to get a table a little more secluded?" Edward asked. He gave her his most winning smile, and Bella watched in amazement as the hostess seemed to melt before their eyes, and promptly led them to a section of the restaurant that afforded them a little more privacy.

"I have to say Edward, that I'm impressed," Bella said later as they enjoyed a glass of wine. "That act you pulled on the hostess was pretty damn smooth."

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking up from where he had idly been tracing patterns on Bella's hand with the tip of his finger.

"Flashing her the Sexiest Man Alive smile, dazzling her like that … " Bella shook her head. "It's almost cruel to release so much charm on an unsuspecting female."

"I dazzled her?"

Bella snorted.

"You most certainly did. The woman was putty in your hands."

"Really. Are you saying that you're immune?" he asked, picking up his wineglass for another sip.

Bella watched him as he considered her over the rim of his glass. His green eyes flashed at her as he drank, and she felt the familiar warm tingle begin to shiver through her body.

"If this is the disease, I hope there's no cure," she replied quietly, jumping slightly as Edward picked up her hand and nibbled her fingertips.

"Burn baby, burn."

It was late and the two of them were wrapped up in each other's company as they settled the check for the meal, but their bubble burst as soon as they left the restaurant.

"Edward!"

His name erupted from dozens of people, and Bella's head whipped around in amazement as she tried to take in the scene before her. Camera flashes were popping constantly, blinding her as she stumbled slightly on the sidewalk. She heard Edward curse beneath his breath as he caught her by the elbow and yanked her against his side.

"Edward! Who is she Edward!"

"Where's Tanya tonight? Edward!"

Bella felt completely disoriented, trying to shield her eyes from the camera flashes and find her way. Edward propelled the two of them along the sidewalk, as they were pursued by the combination of paparazzi, fans and curious bystanders. Before she realised knew it, they were at his car. She fumbled for the door, getting in and staring out at the scene unfolding before her.

Edward looked furious. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were stormy as he tried to make his way through the scrum towards the drivers' side of the vehicle. He kept his head down, barking terse replies here and there, but for the most part not responding to some of the more intrusive questions. Finally he got into the car, and revved the engine, nudging the car forwards. The crowd continued to surround the car, but as Edward continued to nudge the car forward they got the message and reluctantly began to disperse to allow passage.

As soon as they were clear, Edward floored the accelerator and the car peeled out of the carpark. Bella stared wide-eyed in the side mirror to see that there were already a couple of vehicles in pursuit.

"Godammit!" Edward snarled, slamming his fist on the steering wheel, making Bella flinch.

Bella remained silent as Edward drove, taking tight corners and running a couple of amber lights in a bid to shake off the pursuing cameras.

A few moments later, Edward flicked his gaze to the rear view mirror and noted with satisfaction that they seemed to be free. His attention had been focussed solely on getting away as quickly as possible, and it was only now that he remembered to check to see that Bella was okay. He looked across to see Bella huddled in her seat, white-faced. She looked scared.

"Bella, are you okay?" His eyes snapped back to the road as he reached across to touch her. "You haven't put your seatbelt on yet."

She fumbled jerkily for the seatbelt, clicking it in place and then looking anxiously at Edward. He was still driving at breakneck speed, but every so often he was looking across at her. He gave her a thin smile and kept driving, his hand squeezing her thigh in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.

They arrived back at Bella's apartment, and walked together in silence to her front door.

"Bella," Edward said as he cupped her face. "What's wrong? You haven't said a word?"

She gazed up at him, biting her bottom lip. It was a clear sign that she was nervous. He pulled her closer and wrapped her in his arms, resting his chin on her head as he spoke.

"I'm sorry honey. When I saw all those people I just wanted to get you away from them all."

Bella wrapped her arms around Edward, listening to his words reverberate in his chest as he spoke. The warmth of his body was soothing, but his anger had been a side of him that she hadn't seen before. She sighed. The evening had taken a very unexpected turn.

She twisted her head to look up at him, and kissed his chin, not trusting herself to speak in case the tremor in her voice gave her away.

"Come on, let's go inside." He soothed, turning them towards the door.

He led the unresisting Bella inside, and took her to her bedroom. They undressed and crawled under the covers, curling up in each other's arms.

"Sweetheart, you've barely said a word since we left the restaurant. What's wrong?" Edward asked, brushing her hair from her face.

She gave him a tired smile.

"I'm fine. It was just … tonight was quite a shock." She sighed. "For someone that's used to feeling invisible it was a hell of a lot to take in all of a sudden." She reached out the smooth away the frown lines that appeared between his eyes. She didn't like to be the cause of those lines.

He learned forward and gave her a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry you were scared honey, but things will look better in the morning." He drew her closer and nuzzled against her neck, closing his eyes.

Bella lay awake beside him, staring into the darkness.

o * o * o * o


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Something tickled. Bella wrinkled her nose and burrowed her head into her pillow, jerking back when it chuckled. She squinted her eyes open to see Edward smiling at her.

"Morning" she croaked.

"Hey gorgeous."

Bella groaned and ran a hand over her hair, feeling it sticking up in clumps and lumps, and flicked a glance at her alarm clock. It was 7am.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Huh?" he looked confused.

"It's still early, you're bright and peppy, and you're calling me 'gorgeous' when I'm laying here with crop circle hair." She burrowed into the crook of his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her and started to laugh.

"You've got _what_?"

"You know," she mumbled. How was it possible that he could even smell so good at this ungodly hour? "I'm sure I don't move around _that_ much at night to mess up my hair like this. Alien spaceships land on my head every night and leave crop circles."

"Really," he commented. "That's quite an interesting theory you've got going on there."

He didn't sound convinced, but the rumbling of his voice in his chest sounded delightful. She snuggled closer and hooked a leg over his hips, wriggling closer still. He gave a little grunt of pleasure as her hips sleepily ground against his. He stroked the line of her hip, circling his fingers over her waist as she stirred, then pulled her closer and rested his chin on her hair.

"Do you know how I feel about you?" he murmured. His voice sounded quiet, vulnerable.

In spite of herself, Bella's heart turned over. His hand stroked the soft swell of her breast, making her feel boneless, melting into the heat of his body. Her hand ghosted over his hardness and his indrawn breath was a hiss of pleasure.

"What?" Bella stopped her hand and let it rest heavy against him. "Am I doing something wrong?" Her expression was entirely _too_ innocent.

"Don't start what you can't finish," he warned, his eyes closing as she moved her hand again.

"Nothing to worry about there," smiled Bella as she drifted down the bed, "I'm a details kind-a girl."

Edward's hips arched off the bed as she took him in her mouth, her fingernails skimming over his thighs. His entire awareness dwindled until its sole focus was her hot, moist mouth that was drawing him deeper, moving up and down as she hummed with pleasure. When he couldn't stand it any longer he reached down and drew up her, cupping her buttocks and pressing her against him.

"Tell me you want me," his mouth moved over her throat.

"You know I do," she murmured, hooking a leg around his hip and grinding against him.

"Say it." He was poised above her now, and she whimpered as he held off.

"Edward, please …" She looked up at him, clutching at his neck as she gulped for air.

It was enough. He sank into her warmth, the two of them groaning at the sensation as he filled her. They both lay entwined for a moment, kissing softly before their bodies began to move in unison. Edward watched Bella as she bit her lip, and his blood stirred hotly at the knowledge that he was the one in her bed, and no-one else. He thrust harder, stopping abruptly as she cried out.

"I'm sorry," he began anxiously, "did I …?"

"Shhh," she interrupted, kissing him with abandon. "It's okay Edward, it just felt so good. I'm not glass, I won't break."

Edward resumed where he'd left off, loving her with abandon, treasuring every movement, every sensation as he lost himself in the moment. Bella clutched at his shoulders and cried out as her release swept through her.

After love, they lay curled up in each other's arms, talking about inconsequential things, anything to prolong the moment and to avoid having to get out of bed. Edward reached out with his free hand and twined his fingers through hers.

"I can't believe I found you," he commented. Bella's shoulders shook with silent laughter and he propped himself up on one elbow to look at her. "What?"

"And to think you found me at a press junket and then a supermarket." She poked him on the shoulder. "Let that be a lesson to you Cullen, _never_ doubt the power of ice-cream ever again."

Her hair spilled and tangled over the pillows, and her skin bore the pink blotches of stubble rash. Her lips were puffy from kissing, and he could see faint marks on her shoulder were his teeth had nibbled at her. She had never looked lovelier. She reached out and traced his bottom lip with a finger.

"When you look at me like that, you make me feel beautiful," she said quietly.

He frowned in puzzlement. "But you _are._"

Bella nearly smiled as memories from the past momentarily flashed through her mind. The things men would say when they were getting laid. Still, he said it with such sincerity that she was almost inclined to believe him. She pulled him down for another kiss.

"So Mr Cullen, what are we going to do with you?"

"Well I guess I can think of a few things," he replied, cupping her breasts and rubbing his thumb over their rosy peaks.

"As enticing as that is, I was actually referring to last night," she said, shoving at his shoulders.

He rolled over on his back, stealing her pillow as she sat up and propped it behind his head. The sheet had been shoved down around his hips, and she couldn't stop from gazing at his bare chest, stubbled cheeks and green eyes that glittered back at her. Surely a man like this could be the downfall of saints.

His eyes darked darkened as they drifted down her chest, and she realised that anything she said was going to be ignored as long as she remained naked. She peered around the bedroom, then leaned over the side and plucked Edward's white t-shirt that he had been wearing under his dress shirt. She pulled it on, turning back when she heard a quiet groan.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look in my clothes?"

"Just as long as you don't try to return the favour, I think we'll be fine," she said, which made him roll his eyes.

"So I'm guessing there's no more lovin' to be had until you've said your piece?" he replied.

"Yup." She flicked her hair off her shoulders. "So, last night."

"Yeah." He sounded wary and resigned all at once.

"I'm not sure who was the more freaked out of the two of us." She held up her hand as Edward opened his mouth to say something. "I think I saw a bit of temper there last night, and I didn't quite know what to make of that."

Edward picked at the sheet, silent for a moment.

"When we got out of the restaurant last night, and those people were waiting, all I could think about was getting you out of there." He looked up at her. "I'm used to all that stuff, but you're not." He shrugged. "I just wanted to get you somewhere safe, where it was just us."

"You seemed pretty angry about it," Bella observed.

"I guess I was." Edward looked at her, clearly frustrated. "You're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time, and it just feels like all that," he saved waved his hands by way of indication, "is going to take it all away."

Bella gave him a wry smile. "You sound like a kid with a new toy."

"Maybe I do," he conceded, "but that's what it feels like. I don't want the media attention to ruin what we've got going between us."

Bella crawled towards him and curled up at his side, leaning in closer as he hooked his arm around her.

"Edward, like it or not, your career is public property, and that's a choice you made a long time ago, so sooner or later you're going to have to get used to it."

"I thought I was," he muttered. Bella looked up at him as he sighed. "But .. I .. uh … guess you know who I've dated in the past."

Bella ducked her head, trying to stay calm as her insecurities roared to life. Anyone who read the gossip magazines knew the sort of women Edward had dated in the past. He had been in three long-term relationships (by LA standards anyway) with the sort of women the magazines lapped up. Successful, famous, and beautiful enough to make Leonardo Da Vinci bite his paintbrush in half.

"Yeah," she said. "I think I've got a general idea." Now it was her fingers plucking at the sheet.

"Those women were in the industry. More than that, they were in the front line like I am, so they knew the drill. They knew how it all worked and they were fine with that."

He put a finger under her chin and tilted her face up to meet his gaze. "When those cameras started going off last night, you looked absolutely terrified."

Bella tried to shrug it off. "I wasn't expecting anything like that." The flashes had been blinding, and she remembered hands reaching out to grab Edward as he had hustled her towards the car.

"Maybe you shouldn't have to," commented Edward. "After all, you said this was a life that I had chosen, but you don't have to."

"What are you trying to say?"

Edward looked unhappy. "You might not want that level of attention."

"Who says I have to have it?" she shrugged again, content in the knowledge that she was so fantastically ordinary there would be nothing of interest for people to notice.

"It might be a case where the choice is taken out of your hands," he replied. He was a little concerned. She seemed to be taking this too well.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." She frowned. "There _is_ one thing I'm worried about though," she conceded.

"What's that?"

"Breakfast. I need food and good coffee … and plenty of it."

o * o * o * o

Angela opened the door at Bella's rat-a-tat knocking and stood promptly ushered her inside.

"Coffee?"

"Actually I've just come from breakfast with the boy, so I'm a bit jumpy at the moment. Got any juice?" said Bella headed towards the fridge and opened the door.

"Yep, help yourself, and get one for me while you're at it," replied Angela.

The girls took their drinks into the living room, and each chose a sofa to relax on.

"So, you've come up for air again, I see," observed Angela, making Bella blush. "Woman, he must be _good_ to have to you looking so thoroughly satisfied."

Mortified, Bella put a hand to her cheeks.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well, you're grinning enough to give the Cheshire Cat performance anxiety, and that's some impressive stubble rash on your neck there." Angela indicated a patch, which Bella promptly clamped her hand over. "No use trying to hide it now, I've already seen it."

"Oh god," muttered Bella. "And I've just been sitting in a café with him – everyone must have seen!"

"They'd have to know what they were looking for, but yeah, it is kind-a visible," allowed Angela. "So," she continued. "What have you guys been up to?" She paused as Bella began to laugh, "besides the obvious I mean, and by the way, I hope you're playing safe."

"Yes Mom," Bella drawled. "I'm on the pill and we're taking precautions. Happy now?"

"Yes dear. Please, continue."

"Okay, we went to the movies last night, which was great, and afterwards we got some dinner." She thought back to the evening before and frowned slightly. "We ran into a bit of interference afterwards, and Edward wasn't too happy about that, but I think he's okay."

Angela had leaned forwards.

"What sort of interference are you talking about?"

"Oh, just some people that had found out where Edward was." Bella was trying to sound off-hand, although her stomach tightened as she remembered her anxiety.

"Just some people, huh? And would those people have had cameras?" She watched as Bella shrank a little on the sofa. She knew that Bella had always been shy, so her off-handedness wasn't ringing true.

"Yes."

"And how were you with that?"

Bella had been staring into her juice, and looked up at the question. Angela sat quietly, obviously expecting a response.

"I guess," she licked her lips. "I guess it freaked me out." She paused. "And Edward was really mad."

"How so?"

"He was pretty short with them. People were shouting questions and stuff, then he bundled me into the car and we went straight home." She attempted a smile. "I haven't seen that side to him before, but we talked it out this morning and things seem to be okay."

"And what did you talk about?" Angela wasn't letting go of the topic.

"Well, he was worried that I'd been scared," Bella replied. Angela mentally gave Edward points for his consideration. "But once I reminded him that he'd chosen a public life, things kind of went from there."

"Huh? Hang on, he was worried about you getting freaked, and you told him that he'd made his decision and that was it?"

"Uh …"

"Bella come on, I know you're an intelligent woman. What else did he say?"

"Um, well he said _he'd_ chosen the spotlight, but that I hadn't, and maybe I wouldn't want that."

Angela was impressed. Edward had clearly thought out the implications more than Bella had. There was more to the story here though. Bella was still looking uncomfortable.

"So what happened after that?"

"We went out for breakfast."

"Really," said Angela.

The two woman stared at each other.

"What?" Bella asked finally.

Angela sighed heavily and shook her head.

"Bella, you're my best friend, and we've known each other through sick and sin. Is this the part where I'm going to have to give your ass a good swift kick?"

"Hey!" objected Bella. "What brought that on?"

"Listen to yourself. You've just sat here and told me that you went out on a date with a nice guy who's also a famous movie star. He takes you out for dinner, and when the paparazzi find out and are waiting for you outside, he gets protective and whisks you home. Then he tries to talk to you about it the next morning, you brush it off and want food."

"And? What's your point?"

"My point is," said Angela slowly, "that I think you're still in denial. Bella like it or not, if you and Edward keep seeing each other, your name and photo is going to be out there as well."

"Unlikely," Bella scoffed.

"If you guys are starting to date, then that's news for the magazines. _You're_ going to be news Bella, not just Edward. There's nothing unlikely about that."

"But, I'm nobody!"

"Oh Bella, don't say that."

"No, come on Angela, _look_ at me. Edward mentioned his exes this morning, and…"

"I'm sure there was context," countered Angela. Bella ignored her and continued.

"He's gone out with sex symbols, and here I am, little Bella Swan. I'm nobody compared to them, so there's nothing to report! And anyway," she huffed, "One day he'll wake up and realise that too, and it'll all be over. He'll move on to someone that's famous, and I'll be invisible again."

After her outburst, they both sat silent.

"And that's what you think?" asked Angela.

"It's what I _know_," replied Bella miserably. "Someone like Edward doesn't happen to a no-one like me. The bubble is going to burst sooner or later."

"Oh honey." Angela got up and moved to sit beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders for a comforting squeeze. "I think you might find that Edward likes you a lot more than you think."

o * o * o * o

Rosalie opened the door just as Edward reached it, a grin of welcome on her face.

"Welcome home!" she said as she gave him a warm hug. Edward returned it, lifting Rosalie off her feet and walking into the house.

"It's good to be back," he said as he set her down again, and sniffed appreciatively. "Is that coffee?"

"Sure is, come on."

She led him through the house into the kitchen. Emmett was snacking, and waved as he chewed by way of greeting.

"Hey Chipmunk Cheeks," Edward teased, cuffing Emmett on the back of his head as he passed him to get a cup.

Rosalie leaned with her hip against the table.

"So," she began. "I guess we don't have to ask you how last night went."

"No you don't," he smiled as he poured himself a coffee.

"And I see you guys had dinner and a movie," she added. Edward stopped pouring.

"How did you know that?" he frowned.

"TMZ my dear boy. The internet makes things move pretty fast these days."

"Already?" he asked.

At Rosalie's nod, he sighed heavily, and got out the cream and sugar. Once he had made a coffee to his taste, he joined the other two at the table.

"So what sort of pictures are they?" he said in a weary tone.

"Nothing major, but the speculation is starting about who Bella is," Rosalie answered.

"Gotta say it bro, it looks like you pulled a good protective grizzly attitude there. You had a scary face and everything," commented Emmett around a mouthful.

"Have you got them here? I need to see." He was worried. He was still thinking that despite their talk this morning, Bella had no idea what she was letting herself in for.

Rosalie got up from the table and left the room, returning moments later with her laptop. She accessed the site and slid the computer across the table to Edward. It was just as he thought. Emmett had been right, he _did_ look like he was ready to hit someone. In one of the shots he had one arm around Bella, who was cowering into his side, and his other arm was reaching out in an attempt to block the camera. He checked the rest of the pictures. Bella had kept her head down for most of them, so they didn't have a clear shot of her face. Still, they had enough. It wouldn't be long until someone found out who she was.

"Shit." He groaned. "She's going to freak out."

"You think?" Rosalie was puzzled. "She seemed okay with your fame earlier.

"I know. But that was before it was going to have any impact on _her_," he said with a grimace. "We had a bit of a talk about it this morning, but something was a bit off," he paused, remembering how things had been between them earlier. "Either she's in denial, or ... I don't know. She really doesn't think that anyone is going to notice her."

"Serious?" Emmett was surprised. "With an ass like that how could they _not_ notice her?" He paused for a second as his brain finally caught up with his mouth, and turned to Rose with a beseeching smile. "Not as hot as _yours_ babe, that's a given."

"Relax toots, I know what you meant." Rosalie waved him off. Emmett relaxed, but only slightly. He knew his comment would be filed away and brought out to be discussed, no doubt at a highly inconvenient time. He hated it when he cock blocked himself.

Edward was staring unhappily into his coffee.

"I know there's more to it, but I don't know what to do."

"Have you considered talking to her about it?" suggested Rosalie. "You know, that stuff that happens when you open your mouth and words come out. I've heard it can be terribly effective."

"Nice one babe." commented Emmett with a grin. Rosalie shot him a droll smile. Nope. No luck, he was still going to be cockblocked.

"You're going to have to do something Edward, and sooner rather than later. Those pictures are online, so you know it's only a matter of time before the magazines pick up on it."

"Yeah I know. Shit."

"What are you pouting for?" Rosalie said, punching him on the shoulder.

"I'm not pouting," Edward replied.

"Right, you're just thinking really hard and your bottom lip decided to get involved."

"It's just this whole damn fame thing. All we did was go out for dinner and a movie. It's not exactly headline news. What about all the other important stuff that's going on in the world?"

"I know," Rosalie soothed. "But people want distracting from that, which is where you come into the picture." She pulled a face. "Sorry, bad pun there."

"So what can I do?" he asked them both.

Emmett shrugged. "Maybe nothing."

"Great. Thanks for your help."

"No come on, hear me out. You don't see people like Jodie Foster in the magazines all the time. She just does her own thing, doesn't do premieres. She keeps a low profile, and her private life is strictly private."

"You know, I think my boy here is onto something." Rosalie nodded to herself slowly. "Maybe it's time you started pulling things back a bit."

"How so?"

"Well, you and your agent have always gone along with most of the media requests you get."

"Yeah, but –"

"Hang on," she waved Edward off. "I hadn't finished. Yes we know you did a lot of that to get your career up and running. Here's the thing though. You're at the top of your game. What else do you have to prove? Isn't it time you started to do something for yourself?"

Edward considered that for a moment.

"Go on," he allowed.

"Why don't you consider the idea of _not_ jumping through all the media hoops for a change?" Rosalie was starting to look more enthused the more she elaborated. "Scale things back, keep it to strictly work related, and then after a while they might get the message that you actually have a life of your own."

"You think?" Edward had to admit it certainly sounded tempting.

"It sounds good," added Emmett. "Besides, you don't want to end up as one of those goddamn "stars"," he added the quote mark with his fingers for emphasis, "That appear every-frickin-where and then whines that they can't get any breathing space to themselves." He made a disgusted noise. "If there's one thing that pisses me off, it's some overpaid celebrity that'd go to the opening of an envelope and then complaining about the 'curse of fame' because they can't live without attention."

"Uh," Edward began.

Emmett looked up with a grin.

"Don't worry man, I'm not talking about you."

Edward gave an internal sigh of relief.

"Besides," Emmett continued, "It's not the power _of_ the curse, it's the power you _give_ the curse. You've talked about wanting to be seen as a normal guy. I'd say now's your chance"

Edward and Rosalie both looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?" he said. "Hey c'mon. I read a lot, give me some credit."

"Don't worry baby," said Rosalie as she leaned over and kissed him. "I will … later."

Emmett grinned as he mentally gave a victory air punch. Sweet.

o * o * o * o

Bella had been on the phone to one of the magazines she freelanced with for over half an hour workshopping articles before the editor abruptly changed the tone of the conversation.

"So, Bella," he said, clearing his throat. "What have you been up to lately?"

"George you know what I've been up to – we've just been talking about the articles, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. I meant your social life."

"Huh?" She was thrown by this new line of questioning. Where was this going?

"Been out to dinner lately?"

She felt the flush rising up her throat and into her cheeks.

"How did you ..? I mean, that is to say …" she stammered.

"Because," George continued, "I'm looking at some photos of a major movie star with someone that looks a helluvalot like you."

Bella was silent.

"Shit, it _is_ you! You've kept quiet about that story Swan. We could really sell this."

"Please don't!" the words were out of her mouth before she'd had a chance to think.

"Really, why's that?"

"It's just …" she stuttered to a stop. She didn't really know what to say. "We're just … it's that …" she sighed. "Oh for fuck sake. George, are we off the record?"

"So far," he conceded.

"Good. George I don't know what to tell you about all this. This has never happened to me before, and we're still trying to work things out." She hesitated. "Do you think we could maybe have a few days' grace on this?"

She could hear George tapping his pen on his keyboard as he thought.

"I don't know …"

"Please?" she wheedled. "I'll bake you some cupcakes."

"Well …" he was starting to waver. She nearly had him.

"I'll do my special Oreo cupcakes with mocha frosting."

"Dammit," he grunted. Bella grinned in triumph. George should have never confided that he had a sweet tooth. "Alright Swan, I can give you a day, tops."

"That's it?"

"Take it or leave it," he replied. "Listen kiddo, like it or not, if you keep seeing Cullen then word is going to get out." He glanced at his computer screen again and re-read the email. "You're just lucky the agency emailed me the pictures first. They owe me a favour so I can tell them I'm thinking it over for a day, but after that it'll be out of my hands."

"Okay." She had been hoping for more time, but it was better than nothing. "Thanks George."

"No worries Swan. And one more thing,"

"What?" she perked up.

"Plenty of frosting, okay?"

"You got it."

Bella hung up the phone and put her head in her hands with a low groan. This was going to be bad and she then wondered just_ how_ bad it was going to get…

o * o * o * o


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

She shot a sideways glance as the phone shrilled, but kept on with the task at hand. After another couple of rings the answering machine kicked in.

_Hey, this is the fridge. The answering machine can't get to the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll stick it to my door with one of Bella's magnets. *beep*_

Her head jerked up in surprise as she heard a familiar voice.

"Bella? It's Edward, are you there?"

She dropped everything and scrambled for the phone.

"I'm here. Sorry, I'm screening my calls." She explained as she jammed the phone between her ear and chin so that she could wipe her hands.

"I guessed. Uh, that voice sounded familiar, was that Ben?"

"It was. He must've put the message on when he and Angela were helping me move in." She couldn't help the chuckle in her voice.

"I like it." There was an awkward pause before he continued. "So, have you had to screen many calls lately?"

"I've been out and about a bit, so you're the first one," she admitted. "I had a call about some photos from our night out, but I managed to bump the issue for a day or so, and then after that, we'll just have to see what happens."

"How did you do that?" he was curious.

Bella laughed, and he was surprised at how much better he felt when he heard it.

"Well, the first call I got was from one of the magazines that I've done a lot of work for. It really helps when you know the Editor has a sweet tooth, so I'm just finalizing the bribe now."

"Hmm, this is getting interesting. What sort of bribe are we talking about?"

"They're one of my specialties. Oreo Depth Charge Cupcakes."

"Sounds pretty serious. You know if Emmett ever finds out about those you're never going to hear the end of it."

"Hmm, I'll have to make him some then," she teased.

"Hey hang on," he protested, "forget about him, what about me?

"Oh, poor boy." She propped her hip against the counter and glanced at the batch that was waiting to be frosted. "Tell you what, if you come over I think I'll have something here you'll like."

"Sold. See you in thirty minutes."

"Edward! I was talking about cupcakes."

"Oh, really? When you said you'd have something I'd like, I guess my mind kind of wandered off track."

"Off track?" she scoffed. "More like one track, Cullen."

"I don't hear you arguing," he countered.

"Well, that's entirely different," she grinned, swiping a finger into the frosting bowl and noisily slurping it off.

"What's that? What are you doing?"

"Mmmm? Oh I was just helping myself to some frosting. It's delicious. I melted some chocolate through it so it just tastes …"

"Dammit, Swan. I'll be there in ten."

She giggled as the call was disconnected. Who would've thought that cupcakes could get that kind of response? She hung up the phone and headed back over to check the cupcakes that were cooling on the rack, feeling better for the first time that day.

o * o * o * o

Edward had been true to his word. There had been a rapid tattoo on the door ten minutes later, and after a quick check through the peephole, she had thrown open the door with a welcoming beam on her face.

"So where's the fire?" she asked, her eyes widening in delighted surprise as Edward swooped her in his arms for a searing kiss. As their kiss deepened, she curled her fingers against the nap of his neck, all but purring with delight.

"Bit hard to say," Edward commented as he fluttered kisses across her face. "Seems to me that things are getting pretty hot right here."

"You won't hear me arguing," she breathed, running her hands down from his neck to gently tug at the neck of his shirt so that she could run her fingers across his collarbone. She jumped as he ran his hands over her hips and slid his hands into the back pockets of her jeans so that he could pull her closer. Closing her eyes in anticipation of his kiss, she grinned as Edward whispered in her ear.

"Bella … you know what I want."

She turned her head and nipped at his ear. "You'd better come inside then. They're on the counter."

Before she could register what was happening, Edward bent down and forwards, throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and carrying her inside, kicking the door closed behind them as Bella squealed in delight.

Edward had been in a hurry to get to Bella's apartment, so he hadn't noticed the motorbike that had done a swift U-turn when he had driven past it, and continued to follow him at a safe distance. He didn't notice it park a few feet away from his car as he got out and hurried to her door and then again moments later, when wrapped up in each other's arms at her door, neither of them had noticed the camera.

o * o * o * o

"Oh god," Edward moaned. His arms curled around her to clutch her closer to him. Bella hummed in agreement and kept kissing his neck.

"You like that, huh?"

"I think you know I do." He licked his lips and went in for more. "I've never had a cupcake like this."

Bella grinned. They were one of her favourites as well, a chocolate cupcake with an Oreo cookie baked inside. She had piped a lavish amount of frosting on top of each, finishing them off with half an Oreo for decoration. She disengaged herself from his arms and went back to frosting the remaining cupcakes. Edward's arm snaked past her and snagged another one, and she looked up to see him give her a look of wide-eyed innocence as he took a healthy bite.

"Men," she mumbled as she went back to work. "I swear, you all have big bodies, but on the inside you're still little boys."

Edward wandered around to stand behind her, leaning over her shoulder watching her pipe on the frosting as he continued to chew. His breath tickled her neck, and she grinned as he slid a hand up and around her waist.

"Edward," she warned. "I'm working here."

He stepped closer still, pulling her hips against his. Bella was still slightly bent over the counter, biting her lip as she tried not to grin. She was willing to bet Martha Stewart didn't have this kind of distraction in the kitchen.

Edward was in a great mood. He was with his girl, sharing a quiet moment at home. No distractions (other than each other), no intrusions, just the two of them together playing house. Edward finished his second cupcake with a sigh of satisfaction, and started to lick some leftover frosting off his fingers. Once that was done, he snuggled closer to Bella and began to nibble on the back of her neck. The frosting on the last cupcake looked decidedly wobbly. Bella had ended up having to shoo Edward away to perch on a kitchen stool as she packed up all of the cupcakes but six, which didn't escape his attention.

"What are the spares for?" he inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"Emmett."

"Heeeey, how come he gets six but I only had two?" he protested.

"How old are you today, four? Two are for Emmett, two are for Rosalie, and the other two are for you," she explained, counting them off with her fingers as she explained. She rummaged through her cupboard until she found a container that they would fit in, and snapped on the airtight lid. "I've got to drop the others off to George, but after that I thought maybe we could go see them?"

"Hmm, only on one condition," Edward countered as he slid off his chair and got his keys. "That we spend the day together."

"Deal, _but_ we go in separate cars," she clarified.

Edward looked surprised.

"Come on, after the other night I don't want to be seen any more than I absolutely have to," she stated in a firm tone.

"Even if you're with me?" Was she ashamed of him?

Bella paused as Edward's question registered. He looked a bit hurt, and that was the last thing she had intended.

"No, what I meant was that I just don't want any more cameras. You got angry the other night, I don't want us to have to go through more of that, and … what?" she had paused as a slow grin had spread across Edward's face.

"You said _us_," Edward replied. He snagged her waist and started to rock her as he began to sing in a cheesy croon, "You want to _hold_ me, you want to _kiss_ me …"

"Yes," Bella threw her hands up in surrender, latching them around his neck. "You finally saw through me. Now have at it Cullen, and then let's hit the road," her sentence finished on a whoop as he dipped her, straightening her back up quickly and kissing her nose with a flourish.

"Done deal, let's make tracks," he scooped the smaller container up in his hands and snatched at his keys.

They were talking and laughing with each other as they exited Bella's apartment, and Edward slung his arm around her shoulders as they walked towards his car, his happiness evident. The camera lens tracked them lovingly all the while.

o * o * o * o

That evening Bella put her key into the deadlock and leaned with her back against her door. Edward put one hand on the door by her head and leaned towards her, a knowing grin on his face.

"Kinda looks like you're putting a move on me Cullen," she teased.

"Could be," he said with a slow smile, "but there's only one way to tell. C'mere"

Their lips met softly, meeting again and again before becoming something deeper, more urgent.

"Want to stay the night?" whispered Bella as Edward nuzzled his face against hers.

"I'm not going anywhere."

They went indoors, leaving the world outside.

o * o * o * o

Angela walked through the office, calling out greetings and smiling as she made her way towards her cubicle. She tossed her bag into her desk drawer, and had just sat down when she had a visitor. Jessica Stanley, receptionist and office gossip appeared by her desk.

"Hey Angela, what's your friend's name again?"

"And good morning to you too, Jessica," Angela said by way of reply. She looked at the bottle blonde's eager expression and suppressed a sigh. It looked like she wasn't going to be getting her morning coffee just yet.

"What?" Jessica looked blank for a moment. "Whatever," she waved off the rebuke and continued. "I just wanted to see if I was right." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Angela couldn't tell if the woman was impatient, needed the bathroom, or if her unfeasibly high heels were killing her already.

"Jess, this might come as a shock, but I actually have more than one friend in the world, so you might want to be a bit more specific."

"You know," Jessica huffed in irritation. "The one that was staying with you for a while, she came in here a few times and did a couple of pieces. The writer."

"You mean Bella?" replied Angela, mystified. Where was this going?

"Ha! I _knew_ it was her! I'll send you the link, and then you've got to tell me everything!" Jessica nodded in satisfaction and headed back to her desk, tugging her short skirt down as she walked. Angela watched her go, and shook her head. What a flake. She logged onto her computer and then got up to head off to the lunchroom for her coffee, wondering just what all the fuss had been about.

Ten minutes later, Angela returned to her desk, laughing at a bad joke she'd just been told, and flopped down into her chair. She took a leisurely sip of her coffee and opened her email. True to form, Jessica had sent a message, with an imperative subject header – _Read this now and tell me I'm right!_ Angela rolled her eyes and grinned as she clicked on the email. No doubt it was another chain letter promising 10 years of good luck and great sex. Maybe she should just delete it. The message contained no text, just a link to TMZ. She clicked on it. Her eyes widened as the photos appeared on her screen, and the smile slowly drained from her face. There were three pages of images. Whoever had taken them had certainly been thorough.

"Oh Bella, honey," Angela whispered. "What are you going to do now?"

o * o * o * o

Rosalie left the workshop and cut through the showroom as she headed towards the office.

"Hey guys," she greeted the two men who were eyeing off a couple of vehicles with a broad smile and a wink as she walked past. She was already popping the top buttons on her tight-fitting coveralls, and missed their awestruck expressions as she passed. She tossed her blonde hair over one shoulder and began to shimmy out of the top of her coveralls, exposing her tanned shoulders and the white wife beater she wore underneath.

The men watched her enter the office and kick the door shut behind her, then glanced at each other. One whimpered quietly, and the other answered by biting his knuckles. Emmett watched them with a slight smile. _That's right, you can look but you can't touch fellas, she's my girl._

Rosalie shucked her coveralls to her waist and helped herself to a coffee. She flicked a quick glance at the door, and not hearing any activity outside, quietly opened the concealed bar fridge and drew out an opaque container she had stashed at the back of the top shelf earlier that morning. She popped the airtight lid and carefully took out the last of Bella's cupcakes. She was reasonably certain that Emmett had lost track of how many he'd eaten, but _technically_ this cupcake was his. She felt a moment's guilt, but then bit in, consoling herself with the thought that she had been working awfully hard and deserved a reward.

At that thought, she turned and made herself comfortable at Emmett's desk, cupcake in hand as she flipped open his laptop. Still chewing, she made a little 'mmmph' of amusement as she saw Emmett's screen. It was a glamour shot of herself she'd had taken as a wedding present for Emmett. She was sprawled on a sheepskin rug, wearing a barely there bikini, curling herself around an enormous spanner. Emmett had often made the joke that he had been the only man that had the balls to take her on, so she'd retaliated with the photo. Ever since, any comment she made about tightening nuts put a very big smile on her husband's face.

She clicked on the bookmarks tab, and then selected her guilty pleasure for the morning. As the page loaded, she took another bite of the cupcake, doing a little happy dance in her seat at her successful cupcake heist. Glancing at the screen, she stilled for a moment as her eyes flickered over the images, and then read the headline a second time.

"Shit," she cursed quietly, and put her thumb and forefinger in her mouth to whistle. She grimaced and quickly licked the frosting and crumbs off her fingers, and had a swig of coffee for good measure. Then she tried again. The whistle was very loud in the small office, but it would have the desired effect.

o * o * o * o

"Hi baby."

"Hey," the voice was husky with sleep. "You must have crept out quietly this morning."

"I know. I had to come into the office to get a few things done."

"I can think of a few things that need doing here too babe," the voice was heavy with cheesy innuendo, making her laugh."

"And believe me, I'd like to do them too, but girl's gotta make a living," she countered.

"Oh, I think someone wrote a song about that …" there was a pause, and she heard him take a deep breath before singing loudly into the phone. "She works _hard_ for the money … _so hard_ for the money …"

She whooped with laughter. "Just what are you referring to there, the workload or your morning glory?"

He laughed, the very sound of it making her feel all mushy. God she was so in love with him.

"Let's just say it's a little from Column A, and a little from Column B."

"You're a funny man, why am I with you again?"

"Because, my hot, sexy Angela, I make you laugh," his voice dropped to what he no doubt hoped was an erotic whisper, "and I go off like a firecracker in the sack."

She gave a startled whoop of laughter, earning her a censorious glance from her co-workers for disturbing the morning quiet. People's caffeine levels were definitely not up to speed yet.

"So honey," he continued, "to what do I owe the almost-pleasure?"

"Well," she hesitated, "I've just been sent some photos of our girl … you know … with _that guy_."

"Aw crap. You mean the kind of photos that are going to freak her out?"

"Yeah."

"So basically I need to make sure there's ice-cream and vodka in the freezer. I'll get on that today."

"Ben, you're such a good man," Angela said gratefully. And to think she'd once lusted after Edward Cullen. What the hell was she thinking when she had someone like her guy?

"I know," he replied. "Modest too."

o * o * o * o

At the sound of Rosalie's call, Emmett began to stroll towards the office. As he passed the two men, he gave them a wink.

"Back in a few, guys. Sounds like my wife wants me."

He flicked a glance at their expression as they realised that Rosalie wasn't just spoken for, but was partnered with someone well beyond their metrosexual league. Damn that felt good. He opened the office door in time to see Rosalie whip a hand under the desk and look up at him.

"You called, I came …" his words sank in and he snickered. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Babe," she warned. "Now's not the time."

"Yeah, but you have to admit it was like that earlier," Emmett replied as he strolled around to desk to give her a quick kiss. He straightened up and licked his lips, then glanced back at his wife who was looking a little too innocent. He bent down again and gave her another kiss, deepening it. Rosalie sighed as his lips and tongue flickered and teased, leaning in for more. He abruptly wrenched away.

"I knew it! Where did you put it"

You mean this?" asked Rosalie in a small voice, revealing the half eaten cupcake that she had been trying to conceal. "Oh, I thought it was mine."

"Woman, you _know_ you ate two yesterday, that one's mine."

"Wait, before we start talking about that, there's something else," she broke in, trying to distract him from her theft. She pointed at the laptop, and Emmett leaned in to read what was on the screen.

"Shit," he muttered. "Do you think they know?"

"I'm not sure," mumbled Rosalie. Emmett's head whipped around to see that his loyal, devoted wife had stuffed the last of the cupcake into her mouth.

"Aw Rose, that's not playing fair …" he protested.

o * o * o * o

Edward woke up feeling the most relaxed he had felt in a long time, and he knew he owed it to the woman who slept beside him. Correction, make that the sensuous naked woman who was curled around him. She was sleeping with her head on his chest, one thigh sprawled across his. He pulled her closer, rubbing a hand on her back as he gave her a gentle kiss. She awoke slowly, rubbing her instep up and down his legs, all but purring with delight.

"Morning," he smiled as she blinked sleepily at him. She gazed at him for a moment before an answering smile lit her face.

"Hey," was all she said as she offered her lips up for more.

The kiss started out slowly, but quickly became intense. Her breasts rubbed against his chest as she rolled over on top of him. He reached down and cupped her buttocks, urging her on as she began to writhe against him.

They both groaned when his phone rang.

"Let it go to voicemail, it can wait," he urged as he pulled one of her nipples into his mouth. She clutched his head to her chest, throwing her head back as the sensations rippled through her.

The phone rang again, making them both falter.

"Dammit!" Edward cursed, dropping his head back onto the pillow.

"Maybe you should get that," suggested Bella as she leaned forward to nibble his collarbone. "It might be important."

"I don't see what's more important than _this_," he replied, pulling her against his hips for emphasis, getting a breathless laugh out of her.

The phone rang a third time, and Bella cocked an eyebrow at him. Edward cursed again and snatched up the phone. He glanced at the caller ID and groaned, then answered the call.

"Hi Mom," he said. Bella's eyes widened, and as she took in the scene of the dutiful son about to have a conversation with his mother, whilst being straddled by his naked girlfriend, she began to shake with silent laughter.

Her shaking did interesting things from where she was sitting though, and she had to bite her lip to stop the moan of pleasure that wanted to escape. Edward could do nothing but close his eyes and clench his fist in the sheets.

"No, it's okay I just woke up. How are you?"

"I'm good honey, I just thought I'd phone my boys and see how they're going. It's so hard to keep track of the pair of you these days," his mother's voice continued. Edward gritted his teeth. With Bella moving so delightfully on top of him like that, it was going to be hard to follow the conversation. He gripped her hip in silent warning as his mother continued.

"Sorry mom, what was that?"

"I was saying darling, that the best way I have of seeing what you're up to is seeing what's online."

"Okay, I get the hint, I'll call more often."

His mother gave a gentle laugh.

"Oh I wasn't phoning to give you a guilt trip, it's just that we've seen how happy you are, and your father and I were wondering when we were going to get a chance to meet the lucky girl."

"Huh?"

"Now now, don't play coy. I've just been looking at a lot of pictures of you with a very nice looking woman. They didn't print her name, but it looks like you're spending a lot of time together lately. You're looking so happy darling, I'm really pleased for you that …"

Edward glanced up at Bella, who gave him a puzzled smile.

"Uh, just how many photos are there?" he asked quietly. Bella quickly got the message. Her eyes widened, and she scrambled off to curl up beside him. Edward wrapped an arm around her shoulder as his mother kept speaking.

"I didn't count, but there must be about 20. When do we get to meet her?"

"Mom, I love you, but can I call you back?"

"Of course honey, your father and I will be wanting some more details!"

Edward finished the conversation with a bit of small talk and hung up. He was silent for a moment, and then looked at Bella, who was obviously waiting for him to speak.

"So," he cleared his throat. "It seems that we had a bit of company yesterday."

o * o * o * o

That evening, Edward let himself quietly into the house, and was helping himself to a beer from the refrigerator when Emmett entered the kitchen.

"Hey Bro, Mom called and …"

"I know," Edward cut him off. "She called me first, that's how we found out about the pictures in the first place." He gave a wry smile. "Mom and Dad want to meet her."

"And they're going to love her," Emmett replied, "But what was the reaction on the home front?"

Edward opened his beer and took a long swig, wiping his mouth and staring at the floor for a moment before responding.

"She's pretty freaked," he looked up at Emmett's concerned face. "Shit Em, I thought she was kinda cool with it all, you know? We'd talked about it, and we agreed that she's a private person but there would be some interest. I really thought she'd be okay." He shook his head.

As soon as he had gotten off the phone they had both scrambled for Bella's laptop. They had been followed all day and hadn't even known it. Edward had cursed himself. How could he be so stupid? The pictures had documented their breakfast together, visits to bookstores, a leisurely lunch. Everything, even the two of them entering her apartment for the night.

Bella hadn't cried. She hadn't ranted. She had just gone quiet. A little too quiet. She had reassured him with quiet words and tight smiles, but he hadn't been reassured at all. Finally she had told him she had to work, and she knew he had appointments that day as well. They had parted ways, sharing a tender goodbye inside the apartment before he had departed, heading towards his car, checking for any cameras all the while. Little good that was now.

Edward took another swig of his beer, then tipped the bottle at Emmett.

"You want?"

"Nah, I've got one out on the deck. Rosie and I just sat down for dinner if you're interested."

Edward shrugged. "Sure, why not"

"Don't overwhelm us with enthusiasm. Come on," Emmett cuffed his shoulder. "Talk it out with my girl, you'll feel better."

o * o * o * o

"Oh honey, are you okay?" Angela gathered Bella in for a hug.

"I'll live. It was just such a shock," Bella replied, hugging her back.

Angela ushered her inside, and Ben looked up from the TV with a grin of welcome.

"Hey girl," he got up and gave her a bear hug. "You're my cue to leave," he released her and started to get his keys.

"No, wait, I didn't mean for you to," she began to protest, and Ben waved her off.

"It's cool Bells. Ange and I talked about this earlier. You need your girl therapy, and I need to reach level 12."

"Huh?" Bella looked blank.

"Game talk," Angela clarified.

"Oh. Right."

Ben gave both women a hug and a kiss, albeit a more lingering one for Angela, and made his departure.

"Come on, I've got all the therapy we need right here," Angela said, leading Bella towards the kitchen.

"Cookie cream commotion?"

"You know it," Angela replied with a grin as she pulled out the tub.

"What would I do without you?" sighed Bella as she got out a couple of spoons.

"Probably lose a pound or two," commented Angela. "Do we need the shot glasses just yet?"

"No, but get them out and put 'em on standby," Bella replied as she headed towards the living room.

It was going to be a long night.

o * o * o * o

There was a thoughtful silence once Edward finished speaking. Rosalie had cooked some lasagne, which Emmett was eating with gusto.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" asked Rosalie, after she had taken another sip of wine.

Edward shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I'll have to wait and see how she takes it all. I think she's still getting her head around it."

"You think?" snorted Emmett.

"I'm sure she is," soothed Rosalie, after shooting Emmett a quelling look. "The thing is, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I live here," Edward replied.

"Well done, but what I meant was, what are you doing here while Bella is thinking this all through?"

"She said she wanted to think it over, so she's catching up with one of her girlfriends," he said. He took another bite. The lasagne was good, but his appetite wasn't at its usual level.

"And you're leaving her alone," Rosalie stated.

"Well, yeah. I thought she'd want some space," Edward was bewildered. Wasn't he doing the right thing?

o * o * o * o

"How's Edward?" Angela asked as she passed the ice-cream tub back to Bella.

"He's okay I guess. I think he's worried about me, but otherwise he's fine," replied Bella as she dug into the tub for another spoonful.

"Mmm-hmm," Angela's reply was muffled as she sipped her drink.

"What?"

Angela shrugged. "I just don't get why you head for the hills when you get scared, even though you've told me you feel so comfortable around this guy."

"Well," Bella paused. She didn't actually know what to say.

o * o * o * o

"Dude, just get off the cross, someone else needs the wood," sighed Emmett. He had finally pushed his plate away and was finishing his glass of wine. He had been listening to the back and forth between Rosalie and Edward, and had reached saturation point.

"What?" they both looked at him.

"Just look at you guys. First bump in the road and you both freak out and spend the night apart. I'm guessing that neither of you are feeling too hot right now, so why don't you just grow a pair and do something about it?"

"Honey," said Rosalie in tones of admiration.

"Just get your act together Edward, or you're going to lose her." Emmett continued.

"All we want is some privacy to sort this out," Edward said quietly.

"Yeah well people in hell want iced water. You're a headline, she's a byline, but there's no law saying you can't get together. Just work out what's really important and stick to it, and the rest will fall into place."

The two brothers stared at each other.

"So that's it? You done?" Edward said finally.

"Guess so," Emmett replied.

Rosalie moved her chair closer and leaned against Emmett, who absent-mindedly put his arm around her.

"So," Emmett said after a pause. "What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be getting to your girl?"

o * o * o * o

Angela and Bella stared at each other.

"So," Angela began.

"So," Bella repeated.

"What are we doing to do with you?"

Bella ran her hands through her hair. "I don't know, but my guess is you're going to tell me," she sighed.

Angela nodded and reached for her cell phone. She hit a couple of buttons and waited. "Hey honey it's me, yeah we're good. Listen, do you think you could come get our girl and take her home?" Angela paused, listening to Ben's voice. "No, it's all good. She just needs to be home to talk things through with Edward." Another pause, and then she gave a whoop of laughter. "I'll tell her that! Nope, too late, that one's too good not to share. When will you be here? Okay … right … love you too."

Bella gave Angela a curious look. "What was all that about?"

"Just Ben being a guy. He said you might want to talk things over before you hit the bedroom, because he said it's rude to talk with your mouth full."

The two women looked at each other, and then burst into drunken giggles.

"Okay, you win, I'll call," said Bella as she fumbled in her bag. She finally found her phone and called the number she knew by heart. "Hey Edward? … yeah I've had a _lot_ to drink, and ice-cream! Huh? Oh yeah … I'm on my way home soon," she paused, listening to Edward's panicked voice. "No it's okay baby I'm not driving, Ben is going to deliver me … he's just arrived so I'm gonna go .. but can you get to mine? Uh huh … okay, I'll see you soon."

o * o * o * o

Bella had only just waved off Ben when she saw Edward's car pull up. He got out, locked the car and loped towards her.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he reached her, gathering her in his arms and checking her hurriedly.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to be home. Actually," she amended, "Angela told me I had to be at home. With you." She had been speaking to his shirtfront, as she had been worried to see what his reaction would be. Instead, she had been startled to hear him laugh.

"Funny, Emmett and Rose told me the same thing," he smiled at her. "Guess we should take their advice, huh?"

"Yup," Bella grinned at him, and then swayed against his chest. His shoulders started to shake with laughter as she hiccupped.

"So, how much did you and Angela have to drink?" he asked as he took her keys off her and opened the door, propelling them both inside.

She blinked up at him owlishly. "Not that much," she frowned, "not has much as we've had _before_ anyway." She gave him a heart melting smile. "But I feel kinda _good_."

Edward chuckled and ran a hand behind her ear, running his fingers over her warm skin.

"Whaddya doin'?" she burrowed into his chest. He smelled nice.

"Checking for gills. The combination of you, Angela and alcohol seems deadly."

"Ha ha, funny man," she shot him an amused look and began to head to the bedroom, pulling off her shirt and dropping it on the floor, followed by her jeans.

"That's what I like," countered Edward as he followed in her wake, "a woman with a one track mind."

"Follow the breadcrumbs Cullen," she said, as her bra hit the floor.

"Oh I'm following," he replied under his breath, as he pulled off his shirt.

She turned to meet him as he entered the bedroom, and he sighed as her naked breasts rubbed against his chest.

"So," he began, catching his breath as she started to nibble the base of his throat, "seems our friends think we have some talking to do."

"Uh-huh," she agreed, before capturing his mouth with her own, kissing him hungrily.

He was surprised at her more aggressive style, but then he hadn't seen her under the influence of alcohol before. He made a mental note to repeat the experience under more controlled circumstances another time, as she lightly scratched her nails up and down his back, making him shiver.

She turned him, propelling towards the bed until he fell back onto it. She was instantly on top of him, prowling up his body to kiss him again, before starting to work her way down his body.

"Bella," he moaned as her tongue flickered against his nipple. "Honey, we've got to …" his head fell back as her hands made quick work of his jeans and began to tug them down. The rational part of his mind at knew that the two of them had issues to discuss. The other 98% of his mind however, had him lifting his hips to assist her, kicking off his shoes as she pulled his jeans down and off.

"I know," Bella murmured as she cupped him in her hands, crawling back up him to nibble at his shoulder. "We've got to talk, but right now there are other things I want to do."

Edward tugged at her neck to bring her to him for a kiss, but she twisted free and wriggled down, looking up at him as she took him in her mouth. She scraped him gently with her teeth, following with a long glide of her tongue as he groaned incoherently. She looked up to grin at him, and was startled when he lunged towards her and flipped her on her back.

"My turn this time," he said, as his hands and mouth began a slow exploration of her topography.

Bella could feel him, pressing hard against her thigh as he nibbled and sucked his way over her body. As his mouth closed over her breast, his hands moved lower, and with a deep sigh Bella began a little moving of her own, while her hands sought him out to wrap around his length. An eternal moment of this had them both breaking away with a gasp, and Edward reached across her towards the bedside table. She stopped him by pulling him back towards her.

"I'm protected, please … I need you," she breathed against his ear.

Edward closed his eyes and shuddered as she tongued his neck before kissing him deeply. He shifted his hips, poised above her as she restlessly tried to pull him down. He kissed her chest and she sighed at what was about to happen.

"Bella, look at me," he coaxed. "Don't close your eyes, look at me," he said, and slid into her with one long thrust as their eyes met and held. They both held their breath for a moment, and then they began to move.

Edward clenched his jaw as he sank into her warmth, ducking his head against his shoulder as she hooked one of her legs around his hips to urge him deeper. He struggled for control as her gasps and whispered encouragement for _more_, _harder_ undermined his restraint.

He pulled out of her and began to work his way down her body, making strategic stops that set her gasping again. When at last his tongue dipped inside her, she almost cried out, arching her hips to meet his hungry mouth. She was hovering on the gold edge and he pushed her over into pure sensation. She was trembling with aftershocks as he moved up her body to plunge into her again, and again. He was kissing her, and she felt the pressure building again, gathering them both as he rocked hard and sure into her. Edward groaned as his release shook through him, and Bella whimpered as she was picked up and carried along for the ride as she succumbed again.

Edward collapsed on top of her, and she gloried in the feel of the weight of his body on top of hers. After a long moment, he rolled off, gathering her close as he dusted kisses over every part of her face that he could reach. She brushed his hair away from his face, and looked at him. His gaze was intent, and she knew he was waiting for her to speak.

"Wow … Elvis had it right," she said at last. "A little less conversation, a little more action please …"

Edward's eyes widened, and he roared with laughter, rolling them over so that she was straddling him.

"If I'd known you were this much fun after a few drinks, we should have arranged this sooner," he said at last.

"Anytime," she said with a grin.

Edward hesitated for a long moment, some of the pleasure leaving his face.

"We still need to talk though babe," he said at last.

"I know," Bella replied, "but I'm cold."

Edward let her move to lie beside him, as they both wriggled their way under the covers and curled themselves around each other.

"So," Edward began.

"Hmmm," Bella replied, concentrating as she drew spirals and circles on his chest with her finger.

"Are you okay," he asked, chuckling as Bella shot him a look of disbelief, "about the photos I mean."

"I don't know. I'm still pretty freaked out about it," she snuggled closer. Nothing seemed so bad when she could breathe in his scent. It was as if his basic smell was hardwired to her brain, to instantly make her feel better.

"I know, it's all pretty new for you," he answered, stroking her hair.

She snorted.

"Try brand new," she clarified. "I'm pretty scared of it all."

They were both silent for a moment, exchanging soft kisses, stroking each other gently for reassurance.

"Don't be scared," Edward whispered, "there's two of us now."


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Bella was pouring herself a second coffee when Edward finally emerged, freshly showered and dressed. She looked up at him and groaned.

"Oh that's just not fair," she protested in a tired voice.

"What's not fair?" he asked as he walked up to her for a quick kiss, and then helped himself to a cup of coffee.

"You looking that good when I feel like something the cat has brought in, and then brought back up," she explained, watching him add cream and sugar to his liking. It was true. His damp hair was scruffy from a quick towel dry, and although he hadn't shaved, he somehow managed to look bright and perky.

He took a sip of his coffee and sighed with pleasure, then reached out to gather Bella against his side.

"Dunno babe, must be luck …" he said, dropping a kiss on her nose.

"Well the gods were smiling on you Cullen, I know that much," she answered. She took another sip of coffee and rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

"Poor baby, are you feeling a bit worse for wear?"

"Something like that," she sighed. She turned away to check her diary that was lying open on the counter. "They can put man on the moon but they can't take the hangover out of the bottle," she yawned. "Science has got its priorities out of whack as far as I'm concerned."

"Can't help you there, science was never my strong point."

"Tell me about it," she grouched. "Actually what was school like for you?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yep. Spill."

"Hmm, that'd be those finely honed journalistic skills coming to the fore there," he mused, yelping as she swatted his shoulder. "Okay! I'll talk!" He sipped his coffee as he thought. "Well, I guess my school years were the same as everyone else's. I think Em had a better time of it, he was the jock but had the brains to match his muscles."

"And let me guess, you were the nerd that managed to come good?" she teased.

"Nope. I didn't get grades like him, I was more the …" he deepened his voice to a caveman grunt "Science hard. We play now?" He grinned at her. "I guess I was just average."

Bella snorted. She'd seen his high school year book photos. Even then his chiseled good looks suggested that he was going to become so much more.

"So what's your idea of average?"

"I don't know. I wasn't on the sports teams, but I wasn't in the math club either. I had plenty of friends, but I wasn't out to rule the school," he sipped his coffee again. "It wasn't until I auditioned for a play on a dare that I suddenly knew what it was that I wanted to do."

"You mean the validation of being on stage?"

He glanced at his feet. "No, that wasn't it. I guess it was the chance to become someone else. I'd drifted through school thinking that there must be more to life than that, and then suddenly … it just seemed that acting was a way to access so many different worlds, so many different lifetimes." He looked up at Bella who nodded for him to continue. "It was a way for me to be anything I wanted, instead of choosing a path and being stuck with it."

He swigged back his coffee and rinsed his cup. "How about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"Oh," she floundered. "Well. I guess I kind of flew under the radar at school as well. When you're in a small town and your Dad is the police chief, you don't tend to have a big social circle. My mom wanted to be more of a friend than a parent, and Dad's more of the 'if you don't have anything to say keep your trap shut' type." She gazed into her cup. "I think I spent most of my teen years reading, and I found that you could always lose yourself in a book." She finished her coffee. "I suppose that's when my affair with the written word started."

"Hmm, an affair huh?"

"Yep. It's been going on for nearly twenty years now. It's getting pretty serious, I think I'm in love."

Edward laughed quietly rinsed their cups, leaving them on the sink to dry. He gave Bella an affectionate squeeze on his way past as she flicked through her diary. She made a few notes here and there and then closed it with snap.

"What are you up to today?" he asked, tossing his keys from one hand to the other.

Bella shrugged. "I've got a couple of work catch-ups, otherwise I think I'll be working on a couple of things here. You?"

"I've got a pre-production meeting over on the lot, and I'll be going through some scripts," he replied. "Nothing really exciting, but it has to be done."

"I know the feeling," Bella replied with a yawn.

"Awww," Edward gave her another cuddle. "Someone's pretty tired today."

Bella allowed herself to snuggle into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Well someone, I'm not naming names of course, didn't let me get much sleep last night," she replied with another yawn.

"Excuse me?" he voice was a deep rumble in his chest, and Bella had to hide her grin. "I happen to recall that someone was very determined about what they wanted last night."

"Yeah, well …" she floundered. He had a point there.

"Mm-hmm. And someone knew what they wanted a few times."

"Can you blame me?" she looked up with a sheepish grin.

"Well, you've got taste, I'll give you that," he replied as he gave her a kiss. "Come on, we'd better hit the road. What was the plan again?"

"You drop me off at Angela's so that I can pick up the car, and then we'll catch up for dinner or something tonight," recited Bella as she gathered up her laptop satchel and her bag.

"Gotcha, let's do it," Edward replied as he opened the front door with a flourish. He strolled towards his car, not noticing that Bella followed after a wary glance up and down the street.

o * o * o * o

"You look how I feel," greeted Angela as she opened the door. "Need some coffee?"

"Oh please, hang on though," she turned and waved off Edward, who gave them a beaming smile and blew them a kiss before driving off.

"Hot damn, I still get a bit wobbly when he smiles like that," said Angela.

"Tell me about it," replied Bella with a grin as they went inside.

"Actually," said Angela as she led them towards the kitchen and got busy making coffee. "I'd much rather you tell me. Did you two do some talking last night? Or did you try to avoid the issue, hmmm?"

"We talked," Bella conceded. "Eventually."

"That's my girl," Angela praised. "And how did it go?"

She handed Bella a mug of coffee. Bella took a sip, and yawned again.

"Well, we don't really have a plan of attack, but he told me that we're in it together and we'll take it as it comes."

"Ohhh, and you're saying we … this is getting good!" Angela didn't bother to conceal the glee on her face.

"Gee thanks, I'm so glad we can provide some amusement for you."

"You just said it again!" Angela replied with a whoop, making Bella laugh. "It's not just amusement though Bells, it's just good to see you growing a pair and working at this a bit instead of running away."

"What? You're telling me this now? I didn't know running away was an option."

"It isn't."

"Oh."

o * o * o * o

Bella was still grinning over the conversation later that day as she left her meeting. Her work prospects were definitely improving, and things were looking good. She was going to be able to make more of a career in this town than she'd hoped, and it would be good to settle down for a while.

She unlocked the car and got in, pausing for a jaw-popping yawn. Five hours of sleep might be okay for Edward, but it was most definitely _not_ working out well for her. She rubbed her eyes and peered blearily into the oncoming traffic, as she pondered the merits of an afternoon nap. She didn't notice the van that pulled away from the kerb as she approached.

Bella yawned again, and sped up. She was definitely going to have a nap, and the sooner she got home, the more time she'd have for one. The car in front of her began to slow down, and she flicked her glance ahead to see that the lights were still green. Great. Her eyes widened as the car abruptly braked, and she slammed on her brakes with a sinking heart, feeling the car start to skid, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop in time.

She winced as her car ploughed into the back of the car in front, and sat motionless for a moment, feeling slightly stunned. It had all happened so fast. A couple of cars behind her blared their horns impatiently, and then grudgingly changed lanes. Bella shook her head, still dazed at what had happened, as she watched the driver in front get out of his car and walk around to inspect the damage.

Bella popped her door open, and got out to do an inspection of her own.

"Hey," she began awkwardly. "I'm really sorry, I should've been paying more attention."

The other driver was eyeing her in an appraising manner, before thrusting a meaty hand towards her. Bella took it with some surprise and managed not to wince as he shook her hand a little too hard.

"My fault too," he growled. "I thought I could jump the lights. Let's swap insurance details and leave it at that."

"Done," Bella said gratefully. She certainly wasn't in the mood for an argument, and surely it was situations like this that she had insurance for anyway.

She ripped a page out of her diary and scribbled down her contact details as the other driver did the same. With some presence of mind returning, Bella got out her cell phone and snapped a few pictures. Fortunately the damage to both vehicles wasn't too bad, but it was enough to require a claim and repairs. With an inward groan, Bella remembered that it wasn't even her car. Rosalie had kept Bella's car when Edward had arranged the swap. This was going to get worse.

"Isabella, right?"

"Uh-huh," she said absently, as she took another photo.

"You work here in town?" the driver asked, as he handed her a scrap of paper with his details.

"Something like that," Bella replied as she checked the information. It all seemed pretty straightforward.

"What line of work are you in?"

Bella looked up with a puzzled squint. How was this relevant to the accident? He gave her a grin and spread out his hands in a gesture of innocence.

"Just making sure I haven't been rammed by a lawyer," he offered by way of explanation.

"Oh, right. No I'm not a lawyer," Bella sighed. "Look I'm sorry to be rude, but if we've got all the information sorted here I really need to be going."

"Sure, sure. No doubt the insurance companies will be in touch." He said as he pocketed her details. "Thanks for your time Isabella, it's been very … enlightening."

"Um, okay then," Bella watched him get back into his car, and she did the same. They'd managed to miss two sets of lights, but were both soon on their way.

Bella thumped the steering wheel with her fist. She had been so tired, had her attention really wandered that much? Years of an unblemished driving record had just gone down the gurgler. She sighed and very carefully changed lanes. She was going to have to go and see Rosalie and Emmett to face the music.

o * o * o * o

Twenty minutes later, a red-eyed Bella had arrived at Fantastic Machines. Emmett looked up as she entered the showroom, and a grin of welcome lit up his face.

"Heeeeey, here's trouble!" he boomed. "How are you Bells?"

Bella looked at his open face and arms stretched out in greeting, and felt her eyes begin to burn. Emmett's grin faltered.

"Shit, what's happened? Are you okay?"

Rosalie had already appeared when she'd heard Emmett's greeting, and moved forward to see what was going on. Bella looked at their worried faces and felt her lip begin to tremble. Her fatigue and shock from the run-in were starting to take their toll.

"I just got in an accident," she began, stopping as she felt her control begin to slip. Then, to her mortification, she burst into tears.

"Oh c'mere," coaxed Rosalie as she wrapped her arms around Bella for a hug. "Don't sweat it babe, it's just a car."

"But it was one of _your_ cars!" wailed Bella as she searched in her bag for a tissue. Emmett appeared and silently offered her one, giving her a sympathetic pat on the back.

"Rosie's right Bells," he added, "It's just a car, and the important thing is that you're okay." He put his face right up against hers and made a play of inspecting her minutely for any damage, making her laugh. "If Edward thinks you got so much as a scratch in one of our cars, he'll have my balls."

"That's for damn sure," added Rosalie, rubbing her hands up and down Bella's arms in brisk reassurance. "Anyways, the car you were driving was a second-hand one I'd reconditioned for sale, it's not like you've just one of the Ferraris."

"Compared to _my_ car it was," hiccupped Bella.

"Then we'll just have to get you something else to drive my girl, and as it happens, I have just the thing," stated Rosalie, as she took Bella by the hand and led her through the showroom and out into the workshop.

"Huh?" Bella was wiping her eyes with her free hand, following Rosalie with confusion. "Emmett? What's she talking about?"

"You'll find out," he replied as he followed with a knowing grin.

"Here we are," Rosalie announced moments later. Bella stopped in her tracks and stared. It was her car, or at least it looked like it.

"Rose? Is that? I mean … "

"That's your car honey. I just tweaked a couple of things," Rosalie said proudly.

"A couple of things? My god, this is major surgery," Bella replied. She circled the car slowly, agog with amazement. On the exterior the car looked like it had a fresh coat of paint, and the hubcaps had all been replaced.

"Here," Rosalie tossed the keys, which Bella caught in both hands. "Start 'er up."

Bella got in and sat in disbelief as her car started with what could only be described as a throaty purr.

"I don't believe it," she looked up at Rosalie who was standing by the drivers' side door looking pleased with herself. "Rose, you're a miracle worker."

"I tweaked it here and there, made a few modifications … just gave it the kind of TLC that most cars can only dream about."

"Baby, how many times have I told you that you're a car's wet dream?" Emmett laughed, getting a swat over his head in response.

"Wow," Bella breathed, "this is just awesome guys."

"You're very welcome. And don't worry about the loaner, I'll fix the damage from your run-in this morning and it'll be as good as new," Rosalie added, waving off Bella's offer to pay. "Don't cheapen our relationship with money talk Bella, you know doing this sort of shit is what I love, so you just gave me gave me a good excuse."

Bella sat in her car, running her hands over the console in admiration. Somehow Rosalie had even gotten her car to _smell_ new as well. She got out of the car and threw her arms around Rosalie.

"I love you guys, really. No-one has ever done anything like this for me before … I don't know what to say."

"Aw Bells, you know you don't have to say anything else, but now that you mention it," Emmett scratched the back of his head, looking crafty. "Some more of those cupcakes wouldn't go astray."

Bella laughed as she felt she felt her stress melt away. "Really? Is that all it takes?"

"You don't know the half of it," added Rosalie. "I always thought that the saying 'a way to a man's heart is through his stomach' was aiming too high, but with my monkey man here, it's actually true."

"Hey," Emmett objected, then he stopped and considered. "No, it's true, I'll have to go along with that."

"Well it that's the case, you want more of the same, or shall I try something different?"

"I guess that all depends, what sort of terms are you offering little lady?" Emmett was looking very pleased at the prospect of more food.

"Hmm," Bella cocked her head as she gave it some thought. "Well there's my cherry, coconut and white chocolate muffins, or cupcakes with chocolate liqueur icing, or my champagne and chocolate ganache cupcakes …" she broke up with a laugh as Emmett threw his head back and started making loud slobbering noises.

"God," he breathed when he looked at Bella, "I love it when women talk dirty."

Bella and Rosalie exchanged a glance.

"Told you, he's just _that _easy," Rosalie shrugged.

"Did he ever play hard to get?"

"Nope," Rosalie shook her head with a fond smile. "All it took was a grease and oil change on his truck, and my Chicken Korma .." she glanced over at Emmett as he made a whimpering noise, "and it was like shooting fish in a barrel."

"Wow," Bella said, impressed.

"Have you fed Edward yet?" asked Emmett.

"A few times now actually."

"Oh yeah … he's _gone_ then."

o * o * o * o

"That one's a no-go."

Edward flicked the script he had been flicking through onto a pile in his agent's office. He looked at the pile in front of him, and then over at the one his agent was reading.

"Which one's that?"

Eric held up the cover.

"I'm not sure about that one Eric, it needs work."

"But what did you think of it?" Eric picked up the discarded document and scribbled some notes on the front cover, glancing up at Edward when he'd finished.

Edward leaned back in his chair and considered his options.

"I'll have to admit that it has a certain … something," he conceded.

"You want me to let them know?"

"Depends. Are they up to reworking it?"

"Sure, if you want a bigger part, then they can do whatever you want," Eric commented.

"No," Edward waved off his agent's growing enthusiasm. They'd looked through about twenty scripts so far, and there was nothing that had appealed yet. "That's not it. I'm not interested in beefing up my side of things. It's a good story. I think it could do with a bit more fleshing out is all."

"What, more special effects?" Eric's pen was poised over the script again.

"Just … I don't know. More development. Have you read it?"

Eric shook his head.

"Come on Edward, look at this lot," he said, taking in the various scripts stacked up around his office. "Do you really think I've got that much time on my hands?"

Edward had to laugh.

"I don't see why not, you're all over whatever's happening in this town – you mean you don't know everything in these as well?" he teased.

"Well," Eric tried to be affronted, but knew that it wasn't going to work. Edward had a point. Eric took personal pride in being Edward's eyes and ears of the industry. Still, when it came to actually finding time to sit down and consider the dozens of scripts that were submitted every week for his client's consideration, the summary page was as far as he was able to go. "I know these are the ones my assistant recommended. Aside from that, what did you think of that one? If you're interested they're prepared to give it some more work."

Edward leaned forward, elbows on his knees as he gave it some thought. He had to admit that the premise of the script was appealing, but the script itself was a diamond in the rough. The added appeal of course, was that the filming could be done on set and around town. His next film was taking him to Prague, so the chance to work closer to home was quite a temptation.

"You know," he began slowly, "I think you can tell them I'm interested, but," he held up his hand as Eric began writing furiously on the script cover again, "make sure you tell them that it's not all about me. This script could be a really strong ensemble piece."

"Yep, got it," Eric finished writing and looked up at him with a beam. He loved representing Edward. The guy was a major star, the work flooded in of its own accord, and Edward was actually a nice guy. "Now, how about we to work our way through the others."

Edward pulled a face and rubbed a hand through his hair, a sure sign that he would rather be somewhere else.

"Do we have to?"

"C'mon man, let's just knock over those last couple dozen and then I'll take you out for lunch."

"Deal." Edward reached out and snagged a script off one of the piles and flicked it open. "Guess if that other script doesn't pan out, some back-up would be good."

o * o * o * o

"Tell you had insurance."

"Of course Angela, give me some credit," scoffed Bella. She leaned back in her chair and jammed the phone between her chin and ear as she rifled through some papers. She had gotten home with her reconditioned car, and was settling into her work routine for the day, which included a chatty gossip phone call with Angela.

"Sorry, it's just that you've made so many cracks about your dying car that I wasn't sure if you'd let it lapse or not."

"I know babe. I'm fully covered, and we exchanged details."

"Whose fault was it?"

"Actually I'm not sure. I wasn't paying enough attention, but then again he just slammed on his brakes so hard," Bella sighed. "I guess I'll just have to wait for a call from the insurance company and we'll take it from there."

"Was the car beat up very bad? Oh crapski, I've just remembered that you've been driving your loaner – do Rosalie and Emmett know?" Angela sounded distressed on Bella's behalf now, which made Bella smile.

"Yeah they know. I went straight over to their place. Those two are so great," she said.

"That's a relief, what happened?"

"Well, they were more worried about making sure I was okay as opposed to the car."

"They sound like good people," commented Angela.

"I know, _then_ Rosalie showed me what she'd done to my car. Oh my god, Ange, wait until you see it!"

"What? What have they done?"

"Let's just say that Rose showed my car a _very_ good time, I can't believe how good it's running now."

"Really? Sounds like they're good to know," Angela smiled. Bella was going through enough stress at the moment without an accident adding to it all.

"Absolutely, and Rose won't let me pay for it. Mind you, Emmett discussed some payment terms that he's quite keen to collect on."

"Oh? And what were they?"

"More cupcakes," Bella laughed.

"Oh," Angela sucked in her breath. "You've started baking again?" Now Angela was starting to get excited. Bella's career had been very transient over the years, but whenever she baked it was always a clear sign that she was starting to settle in. "What did you make?"

"Oreo Depth Charge."

"What?" Angela yelped, making Bella hold the phone away from her ear with a wince. "You've made the Depth Charges and you didn't tell me? Or Ben? C'mon Bells, where's your loyalty? Didn't I put a roof over your head for a while? Didn't Ben and I help you move in?"

"Okay, okay!" Bella said, laughing. "You'll get yours too. Actually," she continued, "by the sounds of it Emmett's going to keep me baking from here to kingdom come, so you'll get more than a sample."

"That's more like it," Angela huffed. "So, what're you baking next?"

"I don't know, I was thinking of Kahlua Chocolate Chip Cookies or some such."

"God you're such a tease," Angela groaned.

"I've been called worse," Bella answered with a grin.

o * o * o * o

"Hey Bonehead, how's your day going?"

"Dickward, the day is good. What are you up to?"

"Just had lunch with Eric, and I'm off to another meeting in a few. Thought I'd give you a call to see what you and Rose are doing for dinner tonight."

"I don't think we've got anything planned, but I'll check with the powers that be and let you know. Why?"

"I fly out day after tomorrow, so I figured a dinner with you guys and Bella would be nice tonight." Edward grinned. Emmett, Rosalie and Bella seemed to have a mutual admiration society going on, and he had to admit that he loved it when the four of them got together. He made a mental note to get Angela and Ben over for dinner sometime as well.

"Have you spoken to Bella?"

"Not yet, why?"

"Poor kid, she was in a bad way earlier. You haven't heard about her car accident?"

The line went dead.

"Guess not," murmured Emmett.

o * o * o * o

Bella jumped as someone started pounding frantically at her door. She glanced at her laptop screen then closed it, then got up and hurried to the door. She looked through the spy hole. It was Edward, looking more flustered than she'd ever seen him. She opened the door just as he started to pound on it again.

"I'm here! What's going on?"

Edward grabbed her by the shoulders and propelled her back inside.

"Are you okay?" he was patting her down, assuring himself that it was definitely her, definitely standing there in on piece.

"Of course I'm okay, what's all the .." her words were cut short as Edward cupped her face in his hands and kissed her thoroughly. By the time they came up for air, she was definitely confused. Edward sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Edward, come on you're scaring me a little, what's going on?"

"I phoned Emmett earlier," Edward said, kissing her again.

"And that got you so fired up that you had to race over here and kiss me? Not that I'm complaining mind," she said with a smile.

"Well no, it wasn't that. He told me you'd been in an accident."

"Oh," Bella's face fell. "That."

"Yeah, that. Why didn't you call and tell me?" His expression was moving from concern to relief and back again.

"Well," Bella floundered. "No-one was hurt, and once I'd 'fessed up to Rose about the car I didn't think it was that big a deal."

"Bella," Edward sighed. "When are you going to get it through your head that you're a big deal to _me_?"

Bella mumbled into Edward's shirtfront.

"I didn't quite catch that," Edward teased as he held her away from him.

"I said, I'm starting to get the idea," she repeated. "But really, it was just a minor accident, you didn't need to rush over here straight away." Bella frowned. "Hang on, how did you find out where I was?"

"Emmett told me," Edward said as he brushed a kiss against her temple. He kept running his hands over her, reassuring himself that she was okay. He knew he was over-reacting, but couldn't help himself.

"He did?" Bella was surprised. "I'm surprised he didn't tell you that the accident was so minor."

"Well, I ah … kinda hung up on him at first," Edward confessed, "then I had to call him back and find out where you were."

"You hung up?"

"I guess I freaked. I don't know what the hell I was going to do, but I wanted to get in the car and find out where you were."

"And you did that by hanging up on the one guy that could give you the answers," she laughed. "Nice one Cullen."

"Hey, once I realized what I'd done I phoned him back. He told me that you were going to be here so … yeah." Now that he was saying it out loud, he felt pretty stupid.

"You know Cullen, you're not too bright sometimes," she cut off his protests by giving him a quick kiss, "but you're really cute, and really sweet."

"Thanks," he said dryly.

"Now, didn't you say you had some meetings today?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

"Did you rush off and leave those people hanging?"

"Yeah," he said.

"So don't you think you ought to call those people and get back to work?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I'd rather stay with you," he admitted.

"That would be nice, but are you telling me that your time is more important than anyone else's?"

"No." this was admitted with another sigh.

"Then get back to it," she admonished with another kiss. "I'll be here when you're done."

o * o * o * o

"Hey guys, sorry I'm running late," Edward excused as he walked towards the two men waiting for him at a table in the hotel's poolside area. Greetings and handshakes were exchanged all round, and then he took a seat.

"Not a problem Edward, Eric phoned earlier and said you might have to cancel, so we're just glad you could make it."

"Now there's a guy that earns his commission," Edward said with a grin.

"Absolutely! So is everything okay?"

"It is now. I had a family emergency earlier. Now, you wanted to catch up about the script?"

"Absolutely, how much time have you got this afternoon?"

Edward checked his watch.

"I can give you guys a couple of hours, and then I've got an interview, so we're good."

"Excellent, and are you in town for a while?"

"Sorry, I'm off to Prague in a couple of days so I've got a fair bit to get organized before I leave town," Edward said all this with a smile and a grimace, "So it's now or not for a few weeks."

"Okay, we'd better get down to business then."

o * o * o * o

Bella picked up her phone as it rang, barely taking her eyes off the text on her laptop screen.

"Hello?"

"Bella, hey it's Dave from …"

"Oh hi Dave, how are you? Funny you should call, I'm just working on what you sent through earlier."

"Already? That's fantastic. I was calling to see when you'd be able to make a start!"

"You caught me at a good time. I've got a couple of interviews I have to do next week, but apart from a few meetings this week I figured I might as well make a start on it now."

"Brilliant. That's brilliant. Listen, I was just calling to see if you're going to be in town for a while."

"What, are you trying to get rid of me already?" Bella couldn't help but tease. Dave's enthusiasm was so over the top sometimes that it was fun to throw a bit more fuel on the fire.

"Not at all! I just wanted to book you in with us before anyone else could get to you. I hear you're a wanted woman."

"Yeah right," Bella scoffed. "Dry that one out and you could fertilise the lawn."

"You wait and see, I know I'm right."

"Uh-huh. Whatever. So let's talk shop, what is it that you need?"

"We've got a few options that we'd like to discuss with you. Jasper saw your proposal and he's keen to see what we can get up and running. I just wanted to see if you'll be free for a catch up sometime either this week or next week?"

"For sure, give me a call when you want to meet and we'll take it from there."

"Great. We'll be in touch in a couple of days then. Talk to you soon."

o * o * o * o

"Urgh," Bella sank into her chair with a sigh of relief, and accepted the glass of wine that Emmett had just poured for her. "Thanks Em, you're wonderful."

"No problem," he leered, waggling his eyebrows at Edward.

"Not a chance bro. You're married for a start, and Bella's mine," Edward scoffed, moving his chair closer to Bella's and putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh look at our boys, we haven't even started dinner and they're into a pissing contest already," commented Rosalie, getting an amused snort of agreement from Bella. "So," she continued, "how was the rest of your day after this morning's little event?"

"It was pretty good," Bella replied with a smile. "I had a couple of meetings that I was on time for, thanks to my amazingly souped-up car," she said, getting a graceful nod of acknowledgement from Rosalie, "then some madman burst into my apartment making sure I was still in once piece."

"Hey," Edward objected mildly, "we discussed that earlier, you know why I reacted like that."

"Yes I do," replied Bella, chucking him under the chin, "and I thank you for it, you dear, sweet, misguided man."

Emmett made a gagging noise.

"Oh shut up honey," Rosalie said with a laugh.

Edward leaned back in his chair, and rested his hand on Bella's knee. The evening was going well, just as he'd hoped. He wasn't due to leave down for another day, and he was enjoying the opportunity to have some quiet time at home. He listened to Bella as she alternately engaged in conversation with Rosalie and Emmett, and dished out some loving abuse as they bantered amongst themselves. Bella seemed to have fit in with his family seamlessly, and another phone call from his mothering had him thinking that if things progressed this well, an introduction was going to be a necessity sooner rather than later.

He took another pull of his beer, mulling over how _that_ conversation was going to go, given that his parents had found out via the internet instead of a call from their beloved son, but resolved to talk that over with Bella another time. He began to tune back into the spirited conversation that was taking place at the table, with some confusion.

"All I'm saying is that if you're going to shop it around, then you can't start talking about being so shocked that it's out there in the first place," retorted Bella as Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"What are we talking about?" inquired Edward.

Bella shot him an amused look.

"A sex tape," she explained.

"Okay, I'm interested. Tell me everything," he said promptly, earning a laugh from Emmett.

"Bella and I were talking about how yet another young _celebrity_," Rosalie put emphasis on the word with an expression of distaste, "is apparently shocked about sex tape she's in that's doing the rounds trying to find a buyer."

"Oh really? Who is it this time?" Edward asked.

The girls told him the name of a young starlet whose star was on the rise – and soon to be wane – on a popular cable show. His eyebrows shot up.

"Wow, and she started out with Disney," he commented.

"Yeah well, look how wholesome Britney was when she started," snorted Rosalie.

"True," agreed Bella. She turned to Edward and gave him a speculative look.

"Hey don't look at me like that," he said hastily. "I don't have any home movies like that out there!"

"Glad to hear it," she muttered, taking another sip of her wine.

"I wonder how much she'll get for it," mused Emmett.

"Not enough to help her in the long run," snorted Bella. "How the hell could anyone think a home movie of the dance of the two backed beast is going to enhance their career?"

Emmett choked massively on his mouthful of beer, and blew it out in a fine spray. He got up and staggered around, coughing and apologizing as Rosalie jumped up from her seat and followed, pounding on his back, all but doubled up in laughter himself.

Edward's hand was shaking with suppressed laughter so much that he had to set his beer down on the table.

"Bella, are you serious?"

She shot him a wry grin.

"Of course I am, have you ever thought about the faces that people must pull when they're deep in the throes?" she took a sip as she mulled over what she'd said, and shuddered at the mental imagery. "I'm telling you Cullen, it's _not_ a spectator sport."

"Oh Bella, your descriptions … honest to God, don't ever change, you're perfect just as you are."

She was definitely going to have to meet the parents soon.

o * o * o * o

"So what's your first impression?"

Emmett grunted, but gave her two thumbs up. Emmett and Rosalie had cooked dinner, and Bella had provided dessert. To Emmett's very vocal delight, she had baked some more cupcakes. Emmett had all but whimpered with delight when he saw the chocolate ganache topping.

"He's a little preoccupied as you can see, so allow me to translate," Rosalie provided, "The grunt was Em-speak for _can't talk, eating_, and I think the thumbs up was _more please_." She turned back to her husband. "Was that right?" She got an enthusiastic nod by way of response. She beamed at Bella, and an amazed Edward.

"Let me get this straight," Edward began. "Emmett communicates with grunts, and you can understand him?"

Rosalie sighed and shook her head sadly at him.

"Oh Edward," she said pityingly. "Are you trying to tell me you and Bella don't have any little … ah … noises that the other can understand?"

Edward and Bella exchanged a glance, and then both blushed and coughed to hide their amusement.

o * o * o * o

Bella was putting some plates into the dishwasher when she felt two hands slide around her waist.

"That'd better be Edward," she warned as she kept stacking.

"What, you think Emmett would pull a stunt like this?" Edward answered, as she straightened up with a smile and turned to face him.

"Hey, did you see his face when he tried the first cupcake? Anything's possible," she teased.

"True, and they were rather good," he conceded.

"Did you manage to save any for yourself?"

"Sure did," he replied, looking smug.

"I don't believe it. Rose said Emmett's better than a police dog when it comes to sniffing out food."

"Ahhh, but Mom clued me into her little secret a while back. C'mere," he said. He led her to the refridgerator, and after a furtive look around, opened the freezer, dug about and pulled out an old opaque plastic tub. Bella looked at the handwritten scrawl across the lip and clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. Written in sharpie was one word: Broccoli.

"Shhhhh! I haven't even told Rose about that tactic yet, because I know there's a chance she'll go hunting as well," Edward admonished as he stashed the tub underneath some frozen peas and closed the door.

"Oh Edward, that's just too cute."

He shrugged, feeling enormously pleased. "Well, Mom said she had to come up with different guerilla tactics with two teenage boys in the house."

Bella draped her arms around his neck, and gave him a soft kiss.

"And have I told you how cute I think _you_ are?"

Edward slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Now that you mention it, not for a while."

"Guess we might have to do something about that," breathed Bella as she began to nuzzle his neck.

"Guess so," he agreed.

o * o * o * o

"Have you told Edward yet?" asked Emmett as he topped up Rosalie's glass.

"Thanks babe, and no, not yet," said Rosalie as she took a sip.

"Then when are you going to?"

"I'm trying to find the right time. I'm thinking he's going to be okay with the news but … what about Bella?"

"What are you talking about?" Emmett protested, "She'll be fine."

o * o * o * o

Bella nuzzled Edward's throat. His scent was wrapping itself around her, and she couldn't get enough.

Edward ran his hands slowly up Bella's arms, up the side of her throat before gently fisting them in her hair. His fingers curled around the nape of her neck, pulling her face towards him so that he could take possession of her mouth.

"Bella, I wish I was a writer like you, so I could tell you how you make me feel," he whispered.

Bella closed her eyes. On anyone else the line would have sounded so cheesy, but the sincerity in his voice was compelling.

"Believe me, you're doing just fine Edward," she replied, as his mouth slid down her throat to nibble and suck at her collarbone. She closed her eyes as his teeth scraped against her skin, and she rubbed herself against him. Edward reached down to pull her hips against his, and they moaned against each other's mouths at the delicious friction.

"Do you want to spend the night here, or at your place?" he whispered.

"You really think I should be negotiating traffic in this condition?" Bella answered breathlessly.

"Hmmm, good point. Plus my bed's a lot closer," muttered Edward as he kissed her again.

o * o * o * o

They eventually found their way back outside, although Bella's hair was somewhat mussed and Edward was definitely looking preoccupied. Emmett and Rosalie exchanged a knowing look.

"So, ah .. are all the dishes stacked away?" inquired Rosalie with a grin.

"Um, yeah … all sorted," Bella replied, as she reached up to smooth back her hair.

She and Edward both took their seats, and as Edward looked at her it was all he could do not to throw her over his shoulder and haul her inside to his bedroom. He sat at watched her talking, a light flush still staining her cheeks. He could see a faint mark on her next where he had bitten her. Gradually he became aware that Emmett was talking to him.

"… you even listening?"

"Sorry, what?" Edward forced his attention back to Emmett, who was grinning and shaking his head.

"Man, you're really in deep smit with this one," Emmett said in what he obviously hoped was a stage whisper.

"Thanks bro, that's really … subtle," he replied with a droll smile. He shot another glance at Bella, who winked at him and then turned her attention back to Rosalie. "What were you saying before?"

"I was saying that Rosalie and I had something we needed to talk to you about," Emmett replied.

"Uh-huh."

"We were wondering if you want a lift to the airport or if you guys are going to sort that out yourselves."

Edward and Bella exchanged a glance.

"Actually we haven't really had a chance to talk about that yet," began Edward.

"We'll sort things out and let you guys know," soothed Bella. "We've still got time to decide who's going where."

"Just so you know the offer is there," said Rosalie quietly, "Bella we know you're still getting used to some of the attention so if you're unsure just call, okay?"

"I will," said Bella, "and thanks guys."

"Anytime. You're practically family now that you've fed Emmett here, so we've got your back."

Bella shifted in her chair slightly, perhaps unconsciously, so that she was closer to Edward. He circled an arm around her, feeling her need for comfort, and she snuggled closer against him. Edward rested his chin on her head, bringing his hand up to gently stroke her hair. It amazed him that such a simple act could be so soothing.

"Aw honey, look at the cuddle bunnies," cooed Rosalie in an amused tone.

"Shut it Rose," replied Edward, feeling Bella's shoulders shake in amusement.

o * o * o * o

Finally, they had all decided to call it a night. Edward gave thanks that the bedrooms were at opposite ends of the house. His home was not a sprawling one by any standards, but there were enough rooms between them to create a certain level of comfort.

"Night you guys, don't do anything that I wouldn't do," called Emmett, getting a laugh out of the others.

Edward clicked his bedroom door closed, then turned to Bella with a slight smile.

o * o * o * o

Bella watched him close the door, and she swallowed hard. Of all the times to be nervous, why now? _Focus_ _Bella, you're about to have yourself some great sex._

Edward gave her the crooked grin that she loved so much, and then very gently, he tilted her chin and fastened his mouth to hers. He kissed her leisurely, until she thought she was going to scream if he wasn't inside her soon.

He lifted his head and regarded her for a long moment.

"Want me to stop?" he asked softly.

"I want everything you've got," she replied, tugging his face back to hers.

"Coming right up," he replied, nipping at her lips before his tongue darted into her mouth.

Bella arched towards him, and he pushed her back towards the bed, their breathing becoming faster. They fell in a tangle of limbs, as they pawed at each other, alternately helping and hindering each other as they fumbled with buttons, zips and belts. Finally, they broke apart, and with a breathless laugh Bella wriggled out of her t-shirt as Edward yanked down his jeans, cursing under his breath as he realized he still had his shoes on.

"I feel like a teenager being naughty with the folks in the house," muttered Edward as he finally half fell, half tripped back onto the bed.

"I don't know about you, but my teenage years were never _this_ much fun," replied Bella with a snort.

"Hey," objected Edward as he saw her flick off her bra, "that's my job."

"You snooze, you lose," she said, rolling onto her back and lifting her hips to get rid of her panties.

"Who said anything about sleep at a time like this?"

Edward braced himself over her, leaning in for a kiss and working his way down her chest.

"Uh .. god, Edward, can I have you now?"

"Almost," he mumbled, swirling his tongue over her skin, alternately tasting and nibbling her.

"Please," she said, her hips twitching in anticipation. A couple of minutes later she moaned as he bit her inner thigh and moved her legs apart with his hands. As his tongue dipped inside her, she decided that if ever there was a time to die, it could happen now and she'd die happy. A very small part of her mind wondered how her parents would feel about the epitaph _'She came and went'_ on her tombstone, before she gave herself up to sensation.

o * o * o * o

Emmett climbed into bed and cuddled up to Rosalie, who molded herself to him with a small sigh of satisfaction as he kissed her neck.

"T'was the night before Friday, and all through the house," he began, "there were two creatures screwing, quiet as a mouse."

Rosalie choked back a laugh.

"Just the two?"

"Well, the night is young," Emmett replied as he gently kissed her neck.

o * o * o * o

The following morning, Edward and Bella were at their usual breakfast cafe. Edward was kicking back with the morning newspaper, and glanced up with a smile as Bella returned from inside.

"What'd you order?"

"I wanted something else to eat so I've just ordered a muffin and some more coffee," she replied, sinking back into her seat.

"And what's that?" he indicated what she was carrying with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh," she looked sheepish. She slowly revealed a copy of Us Weekly, cringing in mock horror as Edward sighed and shook his head.

"Oh Bella, not you too," he said.

"Hey c'mon," she defended herself. "You have your food for thought," she indicated the newspaper, "and I've got chewing gum for the eyes, so it all evens out."

"Whatever works for you," he teased as he went back to his paper.

Moment's later, his head snapped up as he heard a quiet moan from Bella. He looked across to see that she had gone white, a hand up to her mouth.

"What? What is it?" he said, tossing his newspaper onto the table and leaning over to see what she was reading.

The headline was simple. _Edward's Off the Market!_

"I can't believe it, they know my fucking name," Bella cursed quietly. "How the hell would they have gotten that?"

Edward had been single for a while, so the magazine had devoted three pages to images of the pair. They both stared silently at the photos of them shopping, sharing lunch, an enthusiastic greeting at Bella's door. It wasn't until Bella turned the page that Edward realized how her identity had been revealed. It was a shot of Bella inspecting her car, obviously taken moments after the accident.

"Bella, that accident you had the other day – what insurance information did you give the driver?"

"Mine, why?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "That's how they got your name."

"Huh?"

"The car you were driving was in a business name. They would have done a check on the plates and come up with nothing, so it looks like they decided to take matters into their own hands."

"What? Are you saying that accident was deliberate?" Bella stared at him, bright splotches of colour on her cheeks.

"It wouldn't be the first time, they've done worse than that in this town," admitted Edward.

"My god, I just can't believe they'd do that. What sort of people are they?"

"Pond scum, mostly," replied Edward, chaffing her arms with his hands, trying to reassure her.

Bella closed the magazine and threw it onto an empty chair, jumping as her phone rang. She fished through her tote bag and pulled out her phone, groaning when she saw the caller id.

"Hi Mom. Yeah I just saw it too … no I haven't been holding out on you, I just … yeah," she sighed and put her head in her hand as she listened to her mother. Edward rubbed the small of her back. Her shoulders slumped as the conversation continued. "She said what? Oh I bet they are … I don't know … I said I don't know … maybe."

Finally the conversation concluded, and Bella stowed her phone in her bag, then leaned forward resting her head on her crossed arms on the table.

"Fuck," she said quietly.

"Not good?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Bella turned her head to look at him.

"Well, it seems I'm the talk of the town. Mom's a bit annoyed that she's had to find out that I'm dating by way of a trashy magazine and Dad wants to know what your intentions are."

"And how about you?"

"I'm freaked. Actually no, I'm beyond freaked. So far beyond freaked that the light from freaked would take 1000 years to reach me."

Edward choked back a laugh at her mournful patter.

"Babe, you can't be _that_ freaked if you're able to make jokes about it," he said gently.

Bella sat up as she saw her coffee and muffin approaching, and smiled her thanks as they were set down on the table. She began to crumble her muffin absently, and then gave Edward an uncertain look.

"What about you? You seem to be okay with this?"

Edward shrugged. "Chalk it up to experience, I've had years of everyone else making a business out of knowing my business … or even making it up when they don't." He sighed. "It amazes me that anyone would be interested, but that's the price you pay for being a celebrity."

"But doesn't that make you angry? You're working and wanting to have a good life, and yet you've got people following you with cameras and telling lies. Why don't you fight back?" Bella was squinting at him as if trying to understand him for the first time. She felt incredibly violated and powerless, and yet here she was with a man who had been enduring it for years.

"Where would I start?" he replied. "There are plenty of people out there that sue magazines all the time, but that means that someone has to read all that shit in the first place."

"It doesn't bother you that people you know are reading it?"

"If they know me that well, they know it's not true," he answered. At that, Bella seemed to subside.

"You may have a point," she admitted. She glanced at the magazine cover, unable to conceal her loathing. "But that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

"Of course you don't," he soothed. "But there is one thing they got right."

"What's that?"

He leaned forward to give her a gentle kiss. "I _am_ most definitely off the market."

Bella closed her eyes, leaning in and offering herself up for more, which Edward was only too happy to oblige. When they parted, she looked up at him with a small smile. "You know, it's very hard to stay upset when you kiss me like that."

"That's what I was hoping," he teased. "I'm not going to let those idiots spoil our day."

"So what did you have planned? I know I've got some work to do, but what about you?" she asked, popping some muffin into her mouth. She glanced at the magazine again. It bothered her far more than she was letting on.

"You can't get out of it?" he asked, knowing the answer as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry," she said gently. "Part of being a freelance journalist is being everyone's beck and call girl. I've got deadlines to meet."

"I know," he sighed. He sat and thought for a moment, and then looked back at her. "Call girl, huh?"

"I was wondering when you'd pick up on that," she grinned, jumping slightly as her phone rang. She picked it up again and then answered. "Hey Dave, how are you?"

Edward frowned slightly. He didn't remember her mentioning a Dave. He quickly smoothed his expression as she glanced at him. Was she looking a bit guilty? Damn. Emmett was right, he really was in deep smit.

"Look, uh … can I call you back later? Sure … yep … or you can just email that lot through. Okay, talk to you soon," she snapped her phone shut and gave Edward a smile. "Sorry about that."

"You didn't have to cut your call short because I'm here," commented Edward, knowing all the while that he wanted her entirely to himself today. And who the hell was Dave? The words were out before he could stop himself. "Was it work?"

Bella glanced at him, and then her eyes slid away. "It's something I can't talk about just yet." She put her cup down and gave him an anxious smile. "It's not that I don't want to, really I do. I just …" she looked flustered for a moment. "It's just something that I've wanted for a long time now, and I don't want to talk about it for fear of jinxing it."

"It's okay, I can wait."

The unspoken conversation hung in the air between them for a moment.

"But let's talk about something else, what's Prague like?" Bella said, tucking one leg under her on the seat and grabbing Edward's hand. "I've never been there, have you?"

"No, but I hear it's beautiful. Guess I'll find out soon enough," he gave her a hopeful look. "Maybe you could come over as well."

"I'd love to, but I just can't afford it right now," she sighed.

"I'll pay, you wouldn't have to worry about a thing," he cut in.

"It would be wonderful, but I've got responsibilities here."

"I guess," he subsided. "But it was worth a shot." He gazed at her with what Bella had called the 'last puppy in the shop' expression. "Perhaps you can come visit me another time then?"

"You can count on it," she replied.

o * o * o * o

"I think that's the last of it," Edward said with a grunt as he heaved his samsonite case off the bed and wheeled it to the door.

"Don't forget your man bag," called Bella from her reclining position on the bed. They'd barely stirred from Edward's bedroom all afternoon, emerging only when Emmett stood outside asking them if they wanted him to slide the evening meal under the door. They'd shared a meal with Rosalie and Emmett, before returning to Edward's room

Edward shot her an exasperated look.

"It's a _satchel_,"

"Whatever."

"Oh so it's going to be like _that_ is it?" he growled, walking back to the bed and crawling across the mattress towards her.

"Cullen, you can call it what you like, but I'm standing firm …"

"I thought standing firm was my job," he said, making her snort with laughter. He grabbed her hips and rolled her onto her back, then straddled her, sitting back on his heels.

"And it's a job you do awfully well," she said as she wriggled slightly beneath him.

They had both gone their separate ways to attend to meetings and errands, and had enjoyed a leisurely dinner. Edward had booked a late departure, hoping to prolong the farewells until the last minute. They had both tried to keep the mood light for the evening, although the prospect of a twelve week separation was weighing heavily on their minds.

"Edward! Bella!" Emmett's voice boomed down the corridor. "You've gotta hit the road!"

"Time to go," he whispered. He climbed off the bed and held out a hand to pull Bella to her feet. "Look, if you want to go straight home from here, that's fine," he began.

"Oh shut it, I'm taking you to the airport and that's final," she retorted as she looked for her shoes.

"You are? But I thought Emmett was taking me."

"He was, but we had a chat, and I won."

"You mean the cupcakes won," he replied, wrapping her up for a kiss.

"Something like that."

"So, if you're taking me to the airport that means we've got a bit more time up our sleeves."

"Oh, really?" Bella said, trying not to smile. Edward reached out and began to twine his fingers through her hair.

"Oh yeah, vast amounts of time. Acres and acres of time that we could plant crops in."

"Mm-hmmm. And what shall we do with this abundance?" inquired Bella, glancing down in amusement as Edward's hands lowered to her jeans and began to slide down the zip.

"Well gee, now that you mention it, I don't know, but there's one or two things I wouldn't mind trying."

"C'mon guys, you're going to be late!" Emmett shouted again.

"Give us a minute!" Edward shouted back.

"Well are you coming or not?"

"Not yet!" Bella shouted.

There was a stunned silence, followed by a whoop of laughter from Emmett and Rosalie.

"I can't believe you just said that," laughed Edward as Bella pushed past him to shut the bedroom door with a no-nonsense slam.

"Shut up Cullen, get your gear off, and come kiss me."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh I love an actor that takes direction … "

o * o * o * o

"So, I guess that's it then," Edward said as he turned away from the check-in desk, boarding pass in hand.

"Looks like," Bella replied. "We cut it pretty fine though."

By the time they had emerged from the bedroom, they were running late. Edward shouted a goodbye to Emmett and Rosalie as they dashed from the house. Edward had driven Bella's car, getting the kind of performance out of it that she'd never dreamed it was capable of. Now, as she looked at Edward, she realized that he was sporting a 'freshly fucked' look. With an appalled groan, she realized that his shirt buttons were buttoned unevenly.

"Your shirt!" she hissed at him.

"Huh?" He glanced down, and hurriedly fixed the problem. When he looked up, he saw Bella biting her lip and trying not to grin. "It _was_ pretty good though, wasn't it."

"Oh it was more than good, and you know it."

Edward grinned at her, and reached out to smooth down her hair. Bella reached up a hand as he did so.

"Oh god, do I have sex hair?" Her hands fluttered over her face and hair, smoothing and attempting to look decent. He didn't have to heart to tell her that she had a dusting of stubble rash on her neck. A part of him liked the idea of marking her as his.

Bella looked at Edward, who looked like he had just rolled out of bed and grabbed some clothes off the floor, which had been the case. She hid her smile as she saw the love bite at the base of his throat. His t-shirt covered it for the most part, but she'd know it was there. She realized he was still giving her a goofy grin.

"What?"

"Nothing … uh .. you've got a bit of stubble rash," he reached out and trailed his finger down her neck.

"Oh yeah? Well you Cullen, have got a hickey," she retorted, pointing at her handiwork.

"Jesus, that talk of high school must have made us regress," he commented as he grabbed her hand and they started walking at a brisk pace. "You want to come with me up to the Departure Gate?"

"Sure," she forced a smile to her lips. "Sounds great."

Edward slung his satchel over his shoulder, stuffing his boarding pass into his jeans pocket before taking Bella's hand. They carefully made their way through the crowd towards the lounge area. After Bella was jostled a couple of times, Edward loped his arm around her shoulders, holding her protectively close.

Bella kept her eyes down as they walked, concentrating on keeping as close to Edward as possible. She put her arm around his waist for balance, and he squeezed her shoulder. Her head snapped up as she heard him mutter a curse under his breath. Just as she did so, a flash popped in her face.

"The hell?" she wondered, blinking to clear her vision.

Another flash.

"Edward! Hey Isabella, are you going to Prague too?"

"Isabella! You looking forward to the trip?"

"Are you two getting serious?"

"Isabella"

They were calling _her_ name too. She shrank against Edward's side, all but tripping them up as she tried to hide.

"Hey c'mon guys, be reasonable," Edward tried to remonstrate as they slowly moved forward. The photographers weren't going to let up anytime soon. The camera flashes had attracted attention in the terminal, and with a sinking heart he could see heads turning towards the activity. He knew they had a minute at best before curiosity and word of mouth would bring people flocking.

"I've got to get through, sorry guys … throw me a bone here," he pleaded, attempting to appeal to their better nature. Assuming any of them _had_ a better nature anyway.

A couple of the photographers grudgingly stepped aside, allowing Edward to make his way through the pack. He was clutching Bella to his side in an iron grip, his knuckles white on her shoulder now. She hadn't said a word throughout the exchange, as if she was trying to fade into the foreground (background?) somehow.

They reached the Gate, and Edward looked up to see the hostess smiling at him and making 'hurry up' gestures him. Thanks to the media scrum, they had lost what precious spare time they had. He fished in his pocket for his boarding pass, handing it over as he put his hands on Bella's shoulders.

The cameras were poised and ready. New lovers being parted at the airport, this was going to be good. Pictures like this were always worth money.

"Bella," he began, "Honey, I'm so sorry … I just didn't think."

"Neither did I." Bella looked up at him, pleased that her lip wasn't trembling even though she wanted to burst into tears. She had dreaded the idea of him leaving, and now they didn't even get to say a proper goodbye. She glanced at the photographers, one of whom immediately snapped off a series of photos.

"This is _not_ what I wanted," he muttered as he leaned forward and kissed her temple.

"Me either too," she agreed sadly, "but you have to leave."

"Mr Cullen, I'm sorry to interrupt Mr Cullen, but we're holding the flight … could you please board?" the hostess stepped forward with a plastic smile, upping the wattage as she realized she was in the picture frame of a few cameras.

"Sure," he replied absently. He cupped Bella's face in his hands and leaned down to give her a soft kiss. The cameras started clicking in a feeding frenzy. Bella turned her head slightly at the last minute and his lips grazed her cheek.

"Edward, you've got to go," she said softly, giving him a gentle push towards the Gate.

Edward stepped away with reluctance, allowing himself to be led down the tunnel towards the plane. As he looked back over his shoulder, he saw Bella framed in the doorway, surrounded by cameras.

She looked scared and she looked as lost as he felt.

o * o * o * o


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**CHAPTER 15**

Bella watched Edward go, and slowly turned to make her way out of the terminal. The photographers were still taking her picture, and she winced at the flashes. She had to get out of there. Keeping her eyes firmly on the ground, she moved through the crowd hugging her elbows as passersby jostled her. A couple of the photographers tailed her for a while, but once they realised she wasn't going to give them a photo opportunity they soon left in search of other game.

As soon as she was outside, she stopped and took a deep breath, rubbing her face and trying to rid herself of the hollow ache that seemed to have taken up residence in her chest.

_12 weeks._

She fished in her bag for her car keys, frowning and finally scrabbling for them in panic until she realised she had shoved them in her jeans pocket. She set off across the car park, and had just gotten back to the car when she heard a soft beep from her cell phone. She pulled it out and looked at the screen.

_Hope ur ok. I miss you – E_.

Her throat tightened, but she smiled as she looked at the message and then glanced at her watch. The plane hadn't even taken off yet.

o * o * o * o

The studio had booked him a first class ticket as usual, but Edward shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He flicked open the window blind and peered back at the terminal. He couldn't see anything, but he hoped Bella had gotten out okay. The sight her standing looking so forlorn as the photographers had gleefully documented their parting was gnawing at his gut. He shifted again, picking at a loose thread on his worn jeans and waved away the stewardess who had stopped to see if he needed anything. The only thing he wanted had been left behind in the terminal.

He was missing her already, and now he was gone for 12 weeks, and there was so much left unsaid.

o * o * o * o

Bella slapped off the radio, angry that all the radio stations she had access to were playing nothing but love songs. It was a goddamn conspiracy. She wound down the window in the hopes that the breeze would clear her head, but the smell of the exhausts had her winding the window back up again. When she stopped at the lights, she glanced into rear view mirror to pat down her hair. Her eyes widened as she glimpsed her neck, and she twisted her head to get a better view.

Stubble rash.

Her neck was pink with stubble rash, and he hadn't said a word.

She smiled as she remembered the innocent grin he had given her in the terminal, but the smile turned into a grimace as she choked back tears. The car behind her blared its horn, and she flinched as she realised the lights had changed. Taking a hearty sniff and hastily rubbing her nose on her sleeve, she pulled out into the traffic.

o * o * o * o

The plane began to taxi down the runway, and Edward leaned back into his seat with a sigh and closed his eyes. He normally liked the sensation of takeoff, the sense of speed and power underneath him. This time it just felt like there was a slender thread connecting him to the ground that was getting stretched to breaking point. There was a soft thump and dip as the plane left the ground. Getting stretched thinner now. He heard the wheels begin to retract into the plane. He turned to look out of the window again, but he could no longer see the terminal. She was gone.

o * o * o * o

Bella closed her apartment door and leaned against for a moment, then pushed herself away and walked through to her bedroom. She hung her bag on the bedroom door, kicked off her shoes and threw herself onto the bed. She lay there for a moment, and then rolled over onto her back, staring at the ceiling.

_12 weeks_.

Her cell phone began to ring, and she rolled over onto her side to wiggle it out of her hip pocket.

"Hi, Angela," she said.

"Hey girl, are you moping?"

"Yeah, you know me too well," Bella half laughed, half sighed as she began twirling a lock of hair around one of her fingers.

"Oh you poor, pathetic, sad, creature. What are we going to do with you?"

"I don't know. Have you got any suggestions?" She put her legs up in the air and stared at her feet. Maybe she'd go get a pedicure tomorrow. That would help kill a bit of time. Foot inspection over, Bella was now picking at a thread on her jeans.

"I have to work tonight, but how about we catch up tomorrow?"

"That sounds good. I'm just hanging around here at the moment trying to work out what to do with the rest of the evening." Bella replied.

"How was it at the airport?"

"Fine, if you don't include the paparazzi."

"I guess the airport would be a hotspot for them, especially if they knew Edward was going to be heading out today."

"True." Bella heaved another sigh.

Angela laughed quietly. "Bella, I have to say that you're sounding terrible. I think we need a girlie night."

"I _feel_ terrible. Are you this bad when Ben leaves town?"

"Well, for starters Ben doesn't get called away for 12 weeks at a time, and secondly he and I are in an established relationship. Did you and Edward get to have much of a chat before he left?"

"Well, now that you mention it … not really."

"What? But you spent the whole day together, so … oh, so there wasn't much _talking_ going on, right?"

"Right."

"Bella," Angela said in a growl, "Are you tell you that you just put him on a plane knowing that you're not going to be seeing him for 12 weeks, and you guys didn't talk it out?"

"Something like that," Bella conceded.

"No wonder you're feeling like shit. So right now you're doing what exactly?"

"I'm on the bed doing nothing."

"So you're a sad bitch with no life?"

"Hang on, I'll check." Bella sat up and looked around the bedroom for a moment. She saw that Edward had left a t-shirt hanging on the back of the bedroom door, and felt the familiar hollow ache in her chest. "Yes."

"Okay, that needs action. I'm hereby convening an emergency Sisterhood Summit Meeting tomorrow night. Have you got anyone else you want to invite?"

"Actually there is someone else that springs to mind," Bella said slowly. "I'll give her a call."

Bella thought back over events from earlier in the day. She and Rosalie had been inside at Edward's place and she was chatting to Rosalie as they were preparing to leave for the airport.

o * o * o * o

"Are you going to be alright?"

Bella had looked up to see Rosalie looking at her with some concern. Edward and Emmett were outside loading suitcases into Bella's car, while Rosalie and Bella cleaned up and did a last minute check of anything that Edward might have missed.

"Yeah, I'm a big girl, but it's going to be pretty strange though," Bella admitted. "It feels like we've just started to get a bit of a routine going, and now he's off again." She pulled a face. "If it's not him leaving town, it's me. I'm not sure how we're going to make this work."

"Don't let Edward hear you say that, he seems pretty keen," Rosalie warned with a smile. "But I have to say the feeling seems to be mutual."

"It is," Bella assured her, "but we haven't had much time to talk about it."

The fact was, Edward was the one that had tried to talk about their relationship, and she was the one to avoid it. He had told her he was off the market, and she hadn't known what to say. He had offered to fly her to Prague, and she had cited work commitments. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Listen, if you both want it badly enough I'm sure you'll find a way," Rosalie said, looping an arm through Bella's as they headed towards the front door. "Just, don't be a stranger, okay? Emmett and I would love to keep seeing you, and I'm always up for anything that involves ice-cream."

"Thanks, Rose," Bella laughed, giving Rose an impulsive peck on the cheek. "I'll keep that in mind."

"And just think," Rosalie continued as Emmett and Edward appeared in the doorway. "While Edward's away I'll be able to teach you how to do the man-call whistle."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Bella said doubtfully, "I can't even blow bubbles with gum, so I don't think I'm very good at blowing."

"Oh I don't know, you've made the occasional exception," observed Edward as he came inside.

Bella replayed what she had just said and went bright pink as Rosalie cracked up in laughter.

"Oh, god!" she said, clapping her hands to her face. "Someone get me a word filter!"

"Never," vowed Edward as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you just the way you are."

Bella ducked her head against his chest, as Rosalie gave Emmett an excited thump on the shoulder.

o * o * o * o

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rose, it's Bella."

"Awww, are you missing us already?" Rosalie teased gently. "Did you get to the airport on time?"

"Only just, we were cutting it pretty fine," Bella laughed.

"And how are you holding up? Are you okay?"

"I'll live. There were a few cameras at the airport, so things were a little more rushed than we would have liked, but I'm back at home now. It feels kinda weird knowing he's gone though."

"He'll be back soon enough," Rosalie soothed.

"I hope so. I was just talking to my friend Angela and she said I sounded so forlorn that she's calling me a sad bitch with no life."

Rosalie hooted with laughter. "I like the sound of her! Mind you, I'm the same whenever Emmett is away."

"Well that's what I'm calling about. Angela wants to have a Sisterhood Summit Meeting, and I thought you might want to get in on that."

"Sounds good, what does it involve?"

"Generally lots of chick flicks, boy talk, ice-cream and alcohol."

"I'm in. I'll get Emmett to drop me off at yours so I don't have to worry about driving home."

"Done."

o * o * o * o

Edward woke up from a light doze and squinted around the cabin. The lights had been dimmed and the other passengers seemed to be asleep or reading quietly. He rolled his neck to work out a few kinks and checked his watch. It would be early morning back home. He wondered how Bella was going. He got up and eased out of his seat, walking down the cabin to get a drink and to stretch his legs.

He had no idea how he looked, with his sleepy eyes and rumpled hair, but one of the stewardesses watched him approach her down the aisle and bit her lip.

"Hi," he smiled, "is there any chance of a drink?"

"Certainly sir, what would you like?" _Oh, honey. Coffee? Tea? Me?_

"Something without caffeine, I wouldn't mind getting some more sleep."

"Hot chocolate?"

"That sounds great."

"No problem. I'll bring it down to you."

"Thanks very much," he replied, giving her a slow grin.

The stewardess watched him make his way back to his seat, admiring the way his jeans hugged his thighs. A few minutes later she enjoyed the brief touch of his hand as she delivered his drink. There were times when she really loved her job.

He checked his watch again. Bella would be asleep by now. He reached up to turn off the overhead air vent. It was getting cold. He sipped his drink, staring out at the blackness.

o * o * o * o

Bella woke with a start, and sat up. She'd fallen asleep on the touch, and she stood up with a groan as she stretched out her kinks. She blinked slowly at the coffee table, seeing the empty wine glass and plate. That's right. She'd made herself a half-hearted dinner and watched television, staring sightlessly at the screen until she had dozed off. She switched everything off and fumbled her way into the bedroom.

Wriggling out of her clothes and into Edward's t-shirt, she crawled into bed. The sheets felt cold, and she shivered slightly as she waited for sleep to claim her again.

o * o * o * o

A chime sounded, waking him up, and he listened to the pilot's voice advised they would be landing in Paris soon. Edward blinked slowly, then straightened in his seat and scrubbed his face and ran his hands through his hair. His sleep had been patchy at best, and he stretched as best he could in his seat. Flicking open the window blind, he looked out at the clouds as the plane banked into a turn. He wondered what Bella was doing.

o * o * o * o

_Stop mooning like a lovesick teenager!_ Bella sighed to herself and reached out to grab the ice-cream tub. She had woken up and gone through a very half-hearted morning routine before heading out to get some shopping done. She'd avoided 'their' café for breakfast. It wouldn't feel right going there without Edward, plus of course the paparazzi had discovered them there as well. She didn't feel up to running the gauntlet of any more cameras than she had to. She'd driven aimlessly around town, picking up a few things here and there, before finding her way back to the Whole Food Market.

Bella stood and deliberated for a moment, and then chose another ice-cream flavour, then headed towards the chocolate stand. If her love life meant that her diet was going to hell, she might as well do it properly.

o * o * o * o

Edward made his way through the airport, hoping to change flights with a minimum of fuss. He had a baseball cap on, brim pulled low, and walked with his chin tucked into his chest. It wasn't a foolproof disguise by any means, but now at then it seemed to deflect a bit of attention. Today wasn't one of those days though, and he winced mentally as he heard a couple of squeals nearby. He kept walking at a steady pace, and heard the patter of footsteps hurrying to catch up.

"Est-ce qu'Edouard, nous m'excusent peuvent avoir votre autographe?"

He looked up with a smile. At least these ones were being polite. They hadn't grabbed at him, and were looking at him with bright expectant smiles.

"Naturellement. Désolé, mon Français est très mauvais."

The girls' eyes grew wider if that were possible, as he obliged and excused his appalling French, taking the proffered pen and scribbling a quick autograph on their scraps of paper. Another quick smile and he was on his way. Fortunately everyone else seemed to be in a hurry as well, so he was able to make it to his next check-in unmolested. As he stood in the queue, he checked his watch and then got his mobile phone out to send Bella a quick message. He rolled his neck and shoulders, trying to work out some of the stiffness. Nearly there, and then he'd be able to call her.

o * o * o * o

It was late afternoon by the time Bella finally let herself back into the apartment, nearly tripping over her shopping bags as she realised her phone was ringing. She cursed as she dropped her keys, then abruptly gave up and dropped everything as she lunged towards the phone.

"I'm here! Don't hang up!"

"Bella?"

"Edward! Where are you?"

"I just got in, I'm in the car on my way to the hotel but I wanted to call you first. How are you?"

Bella blew her hair off her face. "I'm okay I guess, feeling a lot better now though."

"That's good to hear. So what have you been doing today?" After sitting in an airline cabin for the last 13 hours he was hungry for news of the outside world.

"Well," Bella said in a teasing tone, "would you believe I've been sitting by the phone, pining away, waiting for you to call?"

"Not really," he deadpanned.

"Good, because I've been out and about for most of the day."

"Really? What doing?"

"Nothing much. I found a great bookshop that I think you'll like when you get back, though," Bella went on.

Edward listened to Bella talk about her day, laughing when she described Angela's summit meeting. The fatigue from the trip seemed to lighten somewhat as Bella teased and entertained him over the phone.

"I'm really pleased that Rosalie is able to come over as well," Bella said. "I've wanted her to meet Angela for a while now, and I think they'll get along like a house on fire."

"Minus the smoke, flames, and people running around screaming in agony," Edward commented.

"Well, yes, that would be a bit of a downer," Bella agreed.

"So what's on the agenda for the meeting? Dare I ask?"

"Hmm, well you know it's secret women's business … but what I can tell is that ice-cream and excessive alcohol will be major elements for the evening."

"Now I'm really sorry I can't be there with you. I have rather fond memories of what happened the last time you enjoyed that combination."

"I'll have to make sure I've got plenty on standby for when you get back."

"I'll hold you to that," he said softly. "Listen, I'm going to have to go because I'm nearly at the hotel, but can I call you later?"

"You can," she said with a smile, "although I'm not sure what condition I'll be in."

"On second thoughts, maybe I'll call you tomorrow. What's the time difference?"

"Ah, I looked that up earlier, I think it's about 9 hours."

"I'll call you tomorrow then, or email you, or both."

"Sounds good. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Have a great time tonight."

"I will, talk to you soon."

"Bye, gorgeous."

Bella hung up, then went back to pick up her shopping with a happy heart.

o * o * o * o

"Hey!" Bella opened the door and greeted Rosalie with a hug. "I'm so glad you were able to make it at short notice, come on in!"

"Hell girl, once you said ice-cream was in the equation you would've had a hell of a time keeping me away. I brought this as well," she said, brandishing a bottle of Moet. "I thought it'd help get the party started."

Angela appeared just in time to see the Moet make an appearance, and she beamed at Rosalie. "Oh I think we're going to get along famously," she said.

Introductions were made, and the women fell into an easy conversation as Bella got out the wineglasses.

"So have you heard from Edward?" asked Rosalie as they made themselves comfortable in the living room.

"Yep," said Bella with a broad grin. "He sent me a message before take-off, another one when he was changing flights, and then he called me a little while ago to let me know he'd landed."

"Wow," Rosalie was impressed. "Maybe I won't have to teach you that man-whistle after all, you've got him pretty well trained already."

"Man whistle?" Angela cocked her head in puzzlement.

Bella gave an evil grin as she sipped her champagne. By getting Rosalie and Angela together, she may well have created a monster. She couldn't wait to see the results.

o * o * o * o

Edward wandered out the bathroom, tying his towel around his waist as he rummaged through his suitcase for something to wear to bed. He ended up choosing a pair of form fitting boxer shorts and a t-shirt. He hung up his towel, picked up the envelope that had been waiting for him at reception, and crawled into bed.

The sheets were cool and crisp, and he propped himself up against the pillows as he fished out the documents. It was as he expected, script revisions for the table reading in the morning, and an outline of his schedule. He flicked through it quickly, then went back to the start and gave it a more thorough read. When his eyes began to droop with fatigue, he tossed the bundle onto the floor and flicked off his bedside lamp.

Just as he was dozing off, his phone beeped. He fumbled for it and flicked it open, smiling when he saw the message.

_Sweet dreams – B_.

o * o * o * o

"God, that was so good," said Rosalie as she carried her plate back to the kitchen. The women had decided on Thai food, and ordered a feast which they had happily demolished.

"I hope you've got room for ice-cream later," laughed Bella as she followed with some empty take-out boxes.

"Oh there's always room for that."

"Shall we open another bottle?" Angela turned from the refrigerator and held up another bottle of wine.

"I don't see why not," said Bella. She was feeling a nice buzz from the champagne earlier. She was glad Angela had suggested catching up, it was just the tonic she needed.

Angela hunted in the kitchen drawers for the bottle opener, and headed back to the living room. "So Bells, you didn't talk much about what happened at the airport," she said as she settled back down on the sofa.

"Urgh," Bella made a face as she was about to take a sip of wine. "Thanks for the reminder."

"Come on, what happened?"

Bella sighed and raked her hands through her hair. "Well, there were a few cameras, more than a few actually. We didn't get much of a private moment for goodbyes," she closed her eyes for a moment.

"And then what happened?" Rosalie asked in a quiet voice.

"He kissed me, or at least he tried to," Bella gave a wry grin. "One of the cameras was getting in my face so I tried to get away, so in the end …" her lip trembled, "all I got was a kiss on the cheek and he had to go."

She took a deep breath and tried to smile, but it dissolved. "Oh, crap," she wailed as she put her head in her hands. "I can't believe I'm acting like this. Sorry guys."

"Hey, there's nothing to apologise for sweetie," Angela said, moving over to side beside Bella and give her a cuddle. "We've all been there."

"She's right Bella," added Rosalie.

"I just wish I knew where I stood with him. Twelve weeks is such a long time, and … " Bella's voice trailed off and she shrugged.

"I just can't believe you didn't say anything Bella. You're normally a ballsy chick, what the hell is holding you back?" Angela said, her face creased with concern.

"I don't know, it's just really hard to talk about," Bella started to chew on her thumbnail.

"You've got to be shitting me." Angela said. "Bella, you can talk to _anyone_ about anything … you've got such a passion for language, how is it that you can be lost for words?"

"Maybe it's not the words," Rosalie said quietly.

"Huh?" Angela looked at her.

"We were wondering how you were going to handle the media attention a while ago, and Emmett made a comment that stuck in my head," Rosalie explained. "He said that Edward's a headline, you're a byline." She looked at the girls who nodded for her to continue. "Edward's the subject of the news, he's the front man. You get to report what's going on, but you still stay hidden." She sipped her wine and thought for a long moment. "Yeah, the more I think about it, the more I realise my monkey man was onto something. Edward's name and photo gets splashed everywhere, and the news is all about _him_. You're in the media as well of course, but it's your name, and the words are always about someone else."

"Wow," Angela was impressed. "Your man's good."

"He has his moments," said Rosalie with a proud smile. "Plus, he's really good at the old …" she snapped her fingers in a remarkably expressive hand gesture that left nothing to the imagination. Angela whooped with laughter.

"Huh." Bella sipped her wine and sat chin in hand as she mulled over Rosalie's words. "Damn, I can't believe I didn't work that out sooner."

"Well, to be fair it's a bit hard to be impartial when you're the subject," said Angela with a squeeze.

"All this time … " Bella said in a wondering tone. She stared off into space for a moment, and then her gaze switched back to Angela and Rosalie. "All those years I surrounded myself in books, exploring different worlds, meeting all those people," she gave a small laugh. "It's all been a fucking smokescreen."

"So what happened to jolt you out of that?" said Angela.

Bella gave her a wry grin.

"I guess I slipped on a kiss and fell in love."

"You said it!" whooped Rosalie, making the other two jump in surprise. "God the suspense has been _killing_ me!"

"What, the L word?" said Bella, hastily moving her glass out of the way as Rosalie lunged at her for a congratulatory hug. "What about it?"

Rosalie sat down and pushed her hair away from her face. "You didn't hear Edward say it the other day?"

"He did?"

"You were probably freaked out over your blowing comment, but he said he loved you."

"Holy shit, Bella, you've got it _bad_," commented Angela with a broad smile, "and uh … Rose you'd better tell me what she said."

Rosalie recounted the conversation and Edward's reaction, while Bella got up to get the ice-cream and three spoons. By the time she got back into the living room, Angela was in hysterics.

"Oh Bella, you've definitely got to keep this guy, he's perfect for you," Angela said with a giggle, accepting a spoon and tub, and promptly digging in.

"Bit hard to keep him when he's left the country," Bella replied.

"Only temporarily," observed Rosalie.

"It's just so unfair," groused Bella. "I'd just broken the drought and then he up and leaves."

Angela spluttered over her ice-cream.

"What? You're telling you hadn't … Rose, do the hand thing again."

"I will _not_," laughed Rosalie, "but I'm with you girl. C'mon Bells, _spill_."

"Nothing much to spill," Bella continued. "other than the fact I hadn't gotten laid for a while until Edward happened."

"You're serious," said Angela in disbelief. "But what about all those hot guys you interviewed? All those bands? There must have been at least _one_ that you …"

"Hey," Bella objected with a hiccup, "I'm not saying the _opportunity_ wasn't there, but they just …" she waved a hand and wobbled a bit in her chair.

"Didn't blow your skirt up?" said Rosalie with an understanding smile.

"Exactly!" Bella beamed.

"Huh?" Angela looked blank.

"You know," Rosalie continued. "You see them and it's like every cell in your body goes on red alert, then your ovaries spring to attention and start screaming _This One!_"

"Oh yeah, now I get you," Angela gave a reminiscent smile. "It was like that with Ben."

"Rub it in," Bella sighed.

"That's what she said!" chorused Angela and Rosalie, then looked at each other and squealed "Jinx!" before collapsing into a fit of giggles.

"Come on though, Bells," said Rosalie as she wiped her eyes, "how much of a drought are we talking about here?"

"Pretty big."

Angela and Rosalie both leaned forward in their seats looking expectant.

"Okay," she sighed. "If you really _must_ know, it had been so long since I'd had sex that when Edward came along I'm surprised that I didn't call out my _own_ name," she took a sip of wine, "and I just know _that_ would have killed the moment."

There was a moment's silence as Bella's words hung in the air, and then the girls all screamed with laughter.

"Oh yeah," Bella giggled, "laugh it up you coupled bitches. You've forgotten what it's like to be a singleton, but for people like me it's considered a luxury to have an orgasm with someone else in the room."

"Oh stop!" Rosalie wailed as she doubled over on the sofa clutching her middle. "It's starting to hurt when I laugh!"

"Good, that's what you get for mocking my pain," said Bella as she held out her glass. Angela was still giggling so much that the bottle wobbled alarmingly, and Bella flicked her hand at Angela, spraying her with drops.

o * o * o * o

It was after midnight when there was a knock at the door. Edward lurched out of bed and stumbled towards the door. Opening it a crack he squinted out into the hallway. A stranger in a mussy business suit stood there swaying slightly, blinking in surprise at Edward.

"Can I help you?" Edward rasped as he scratched his head.

The man blinked slowly, looked at the number on Edward's door, then at the key in his hand.

"Stanza, spiacente e sbagliata," he muttered, as he turned and lurched down to the corridor to the next door, where he fumbled with the key and managed to let himself in.

"No problem," Edward muttered, shutting the door with a bit more force than necessary and making his way back to bed.

o * o * o * o

It was after midnight when there was knock at the door. Bella opened it to see Emmett beaming at her.

"There's my girl!" he beamed, shaking his head at Bella's obvious state of inebriation.

"Hey hang on, what does that make me?" called Rosalie as she got up from the sofa.

"You're my _woman_," answered Emmett as he swooped her into a hug, making her squeal.

"Angela, this is Emmett," said Bella, waving a hand back and forth between the two as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey, Angela," said Emmett as he shook her hand, "Bella has told us plenty about you."

Angela's eyes widened. "I didn't do it, nobody saw me do it, you can't prove anything!"

Emmett laughed. "Relax, Ange, she didn't dish the dirt."

"Yet," added Bella with a wink.

"Whoa," said Emmett as he spotted the empty bottles on the table. "Looks like you girls have had one helluva night."

"You know it baby, and it's not over yet," Rosalie wrapped herself around Emmett and nipped at his ear.

Angela laughed at them both and then looked up as there was another knock at the door.

"That'll be my boy," she said, and tripped over to the door to answer it. She yanked it open and beamed up at Ben's lanky frame.

"Hey babe," he smiled. He draped an arm around Angela's shoulders and strolled inside. If Ben was ever capable of looking stressed, Bella was yet to see it. "Bells, how are ya?" He wrapped his other arm around Bella's neck and pulled her in, squashing them all together in a three-way hug for a moment before letting her go.

"Guh, I couldn't breathe!" Bella pushed her hair off her face. "Ben, I'd like you to meet Rose, another partner in crime, and Emmett."

The men shook hands, and Ben nodded hello to Rosalie.

"You guys want a drink?" Bella opened the fridge and looked back at them in query.

"Sure, something soft since I'm driving," called Ben.

"Make it two!" added Emmett.

Bella produced a couple of sodas, and then they all made themselves comfortable on the couches. She sat back and smiled, enjoying the easy camaraderie that Emmett and Ben immediately fell into. She was still smiling to herself when Emmett looked up and saw her.

"Happy attack?" he said quietly.

"Yeah," she answered. "I like it when all my friends are happy," she said. That was true, although she wished that Edward could be there to enjoy the moment as well.

Finally, they all decided it was time to call it a night.

"Benny," said Angela in a pleading voice, "could you carry me? I'm so _tired_."

Ben snorted. "You're so _toasted_ you mean. Poor baby, all the alcohol and ice-cream finally catch up with you?"

"Don't be mean," she pouted. "I had to drink it all, it was _medicinal_."

"Oh really? I don't remember you being sick," teased Ben.

"I think that's the bit that's going to happen tomorrow," commented Emmett as he helped Rosalie to her feet.

"Hey," said Rosalie, "it was a gesture of solidarity, we had to help our girl through a rough patch."

Bella gave her best 'deer in the headlights' impersonation as they all turned and looked at her.

"I'm fine," she squeaked.

"Right, well we'll be keeping a close eye on you, Missy," said Rose as she walked towards Bella and gave her a hug. "You'll get through this okay."

"I wish I knew for sure," sighed Bella.

"Listen, I worked Emmett out quickly enough, but Edward has always been a bit of a mystery. I know you guys will work things out."

"Hey," Emmett objected. "I'm a mystery."

"Honey," said Rosalie, turning towards him, "you want to have sex tonight?"

"_Hell_ yes," he replied.

"No mystery, "Rosalie shrugged. She turned back to Ben. "How about you big guy, you got any deep, dark secrets?"

Ben grinned down at Angela.

"Nah, Angela's known me through sick and sin, and she's seen me in stonewash denim, so I figure we're good."

"Well I'm still here," Angela chipped in.

"That's all I need," he answered, dropping a quick kiss on her lips.

"Urgh, that's it guys … get outta here before I go into sugar shock," Bella said, flapping her hands at them as if shooing ducks.

"Carry me," Angela looked up at Ben.

"You can't walk?"

"I would … but I've got a bone in my leg," she replied.

"Nice try, c'mon." Ben hauled her to her feet and gently propelled her towards the door.

"Hey Rose, speaking of bones," Emmett began in a suggestive tone.

"Out! We'll discuss that later!" Rose yelped, giving Emmett a shove and winking at Bella.

There was a lot more laughter and catcalls before they were all on their way. Bella stood in her doorway, laughing and waving them off before going inside and closing the door. She walked back into the living room and looked at the array of bottles and glasses.

"And then there was one," she said quietly, missing Edward more than ever.

o * o * o * o

_To: Bella Swan_

_From: Edward Cullen_

_Subject: Missing you_

_It's too early to call, but I wanted to say good morning. Did you have a nice evening with Angela and Rose? I wish I could tell you what Prague is like, but I haven't had a chance to see any of it yet. The hotel room is like any other hotel room I've been in. I miss you by the way._

_We've got a table-read of the script today, and we'll be marking out the first couple of scenes after that. I miss you. The filming days look like they're going to be long, I miss you, so I don't know when I'll get a chance to call you that won't involve me waking you up. _

_Have I mentioned that I miss you?_

_Edward_

_To: Edward Cullen_

_From: Bella Swan_

_Subject: RE: Missing you_

_Details of the evening are a little hazy at the moment, and I think that someone turned the volume level up on the world today. Angela and Rose combined with alcohol are a force to be reckoned with. We've created a monster!_

_I think I have to go drink a lake now, then curl up in bed and hope for a quick and merciful death._

_I miss you too._

_Bella_

_To: Bella Swan_

_From: Edward Cullen_

_Subject: RE: RE: Missing you_

_Are you still alive?_

_And what's this "We've created a monster" business, I'm innocent I tell you!_

_Sorry this is short, got to get back to work._

_Miss you more._

_Edward_

_To: Edward Cullen_

_From: Bella Swan_

_Subject: RE: RE: RE: Missing you_

_Excuse me, but if I hadn't met you in the first place, then the combined forces of Rose and Angela would never have come into being. Actually now that I put it that way, I think the whole situation is entirely your fault. Suck on that Cullen!_

_Had a couple of photographers tailing me while I was out shopping today. Just what the hell they think they can do with pictures of me in a bookstore I don't know. Maybe it was the naked men and the karma sutra that got them a bit stirred up. Kidding!_

_Miss you lots._

_Bella_

_To: Bella Swan_

_From: Edward Cullen_

_Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Missing you_

_I like a woman that takes her book shopping so seriously, was it the revised edition? If not, I can probably give you some pointers – those naked bookstore guys don't know what they're doing._

_Gotta go, the naked room service maid just turned up. Kidding! Suck on that Swan!_

_On a more serious note, I'd like it if you called my agent, Eric. Rose can give you his number. He'll help you out with the press if they're giving you a hard time. I don't want you having to deal with it all on your own._

_Miss you most._

_Edward_

_To: Edward Cullen_

_From: Bella Swan_

_Subject: Big girl now_

_I've been thinking about your offer, and I'm going with the time-honoured 'no comment' response. They aren't pestering me too much, and I figure I can hold my own with those guys. Hopefully once they find out I'm a writer they might cut me a bit of slack anyway. My main reason though, is that I don't want my life to be out there in print, I figure it just trivialises all the good stuff that we've got going on. If I say nothing, they've got nothing to print. If they make stuff up, then it's like you said – the people that know us will know the truth anyway. Which reminds me, I've got to call Mom. Wish me luck!_

_Missing you from here._

_And here._

_Ohhhhh, and here too!_

_Bella_

_To: Bella Swan_

_From: Edward Cullen_

_Subject: RE: Big girl now_

_Good morning, I miss you. I get what you're saying, but if you have ANY problems at all, I want to know! I know you're used to fighting your own battles, but you've got me on your side now, as well as Rose and Em. Hell, Em would definitely go into battle for you if he thought there were cupcakes at the end of it._

_Missing you all over …_

_Edward_

Bella smiled as she read the email, then looked at her watch and sighed. It seemed that whenever she had a chance to catch up on her emails and think about calling Edward, he was either at work or asleep. They were going to have to work out some kind of routine.

Her phone rang and she snatched up the handset.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's Dave."

"Oh, hey Dave," she said, deflated. For a moment she had hoped it was Edward.

"No need to sound too excited," he teased.

"Sorry, I thought you might have been someone else."

"So I gather," he replied. "Are you working tomorrow?"

"Yep, but nothing that can't be bumped, what have you got in mind?"

"I want to take you out for lunch, we need to have a talk."

"That sounds serious," she said warily. "Good serious, or bad serious?"

"That depends. It's crunch time Bella. Jasper wants to meet you so we're putting our cards on the table."

"Okay, where and when."

She carefully wrote down the time and place, and then concluded the conversation. She sat at the table for a moment, tapping the pen against her teeth as she thought.

This could change everything. But she wasn't sure if she was excited or terrified.

**A/N: Ready for Jasper to make an appearance? Hope you're all liking it so far! **

**A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it's wonderful hearing from you all, and I enjoy replying and getting to know you. I know there are lots of others out there that have me on their update lists – don't be shy! Drop me a line!**

**I'll be posting the recipe for those Oreo Depth Charge Cupcakes soon too – stay tuned!**

**In other breaking news, I've been nominated in the INDIE TWI FIC awards! SQUEEEEE! If you'd like to vote, and I'd love it if you did, here's the address – www (dot) theindietwificawards (dot) com**

**Um, but before you do that … how about a review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I own some empty Reece's Cups wrappers (thanks Autumn!) and Yorkie Bar remnants (thanks Mel!).**

**CHAPTER 16**

_To: Bella Swan_

_From: Edward Cullen_

_Subject: Hey gorgeous_

_Good morning_

_I wish I was there waking up with you. I wanted to call you but figured it was too early and I didn't want to disturb your sleep – I know I've had some pretty good dreams that I haven't wanted to surface from lately._

_Family doesn't get the same consideration, so I phoned Emmett for a catch-up instead. He and Rose sound like they're having a great time, and they told me how much they like Angela and Ben. I knew those guys would get along! Wish I'd been there to join in the fun, but it looks like I'll be making up for lost time when I get back. _

_When's a good time to call you? Let me know … I want to hear your voice._

_Miss you._

_Edward_

o * o * o * o

" … 'lo?"

"Hey Emmett, did I wake you up?"

"Hell no, I've been up for a while, which had Rose pretty happy I can tell you."

"Too much information!" Edward had squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to block his senses, as he heard a muffled laugh from Rosalie in the background.

"Sorry bro, but you walked right into that one."

"Yeah yeah yeah, so how are you?"

"Doin' good here, how's Prague?"

"Old, cold and too far away," retorted Edward.

"Ahhh don't worry man, we're keeping your girl warm for you, it's all good."

"How is she?"

"She's busy with work but I'm not sure what she's working on, she seems happy though, but it took her a while to get used to you being gone."

"Tell me about it," sighed Edward.

"Must be tougher for you over there. At least Bella has us, along with Angela and Ben. Those guys are great, we should've met them sooner."

"I was thinking that before I left, but we were otherwise occupied," mused Edward. It certainly sounded like life was ticking along just fine without him.

"Yeah well, anytime you're in a new relationship you live in the fuck bubble for a while."

"We were in a what?"

"Fuck bubble. Think bio-dome but a shitload more fun."

"Noted."

"Anyway, not to worry, Bella is okay, and we're seeing plenty of her."

"Glad someone in the family is," Edward commented.

"Yeah chew on that. She still practically lights up like a Christmas tree when your name is mentioned, and Rose busted her watching one of your films the other week."

"Really?" Edward felt cheered by the news. The combination of their work commitments and the time difference had made their phone calls sparse over the last week, although their emails were still going strong. No matter what time he stumbled into his room, he always checked his computer, and there was usually a message from her waiting for him. All the same, not hearing her voice as much as he wanted to added to the distance he felt between them. He was going to have to do something about that, and soon.

"Yeah, she was really cute. Rose didn't know a person could blush so hard, she thought Bella's head was going to explode."

"She didn't say a thing about that in her last email," Edward laughed.

"Can you blame her?" Emmett retorted, then sobered. "So how are things going with you two? You guys don't like to make things easy for yourselves."

"It's hard," Edward sighed, then continued before Emmett could interject, "as in _difficult_. Seems like we'd just started dating and then I was off."

"That was a pretty big call to put on her you know."

"Huh?"

Well, you've got a hottie like Bella and you're expecting her to wait for three months while you're away working. What's the next project you've got lined up after this one?"

"Not sure yet, Eric and I have been discussing a couple of scripts that look promising though."

"Are they going to be local?"

"That's what I'm gunning for. I want to stay at home for a while, slow things down a bit."

"And does Bella know this?"

"Not yet," he admitted.

"Well shit Edward, have you considered _talking_ to her about it? I've heard that talking is a very effective means of communication."

"I know, but it's not easy when I'm here and she's …"

"Bullshit," Emmet snorted.

"What?"

"Edward," Emmett sighed. "I'm going to have to speak slowly, because it's obvious that you're struggling with the basics here. Let me talk you through it."

"Fine," Edward rolled his eyes. He was going to get a lecture, and there was no getting out of it.

"You like Bella, yeah?"

"I would've thought that was obvious." Now it was Edward's turn to snort.

"Well I wouldn't be so certain."

"Hey c'mon," he objected.

"No hear me out. You two have obviously got a connection, but have you had a chance to really talk about what the hell is going on with you two?"

"I told you, there hasn't been enough time."

"Oh fuck off. When will there be time Edward? You're both busy, but shit, so is everyone else in case you hadn't noticed. If you want this woman, you're going to have to _make _time for her. I'm telling you now, if _you_ don't, then someone else will."

"What makes you say that?" Edward felt a twinge of unease. What did his brother know that he didn't?

"Relax man, you're the one she wants, but you've got to make a move before someone else does."

"I thought I had."

"Yeah right, and do you really think that Rosalie would have hung around waiting for me if I took off overseas for three months?"

"Uh," Edward wasn't sure how to respond to that. He had the sudden impression that he and Bella were on shaky ground. They were going to have to talk, and soon, but what was he going to say?

o * o * o * o

"This'd better be good," Bella groaned into the phone.

"Oh shit, sorry Bella!"

"Dave?"

"Yeah … you've just woken up?"

"No shit Sherlock, what's the emergency?"

"No emergency, I was phoning to see if you wanted to catch up for breakfast. I've got a few things I want to talk to you about ahead of the meeting today."

Bella yawned and rolled over to look at the time.

"Dave, it's not even 7 o'clock. Is it _really_ that important?"

"Uh, well I guess it can wait," he conceded sheepishly.

Bella paused. The bastard had woken her up, and she _did_ have to eat after all.

"Fine," she said at last. "Tell me where."

Dave named a café that wasn't too far out of her way.

"Okay, give me 40 minutes and I'll meet you there. Get us a table."

"Will do, and thanks Bella."

"Shut up, Dave. And you're paying."

Bella hung up and then rolled out of bed. She'd worked late, and then had spent some timing emailing Edward. She needed an early morning like a hole in the head, and it wasn't going to put her in a good frame of mind for when she met Jasper. She shuffled towards the bathroom, yawning and peeling off her t-shirt.

Twenty minutes later, she wriggled into her jeans and squinted at her wardrobe. No need for anything too business like as it was only a breakfast catch up after all. She ended up grabbing Edward's t-shirt from where she'd tossed it on the bed, and put it back on. It was a bit loose, which she fixed by knotting it on one hip. She sat on the bed to pull on her socks and sneakers, then paused and sniffed at her shoulder. She could still smell a slight trace of Edward's aftershave, but it was fading.

o * o * o * o

Dave looked up with a smile as Bella sat down with a thump.

"Morning gorgeous," he offered.

"Bite me," she muttered by way of reply, catching a waitress's eye and looking pleadingly at her until the woman laughed and came over. "Linda," Bella began, quickly reading the woman's nametag. "I know we've just met, but if you bring me coffee as soon as possible I'm prepared to shout my love for you from the rooftops."

The waitress laughed and shook her head.

"I think that's the most pathetic thing I've ever heard," she smiled. "What sort of coffee?"

"Hot, creamy, and in a cup. Other than that, just go crazy."

"Okay hon, you just sit tight and I'll be right back." She patted Bella's shoulder and went behind the counter to tell the Barista, who looked over and gave her an amused shake of the head.

Dave had sat silent throughout the exchange.

"How do you do that?" he said in an admiring tone.

"Do what?" Bella was shoving her keys into her tote bag and pushing her hair off her face.

"You've only just walked in here, and you've totally disarmed the staff."

Bella shrugged.

"I don't know, but I worked out a long time ago that if you can give people a laugh, they'll happily do whatever you want."

"I'll have to remember that. So, how was your weekend?"

"Pretty quiet," said Bella, then immediately wanted to bite her tongue.

"Oh really? I thought you had plans, which was why you couldn't join me for dinner," Dave said in a mild tone.

"Well, uh," she floundered, "I caught up with a few friends but it was a quiet kind of weekend. We didn't go out as such," her voice trailed off as Dave waved her to silence.

"Bella, it's okay. I'm a big boy. I can't say that I'm not disappointed though," he smiled as he spoke, which helped take the sting out of his words.

Bella pulled a face.

"Busted, huh?"

"Totally," he agreed.

To Bella's vast relief, her coffee arrived, which had the effect of breaking up that particular conversation.

"So," she said a moment later as she stirred in some sugar, "What was the big emergency this morning?"

"Not an emergency as such, but I was wondering how you'd feel about some of the details regarding the meeting changing."

"What sort of details?" she asked warily. "This meeting has been getting juggled and changed for the last couple of weeks and it's doing my head in. Are things looking hopeful or not?"

Dave looked at her and grinned, and for a moment, Bella felt a twinge of regret. Dave was the classic Californian guy: blonde and bronzed, with a whiter than white smile, and an easy-going nature that belied his ability to smell blood in the water when it came time for business. She had noticed that women seemed to sigh in his presence, and he seemed to be a really nice guy. Nothing wrong with him at all, other than the fact he wasn't Edward.

"I think you could say they're better than hopeful," Dave said, as he looked past her shoulder and waved.

Bella twisted in her chair to see a man wave back at Dave and head towards them. He had a lean, muscular build, with fair scruffy hair, and compared to Dave was surprisingly pale. He jammed his keys into his jeans pocket as he neared the table, and shook hands with Dave as he pulled out a chair.

"You must be Bella," he said as he shook her hand. "I'm Jasper Hale. Dave has been telling me all about you."

"Has he?" Bella shot Dave a look, as he shrugged his shoulders at her with an unrepentant grin.

"I know this meeting has been getting bumped around a bit, but Dave and I got to talking yesterday and I just decided sooner was better than later."

Bella glanced down at her purloined t-shirt and faded jeans, and sighed. So much for any chance of power dressing.

"It's good to meet you too Jasper, but I should warn you that this," she pointed at the cup, "is my very first coffee of the day. I'm running the risk of talking complete bullshit until the caffeine hits my bloodstream."

Jasper laughed and raised an eyebrow at Dave. "You're right," he observed, "she's a straight shooter. I like it."

Bella gave Dave a beady look over the rim of her coffee cup. She couldn't believe he'd sprung the meeting on her like this, but the element of surprise was certainly one way of avoiding any pre-meeting jitters on her part.

Jasper clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "So, how about we get some more coffee and breakfast and get down to business?"

"I could do with a top-up," Bella commented. She drained her cup and put it down on the table.

Jasper was craning his head, looking around the breakfast crowd for a waitress. "It looks like we could be in for a wait."

"Allow me," Bella said, and got up from the table. She wandered over to the counter and grinned at the barista.

Jasper and Dave watched the two of them banter. After a moment the barista threw his head back and laughed, then shooed her away, chuckling as he got back to work. Bella grabbed some menus and headed back, giving them a thumbs-up to signify that coffee at least, was taken care of.

"Now I can see why you were raving about her so much."

"Yep," said Dave, "She's really something."

o * o * o * o

Bella sat back down at the table, and breakfast menus soon followed. She had a quick skim of what was on offer, and then glanced up at Linda with an impish grin.

"Okay Linda, I think I'm going to put myself in your hands. I don't know what to go with, but I don't want to eat a whole cow, and given this is apparently a meeting," she paused to shoot Dave a mock scowl, "I don't want anything that's going to dribble down my shirt. Anything you recommend?"

"Got it, scrambled eggs and bacon," Linda replied, scribbling on her pad, shaking her head and smiling.

"Come here often?" Jasper asked.

"Oh Linda and I go way back," Bella replied.

"Absolutely, whole minutes," Linda confirmed.

Jasper looked nonplussed but laughed at their easy banter. Dave placed his order, followed by Jasper. Their coffees arrived, and the three of them settled down to business.

"So Bella, like I said, Dave has been telling me all about you, and he's shown me some of your recent work. I have to say I like what I've seen so far." He leaned back in his chair and considered her for a moment. "We'd like you to join the team if you're interested, and we've got a project that's about to get the green light and I think you've got what it takes to get us over the line."

"Serious?"

"Absolutely," said Jasper. "If you think this is something you're interested in,"

"It's a direction I've been working towards for a while now, but Dave hasn't actually told me much about what you've got in development. What can you tell me?"

"How much time have you got?"

"Just start talking and I'll tell you when to stop," she suggested.

"Okay, but this could take a while. It's probably a good idea for you to stop by my office later this afternoon and we can give you some of our project work. That'll give you an idea of our creative direction, and I'll be able to introduce you to the rest of the team," suggested Jasper.

Bella leaned back in her chair and looked from Jasper to Dave and back again.

"So this is really happening? It's not a delusion from low caffeine levels or anything?"

"It's real," Dave replied with a broad grin. "So do you think getting here early was worth your while?"

"I'm starting to realise that," she replied, then looked back at Jasper. "So what happens next?"

"Well I guess once we've walked you through everything, and if you still like what you see we'll talk about when you want to start, and which project you want to work on."

"That easy?" Bella asked.

"If you want," replied Jasper.

Bella was desperately trying to play it cool, but was struggling to stop her grin from splitting her head in two. She couldn't believe how her tentative first steps had suddenly expanded beyond her wildest dreams. Of course, that didn't mean that things were going completely her way, because she emerged from her reverie to realize that Jasper had just asked her a question that was decidedly unexpected.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I was asking how long you've been seeing Dave," Jasper repeated.

o * o * o * o

_To: Edward Cullen_

_From: Bella Swan_

_Subject: RE: Hey gorgeous_

_Shouldn't I be the one calling you gorgeous? You're the Sexiest Man Alive after all. Gorgeous women don't wake up with crop circle hair, and I know for a fact that you wake up looking delicious. _

… _sorry, what was I saying? My mind wandered for a moment … _

_This is a very quick email as I'm on my way out the door to an early meeting. I don't know how long I'll be out today, but give me a call this evening. I miss talking to you, and there are some things that need to be said._

_Missing you more_

_Bella_

o * o * o * o

Edward frowned as his iPhone as he re-read the email. What did she mean, things that needed to be said? He thought back to his conversation with Emmett. Did his brother know something that he didn't? He looked up as he heard his name being called, and saw one of the Production Assistants heading towards him.

"Are they ready?" he asked as she drew near.

"Yep, they want you on the set in five minutes," she replied.

"Okay, I'll come with you now then," he answered, standing up and crossing over to her. They began to walk back to the set, and Edward re-read the email twice before sighing and stuffing the phone in his pocket. If they were about to start shooting then he wasn't going to have time to reply just yet, and given it was late at night he wasn't going to be able to call her for a while either.

o * o * o * o

Bella gave Dave a wild look, and then picked up her coffee for a slow sip while her mind raced. What the hell had Dave told Jasper?

"Um, Dave and I have been writing partners a few times in the past, but that's as far as our involvement goes if that's what you're asking."

"Oh?" Jasper raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Dave. "Sorry if I've dropped you in it there buddy, but I thought …"

Dave glanced at Bella, and then shrugged, "Yeah, we were dealing with that just before you arrived."

Bella tried to stop the tide of colour filling her face, but it was no use. She put her hands to her cheeks to cover the warmth, and groaned. There was nothing for it but to brazen it out and hope for the best.

"Hey sorry, I didn't mean to put you guys on the spot," said Jasper. He reached out and put his hand on Bella's arm, giving her a reassuring squeeze. His hand was warm, and she felt better as she looked at his understanding smile. She gave him a nod, and took another sip of her coffee to cover her lingering embarrassment. Bad enough that Dave had nursed some expectations about her, but the fact that he had obviously talked about her to Jasper to give him that impression made her feel infinitely worse. She cleared her throat.

"So Jasper, this is an ungraceful way to change the subject, but I'm really keen to hear more about this project you're getting lined up. What's it about?"

Dave got the message, and shifted his chair ever so slightly away from Bella's to give her a bit more space.

Jasper began talking, and within moments Bella was completely enthralled. Jasper's enthusiasm for the project was obvious, his eyes sparkled, and he waved his hands around as he spoke to illustrate his point here and there. Bella nodded in agreement, urging him to continue, and peppering him with questions throughout. Their mutual interest and enthusiasm fed off one another.

More coffees were ordered and consumed, and still Bella and Jasper kept talking.

Dave leaned forward in his chair, obviously interested in what Jasper had to say, although his eyes darted to Bella's rapt expression. He couldn't help but notice that she had never looked at him like that. He knew in that moment he hadn't just lost her. She had never been his to begin with.

o * o * o * o

_What I wouldn't give to call you mine,_ thought the make-up artist to herself as Edward slumped into one of her chairs. She went to work in silence, swabbing and dabbing his face to remove all traces of makeup from the evening's shoot. He sat there in silence throughout her ministrations, occasionally putting a hand to his mouth to cover his yawns.

"Long day?" she asked quietly.

"You know it," he agreed, opening his eyes to give her a tired smile before closing them again.

_And he's got those damn bedroom eyes. God help us all._

"I won't be much longer here, and then you're free," she said soothingly. For a moment she entertained the notion of inviting him for a drink, and decided better of it once she removed the concealer around his eyes and saw the faint smudges of fatigue. He made no response, then she realized his breathing had become slow and even.

_Typical, a sexy man in my clutches and he falls asleep._ She observed him wistfully for a moment, and then gently shook him by the shoulder.

"Edward?"

He blinked owlishly at her for a moment, as if not realizing where he was, and then sat up in his chair, yawning and scrubbing at his face with his hands.

"God, sorry about that," he apologized, and then paused to yawn again.

"These filming days seem to be taking it out of you," she commented as she began to clean 0up her work area in preparation for the morning.

"They're not so bad, it's the staying up late to email and talk to my girl back home that's making me tired. The time difference is killing me."

"You're seeing someone?" she looked up in surprise and Edward mentally cursed himself at his slip.

"uh, kinda," he temporized.

"Long distance relationships are hell," she commented with a shrug. "Been there, done that," she added with a wry smile as he raised his eyebrows at her. "Good luck with yours."

"Thanks," he muttered, and offered her a faint smile. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"I'll be here," she agreed.

_The good ones are always taken._

o * o * o * o

Finally Jasper had to leave, citing another meeting he had to attend. He and Bella had made excited plans to meet again at his office later that week. Bella could hardly speak. Her mind was racing with possibilities and she was itching to get to work.

"So I guess I'll see you at Jasper's office later this week," Dave offered.

"Sure …" Bella said in a distracted tone. There were so many possibilities she hardly knew where to start.

"I'll email you and let you know what time to be there, unless you want to call Jasper direct?"

"Okay .."

"Bella?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, what did you say?" Bella came back to the present with a mental thud and looked at Dave.

"Oh you've got it bad. I was saying I'll be in touch to let you know what time's good for Jasper."

"Great, thanks Dave. I really appreciate it."

"And uh," he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. For once, his usual confidence seemed to bleed away. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry that Jasper thought …"

"Dave it's fine, don't worry about a thing," Bella assured him.

"So long as you're okay with it all," he said.

"Perfectly fine," she flashed him a quick smile. "Look I hate to eat and run, but my brain is running at full throttle and I really want to get home and write some of it down. Do you mind if I run?"

"Go ahead. I'll see you later," Dave waved her off with a small smile.

Bella hesitated for a moment, and then darted forward to brush a quick kiss against his cheek.

"Thanks Dave, I'll see you."

And with that she was gone.

Dave watched her departing figure and sighed. He'd heard she was seeing someone, but no-one seemed to know how serious it was. Damn. He should've made his move sooner. His lips pulled into a half-smile, half grimace. _Coulda woulda shoulda._

o * o * o * o

Bella left the café and walked back to where she had parked her car in a happy daze. She couldn't quite believe it was happening. She had been surprised when Dave had gotten in touch, given they hadn't collaborated on any writing projects for a few years, and now this. This kind of career opportunity was like a dream come true, and she was going to have to wait and see if it was all going to come off the way she hoped it would. Her heart thumped in stealthy excitement. She sat in the car for a moment, and then reached for her phone.

"Hey Angela, what time do you get off work?"

o * o * o * o

Edward crossed the lobby of the hotel, giving the concierge a tired smile on his way to the elevator. He felt punch drunk with fatigue, and his head ached. He was longing to have a hot shower and then crawl into bed, but there was something he wanted to do even more first.

He slumped into a chair by the bed and dialed the number he knew by heart. It was answered after only two rings.

"Hello?"

She sounded breathless and happy, and tired though he was, he felt his face splitting into a broad smile.

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"If I were any better they'd be sedating me, how're you?"

"Wow, that's quite a response, would I be right in thinking that you've had a good day?" he closed his eyes for a moment, and then snapped them open and sat up straighter. He didn't want to run the risk of falling asleep during the conversation, which was a very real possibility.

"I've had a wonderful day. I had a meeting that totally exceeded my expectations, so I'm pretty buzzed right now," she enthused.

"I can hear it in your voice, what was it all about?"

"I'm about to sign on for a job that's going to keep me in town for a few more months at least, and if it all goes well I think it's going to be a fantastic opportunity!"

"Oh babe, that's brilliant, I'm really happy for you! But wait, you said it'll keep you in town for a while. What's going on? Were you thinking of leaving?"

"Well no, not really, but I've always tended to go where the work is," she hedged.

"Hmm, you know now that I've found you I won't be giving you up without a fight, Miss Swan," he teased.

"I hope not," she replied, and he could hear the smile in her voice, "but I've got a monkey grip on you too, Cullen."

"Touche." He paused. "So tell me more about the job, if it's keeping you in my clutches I need to know all about it."

"I'll tell you everything you want to know and quite a lot more besides … when you get back," she answered.

"And when will that be?" he teased.

"Three weeks and two days," she replied promptly.

"Not that we're counting or anything," he commented.

"Oh hell no."

"So, you're not even going to give me a clue about the job?"

"Nope."

"Not even if I beg?" he dropped his voice to a husky whisper, "not even if I promise to do all sorts of things to you when I get back home and have you in my bed? Not even if I make you writhe and beg for more?"

"N-no," she said slowly, "and that's not playing fair."

"Who said anything about fair? I'm out for results," he said, shifting slightly in his seat. The silky voiced threats he'd made had been intended to make her squirm, but now his mind was swirling with images of Bella that were having a visible effect on him. Not for the first time he cursed the physical distance between them.

"And you'll get them I'm sure," she answered in a soft voice. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too," he replied. "I just want to be able to hold you, smell you, taste you …" he broke off with a groan. "This goddamn shoot is killing me. Quick, tell me something, anything to take my mind off it."

"Angela wants to go out for a couple of drinks tomorrow night," she offered, "she wants to celebrate what I can't tell you about just yet."

"What? So Angela knows and I don't?"

"Well," she said in an exasperated tone, "I had to tell _someone_ about it or I was going to explode!"

"We can't have that. I'm glad you've managed to contain yourself on the issue then. But why can't you tell me?" he was surprised at the wheedling tone in his voice.

"Because I'm really excited about this, and I want to tell it to you face to face so we can, you know," she broke off with a flustered laugh and then continued, "uh … celebrate."

"Ahhh, now I get you," he answered.

"Not yet, but you will in three weeks and two days," she laughed.

Edward drew in a sharp breath as desire shot straight through him.

"So," he said in a slightly strangled tone, "what sort of celebrating do you and Angela have in mind?"

"Well, Angela found out that _Wolf Pack_ is playing in town, and she's wanted to check them out after reading the articles I wrote. I got in touch with Jacob the other day and he's just called to say he got us free tickets."

_I just bet he did_, thought Edward. "So when are you going to that?"

"Tomorrow night. Ben's going to be working so it's just Angela and I having a girls' night out."

"Do you need me to phone the venue and warn them to brace for impact?"

"Funny man," she laughed, "It'll be good to see all the guys again though, and Jacob says he wants to catch up after the set so I think we'll have a great night out."

"Sounds like it," Edward said gloomily. Dammit. He needed to be there.

"Edward you're sounding absolutely exhausted, I should let you get to sleep," Bella said.

"Well," Edward knew she was right, but he didn't want to let her go just yet. "Yeah, I guess, but I'm not happy about it."

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'd go to sleep a lot happier if you were here," he admitted.

"And I'd sleep a lot better if you were here," Bella replied. "You left a shirt at my place, and I've been sleeping in it. Hell, I wore it out to what turned out to be my meeting this morning."

"You did?"

"Yeah, how's that for sounding like pathetic? The shirt smelled like you, and it just made me feel better when I was wearing it."

"Well I'm glad I was able to make you feel better, although I'd much rather wrap myself around you in person."

"Now you're talking," Bella agreed, "and speaking of feeling better, you ought to get some sleep."

"If," Edward yawned, making them both laugh, "you insist."

"And when you wake up, it'll be three weeks and one day," Bella added.

"That's a good way of looking at it," he paused. "Have a great time with Angela … I wish I could be there."

"Me too. I'll see you in my dreams though."

"And I'll see you in mine."

o * o * o * o

Edward's dreams were filled with crowds of people. He had been searching for Bella, and every time he drew near hands had reached out to pull him away, or she had been drawn further away into the crowd. His frustration had grown as he had shaken off the hands and struck out to find her, determined to find her at all costs. Finally he had glimpsed her hair through a gap in the crowd, and there had been a taller man, his head bent attentively to hers as she laughed.

Edward surfaced at the insistent shrilling of the telephone. He fumbled at the bedside table for the phone, and mumbled his acknowledgement before hanging up, and had rolled over onto his back with a groan. It had not been a good night's sleep. He hauled himself out of bed and fumbled through a stack of papers to find the day's schedule, glancing at his watch. Bella would be going out with Angela soon.

He sighed at the thought of Bella going out celebrating whatever it was that she wouldn't tell him about yet.

His Bella out partying somewhere in LA.

Without him.

In a bar that was probably run by someone sleazy.

Where there would no doubt be a lot of guys checking her out.

Guys like Jacob.

o * o * o * o

"Oh my god, _that's_ Jacob?" asked Angela, her gaze firmly on the stage. "He's so hot!"

"I guess," Bella sipped her drink and cocked her head as she gazed at the band on stage. "I hadn't really noticed."

Angela shot her an amused glance.

"I guess it's hard to notice other men once you've been seeing Edward Cullen."

"Well there is that, plus of course once you've been on tour with them for a while it's like having a pack of five brothers."

"Maybe," Angela conceded, "but I don't know anyone that has a brother that looks as hot as Jacob."

The two women sipped their drinks and looked at the stage. Jacob had spotted them in the crowd, and he pointed at Bella and gave her a broad smile as he kept singing. When the song concluded, Bella and Angela cheered and whooped along with the rest of at audience. Jacob dedicated the next song to Bella, who bushed scarlet and focused on emptying her glass as the band shifted into high gear.

"Just friends, huh?" Angela observed. Jacob's gaze rarely shifted from where they stood.

"Uh-huh."

"And does Jacob know this?"

"We had a talk about it before I left the tour, I thought things were pretty clear."

"Yeah well, knowing it and accepting it are sometimes two different things."

o * o * o * o

"Do you think he knows?" Rosalie asked Emmett as she got back into the car.

"He's getting there," Emmett replied, accepting the doughnut box from her and inspecting the contents.

"Hey," she slapped his hand as he reached inside the box. "Not until we get home!"

"Aw babe," he pouted and licked the frosting off his fingers.

Rosalie ignored him.

"So what did he say?"

Emmett grimaced. "Well, he said they hadn't had time to talk it out properly …"

"Oh for f.." Rosalie started, but Emmett waved her off.

"Hang on, let me finish. He said they haven't had a chance to talk it out, but he keeps waiting for the right time."

"And I hope you set him straight on that one," Rosalie snorted.

"Comprehensively. I think he's got the message."

They gazed at each other for a moment then Emmett sighed and started the car.

"So what's he going to do?" Rosalie asked.

"He's got a plan," Emmett replied.

"Well I hope he does something about it soon, the suspense is killing me," muttered Rosalie.

o * o * o * o

"Back already? Didn't you just leave?" the makeup woman teased with a light smile.

"Feels like it," Edward tried to smile, but his heart wasn't in it. His knee jigged up and down, a silent metronome to his impatience.

_Someone's not happy_, the woman thought to herself.

"Have you had any breakfast?" she asked in a quiet tone as she brushed colour over his cheekbones.

"Not yet," he replied, his lips barely moving.

"I'll get someone to bring over a coffee. This is going to take a while so you might as well eat something."

Edward glanced at her for a moment, and she was startled to see him looking so tired.

"Thanks," was all he said before leaning back into the chair and closing his eyes.

The woman considered him for a moment, and then looked at the filming schedule for the day. Edward was going to be filming some small but pivotal scenes for his character's development. Perhaps he was just getting into character.

o * o * o * o

Bella whooped and cheered along with the audience as the band finished another song, and turned to take her drink from Angela who had been holding it for her.

"Thanks," she smiled, taking a long draught and then holding her hair off the back of her neck, trying to fan herself.

"Having fun?" Angela asked with a grin.

"Yeah, more than I thought I would," Bella admitted.

"Aw c'mon," Angela put her arm around Bella's shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "Your career is about to take a big leap, life is good, and I think we need to get another drink. How does that sound?"

"Pretty good," Bella replied, and she was pleased when her smile only dipped a little. "I just wish Edward was here."

"He'll be back soon," Angela said, and then looked at her with a mischievous grin. "how soon exactly?"

Bella looked at her watch.

"Three weeks and one day."

"Not that you're counting or anything," Angela grinned. "C'mon, let's get you a drink," and with that she took Bella's hand and began to lead her through the crowd.

Bella allowed herself to be drawn through the push and pull of people, keeping her gaze on Angela's back. Soon they stopped, and she saw Angela had managed to find them a spot at the bar. She sighed, and Angela turned to her with a questioning look.

"I wonder what he's doing now?" Bella said.

"I wonder what he'd do if he knew Jacob was dedicating songs your way," replied Angela with a raised eyebrow.

o * o * o * o

With a growl Edward launched himself at the man standing opposite him, his momentum propelling them both against the wall with a loud thud. He locked his hands around the man's throat, snarling as the man gasped and choked for breath.

"What did you do to her? _Tell me!"_

"Wouldn't you .. like to know …" the man sneered with bravado, which began to crumble as his face purpled with the need for air.

Edward snarled and shoved the man again, making his head thump against the wall.

"You'll tell me," he repeated, then lessened his grip slightly. The man's eyes bulged as he coughed and gagged. "Tell me," he whispered again, his voice turning sly soft.

"Cut!"

For a moment Edward stood glaring into the man's eyes, and then he relaxed his grip. The man fell to his knees in a fit of coughing. Edward blinked a few times, and then seemed to come back to himself.

"Shit! Sorry Marcus, are you okay?"

"S-sure," he coughed. "Fuck, you didn't tell me you were going to be method acting," he continued.

"I didn't know I would be either," Edward apologized, helping Marcus to stand. "I'm sorry, I guess I just got a bit lost in the moment."

"Yeah, I kinda gathered that," Marcus said, wiping his eyes.

"Edward!" both men looked up to see the Director looking at them, "I need to talk to you."

"Fuck," Edward muttered under his breath. He patted Marcus's shoulder, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Marcus assured him. "Good scene man, just do me a favour and ratchet it down a notch for the next take."

"You're on," Edward gave him a tight smile and then headed over towards the director.

"Aro," he said by way of greeting. "What's up?"

"Edward, that was a great scene, but you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Uh," Edward temporized.

"I'm only saying that because I'd like to try and get a few more takes without you killing your co-star by the end of the day."

Edward sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Sorry Aro, I guess I'm getting pretty tired. Not much of an excuse I know, but I'm just having a hard time of it lately." He pulled a wry face, "but like they say, when in doubt, try acting."

Aro put an understanding hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Listen, I know this shoot is hard. I'm pushing everyone because the budget is tight and we're on a very tight schedule. I don't have time to massage egos and make sure everyone's feel warm and fuzzy, so if you've got something to tell me then say it, don't pout and hope that I'll notice you're a bit off."

Edward bristled.

"Is that what you think I'm doing? Aro, I thought you knew me better than that."

"Yeah well I didn't think you were the type of guy that'd strangle a co-star, so I guess that means we're even."

Edward clenched his jaw and looked down at his feet. He was being treated like a sulky teenager, but he had to accept that he had been acting like one. Sighing, he shook his head and looked up to see Aro was still looking at him with a steady gaze. Jesus. The man had enough to worry about without his leading actor having a hissy fit.

"Listen, I'm sorry. Marcus is okay, and I'll watch how I go for the rest of the scene."

"Good to know," Aro said with a slight smile. "And how about you do yourself a favour and take a break, check with Jane," he indicated his assistant with a jerk of his head, "and see when you can get yourself some down time."

"Will do," Edward said with a slight smile.

"Okay, now go get your hair fixed, you're a continuity nightmare."

Aro gave Edward's a shoulder a light cuff then turned to walk back to his chair, shouting instructions for the next camera setup.

Edward stood thinking for a moment, and then set off towards makeup. He passed Marcus, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"All good," he replied to the unspoken question.

"Cool," Marcus replied.

Maybe Aro had a point about giving himself a break. God he missed Bella. He missed seeing her face.

o * o * o * o

"Bells!" Jacob swooped her up in a hug. "Damn you're a sight for sore eyes!"

Bella laughed and managed to extricate herself without spilling her drink. "Jacob, this is my friend Angela. She's been a fan for a while so I thought I'd bring her along to see what all the fuss is about."

"Hey Angela," Jacob turned to Angela, and laughingly brushed off the hand she extended for a handshake and wrapped her up in a hug as well. "Any friend of Bella's is a friend of mine."

"Hey Jacob, nice to meet you too," Angela stepped away with a flustered laugh and straightened her shirt that had gotten mussed in Jacob's exuberance. "It's good to put a face to the name I've read in all the articles that Bella wrote about you."

"Yeah?" Jacob turned a proud gaze towards Bella who shrugged with a smile and sipped her drink, "Our girl here did a pretty good job and we've gotten a lot of interest since those articles came out."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure it was all down to my writing," Bella teased, shaking her head at him, "the fact you guys are a really tight band with a fantastic sound had nothing to do with it."

"Hey c'mon, don't sell yourself short!" Jacob protested then he turned to Angela, "does she always do this?"

"Pretty much," Angela replied, laughing as Bella poked her tongue at her, "and she's really mature about it too."

"Well that's something we have to fix," he said, draping a proprietary arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Oh I'm working on it," said Bella, "it's just a work in progress is all."

"And beautiful work it is too," Jacob replied, running an appreciative gaze over here. Angela bit her straw and raised her eyebrows at Bella, who groaned.

"Oh god Jacob, tell me you've worked out some better pickup lines than that!"

He laughed.

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying," he replied, then added in a more serious tone, "I'm going to put it out there though, you seeing anyone?"

"Uh, that's a work in progress too," Bella hedged.

Angela gave a very unladylike snort, and Jacob turned to her in surprise.

"Oh come on," Angela said, then looked up at Jacob. "If you saw her and Edward together you'd know it was a done deal – the two of them just have to get their heads around it."

o * o * o * o

"I don't know what you expect me to tell you, it's not finalized."

"C'mon Jane, you must be able to give me _something_ to work with."

"I'm sorry Edward, but even I don't know what's going on until a couple of days in advance."

He sighed. So much for Jane being able to help him out.

"Jane, I'll take whatever I can get."

Jane looked at him in exasperation for a moment, and then seemed to relent.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do, _but_," she held up a finger to hold off his thanks, "I'm not promising _anything_."

o * o * o * o

_To: Edward Cullen_

_From: Bella Swan_

_Subject: miss you_

_Hey you_

_22 days to go! It sounds quicker than three weeks and one day … _

_Just got in from my night out with Angela and can hardly keep my eyes open, just as well I can touch type … you know I'm always good with my hands … _

_Miss you_

_Bella_

_To: Bella Swan_

_From: Edward Cullen_

_Subject: RE: miss you_

_21 days to go! And after your email I miss you more. How did your night out with Angela go?_

_Filming is getting really intense – we're trying to finish on time. If I have to go any more than 21 days without seeing you, I won't be held responsible for my actions._

_Miss you most_

_Edward_

_To: Edward Cullen_

_From: Bella Swan_

_Subject: RE: RE: miss you_

_I had a great time with Angela, and it was so much fun catching up with Jacob and the guys. Jacob is still a shameless flirt, but Angela put him in his place! We stayed out until after midnight but by the time we were ready to come home Angela had started making me drink lots of water so I woke up feeling human!_

_I'm running errands today, and going by how pathetic Emmett sounded on my answering machine, I'd better bake them some more cupcakes soon. I might make something different, but will add some to your secret stash … _

_Missing you everywhere_

_Bella_

o * o * o * o

A piercing whistle sounded.

"I'm at the computer babe!" Emmett hollered.

Moments later, Rosalie's face appeared around the doorway.

"Whachadoin?" she said as she sauntered towards him.

Emmett looked up at her with a wicked grin.

"I think I've worked out how to get under Edward's skin a bit more," he said.

"Oh?"

"Check this out," he said, pointing to the screen.

Rosalie leaned past him to read the email, and he made the most of the opportunity to nuzzle her neck.

"Oh Honey, you're _good_," she laughed.

"Hey, you said I was better than that this morning," he argued.

Rosalie turned and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a leisurely kiss.

"I just love the way your mind works, and the rest of you for that matter."

"I have my uses," he agreed in a modest tone.

Rosalie looked back at the screen and laughed.

"I'd love to see the look on his face when he gets that."

o * o * o * o

Edward finished typing and clicked 'send', sighing as he re-read some of Bella's earlier emails. His computer chimed as a message came in, and he checked to see who it was from.

"Emmett?" he murmured in surprise. They had kept in regular contact by phone, but it wasn't often that Emmett wrote any emails to him. The subject header had him curious though.

_To: Edward Cullen_

_From: Emmett Cullen_

_Subject: GAME ON_

_Edward_

_Nice try, but the words EPIC FAIL spring to mind._

_Emmett_

Edward frowned at the screen for a moment, what the hell was Emmett talking about? Then he saw there was a file attached. He clicked on it, and let out a whoop of surprised laughter.

It was a photo of Emmett about to bite into a cupcake, holding up the lid of the plastic container that had been labeled 'Broccoli'. Edward sat looking at the photo for a while, chuckling to himself, then clicked on 'reply' and began to type.

_To: Emmett Cullen_

_From: Edward Cullen_

_Subject: RE: GAME ON_

_Emmett_

_Not. Cool. Bro._

_Those cupcakes were from my girl._

_This time it's war._

_Edward_

o * o * o * o

"Game on," Bella whispered to herself, and then took a deep breath and opened the door.

The office was an absolute riot of colours and patterns. Framed vintage and contemporary movie posters competed for wall space amongst what looked to be original artworks and prints. There were some comfortable couches and armchairs covered with multi-coloured throws and cushions, and a profusion of books, magazines and comics lining every available shelf. The combination should have been enough to make the onlooker's eyes start to bleed, but strangely enough it all seemed to work.

Bella tried to stop herself from stopping short and gaping, but an amused giggle told her she had been unsuccessful. She glanced towards the sound and saw a petite woman get up from her set behind a desk and walk towards her with her hand outstretched.

"You must be Bella, I'm Alice, Jasper's wife," she said with a smile as they shook hands. "And don't worry, everyone's reactions when they walk in here for the first time is pretty much the same!"

"Well you have to admit it's pretty unexpected," Bella said with a laugh. "The outside is so unassuming and then you get in here and it looks like a chameleon has reached critical mass and exploded."

Alice gave a hoot of laughter.

"I love it! Jasper told me what you were like, and I know we're going to get along just fine. Come on, let's get a coffee and I'll bring you up to speed on what's going on. Jasper will join us later, he's out at another meeting at the moment."

"Is Dave going to be here as well? He's the one that told me to show up here this morning."

"No, I gather he's working on something else these days," Alice said over her shoulder as she led Bella down a posted lined corridor towards a light and airy lunchroom. Bella offered up silent thanks as she saw the state of the art coffee machine.

"Oh? I thought he was going to be coming on board as well."

Alice shrugged. "He made some comment about things not quite working out how he planned," she paused and winked so quickly that Bella almost missed it, "So he's moving onto other things.

Bella felt nonplussed. "He didn't say a word to me about it," she began.

"Don't worry about a thing," Alice patted her shoulder, "Dave's a power player in this town, I think it's safe to say he already has at least half a dozen options lined up already."

"Now," she continued in a brisk tone, "Jasper told me that you're a fiend for coffee so I've just had this machine installed to keep you on an even keel, and we've got a barista coming in next week to give us lessons on how to drive the damn thing. In the meantime, I'm pretty sure we can muddle our way through to get you caffeinated."

Bella looked at the mass of chrome and stainless steel sitting on the bench.

"Alice, are you seriously telling me that you bought a coffee machine that looks like it could handle a moon launch because I'm joining the team? But it must have - "

"No buts! Jasper and I had a long talk about you after his meeting with you the other day, and I know you're going to be with us for quite a while," she turned and patted the machine affectionately, "so this is a very worthwhile investment as far as I'm concerned."

"Right," Bella said faintly, "so no pressure then."

"None at all, now you get the milk and I'll see what happens when we push this button."

o * o * o * o

"Looks like someone's flicked your switch," commented the makeup woman as Edward entered her trailer.

"It's that obvious?"

"Well you're smiling for a start, but you look like a different man compared to yesterday," she replied as she pointed him to a chair and waited for him to settle himself before getting to work.

"Guess I shouldn't try my hand at poker then," Edward joked.

"Nope," she said with a small smile. "So what happened? Did you get some good news?"

"Something like that," Edward acknowledged. He settled back into his chair with a sigh then sat up as a runner appeared at the trailer door.

"Edward, Jane said you left this behind," the young man said, proffering a large takeaway coffee and a paper bag.

"Ah thanks, guess I left in a bit of a hurry, I was pretty distracted," Edward accepted the coffee with a broad grin.

"You forgot your coffee and muffin? Wow, it _must_ have been good news."

"Yup," he replied. He took a sip of his coffee and then fished in his jeans pocket for his cell phone, where he started to tap out a quick message.

The makeup woman set to work for the next scene. They were going to be filming late into the night again, but at least she had a happy man to work on this time around. He still looked tired, but had managed to lose the weight of the world from his shoulders. She wondered what the news had been. Whatever it was, he was very happy, and very silent on the matter.

o * o * o * o


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I own a ridiculous number of Rob porn. Dearie dearie me …**_

**Fasten your seatbelts everyone …**

**Chapter 17**

"_Edward?"_

"_Shit babe, I'm sorry, I didn't realise you'd be asleep already," Edward said hurriedly._

"_No, no, it's okay," Bella replied, her voice still husky with sleep._

"_God you sound sexy,"_

"_Mmm-hmm, funny you should mention that, I was having a very nice dream about you," she replied. She yawned and rolled over onto her back, pulling one of her pillows into a more comfortable position._

"_Was it a good dream?" he whispered._

"_When they feature you, they're always good," she replied with a sleepy chuckle. She jumped as there was a knock at the door. "What the hell?"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I think there's someone at the door," she replied. She sat up in bed, trying to wake up._

"_Late at night?" Edward said in a skeptical tone._

"_Urgh, it's probably someone with the wrong apartment number, I swear to god they've got to put up some signs around here."_

"_You want me to call you back?"_

"_No!" she yelped, and then relaxed as Edward laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so desperate, it's just so good to hear your voice. Just let me get rid of whoever it is and I'll be right with you."_

"_Okay, I'll be waiting," Edward laughed._

_Bella set the phone down and got out of bed and glanced down at herself. She was only wearing Edward's t-shirt and her boy leg knickers, so she'd have to hide behind the door when she opened it. She rubbed her eyes as she stumbled towards the door. Whoever it was knocked again, louder this time. They were not going to get a happy response._

_She pushed her hair off her face and opened the door, trying to shield her semi-clad state, then she gaped and took an uncertain step forward._

"_Edward?"_

"_In the flesh," he smiled, reaching for her._

"_But, you're in Prague," she said dazedly, "I'm talking to you on the phone."_

"_You mean this one?" he held up his iPhone and grinned as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him._

"_That'd be it … what are you doing here?"_

"_I got sick of waiting. I saw a break in my schedule, so I took it. I don't have much time, but I wanted to spend it with you," he said, talking into the nape of her neck as he kissed and nibbled his way towards her mouth._

o * o * o * o *

Edward's slow lingering kisses re-ignited the embers of Bella's dream, building a steady heat in her veins as she shifted against him, restless to feel his friction. He trailed open-mouthed kisses up her neck before claiming her mouth, and she moaned, feeling his smile against her lips. He ran his hands up her sides, cupping her breasts and teasing their sensitive peaks, making her arch her back against him. Bella gave a soft murmur of protest as his warmth disappeared from against her, then her eyes flew open as she felt his hands run up her thighs. Her back arched again as his tongue dipped inside her.

"Edward …" she whispered, her eyes fluttering closed as she succumbed to the sensations of the slickness of his tongue and the rasp of his stubble against the delicate skin of her inner thighs.

Moments later, Bella was still shuddering from her climax as Edward rose up over her, and slid into her with one smooth thrust. As the bedroom lightened, the lovers set a leisurely pace, exchanging soft kisses and whispered words of encouragement. Bella wrapped a leg around his hips, urging him closer as he buried his face against her neck, his hands digging into her shoulders has he tried to clutch her closer to him.

Bella put her arms around him, one hand tangling in his hair at the nap of his neck, the other on his backside, wanting him closer, closer still. All the while, every cell in her body was whispering to her … _this one, this one_.

Edward pulled back, and then slid in deeper, making Bella bite her lip as she gasped and clutched at him, dizzy with the rightness of the feel of them together. He rocked higher, sharper, and she cried out, shivering with heat against him. Edward's eyes were hot on her, and she stared back until he dipped his head and kissed her again. He rocked again and again, rocking until she broke, arching against him as he held her steady, and while she was still gasping his name, he shuddered too and fell against her, sighing her name into her neck.

"Oh … " Bella sighed when she could speak, "that was … "

"Good?" Edward said, breathless.

"You'll do," she replied, still panting for breath.

"That's it?" he said, feigning outrage.

"World class, gold medal Olympic standard good," Bella said, trying to calm down her breathing.

Edward rolled over onto his back, and breathed out in a long, shuddering sigh as he glanced at his watch.

"Just so you know, I can usually last a bit longer than that. Then again, I don't normally experience foreplay that lasts for 9 weeks."

Bella curled up against him, "I'm so happy I didn't dream it all."

"I think you were dreaming part of it, I woke up and heard you sighing my name, so I figured it was time to get the party started."

"Party, huh?"

"Something like that," he cocked an eyebrow at her. "So I guess if that makes me the party host, I should say thank you for coming."

"Not at all," Bella cuddled into his chest, "thank you for having me."

She heard the rumble of laughter in his chest before it erupted, and they clutched at each other, laughing for the sheer joy of it all.

o * o * o * o *

Having begged and cajoled until a gap had been found in his schedule, Edward had gotten the first available flight out of LA, appearing on Bella's doorstep late at night, much to her half-asleep confusion.

They stayed in bed all morning, kissing and loving, before hunger finally drove them out of the apartment. By unspoken agreement they had ended up back at their favourite café. They found a table outside that was relatively secluded, and sat as close together as possible, alternating between reading the newspaper, and bringing each other up to date on what had been going on, and what their friends had been up to.

"Oh god, so he found the secret stash," Bella groaned with laughter and put her head in her hands.

"And just to add insult to injury, he took a photo with his stolen booty," Edward replied.

"You've got to show me the photo sometime," she giggled.

"Happily, but promise me you'll bake some more cupcakes for me," Edward begged.

Bella leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss.

"Once I get started, you'll have to tell me when to stop," she said.

"Deal" Edward replied, rubbing his nose against hers and then kissing her forehead.

Bella leaned against him with a sigh, adjusting her sunglasses as Edward continued to flick through his newspaper. Life was good.

"What time do you have to head out," she asked in an idle tone, turning her head to look up at him as she felt his body tense.

"Tomorrow afternoon," he said quietly, then wrinkled his nose at her when he saw her watching, "why, are you trying to get rid of me already?"

"Not at all, I just want to know exactly how much longer you're mine to toy with," she winked.

"Oh I think we both know you can toy with me all you want," he leered, making her laugh.

"Ewwww! That might work for Emmett, but not for me!"

She turned back to sip at her coffee, and Edward glanced at her neck to see that the skin looked pink and angry. He ran his finger over it lightly, and she turned to look at him.

"I was just looking at this mark on your neck," he said by way of explanation.

"Admiring your work?" she said as she eyed him over the rim of her coffee cup, her eyes dancing.

"I did that?"

She reached out and brushed the tips of her fingers across his stubble.

"It's stubble rash from a certain someone," she said.

"Huh," he said, "So you mean your skin pinks up like that when I .." he leaned forward to kiss and nibble at the nape of her neck, making her squirm and sigh against him.

"Precisely," she said, flicking her hair forward to cover it up, "what is it with guys wanting to mark their territory?"

He sat gazing at her with a slight smile on his lips for a moment, replaying the morning events through his mind's eye. He reached down and ran his hand up and over her thigh, skimming along her jeans and following the inside seam until she reached down and grabbed his wrist with a breathless laugh.

"More rash?" he said in a whisper as she kept squirming against his insistent hand.

"Oh god, yes … but you knew that already," she gasped and her laugh became a quiet moan.

"Hmmmm," he smiled. He slowly released her, and watched her pick up her cup again and attempted to straighten her hair with a flustered hand.

He reached out with an idle finger and gently pushed her hair off her shoulder so that the pinkened skin was exposed once more.

_Mine_. He thought.

o * o * o * o *

By mutual accord, they had stopped in at a supermarket and picked up the fixings for their evening meal at Bella's apartment.

"How many am I cooking for tonight?" Bella asked while she was frowning over some mushrooms.

"Huh?"

She had looked up at him, distracted from her mental recipe calculations.

"How many am I cooking for tonight?" she repeated.

"Just us," Edward looked baffled, "Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get Emmett and Rosalie over," she said. "You haven't seen them for a while either, so if you want to give them a call as well that's fine by me."

"I guess," Edward said doubtfully.

"I'm not forcing you to invite them," Bella continued, "I just didn't want you to think that I was keeping you all to myself while you're in town."

Edward grinned and stepped closer to her, his breath tickling her cheek.

"Don't you want me all to yourself?"

"Oh you know I do, Cullen, but I didn't want to seem _entirely_ selfish about it," she replied, turning her head slightly so that his lips brushed against her face.

"Mmm-hmmm," Edward breathed, nuzzling against her, breathing her in.

"Still," Bella continued, jerking herself away and tossing some mushrooms into a bag with quick, jerky movements, "it's your call."

Edward smirked at the now-flustered Bella. Spots of colour were high in her cheek, and her eyes looked a little wild. It was an amazing feeling, knowing that he could make her feel that way about him.

"I think another quiet night at home will be perfect," he replied, as he sauntered along behind her, admiring the view as her denim clad hips swayed from side to side.

o * o * o * o *

Bella unlocked the front door to the apartment, and stepped back to let Edward carrying the shopping inside. He set the bags down on the table as she closed the door behind him and headed into the bedroom to drop her handbag. A stack of papers beside her laptop caught his eye, and he picked up the first few pages. He began to skim through the text, and then his attention was caught and he began to read with more interest.

Bella kicked off her shoes, and then paused in front of the mirror, huffing with quiet amusement as she saw the stubble rash on her neck.

Edward slowly took a seat at Bella's desk and kept reading.

She went into the bathroom and washed her face, then brushed her hair.

He kept reading.

By the time Bella reappeared, Edward had worked his way through ten pages.

"Is this what you've been working on?" Edward looked up, his face bright with interest, "It's good!"

She stilled.

"Where did you find that?" she asked.

"Right here on the desk," Edward replied. He gave the page he was holding a lingering glance, and then slowly set it down.

Edward got up from the desk and headed towards her. "It's fantastic writing, is it yours?"

"Some of it," she replied in a strained voice. "I'm working on it for someone," she continued.

Edward looked from her to the pages, and then back again.

"This is the mystery project?" he asked, "The one you didn't want to tell me about?" He put the pages down and crossed to her. "Why would you keep something like that such a mystery? You're a fantastic writer! I've only read a few pages and already I'm hooked." He gave her a quick hug and dusted a kiss against her temple.

"It's nothing," she temporized.

"Bella it's clearly much more than nothing. I just don't understand why you didn't want to tell me about it, did you think I wouldn't approve or something?"

Bella shook her head.

"Is this what you've been working towards all this time?" A smile started to appear on his face, "because if that's the case, you're there Bella. It's going to be so great." He glanced at the desk and then back at her. "I know some people I can call about it, we can get you meeting the right people and-"

"No," Bella interrupted, "Thanks Edward, but no. This is something I really want to do for myself."

"Okay," he said, a little taken aback, "but if you want I can-"

"Edward," Bella broke in again. "Sorry, but this is … it's just … I … " her voice trailed off and she rubbed at her eyes, trying to keep calm. The glow of Edward's attention was making her nervous. "I guess I wanted to keep it quiet because then if it didn't work out, you wouldn't have to know that I'd failed at going for my dream."

"Babe," he reached for her again, "it doesn't matter, we can get through it together."

Bella stared at him, and felt tears pricking her eyes as his hands clasped her shoulders and tried to pull her to him. She braced her hands on his chest and pushed herself away.

"You're saying it doesn't matter? It's taken me ten years to get to this point, Edward, so don't try to brush if off so easily."

"What?" Edward looked confused. "I'm not brushing it off, I'm just saying that you're not alone in this."

"I know, and that's what frightens me sometimes."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've always tried to be independent, so any successes or failures are mine. I can't live as a satellite to your life, and I don't know if I know how to be a partnership without losing myself."

"Bella … " Edward looked lost. "I don't expect … you're so much more than that, I-"

"You're going to hurt me," she said, breathless.

"What?" Edward looked as if he'd just been slapped.

"You're going to break my heart," she went on, taking a breath that sounded like a sob. "Someone glamorous, famous and sexy will come along, and you'll leave, and I don't think I can get over you. If I ever let myself love you, it'll be all the way, it'll be forever, and I'm too goddamn scared to do that. It already hurts a little bit just thinking that if I let myself – "

"Bella, I will never hurt you," Edward said.

"Not on purpose, you're not that kind of guy, but you could leave. We've never promised each other that we'd stay. I can tell myself that other guys I've been with were idiots, but you know _me_."

"Bella, come on," Edward reached for her.

"No," she evaded his hands. "Nobody has even made me feel as good as you do, nobody has made me feel as real as you do, and that means that when you leave you'll be leaving the real me."

"Who says I'm going to be leaving?" Edward was starting to get angry.

"It's what guys like you do to women like me," she shrugged.

"That's one of the dumbest lines I've ever heard."

"What?"

"You're scared so you're going to be pre-emptive so that you can push me away first? That's bullshit."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're losing the higher ground here Edward,"

"Well come on. You think you've got exclusive rights on heartbreak? Where do I stand in this equation, or is it going to be all about you?"

"What?"

"You go off on tour with a _band_ for chrissakes, tell me that the lead singer is a terrible flirt and I'm supposed to smile and be okay with all that. But when I go overseas filming it's a different story? What the hell's all that about?"

"I told you there was nothing going on with Jacob and I, you're blowing this out of proportion."

"If that's the case, why did you go see him the other night, and make a point of telling me about it?"

Irritated, Bella shook her head.

"I didn't go to see him, I went to see the _band_," she said slowly, "Angela wanted to go out for drinks, and Jacob told us where they'd be playing."

"Same thing," Edward snapped.

"It is _not_, and you know it."

"Of course it is, and Jacob IS the band, I'm not some kind of dumbass."

"Well you could've fooled me, you sure are acting like one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, dumbass."

"Right. So you're name calling now. That's really mature."

Bella gave a hollow laugh. "Oh sure, and mature is being jealous of nothing?"

"As mature as thinking that if you run away from something first then it won't hurt as much?"

"It's worked for me so far," she said dismissively.

"Right, and look where that got you. You've deliberately kept yourself so far below the radar that you've become the invisible woman."

"Oh really. And how about you? You've built a career out of always being someone else, and you accuse _me_ of being invisible?"

Edward stared at her for a long moment, his jaw clenched.

"That's rich," he said at last, "given you've mentioned your career means reflecting everyone else's lives except her own."

Bella's face went white.

"I can't believe you just said that. That's the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it? You hide behind everything you do! Every time you step outside into the world, you're hiding behind your persona. The Edward, you want the world to see. Nobody knows who you really are. At least I don't pretend to be somebody else all the time, even when I'm pretending to be myself."

"What do you mean, my persona? Who the hell do you think I am?"

"I don't know, you tell me!" She yelled back at him.

Edward stood gazing at her, his hurt clearly visible. "You know me Bella, you know the _real_ me."

"Do I? Or are you just that performing seal more often than you're prepared to admit?"

"This is ridiculous. You're not making sense."

"So I don't know what I'm talking about?"

"Oh god Bella," he groaned, "Stop it. Just stop."

"No you stop Edward. You stop it. You're doing exactly what you said you wouldn't. You're hurting me. You said you wouldn't and you are. And you'll leave, just like I said you would."

"Bella, don't do this. This isn't us. This isn't what we want," he said in a soft voice.

"Isn't it? You leave all the time. Why is this time going to be any different to any other? You'll go your way, and I'll go mine. Just like last time."

"It won't be like last time Bella. If I go now, this will be much worse."

"I don't see how. The end result is the same isn't it? You go. I stay. That's life."

They stood in the room staring at each other. Tears of rage and frustration in their eyes. How could a day so right, end up so wrong?

He stood staring helplessly at her, as Bella stared back. She angrily raised a hand to dash away the tears on her cheeks.

"Bella ..." Edward reached for her, his throat aching.

"Leave it Edward. Just … leave it."

And he did.

Edward looked around the room, feeling helpless, then he turned and left the room. The sound of the apartment door clicking shut sounded loud in the sudden silence.

o * o * o * o *

Bella drew in a shuddering breath, and then doubled over, wrapping her arms around herself and keening at the sudden pain his absence had caused.

What the fuck had she done?

Her mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. She looked at the desk, the pages that Edward had read and praised her with glowing eyes were still sitting there. Just paper. Just words on paper. How the hell had they been the catalyst for this sudden disaster?

She stood up and ran shaky hands through her hair, and then stumbled towards the bedroom.

As soon as she entered the room however, she clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle the sob that rose in her throat. She could still smell the morning they had spent in bed. The sheets and blankets were still twisted and kicked aside, a pillow had been thrown to the floor. Twisted cotton detritus from the hours they had held each other while they laughed and loved.

Moving on instinct, she headed into the bathroom, slowly peeling off her clothes and stepping into the shower, flinching as the cold blast from the shower hit her body. She stood shivering as she adjusted the water temperature, then slowly turned around under the spray, closing her eyes as the warm water hit her face and ran over her body. She stood there for a long time, letting the water soothe her, as she stared blindly at the tiles in front of her. Eventually, she sank to the floor, hugging her knees and beginning to weep quietly.

She had brought this entirely on herself.

She knew she had acted out, and now was reaping the self fulfilling prophecy that she had sown.

It had all gone too far.

What had she done?

o * o * o * o *

Edward left the apartment and walked. He had no idea where he was going, he just kept going. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out his sunglasses, slipped them on and kept walking, his head tucked into his chest.

What had just happened?

He had long ago accepted that his career had come at the cost of a normal life. Until now that had been enough for him. The adulation from his fans and critics had been validation enough whenever he finished a project, but now it had an empty, hollow feeling.

Until Bella.

She had swept into his life like a breath of fresh air, treating him like anyone else she knew. She had introduced him to her friends, cooked him dinner, included him in her life without a moment's pause.

And what had he done? Introduced her to his brother and sister-in-law, and then left the country, leaving her to fend for herself with the media.

He wanted normal. He needed normal.

He wanted Bella.

But what could he possibly offer in return?

o * o * o * o *

Bella sat under the shower spray, her mind drifting over the argument.

Edward had left.

He had said he'd never hurt her, but then he had left.

Still, she had told him that he would, and then she told him to leave.

And he had.

Why had she said those things?

She ran through the conversation again.

"_You're scared so you're going to be pre-emptive so that you can push me away first? That's bullshit."_

He had a point.

o * o * o * o *

Edward kept walking.

"_No you stop Edward. You stop it. You're doing exactly what you said you wouldn't. You're hurting me. You said you wouldn't and you are. And you'll leave, just like I said you would."_

She had a point.

o * o * o * o *

Bella stood up, pushing at the hair that had plastered itself to her face.

"_Bella, don't do this. This isn't us. This isn't what we want." _

What did she want?

o * o * o * o *

"_You leave all the time. Why is this time going to be any different to any other? You'll go your way, and I'll go mine. Just like last time."_

He didn't want to leave. He had never wanted to leave. And yet she had told him that he would.

And he had.

But what did he want?

"_We've never promised each other that we'd stay."_

He stopped in his tracks as her words ran through his mind. She was right. All their conversations, all their emails. Neither of them had truly said what they wanted. No promises had been kept, but assumptions had been made.

"_If I ever let myself love you, it'll be all the way, it'll be forever, and I'm too goddamn scared to do that. It already hurts a little bit just thinking that if I let myself-"_

Then it hit him.

She was just as scared as he was.

o * o * o * o *

She turned off the water and got out of the shower, feeling totally waterlogged. She wrapped herself in a towel and sank down to sit on the floor. Her mind racing.

"_You think you've got exclusive rights on heartbreak? Where do I stand in this equation, or is it going to be all about you?"_

That's where it had started. She had opened her mouth, and her toxic insecurities and spilled out, poisoning everything in the room.

What option did he have but to retaliate?

"_You go off on tour with a band for chrissakes, tell me that the lead singer is a terrible flirt and I'm supposed to smile and be okay with all that. But when I go overseas filming it's a different story? "_

He was just as scared as she was.

o * o * o * o *

Edward turned and began to slowly retrace his steps, his mind still churning.

He'd had a taste of a normal life with Bella.

A _real_ life beyond the reel.

And then she had turned tail and run away. Not from his fame. Not from him. She had run from the idea of him, and what they could have together. The prospect of making herself vulnerable had been terrifying to her, and so she had pushed him away.

And he had let her.

He picked up the pace.

o * o * o * o *

Oh god, what had she done?

She'd found a man who gazed at her with adoration, but she had never been able to tell him how she truly felt. It had taken copious amounts of alcohol to even be able to admit it to her girlfriends, and yet had she been able to tell the one person who needed to hear the most?

No, she'd kept silent.

Her throat felt tight, and ached with unshed tears. The conversation had gone too far.

How was she going to fix this?

She'd told him to get out, and he'd gone.

She had to get him back.

o * o * o * o *

There was a burning ache in his chest.

He knew what he wanted.

He wanted Bella.

Now he just had to convince her.

He started to run.

o * o * o * o *

She got up and dried herself off, and mechanically dressed herself again. Underwear, a clean t-shirt, her soft and faded jeans. Bare feet.

She had no idea where he would have gone.

Then she heard the knock at the door.

o * o * o * o *

Panting, Edward leaned against the wall and knocked on her door. Quietly at first, and then louder.

Was she still at home?

He waited.

o * o * o * o *

Bella crept towards the door, her heart in her mouth.

The knocking sounded again.

She slowly opened the door.

o * o * o * o *

Edward straightened as he heard the lock click, and then the door slowly swung open.

Bella stood there, her face scrubbed bare, wet tangled hair hanging around her shoulders.

Edward gulped and caught his breath as they started at each other.

They both moved at the same time.

Without a word, they simply stepped forward and wrapped themselves in each other's embrace. Bella didn't make a sound, but he felt her shoulders shaking, and the warmth of her tears soaking through his t-shirt onto his chest. He bent and scooped her up into his arms and carried her inside, kicking the door closed behind them.

He carried her into the living room, and sat on the sofa, cradling her against his chest as she clung to him. He buried his face against her neck and inhaled her scent, his throat working against the tears that were building.

When her tears began to subside, he lifted a hand to brush her hair away from her eyes, and gently ran a finger under her eyes, tracing away the moisture. Her lip trembled, matching the quiver he felt in his own.

"Hey," he croaked, "hey now."

She hiccupped, making them both smile.

"Oh Edward," she whispered at last. "I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

"Neither do I, but I hope we can learn together."

Bella fisted her hands in his t-shirt, as she struggled to sit up straighter.

"Edward, those things that I said … I was out of line, and it was my insecurities talking."

Edward sighed, and leaned his forehead against hers.

"You think what I said was any better?"

"I just … when I saw you reading my writing I felt … exposed. Raw, I guess. I just didn't know what to do, so I lashed out."

"And how," Edward added with a wry smile, "But I held my own in that department."

"Yeah," she whispered.

"So," he said.

"So," she prompted.

"Here we are."

"Yup."

Edward took a deep breath, and settled her more comfortably on his lap, lacing his fingers together around her hips and pulling her closer. He looked deeply into her eyes, holding her gaze so that she would have no doubt about the sincerity of his words.

"Bella, it's not meant to be like this. We're not meant to be like this. I don't know what the hell I'm doing half the time, but I know this much. I'm here with you because you're the one thing in my life I'm not prepared to let go of."

He paused and took another deep breath.

Bella's gave never wavered.

"I love you. I'm not perfect, and I can't promise to never be a dumbass, but I'm yours. If you'll have me," he paused, "for keeps."

Bella bit her lip and nodded, her eyes filling with tears again, and she ducked her head against his chest.

"Hey," Edward put a finger under her chin and raised her gaze to his. "No hiding," he leaned forward and kissed her softly, his heart thumping with fear.

"Edward, I …" Bella choked and started again. "it all feels right with you, and I know I can say those three words to you and you'll keep them safe."

"Always," he agreed.

She leaned forward slightly, reaching up to cup his face in her hands.

"I love you, Edward Cullen, with all my heart," she breathed, as she kissed him.

The kiss was tender and sweet, as they cherished each other with their lips.

When they finally came up for air, Bella nestled her head against his chest. Edward rubbed his hands over her back, pulling her closer still. His heart was pounding, feeling as if it wanted to burst out of his chest. Relief bubbled through his veins, expanding in his chest until he felt he would explode from the joy of it all.

She had chosen him.

"You know," he observed after a long moment of silence, "you managed to stack the odds in your favour pretty substantially."

"Huh?" Bella had been tracing her finger in spiral patterns on Edward's chest, almost mindless with relief and bliss. She looked at him in puzzlement, "how?"

"Your cupcakes. I don't know of anyone that could resist those. I think you had an unfair advantage there, Swan."

"Well," Bella smiled, snuggling into his chest again, "no-one had said we had to play _fair_."

o * o * o * o *

They sat, entwined in each other's arms for a long time, both of them seeming to fall into a light doze, punctuated now and then with soft kisses.

Eventually Bella stirred, and looked across the room at the bags of groceries that Edward had carried inside earlier that morning. It felt like a lifetime ago now.

"The ice-cream has probably melted," she commented, looking regretfully at the bags.

"Can we re-freeze it?"

Bella wrinkled her nose, "I'm not sure, I don't think it'd be the same."

"Okay, we'll go get some more," Edward patted her bottom, and she obligingly wriggled off his lap, standing up and reading out a hand to pull him to his feet. He dropped a kiss on her upturned face. "What say we start the day over and hit the shops again?"

"I think that sounds good," Bella agreed, "just let me go wash my face."

Edward reached out and traced a finger under her eyes, and she offered him a tentative smile before walking towards the bathroom. He smiled as he heard the water running, and the splashing noises of Bella's ablutions. He puffed out a sigh of relief. He felt wrung out and exhausted, yet exhilarated at the same time.

They'd done it.

They had finally told each other how they felt, and they were still together.

It wasn't going to be easy, but the important thing was that they were together.

o * o * o * o *

Bella glanced at her reflection and grimaced. Her face was blotchy and red from crying, but her eyes were peaceful. She felt exhausted, but optimistic. She peeked out of the bathroom, and could glimpse Edward's profile.

He was so beautiful, and he had chosen her. She shook her head in wonder at it all, and hugged herself quickly, then shook her head at her foolishness.

She padded into the bedroom and grabbed some socks, pulled them on and then put on her favourite Chucks sneakers, picked up her bag and went back out to the living room. Edward glanced over as he heard her approach, and her heart turned over as he flashed her a winning smile.

"Ready?" he said, extending a hand.

"I'm ready for anything," she answered, as she took his hand, and he led her through the door and into the world outside.

o * o * o * o *

They made their way back to the Market, and Edward draped his arm around Bella's shoulders as they walked up and down the aisles, neither one wanting to be out of contact with the other. Bella picked up a few more items that she had forgotten, and then they headed towards the dairy section to check out the ice-cream.

"Are you feeling very hungry?" Edward commented as Bella stared at all the different flavours.

"Not particularly," she answered, glancing up at him. "But there's always room for ice cream."

"And cupcakes," he agreed.

Bella grinned at him, and then sucked in her breath as an idea hit her.

"I've just had an idea," she said, her eyes gleaming, "if you want to get Emmett back."

"If you're talking revenge, I have no idea what you're thinking but I love it already."

"I was hoping you'd say that," she twinkled, "go get a basket, there are a few more things I need."

"Yes ma'am," he smiled, and went to get one.

Bella watched him walk away, admiring the view.

o * o * o * o *

Rosalie was sitting in the kitchen, enjoying a cup of Chai and flicking through a trashy magazine when Emmett sauntered in. He dropped a kiss on her head and headed towards the freezer.

"Have you heard from Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"Not since he replied to our photo email. I think we've got him stumped," Emmett grinned. He snapped open the container and took out a cupcake. "Good times," he muttered happily under his breath, and then stopped. How many cupcakes had there been when he took one this morning? Six? He could have sworn there were six. Now there were only three left. He shot a glance at his wife, who gave him an innocent gaze as she sipped her drink.

o * o * o * o *

Bella opened the oven door, blinking as the warm air rushed into her face, and slid in the baking tray. She closed the door, and then flicked on the oven light. Edward appeared behind her so quietly that she yipped in surprise as his arms slid around her, moving up to cup her breasts through her t-shirt.

"What are you, a kitchen ninja?"

"When it comes to checking up on you, I'll be whatever you want," he replied, nibbling on her neck.

Bella let her head fall back against his chest, tilting slightly to give him better access. Edward's hands gently cupped and caressed her breasts, before sliding back down her sides to pull her hips against his. She sighed slightly as she felt him, hard and firm against her. She reached up blindly, to tangle her hands in his hair and pull his face towards her for a kiss. Their tongues danced together, and she bit gently on his bottom lip, making him growl, as he pushed forward, trapping her between the warm oven and the heat of his body.

"Hot," she whispered.

"You sure are," Edward muttered back, running one hand between her thighs, and cupping a breast again with the other.

"No, honey … the oven," Bella said.

Edward muttered a curse as he moved, and Bella had to stifle a giggle as he pinned her against the kitchen bench.

"Oh, so you think I'm funny, huh?"

"Uh-uh," Bella whimpered as he sucked at her earlobe, before trailing his tongue lightly down her neck. God he knew exactly what to do to reduce her to a mindless wreck. "Not at all," she squirmed against him, making him groan again as she turned in his arms, her hips brushing against him.

She raised her face for another kiss, and gave a gasp of surprise as he picked her up and seated her on the kitchen bench in one smooth gesture. Her bottom had barely touched the bench before he grabbed her hips and hauled her forward, parting her legs so that he could stand between them. She eagerly wrapped her legs around his hips, and pulled him close for a kiss.

"How long have we got?" Edward said, sounding breathless.

Bella shot a quick glance at the digital clock on the oven.

"Tw- oh god that feels good, twenty minutes," she stuttered, her eyes all but rolling back in her head as Edward ran his hands under the back of her t-shirt, unclasping her bra.

"Good," he muttered, thumbing her sensitive peaks before taking one in his mouth. Bella clasped his head to her chest, wriggling impatiently against his hips, seeking the friction that would lead to release.

"Shouldn't we take this to the bedroom?" she ventured, her heart thumping as Edward flickered his tongue against her collarbone.

Clothes. They were wearing too many clothes.

"And risk spoiling our revenge? I don't _think_ so," he said in mock outrage, then gave her a slow, simmering look. "Besides, I think you're fine right where you are."

"Oh, but I … Oh!" Bella squealed as Edward popped the button on her jeans, and pulled the zipper open. He slid his hands under her bottom and lifted her slightly, helping her wriggle her jeans over her hips, before stepping back and pulling them all the way off her legs. He discarded them in a careless heap on the floor and stepped back into her embrace.

Bella rubbed her legs around and over his hips, urging him closer still, reaching down to fumble with his jeans, making him chuff with laughter.

"Feeling a bit impatient are we?"

"Cut the small talk Cullen," Bella panted, biting her lip in concentration, "and just get … them … _off_."

Edward's quiet laugh turned into a groan as Bella succeeded in undoing his jeans, and snaked her hand inside to cup him in her warm hand.

"God, that feels," he gritted his teeth, trying to prolong the moment, "so _good."_

"Good is for amateurs," Bella replied as she squirmed against him, "I'm sure we can do better than that."

"Yes … ma'am," Edward gasped, as she pulled him down for another kiss.

He ran his hands up her thighs, dipping his fingers into her waiting warmth and hearing her whimper into his mouth. She pulled her face away slightly, her cheeks flushed and pupils dilated as she pulled at the waistband of her panties.

"Edward, help .. get these damn things .."

Without a word, he sank his fingers into the flimsy fabric and yanked, making Bella shriek again as the small garment was forcibly torn off her body.

"Something like that?" he said as he sucked the delicate flesh behind her ear.

"Exactly," she agreed.

"Bella, I need you now," he said.

"Be sweet," she whispered back.

"I don't know that I can," he rested his forehead between her breasts, "I want you so badly, the sweetness can come later."

"We've got plenty of time," she agreed, as he lined himself up against her, both held their breath as he slid into her slippery cleft.

"God," Edward closed his eyes and nearly fell against her. She felt so good. The emotional rollercoaster than had dipped so sharply that morning, was now climbing back up, racing them towards a dizzying peak.

Edward began to thrust and rock into her, and Bella covered every bit of him that she could reach with kisses. He grabbed her smooth, round bottom in his hands, groaning as she shifted to encourage him, pulling him deeper inside her.

He felt the familiar heat began to gather low within him, before starting to roar through his veins.

Bella whimpered as she felt the coiling warmth low in her belly, spiralling tighter and tighter, ready to explode.

Edward opened his eyes, and gazed at Bella, feeling the rush begin to flow through him, every cell in his body chanting _this one, This One, THIS ONE_.

Bella cupped his face in her hands, her lips quivering as her release began to shiver through her, feeling her body spasm around him, the whispering rush in her body saying _this one, This One, THIS ONE._

They both cried out as their release swept through them.

And the cupcakes turned out just fine.

o * o * o * o *

"Hold it Cullen, if you want these things to turn out properly you'll keep your smokin' ass on the other side of the counter," Bella said, not evening looking up as she carefully piped on some frosting.

"Smokin' huh? I think I like the sound of that," Edward commented as he leaned over the counter to drop a quick kiss on the top of her head.

He watched her work, admiring the attention she gave each cupcake, before slowly and quietly reaching over to dip his finger into the frosting bowl.

"I saw that," she added.

"Aw c'mon, you can't blame me," he protested.

Bella shot him a quick grin and kept working, shaking her head.

"I let you lick the beaters, but you can't have anymore until I've finished this lot."

"Fine," he huffed.

The kitchen was silent as Bella kept piping on the frosting. Eventually she straightened with a sigh, and rolled her shoulders to release the tension.

"Okay, and I think we're nearly done apart from the sprinkles."

"Ohh, can I do that bit?" Edward said, his eyes bright with anticipation.

Bella sighed as she reached out to ruffle his hair. "I swear it's like you're 12 years old sometimes."

"What can I say? Cupcakes bring out the kid in me," he answered.

"Alright, well you can finish them up, and then I'll get the camera." Bella smiled as Edward all but scampered to get the sprinkles, and then stood over the trays, his forehead creased in concentration as he decorated.

"You know," she mused after a moment, "I never would have thought that after all we've gone through today, your last night in town would end up in a bake-off."

"Guess that's life, unpredictable at the best of times." Edward finished the last cupcake with a flourish, and turned to face her, dusting his hands off, and then reaching out to pull her towards him. "It's not always good, but as long as we're together we can take on anything, deal?"

"Deal," she smiled.

"Now, it's time for _revenge_," Edward said gleefully.

"Whoops, I nearly forgot the camera, back in a sec," and she went into the bedroom.

Edward watched her go, marvelling at the day's events. Their argument had been agony, and yet since their mutual declaration of love and devotion, the pair of them had been giddy with relief. Finally being able to admit how they felt to each other had been a liberating experience, and Edward had to stop from grinning like an idiot all afternoon.

"Happy attack," he murmured to himself, smiling at Emmett's phrase.

"What's that?" Bella had returned.

"Nothing, just thinking about happy attacks," he answered, and at Bella's mystified expression, went on to explain the phrase to her.

"I like it," she said at last, "it's such an Emmett thing to say." She looked at the kitchen bench and then back at Edward. "So, how did you want to set this up?"

"Your original idea is still my favourite," he replied.

"Right, let's do it."

o * o * o * o *

Later that night, Bella looked up as she heard Edward fossicking in the kitchen.

"I don't believe it, you're eating _another_ one?"

"Mmits mot my fault," he said, or at least tried to. He chewed and swallowed and tried again. "If you didn't make them so damn good, Em and I wouldn't have gone to war over them in the first place."

"So it's all my fault?" Bella said, smiling up at him as he came and made himself comfortable on the sofa beside her.

"Yup, and I couldn't be happier about it," he replied. He turned and stretched out on the sofa, with his head in her lap.

Bella picked up the remote and started the movie, then began to run her hands through Edward's hair. He all but purred with contentment, rolling onto his side and reaching down to rub his hands up and down Bella's calves.

"What're we watching?" he said after a long contented moment.

"I have no idea," Bella said drowsily.

Edward opened his eyes and looked at the screen. Bruce Willis. _Die Hard?_

"You want to go to bed?"

"Yep."

They slowly got up, and Edward followed Bella around the apartment, stopping and kissing her whenever she stopped to switch off lights, and cleared the kitchen bench. Finally they stood in the bedroom doorway, and Bella flicked off the light, leaving them both in darkness. Edward reached out, feeling his way until his hand brushed against her face. As his eyes adjusted, he saw her smile as he put his hand on the nape of her neck and pulled her towards him for a kiss.

Bella smiled as she saw Edward's hand reaching towards her, all but shivering with delight as his warm, dry hand cupped her head and his lips brushed against hers. She stepped into his embrace, and allowed herself to be led towards the bed.

Edward undressed her slowly, as if savouring every moment, kissing her body as it was exposed under his loving gaze. Bella returned the favour, and the two of them crawled into bed and snuggled into each other's embrace.

Bella gloried in the feel of her breasts brushing against Edward's naked chest, and she nuzzled his neck, nipping gently and moving her tongue over his skin in swirling patterns.

"I love you so much, Bella."

"And I love you, Edward."

And thus content, they slept.

o * o * o * o *

"Honey!" Rosalie hollered, and then sighed. "Oh who am I kidding?" she put her fingers in her mouth and whistled, then cocked her head as she heard a faint '_Be right there Babe!'_ from the backyard.

A few moments later, Emmett strolled into the living room, where Rosalie was ensconced on the sofa with the laptop on, and a movie playing on the big screen TV.

"Whassup?"

"You got mail," she answered, handing him the laptop.

Emmett sat down on the sofa, and Rosalie crawled over so that she was curled up beside him, reading over his shoulder.

"You haven't opened it?"

"Nope, I wanted to see it at the same time you did," she replied.

_To: Emmett Cullen_

_From: Edward Cullen_

_Subject: RE: GAME ON_

_You tried, but I still win._

_Suck on THAT._

_Edward_

_PS. Love to Rose._

"There's a photo attached," added Rosalie.

Emmett clicked on the attachment, and they both leaned towards the screen as it opened, and then both exploded with laughter.

The photo was simple. Bella's kitchen bench had been cleared, and there were about 30 cupcakes, each one beautifully decorated, arranged to spell out the words 'MINE ALL MINE'.

o * o * o * o *


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I own some empty Reese's Cups wrappers, and a newly discovered – and very powerful – addiction to Junior Mints._

**A/N: It was so lovely to hear from you all after Chapter 17. I was quite nervous about writing it, as I'm just not terribly good at angst. I got a lot of help from my incredibly windswept and interesting Beta LEISA/yesyov, for which she has my profuse thanks. It was great to engineer a fight between Edward and Bella, although by the end of it all, my heart was in my mouth. It made me realize that at the end of the day I'm a humourist at heart, but that doesn't mean we're in for fluff all the way here. I don't want to run the risk of my readers going into sugar shock!**

**CHAPTER 18**

Bella jumped at the pounding from the front door.

"I wonder who this is," Edward called over his shoulder as he walked over to answer it.

He opened the door and was enveloped in a quick bear hug from Emmett, before being unceremoniously shoved aside as Emmett shouldered his way into the apartment.

"Hey bro," Emmett added as an afterthought before he swept Bella up in a big hug, "Hey Bells, lookin' good girl, but I'm guessing my brother had something to do with that!"

"Good to see you too, Em," Edward answered in a dry tone.

Rosalie had followed behind Emmett, and Edward greeted her with a warm hug and kiss, squeezing her tightly.

"Thanks for looking after my girl," he said in a quiet voice.

"And is she your girl now?" Rosalie replied in an equally quiet tone.

"Absolutely," Edward confirmed, trying and failing to keep the happy grin off his face.

Rosalie gave a quiet squeak and hugged him again.

"About time you two got your act together!" she said in a fierce whisper, and kissed him again for good measure.

"So," Emmett turned to face Edward again, rubbing his hands together briskly, "where are they?"

"Where's what?" Edward said, feigning ignorance.

"Aw c'mon man, don't be like that … I have _needs_!" Emmett replied in a wheedling tone.

Edward rocked back on his heels and grinned at his brother.

"Well, I _do_ seem to recall that the cupcakes had a pretty specific message," he began, "Help me out here Em, what did it say again?"

Emmett turned back to Bella.

"Bells, c'mon … "

Bella shot Edward an amused glance.

"Well I don't know," she hedged, "you _did_ steal the last batch that I left for Edward."

"But I hardly got to eat any!" he protested.

"Way to go honey, drop me right in it why don't you," commented Rosalie.

"Fine," Emmett huffed, "but s'not fair," he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down as his feet, scuffing one shoe on the carpet.

"Oh my god, you guys are as bad as each other," Bella said, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Edward, I told you it'd be like this, which is why I insisted on the contingency plan."

"Contingency?" Emmett's head shot up, his face bright with curiosity.

"Absolutely. Women always plan ahead, which is why I had these," she went to the kitchen and produced an airtight container which she opened with a flourish, "on standby."

Rosalie and Emmett darted over to have a look, and oohed and ahhed at the contents. Bella had produced an extra dozen cupcakes, six of which sported a bright red frosted 'E', and other six with an 'R'.

"Pretty good, huh?" Bella said. "What do you think?"

"Were I not a married, I would take you now in a manly fashion," Emmett grinned.

"Honey, I'm standing right here," commented Rosalie.

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry," Emmett turned to her and began to noisily kiss her until she pushed him away with a laugh.

"And this is why I say we don't need a dog," she said to Bella as she wiped her face, "one look at food and he gets all panty and slobbery."

"Maybe, but at least I don't lick my-"

"Emmett!" chorused Rosalie and Edward.

"Okay, okay," Emmett held his hands up in surrender then reached over to grab a cupcake which he promptly bit into with every sign of enjoyment.

"So, Edward," Rosalie said as she helped herself to a cupcake as well and began to peel off the patty paper, "How long have you been in town?"

Edward had strolled into the kitchen and stood behind Bella with his arms wrapped around her, swaying gently from side to side. Bella leaned back against Edward's chest, radiating contentment.

"Two days, it's all I could manage on the schedule, and that took some pretty fancy footwork," he replied.

"Well I guess the tight timeframe explains why we didn't hear a peep from you," Emmett said with a leer, "You and Bella must have had a lot of _catching up_ to do," he said, using finger air quotes for emphasis.

"Subtle much?" replied Edward, as he helped himself to one of the 'E' cupcakes.

"Hey!"

"Turnabout is fair play, Emmett," Edward mumbled through his mouthful, "you'll just have to live with it."

Emmett subsided with a grumble.

"So," began Rosalie, "you called, we came-"

"Yeah right, if only it were _that_ easy," Emmett snorted, earning a cuff over the head from Rosalie. "Aw c'mon, everyone's picking on me today?"

"Honey, I've told you time and time again, if you have to work for it, it's all the more worthwhile," Rosalie said in a calm voice, then cupped her breasts through her t-shirt, "so keep your eye on the prize big guy."

"Yes ma'am," Emmett mumbled, with a distinct gleam in his eye.

"Again Rose, I just love the way you've trained him," Edward complimented, then shot a hasty look at Bella, "and don't even think about it babe."

"Oh please, my training is much more subtle than that," Bella scoffed.

"As I was saying," Rosalie began in a slightly louder voice, "You called, so I'm guessing you want to be taken to the airport?"

"Uh-huh," confirmed Edward, squeezing Bella tighter.

Rosalie gave Bella an understanding look.

"You're not going to run the gauntlet this time?"

"Not this time around," Bella confirmed, "but that'll change in future."

She turned slightly in Edward's embrace so that she could look up at him, and he gave her a soft kiss.

"Well I'm very pleased to hear that. So are the two of you okay?" asked Rosalie.

Edward and Bella looked at each other for a moment.

"Yeah, we're good," Edward replied.

"I'd say we're world standard, gold medal Olympic medal type good," Bella added with a chuckle.

Rosalie and Emmett gave each other a mystified look as Bella dissolved into laughter and a very slight flush stained Edward's cheeks.

"Babe, that one went right over my head," Emmett commented.

"That's what she said!" retorted Edward, which sent Bella into another fit of giggles.

o * o * o * o

A while later, Emmett left Bella's apartment under the guise of taking Edward's overnight bag out to his car, and making sure his cupcakes were safely stowed.

"I'll, ah, just go check up on Emmett," Rosalie said with a wink. "Have a safe trip back, Edward, and we'll see you real soon," she stood up on tiptoe to give Edward a kiss, and he picked her up for a hug, giving a slight grunt of effort. "Oh I'm not that heavy," she laughed in protest as he set her down, and then patted his shoulder sympathetically. "Try not to take it too hard Edward, but I definitely picked the right brother."

"Fine by me, I've got my girl right here," he replied, putting his arms around Bella.

The two of them had hardly been out of contact with each other all morning. Any excuse to brush against each other had been made, which had led to kisses that had started sweet and ended steamy.

Rosalie closed the door quietly behind her.

"So," Edward said as he tucked a strand of hair behind Bella's ear. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be a lot better than last time," she replied, "You're through most of the shoot already."

"Thank god," he said with feeling. "Seriously though," he continued, "are you sure you're okay. We've had a hell of a time over the last couple of days."

Then inspiration struck.

"I know," he said suddenly, "why don't you come with me?"

"What?" Bella started laughing.

"Why not? You can catch an evening flight, that'll give you time to pack and get everything you need. It'll be great!"

"Edward," she ran a finger along his jaw line, "I've still got work to do, remember?"

"Oh, right," he deflated. "Well it was a nice idea while it lasted."

"Are you kidding? It was a great idea, and it's one that I'll take you up on next time."

"Really?" he perked up.

"Sure. We'll work something out. But for now you've got to finish your movie, and I'm getting things started here."

Edward leaned down and gave her a long, lingering kiss.

"If you're sure," he breathed.

"When you do that I'm not," she admitted, "but I'll be here waiting when you get back."

"And that makes coming home all the sweeter," Edward replied with a sad smile. "Just do me a favour will you?"

"Anything," Bella answered.

"Take care of my heart, I'm leaving it with you."

"Then you can take mine to keep you company," she said with a smile, and captured his lips with hers again.

o * o * o * o

The two of them walked outside to where Rosalie and Emmett stood waiting at the car. Edward gave Bella another long kiss, and then scooped her up for a hug that lifted her feet off the ground.

"Okay guys, look after my girl while I'm gone," he said as he set her down.

"You know we will," answered Emmett as he draped a brotherly arm around Bella's shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Actually speaking of which," Bella said to Rosalie, "do you guys want to catch up with Angela and Ben again soon?"

"We'd love to," Rosalie said, "just tell us where and when."

"Yeah those guys are fun," Emmett agreed.

"Great! I'll give Angela a call and we'll arrange something.

"Well," Rosalie's forehead creased in thought. "We invaded your place last time. Why don't we have dinner at ours? Sorry Edward, yours," she amended hastily.

"Sounds good to me," Bella said.

"Now it's my turn to whine," commented Edward. "I haven't even left the country yet, and you're already planning fun without me? And at my own home no less, it's not fair!"

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of fun when you get back," Bella said as she ducked away from Emmett's arm and wrapped her arms around Edward's waist.

"Oh I plan to," Edward said, giving her another kiss.

"Okay kids, I hate to break up the fun, but we've got to get this show on the road," Emmett said with some reluctance.

"We'll see you soon, Bella," said Rosalie as she gave her a quick kiss.

"You can count on it," Emmett added as he got into the car.

"I guess this is it then," Edward said, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

"I guess so," agreed Bella.

"So I'll see you in …" he trailed off and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Eighteen days," she supplied with a smile.

Edward cupped her face in his hands and gave her a deep kiss, reveling in the feel of her body against his. It was with considerable reluctance that he let her go.

"Hey Bella," he whispered, "do you know what?"

"What?"

"I love you," he replied.

"And I love you."

o * o * o * o

Bella waved the car off, blowing kisses and laughing as Emmett tooted the car horn extravagantly.

"He loves me," she murmured to herself.

o * o * o * o

Edward twisted around so that he was facing front, and grinned at Rosalie who had turned in her passenger seat to watch Edward and Bella wave at each other.

"Oh yeah, you two have got it bad," she said.

"Looks like it," Edward agreed, "and I couldn't be happier."

"So was Bella surprised when you showed up?"

"Absolutely, she thought she was on the phone to me in Prague until she answered the door."

"Oh, so I'm guessing that went down pretty well," Emmett chimed in.

"You could say that," Edward grinned at the memory of Bella's enthusiastic welcome. They had barely made it into the bedroom.

"It sounds like you guys have had a good weekend then," Rosalie commented as she looked at Edward's smile, and then raised an eyebrow as his expression clouded over.

"Well," he shifted a little in his seat, "things got a bit heated yesterday," he began.

"I _bet_ they did," Emmett commented.

"Quiet honey," Rosalie shushed. "What happened?"

"I found something that she'd been working on, and the situation went rapidly downhill from there."

"How far downhill?"

"For a while there I thought we were breaking up," he said quietly.

"What?" Rosalie looked at him in shock.

"Shit Edward, what the hell did you do?" Emmett glanced at him in the rear-view mirror, and then shifted his attention back to the road.

Edward spread his hands in a placating manner.

"I don't know how the hell it started, but everything just kind of exploded. Some things were said, things that I'm not proud of, and I don't think she is either, and then we both had to cool down."

Rosalie gave him a long measured gaze.

"How long a cool down?" she said in a too-calm voice.

Edward gave an unhappy shrug, picking at a thread on his jeans and avoiding her gaze.

"Don't know," he mumbled, "maybe a couple of hours."

He still remembered the hurt expression on Bella's face as he had walked out the door. He never wanted to see her looking like that again.

"I see."

There was silence in the car for a long moment.

"But you guys worked everything out okay, yeah?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah, we did," Edward responded, "but I have to say that was a few hours of my life that I don't think I'd care to repeat."

"Oh I don't know that I'd be so sure about that," Rosalie said in a thoughtful tone.

"Huh?" Edward leaned forward in his seat.

"Well," Rosalie turned, "do you think you guys would have really hashed things out and made your declarations if you hadn't gone through that shit beforehand?"

"Maybe," Edward hedged.

Emmett snorted.

"Yeah, but it would've taken you another three months at least."

"Sometimes you have to go through the hard times to appreciate the good," Rosalie added.

Edward sat and thought about it for a while, leaning back in his seat. He had to admit that Rose had a point, although it had been a bitter pill to swallow at the time.

"Have you guys suffered like that?" he asked after a while.

"Oh for sure," Emmett said promptly.

"Really?"

Edward was surprised. He knew that Rosalie and Emmett could be a volatile pair, but he'd never seen any serious discontent between the two.

"You can count me in on that," added Rosalie, "when did we go through a rough patch?"

"Remember that time you put a moratorium on sex because you thought I was flirting with other women too much?" Emmett shuddered at the memory. "Man," he said with feeling, "that was the worst three days of my life."

"Aw baby," Rosalie reached out and rubbed the back of Emmett's neck as he drove, "it was pretty rough on me too."

"Oh Jesus," Edward gagged, "are we there yet?"

o * o * o * o

"C'mon, cut to the chase!"

Bella laughed as Angela flapped her hands impatiently and leaned forward in her seat.

"What happened next?"

"Well, I told him to get out, so he left," Bella began, pausing as Angela wailed and put her hands over her face.

"Oh for fuck sake, Bella, you're killing me here!"

"I hadn't finished!" Bella protested, then continued, "and then I had a mini meltdown and had a shower,"

"You what?"

"I had a shower," Bella looked at Angela's blank expression. "What?"

"Why on earth did you do that?"

Bella shrugged, "I don't know," she gave it some thought and shrugged again. "I guess the water calms me down. It was purely an instinctual thing."

"You get upset and you turn to water. I get upset and I turn to chocolate," Angela commented, "that goes a long way towards explaining why I can't wear skinny leg jeans, but please, continue with the story."

"Um, yeah. I don't know how long I was in the shower for, but then I got out and got dressed, and moped around for a while, and then there was a knock at the door."

"And?" Angela prompted, starry eyed.

Bella sighed.

"And he was standing there just," she glanced at Angela and bit her lip, "and the look on his face,"

"Uh-huh," Angela said in a soft voice.

"Then we just held each other and talked and talked until there was no air in the room."

"And did you say it?"

"Yep," Bella nodded.

"And did he say it?"

Bella nodded again.

"Okay, so tell me _exactly_ what he said, and don't leave out a word."

Bella told her.

The two women sat in silence for a moment.

"Wow," Angela breathed.

"Yeah," Bella sat on the couch hugging her knees.

"I mean," Angela waved her hands as she searched for a descriptive word, "just … wow, you know?"

"Tell me about it."

"Yeah," Angela nodded absently. "Still," she said after a while, "it took you both long enough to get there. The suspense has been _killing_ us."

Bella looked at her in surprise. "Us? Who's us?"

"Well there's me and Ben, obviously, and Rosalie and Emmett. We've all been waiting to see who was going to make a move."

"What, so you've been comparing notes?"

"Something like that," Angela looked sheepish, "Rosalie and I swapped n umbers and we've been keeping each other up to date," she looked at Bella, "Are you mad?" she said in a small voice.

"No," Bella smiled.

"Oh good," Angela said with evident relief.

"I'm too happy for that. Getting mad will come later."

"Right."

o * o * o * o

The makeup woman checked her watch and then looked up at the rapid tattoo of knuckles on the doorway of her trailer. Edward grinned at her and took his seat.

"Well don't you look like a different man," she praised by way of greeting, "I'm guessing you had a good break then."

"Absolutely," Edward gave an expansive yawn and settled into a more comfortable position on his chair, then shot her a grin, "is it that obvious?"

The woman considered him for a moment. _Oh honey, you've practically got 'I'm in love' tattooed on your forehead'_.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious," then she patted his shoulder, "but you know, you could always try acting if you want to hide it."

"Really? I hadn't considered that," he mused, "acting you say, I might have to give that a go. Is there much money in it?"

She shrugged.

"Not much, you're probably better off getting a trade."

"That's what my mom said," Edward agreed, "still, it was a nice idea while it lasted."

"Absolutely," she agreed, "now close your eyes while I put this foundation on."

"Yes ma'am."

Edward leaned back, a faint smile on his lips.

_Some woman, somewhere, is the luckiest bitch on the planet_, she thought, as she went to work.

o * o * o * o

_To: Bella Swan_

_From: Edward Cullen_

_Subject: ILY_

_Bella_

_It was so good to wake up to your voice; I love you by the way. The shoot has been going well, although I'm going to have to change hotels again this week. Word seems to have gotten out again where I'm staying, and strangely enough, squealing fan girls prowling the corridors of the hotel doesn't help me get much sleep. I love you._

_Have you guys all caught up for dinner at home yet? You know, that really fun evening you were happily planning without me. Not that I'm bitter or anything. I love you._

_How's the writing going, are you happy with it all? I'll read what you let me, when you let me, but the pages I saw the other day were fantastic. You, Ms Swan, are a fantastic writer, and I love you._

_Eric has been in touch lately, yapping on some new scripts that he wants me to check out, and I've told him that I want to work local for the next year or so. Now that I've got you in my clutches – my very loving clutches I might add - I don't want to leave town for a while._

_I'll give you a call tonight if I'm able, although I'm not sure what time I'm doing to be finishing up. It turns out my couple of days off threw things out a bit, but I've done a deal with the director to push on and get the principle photography finished on schedule. Means I had to do some sweet talking with the rest of the crew, but it seems to have worked._

_Oh, and before I forget, I love you._

_Edward_

_PS. Love you!_

_To: Edward Cullen_

_From: Bella Swan_

_Subject: RE: ILY_

_Edward_

_I love hearing your voice at bedtime. It's the perfect way for me to end the day. Of course, I can think of a few other ways, but they involve your rather active participation. Still, we'll have a chance to explore those options in 15 days._

_I love you._

_Wow. Sounds like those fan girls have quite the communication network going on there. How on earth do you think they do it? I have a hard enough time coordinating Angela and Rose to both be available on the same night, but I guess their incentive for seeing you isn't on the same level. Mind you, at this point in time I think I could give those fan girls a run for their money. If you were to walk into my bedroom right now, I'd be on you so fast it'd give a striking cobra performance anxiety._

_The writing – or should I say, the Great Mystery Project – is going really well. You're going to have to meet the people I'm working with then you get back, they're absolutely brilliant. It's a husband and wife team, Jasper and Alice Hale. Jasper is really laid back, quietly spoken, southern manners, that sort of thing, and Alice is such a livewire I think she could make coffee nervous. Still, they're a perfect couple, although Alice has been looking at me and muttering words like 'shopping' and 're-style' so I'm getting a little bit anxious about that. Shopping has never really been my thing. _

_I love you._

_You know you don't have to base your work around me, I felt a bit guilty when I read that … do we need to have a talk about this? My work is at least a bit more portable than yours, so I'm sure that as long as we keep talking we'll be able to work something out._

_I love you._

_We haven't had the big catch-up yet, although it hasn't been for want of trying. Everyone is getting really busy, but Emmett has suggested that we hold off until you get back anyway. I've been keeping in touch with everyone though, and they all say 'hi'._

_I love you._

_If you managed to get the crew to do a few all night sessions on filming you must be a silky-tongued devil. Mmmmmm. Tongues. _

_Sorry, what was I saying?_

_I love you._

_I guess if your powers of persuasion had failed, you could have used some cupcakes to sweeten the deal, although you don't have any there, or here for that matter. I was hungry the other night, and then Ben spotted the container, and took some for Angela. And then Emmett just happened to drop in the other day – he was saying something about Rosalie eating his share, but the jury is out on that one. I'll bake you some more when you get home._

_I love you._

_Bella_

_To: Bella Swan_

_From: Edward Cullen_

_Subject: RE: RE: ILY_

_Well, I managed to last 4 days at the last hotel. I blame Twitter, MySpace and Facebook. ARGH! Maybe once the penny drops that I'm spoken for they might back off a bit._

_Alice and Jasper sound great. Why don't we get them over for dinner when I get back?_

_There was something else I was going to say but I can't remember. Oh yeah, that's right … I love you._

_Love_

_Edward_

o * o * o * o

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom, it's Edward," he said.

"Edward," the voice on the other end of the line mused, "I think I used to have a son called Edward."

"Yeah I know," he sighed, "it's been a while since I called."

At the other end, he heard a male voice of inquiry in the background.

"It's our long lost son, I think he finally found our phone number," his mother said clearly into the receiver for Edward's benefit as well as his father's.

"Well now I know where Emmett gets his subtlety," Edward commented.

His mother laughed at that.

"Touché, how are you darling?"

"I'm good, I thought I'd give you a call and see when you and Dad could come to LA though, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Ah, would this be the same woman I saw in the magazines a while back?"

"She's the one," he replied.

"Well Edward, I have to say that Bella sounds perfectly lovely, and I hear she's quite a cook too."

"What? Where did you read that?" Edward yelped. Bella hadn't mentioned any new articles.

"No darling, Rose and I keep each other up to date, even when the men on our family can't."

"Ouch."

His mother gave a soft chuckle.

"Oh you know I'm teasing you, Edward. It's so wonderful to hear your voice. Where are you calling from?"

"I'm still in Prague," he replied.

"Oh lovely, and when do you get back?"

"All things going well, I'll be home in about seven days."

"Wonderful. Well your father and I would love to see you, but we'll let you settle back in first. How about we visit the weekend after you get back?"

"That would be great, Mom," he replied, "It'll be really good to see you both."

"And we can't wait to see you, would you like to say hello to your father?"

"Absolutely, put him on," Edward waited for a moment, and then heard his father's smooth voice.

"Hello son, I hear you've been keeping busy."

"Something like that Dad, but I'll be home soon and thought it would be great to see you guys."

"Absolutely, we'll be looking forward to it. Actually I think it'll be our first family gathering in a while, given Emmett's there as well."

"I hadn't thought of that," Edward replied. His mind started sorting through possibilities for the evening. He was sure that Bella would be able to hold her own.

"Don't worry dear, Bella already knows half the family, so a couple of oldies like your father and I won't scare her off," his mother added, startling a whoop of laughter out of him.

"Mom, it's like you just read my mind."

o * o * o * o

"Bella!" Alice looked up and beamed, "I was thinking about you this morning."

"All good I hope?"

"She didn't end up screaming, so I'd take that as a good sign," commented Jasper as he waved on his way to get a coffee, the two women followed. Jasper held up a cup and cocked an eyebrow at Bella, "You want?"

"Absolutely," Bella replied.

"One day I'll stop asking, and just have a cup ready for you when you get in," Jasper replied with a grin as he started to froth the milk.

"And on that day Jazz, I'll know my work is done," Bella said, patting him on the shoulder.

"So, Bella," Alice took a seat at the small table in the kitchen and crossed her legs, "there's something different about you today, care to share?"

"Huh?" Bella's attention was jerked back to the small woman sitting primly at the table, eyeing her with a calculating smile.

"I'll second that," Jasper added. "What are you on about babe?"

"Oh come on," Alice scoffed. "Look at her, she's practically glowing!"

Jasper switched off the steam nozzle and turned to face Bella, giving her a slow once-over. Bella felt the familiar rush of warmth to her face.

"Well she's glowing now," commented Jasper as he turned back to his coffee making.

"And I'll glow a bit more if you guys keep starting at me like that," she said, putting her hands to her face.

"I dunno, she looks the same to me," he said over his shoulder to Alice, then blanched and continued hastily, "not that you don't normally look good anyway, Bella." He handed Bella her coffee and shook his head. "I'll go before I can get myself into trouble."

"Wise move," laughed Bella.

"Sit," said Alice, pointing at a chair.

"I've been told," commented Bella.

"And I'm outta here," Jasper replied, beating a hasty retreat, "I know girl talk when I see it."

Bella sat down, and took a sip of her coffee, avoiding Alice's appraising stare.

"Well young lady, I don't know what has been haunting you these last few weeks, but it seems that the ghosts have been well and truly laid," Alice began, stopping when Bella threw her head back and laughed.

"Oh you don't know how true that is!"

"So it's about a boy?" Alice said, leaning forward.

"It most certainly is," Bella replied.

"I knew it!" Alice squealed, then clapped a hand over her mouth and giggled at her own reaction.

"Is it that obvious?" Bella said as she took another sip.

"It is to another woman. We've all been there honey, so we know it when we see it," Alice patted Bella's wrist in understanding. "I think this is going to call for some celebratory drinks, who's the lucky guy?"

"His name's Edward," Bella replied.

"Oh nice name." Alice considered it for a moment and then laughed, "God that gets me thinking about Edward Cullen. Now there's a perfect specimen if ever I saw one." Alice gave a lusty sigh. "I think the only reason to kick him out of bed would be to do him on the floor."

Bella gave a wicked grin.

"Hmm, now there's an idea, I'll have to remember that for when he's back in town," Bella replied with a wink.

Alice laughed, and then stopped when she saw the grin on Bella's face.

"Are you saying that … and _your_ Edward is _the_ Edward?" asked Alice in a faint voice.

Bella nodded and sipped her coffee again, innocently rolling her eyes towards the ceiling. She set her cup back down on the table and tried to stop the enormous grin that threatened to split her face in two.

"Oh my," Alice sighed. Then gave a louder, "Oh _my_!" as she leaned back in her chair and regarded Bella with wonderment. "Well that's it then," she said, slapping her hands on her thighs and pushing herself up out of her chair, "we have to go out and get drunk to celebrate _that_."

"Now?" Bella said skeptically as she glanced at her watch, "but it's only 11am."

"Is it?" Alice seemed taken aback. "You're right. That's a bit early. We'll just have to go shopping instead. I'll go tell my boy while you finish your coffee."

"Yes boss," Bella replied.

"Oh don't you 'yes boss' me, you're as bad as he is," Alice grinned, jerking her head in the direction of Jasper's office. "I'll go get my bag, and then you my girl, are going to get some style."

"Oh god," Bella said with a groan.

o * o * o * o

Edward sat down in his set chair with a small groan of relief while the lighting technicians scurried around setting up the next shot.

"Probably about twenty minutes," the Production Assistant said on her way past.

Edward nodded. That could mean anything up to an hour's wait. He glanced at his mobile and saw that he had a text message.

_Alice wants girl talk and shopping. God help me! B x_

Edward grinned and sent a reply.

_Have fun! Love you – E x_

A few minutes later, his phone beeped again.

_You call THIS fun? Love you too – B x_

Edward shook his head.

_Buy something sexy! E x_

Another beep. Edward's grin was getting broader now.

_OK actor boy, what's my motivation? B x_

Edward coughed to smother his laugh, and composed another reply.

_I get to peel it off you piece by piece? E x_

His phone beeped again.

_Is that my reward or yours? B x_

Edward thought for a moment, and grinned.

_Uh … I love you! E x_

_Funny man – love you too – B x_

o * o * o * o

Jasper looked up as the office door opened and Bella appeared sporting several shopping bags. She looked exhausted.

"How did it go?" he asked.

Bella grimaced and held up her laden arms.

"Do you really need to ask? I only managed to get her to stop when I told her my credit card was about to burst into tears and call Amnesty International to report abuse."

Jasper grinned, "Welcome to my world."

Alice appeared a moment later, breathless with exertion and looking triumphant as she shouldered her way past Bella, swiping a stack of magazines off the coffee table with some of her shopping bags as she passed.

"Don't worry honey," she called, "some of these bags are Bella's."

Bella slumped down onto a sofa.

"God I'm exhausted," she moaned, "I don't get it Jasper, she's so damn tiny, where does she get the energy?"

"Don't ask me, I find it helps to either go along with it, or sit quietly and hope it passes you by."

Bella leaned back in her chair and watched Jasper as he kept tapping away at his laptop. He and Alice seemed to be the perfect foil for each other.

o * o * o * o

"Alice, how long have you and Jasper been together?" Bella had asked while they had been browsing through yet another rack of clothes.

"Well, we met at college, and things kind of went from there."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Alice laughed, "it's cheesy but true." She had held a dress up against Bella for a moment, and then shook her head and hung it back up on the rack as she kept talking. "We discovered early on that we collaborated really well together, although there are times when we could kill each other too, but on the whole it works really well."

"Is the work element that has kept you two together?"

"Oh no, much more than that," Alice held another dress up against Bella, nodded in satisfaction and added it to the ones already stacked over her arm. "Jasper has always said that a good relationship is one that feels like you've just started a fantastic conversation with someone, and it just keeps on going."

"What a great way of putting it," mused Bella.

"Yeah, he's a bit good," Alice replied in a proud tone.

o * o * o * o

Jasper looked up with a lazy smile as Alice swept back into the room and plonked herself down on the empty chair beside him, giving a sigh that was replete with satisfaction.

"Feel good, baby?" he asked, reaching over to rub his hand in lazy circles on the small of her back.

"It was great," Alice replied, closing her eyes and all but purring with pleasure.

"For you," protested Bella with a smile.

"Oh come on," Alice said, her eyes popping open and fixating on Bella, "even you were starting to look a bit excited by the time we found those butt-perfect jeans for you."

"I was excited because you'd sent the assistant out to get me a coffee," Bella explained, "I didn't even know they'd do that sort of thing for you!" she elaborated to Jasper.

"I think you'll find that Alice is pretty well known in the stores she probably took you too," Jasper said with a smile.

"I got that impression," Bella said with a laugh, "Alice you must spend a fortune on clothes."

"Actually," Alice said, "not as much as you'd think. I tend to supply a few of them."

"Huh?"

"My girl here designs," Jasper answered, giving Alice a fond glance. "They make, people snap them up, and everyone profits."

"Wow, really?" Bella was impressed.

"Hey," Alice laughed, "all my spare energy has to go _somewhere_."

"I would have thought you'd burnt up a fair bit in the shoe section this afternoon," Bella answered, "you were like a hummingbird on speed."

"Again with the shoes," Jasper groaned, "I just don't understand why women have to have so many shoes."

Alice sighed and gave Jasper a loud kiss before shaking her head at Bella.

"I feel so sorry for men sometimes," she sighed, "their lives must be so empty and dull."

o * o * o * o

The three of them had sat idly chatting for a while, before Alice had declared it was 'drink o'clock' and gone into her office to get her bag.

"Sorry Jasper," Bella apologized, "this hasn't been my most productive day here so far."

"Ah don't worry about," he replied, waving a dismissive hand, "it's all swings and roundabouts, you'll catch up on it all later. As long as you're here when we really need you it'll be fine."

Alice reappeared with her bag and jangled her car keys at Bella.

"I'll just put my bags in my car, Alice, meet you out front?"

"Sure," Alice agreed.

It took a bit of effort, but Bella managed to pick up all of her bags and make her way outside.

"So how has today been?" Alice said as she sat herself on Jasper's lap.

"Pretty good, we're getting some serious interest out there, so I think we're getting closer."

"Oh honey that's fantastic, and I've got some news for you too," Alice replied.

"What's that?" Jasper said as he idly ran his hands through her hair.

"Bella's got a man," Alice said, a huge grin spreading across her face.

"Figured she would," Jasper answered. "Who is it?"

"Edward Cullen," she squealed. Jasper gaped at her.

"_Serious?_"

Alice nodded excitedly.

"Do you think she knows that-"

"Uh-uh. I think we'll surprise her with that later!"

o * o * o * o

It was late in the evening by the time Bella arrived back at home. She heaved her shopping bags onto one of the sofas, and threw herself down onto the other one. What had started as a celebratory drink with Alice had turned into dinner, then coffee, then a late night dessert at which point Jasper had joined them. The three of them had sat talking and laughing for another couple of hours. Alice was starting to suggest another round of drinks before Bella managed to call it quits for the night. She yawned. It had been a very long, and very busy day.

Her phone rang, and she let out a moan before she reached for her bag and began to fumble around for it. Without looking at the call id, she flipped it open and answered.

"Hello," she yawned.

"You sound like a tired girl, how was shopping?"

"Hey you," Bella replied, rolling onto her back and dangling her legs over the arm of the sofa. "I'm very tired, I've just gotten in."

"What? What on earth did you get up to?"

Bella relayed the day's events, making Edward laugh as she described Alice's energy and determination.

"So now you know why I'm tired," Bella finished on a yawn.

"And did you get anything sexy?" Edward asked.

"You know, I could practically see the tomcat grin on your face when you say that," Bella countered.

"That may well be the case, but you're not answering the question," he replied.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see, Cullen."

"Alright then Swan, but just for that I'm going to make you run the family gauntlet when I get home."

"What?"

"I've spoken to Mom, she and Dad are going to visit after I get back. I've told them about you and they want to come see for themselves."

"Fine by me," Bella replied.

"Really? I thought you'd be a bit worried."

"Not at all, parents love me. I guess it's just my thing."

"Sounds like a done deal," Edward answered. He didn't tell her that she was the first girlfriend in years that he had introduced to his parents. After his last relationship had ended and subsequently been splashed across the tabloids, he had told his parents that the next woman he introduced them to would be the real deal.

o * o * o * o

"CUT! That's a wrap, and that's a print people, we're done!"

Edward walked across the set to shake the Director's hand as the crew broke into applause. They'd done it. The filming had finished on time, and (so far at least) on budget.

Edward turned to his set chair and opened one of the large cardboard boxes that had been delivered to him earlier. Reaching in, he began handing out the gifts inside. He'd purchased over 100 in all, one for every crew member. Word soon got around, and there was more applause for Edward. He grinned and ducked his head in acknowledgement of everyone's thanks. It took another couple of hours for him to get through the pile, swapping stories and jokes, reminiscing and thanking people for their hard work.

"What's all this?" Edward looked up. It was Aro, the Director.

"Don't worry, I've got one here for you too," he grinned, and tossed one of the small Perspex boxes at him.

Aro caught it neatly and prised it open. His eyebrows went up as he nodded in approval at the contents. Edward had purchased an ipod Nano for everyone. On the back was engraved a simple message: the movie title, the year, and the word 'thanks' above Edward's autograph.

"Nice," Aro said, "no wonder they all love you."

Edward laughed.

"It's just my way of saying thanks and giving everyone a memento," he explained.

"It's going to make me look like a real tight ass, all I gave them was a crew team photo," Aro commented as he put the ipod back in its box.

"Oh I don't know," Edward replied, "don't forget you gave them the job opportunity in the first place."

"True," Aro agreed. "So, are you coming to the after-party tomorrow night?"

"Nope, sorry," Edward replied, not looking sorry in the slightest, "I've got a plane to catch."


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: __Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, which means she gets to spend time with Rob on set._

**A/N: We're getting there guys … there are maybe 2-3 more chapters to go, and an epilogue. On a brighter note though, I've posted the synopsis for my next story, so add it to your alert list so you know when the writing process kicks off!**

**A special hello to Ady, who is on holiday at the moment, as well as a special shout-out to Caren and You-won't-see-an-iguana-here (love that name!) for so many reviews (that's some serious reading time guys!), and a warm welcome to ChasingDownaDream!**

**Cabtwilighter (both of you) – hope you're studying hard at college!**

**And now without further ado … **

**Chapter 19 **

"You sure you're doing the speed limit? It feels slower," Edward asked as he leaned across to peer over Rosalie's shoulder as she drove.

"Of course I am, this is me you're driving with, remember?"

"Fine," Edward sighed and subsided back into his seat, his leg jigging impatiently.

"Someone's in a bit of a hurry," observed Rosalie in an amused tone.

Edward shot her a sidelong look, and reached out to turn up the volume on the radio.

Rosalie chuckled and kept driving.

They pulled up at some traffic lights, and Rosalie noticed that Edward was so lost in thought he didn't even register the people in the car next to them do a double take and start to squeal.

By the time they arrived home, Edward had changed the radio station half a dozen times and checked Rosalie's driving speed twice. It was with considerable relief that Rosalie parked the car and watched him bolt towards the front door of the house.

o * o * o * o

Bella shifted into a more comfortable position on the sofa and tried not to look at her watch.

"Relax Bells, they'll be here soon," said an amused voice.

Bella looked up to see Emmett sauntering into the room, a partially eaten cupcake in his hand.

"You're having another one? How many is that now?"

"S'okay, it's one of Rosalie's," Emmett said, eyes twinkling as he took another bite.

"And that makes it right, how?"

"What the eyes don't see, the heart won't grieve over," he replied through a mouthful. "Anyway, she stole enough of mine so I figure this is payback."

"You know," Bella added in a thoughtful tone, "I might have to cut back on baking so many of those, otherwise you're going to end up going into sugar shock or something."

Emmett staggered back and clapped a heart over his heart.

"Woman, if you're going to be cruel like that, why don't you just kill me now and get it over and done with?"

Bella snorted with laughter and then stopped and looked towards the front door as she heard a noise outside.

"I think that might be them," Emmett said, stuffing the rest of the cupcake into his mouth to get rid of the evidence.

"Oh good," Bella stood up and wiped her hands on her jeans, "I've missed him so much, it's been lonely without him."

"Gee thanks," Emmett replied in a droll tone.

Bella's hands flew to her mouth.

"No, wait! I didn't mean it to sound like that!"

"Too late, you've said it now," Emmett said with a wink.

"Meanie," she stuck her tongue out at him.

Then the door opened, and there was Edward.

He was home.

o * o * o * o

Emmett leaned against the living room wall as he heard the front door open. Bella had jumped to her feet just as Edward appeared in the doorway, and for a moment they had stared at each other.

Edward dropped his bag as Bella headed towards him, a broad smile beginning to spread across her face. He picked her up and kissed her leisurely and without embarrassment, swinging her gently around in a circle. Bella squirmed a little in his embrace, wriggling so that she could wrap her legs around his hips. Edward made a soft noise of protest and staggered back a pace, as they both gave a breathless laugh.

"I'm getting too old for this," he said with a soft groan as he put Bella down, earning himself an indignant swat on the shoulder from Bella as Emmett laughed, "what was that for?"

"If you're getting old, what does that make _me?_"

"Oh that's easy," Edward said, slapping her rump as he turned her around and steered her towards the door that opened onto the deck, "you're mine."

Bella glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Pretty sure of yourself aren't you, Cullen?"

"Yup, and I don't hear you arguing about it," he replied. "Hey Em, how about you make yourself useful and rustle up something for us to drink outside?"

"On it," Emmett replied with a salute and disappeared into the kitchen.

The four of them sat outside enjoying a couple of drinks and laughing, and Edward reveled in the fact that he was home at last. He rubbed his stomach absently as he spoke, and Emmett noticed.

"You getting hungry, Edward?"

"Yeah a bit," he checked his watch, "what do you guys feel like doing for dinner?"

"Funny you should mention that," Rosalie interrupted, "Bella and I got that organized earlier today, so we'll get that started."

"Ahh I love it when a plan comes together," Emmett said, rubbing his hands together, "what's on the menu?"

"My lasagna, Rosalie's salad, some crusty bread and plenty of wine," supplied Bella as she stood up and gave Edward a quick kiss. "I'll go warm the lasagna while you guys set the table."

Edward and Emmett looked at Rosalie.

"You heard the woman," she said, "get to it."

o * o * o * o

A couple of hours later, the four of them were sprawled in their chairs, talking in low voices as the evening wound its way towards midnight. Edward leaned over and topped up Bella's glass of red wine, offered the bottle to Emmett and Rosalie who waved him off, before topping up his own glass.

"It's so good to be home," he sighed, toasting Bella's glass before leaning back in his chair.

Finally, Rosalie sat up and ruffled Emmett's head.

"Okay Tiger, we ought to call it a night," she said, standing up.

"For sure, have you got the bags?" Emmett replied as he stood up and picked up their empty wine glasses.

"They're in the car," Rosalie replied over her shoulder as she carried the remaining plates from the table inside.

"Bags? Where are you guys going?" Edward said as he got to his feet.

Emmett snorted.

"You really think we're going to cramp your style on your first night back home? I suggested to Rose that we book ourselves into a nice hotel," he replied, winking at Bella who blushed and took another sip of wine.

"Really? Edward was at a loss, although he couldn't say that he wasn't pleased.

"Late check-out too," Emmett continued, "so we won't be seeing you guys until tomorrow night," he paused and gave them a broad wink, when headed inside to the kitchen where Rosalie was stacking the dishwasher, whistling to himself.

Edward and Bella looked at each other in amusement.

"Subtle isn't he," Edward commented.

"With his natural stealth he could have been a pickpocket," Bella replied, sipping her wine.

Rosalie and Emmett came back outside again and stopped at the table.

"Okay, everything's cleaned up, the house is yours, and we're outta here," Emmett grinned.

"Guys," Edward stood up, "you didn't have to do this," he said as he gave Rosalie a hug and a kiss.

"Oh yes we did," Rosalie countered, "The two of you need a break."

Bella gave Emmett a loud smacking kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, big guy," she said.

"No problem," Emmett replied as he shook Edward's hand and then draped an arm around Rosalie's shoulders. "Besides," he added, "once the folks get here you won't have much peace and quiet."

"Thanks for the reminder, Emmett, don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out," Edward said, slapping Emmett on the back and escorting him into the house.

o * o * o * o

They had waved Emmett and Rosalie off, and then retreated to the living room with their glasses of wine.

Edward had been expecting Bella to snuggle up to him, and so felt put out at Emmett when she took a seat at the opposite end of the sofa.

"What?" Bella asked, correctly interpreting his gaze, "just because we're together doesn't mean I have to be on top of you all the time."

"Oh I don't know," Edward replied with a reminiscent smile, "the idea has its merits."

"So, when do your parents get here?" Bella asked, ignoring his comment with a knowing smirk as she took a leisurely sip of wine.

"Next weekend," Edward replied. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, but-"

"It's okay, Edward. I'm fine with it," Bella said with a smile, "besides, you'll have to meet _my_ parents next. Ever dated the daughter of a cop?"

"Uh," Edward rubbed the back of his neck, "actually that's a first."

"Hmm, and did I mention that he's not just a cop, he's the Police Chief?" Bella countered.

"Yeah you've already told me that," Edward said with a droll smile.

Bella regarded him for a moment, and turned and stretched out her legs so that her feet were in Edward's lap.

"And Mom will have told him all about you beforehand," Bella added, "Because she reads all the magazines, which she regards as gospel truth."

"God," Edward took a hearty swig on wine and set his glass down, running his hands up and down Bella's legs, "is there anything I can do to make it better?"

"What you've got going on there's a pretty good start," Bella suggested, leaning back and closing her eyes in pleasure.

"So," Edward ventured after a moment of contented silence, "what's your Dad been like with your previous boyfriends?"

Bella opened her eyes and regarded Edward.

"Fishing for a bit of background there, Cullen?"

"Something like that," he allowed, "it seems only fair, you know a fair bit about my dating history."

"True," she conceded. She thought for a moment, sipping her wine, before she spoke.

Edward waited. For all that they had been getting to know each other the woman sitting beside him was still a mystery at times. He found that the more he discovered he didn't know, the more she intrigued him.

She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Mom and Dad have been okay with the ones they met. I guess they're like all parents in that they just want to see me happy. Not that they've met a lot, I've tended to go for quality over quantity," she ventured, then pulled a face, "or so I thought at the time."

"How so?" Edward asked in a tranquil voice. He kept rubbing her legs, keeping the movements slow and easy, silently encouraging her to keep talking.

"The relationships were like any other, they had their ups and downs. One ended because on infidelity, on his part I should point out," she clarified, glancing at Edward, who nodded for her to continue. "The others, I guess we were just young, or we just drifted apart, my career was taking me in a different direction – geographically and emotionally …," her voice trailed off.

Edward watched her face as she drifted off in thought then she blinked and came back to him.

"I suppose my relationship history is much the same as anyone else's, present company excepted of course," she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Not that different," Edward replied, "although I guess your dating history doesn't get recycled and printed in magazines all the time."

"A fact for which I'm very grateful," Bella replied with a shudder, "I don't know how you put up with it."

"I don't really have a choice in the matter," he said, "but when your career is public property, the rest of your life becomes collateral damage."

Edward regarded his glass of wine for a moment, and then looked up to see Bella watching him with – he realized with a shock – pity.

Bella put down her glass of wine and pulled her legs back so that she could crawl across the sofa to curl up on his lap facing him.

"I'm going to word this carefully, because I don't want this to sound harsh, but you make yourself sound like a victim, did you know that?"

"I didn't until Emmett and Rose gave me a good talking to a few weeks back," he replied with a slight smile.

Bella sagged with relief, making him laugh.

"What?" he asked, "You were worried about saying that?"

"Absolutely," she nodded, "I mean, this acting gig of yours seems to be working out okay for you, so I didn't want to waltz in and start telling you how you should be living your life. Knowing those two got in first takes the heat off."

"Oh I don't know, we could make things pretty warm anyway," Edward said, nuzzling her neck, earning a breathless laugh in response.

"You could have a point there," she agreed.

"I could show you my point if you like," he offered.

Bella reached out to trace a lazy circle on the bare skin that showed at the neck of his t-shirt, making his breath hitch in his throat.

"Well," she whispered, "when you put it that way."

"Bella," he whispered back, kissing her softly, "I'll put it anyway you want."

And for the first time they remembered they had the house to themselves.

And so they stayed where they were on the sofa, kissing and whispering soft words of encouragement, punctuated often by those three most important words.

And he touched her everywhere he knew she liked to be touched.

And her breathing slowed to match his, while they delighted in the feel of each other.

And she touched him where she knew he loved to be touched.

When he finally slid into her, they both held their breath, reveling in the connection before they both started to move. They stayed with each other, staring into each other's eyes and living in a moment that seemed to stretch on forever. Their bodies curved and flexed against each other, until Bella clutched him to her, searing her mouth to his for a kiss as she whimpered, and he shuddered and buried his face in her shoulder, breathless and spent.

o * o * o * o

Edward opened his eyes when his blindly searching hand encountered the empty bed space beside him, then turned his head to see Bella emerging from the bathroom. She had pulled on the t-shirt he had discarded on the floor last night, and her hair was scruffy. As far as he was concerned, she was perfect.

She squinted at him and offered a sleepy smile before crawling into bed beside him, fussing and moving until he lifted his arm so that she could curl up against him.

"Morning, babe," he said, dropping a kiss onto the back of her neck, "ready to seize the day?"

"Meh," she grunted.

"I'll see your meh, and raise you a bah," Edward countered, startling a laugh out of her.

She twisted in his arms so that she could see his face.

"How do you do it? I've never known someone that's as much of a morning person as you are," she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Blame all those early morning set calls, my body clock is completely shot," he replied, trailing his fingers along her side and grinning as she squirmed. "Say, what are you wearing underneath that t-shirt of mine?" Edward asked as he slid his hand up and underneath it.

"A big movie star like you should be able to work that out easy enough," Bella said primly.

It turned out to be nothing.

After love, they lay entwined in each other's arms, talking and dozing as the morning wore on. Bella watched with an amused smile as Edward ran his fingers through her hair, curling strands of it around his fingers, or combing it so that it lay smoothly across the pillow. The repetitive movement was so soothing she felt herself drifting back to sleep.

She awoke later to the soft sensation of lips against her neck. She gave a quiet sigh and tilted her head to give him better access, which he took advantage of. She smiled as she felt his morning stubble rasp against her skin, sighing as his tongue swirled against the pulse in her neck, shifting her hips slightly against his as she felt the moisture gathering between her legs. She reached down to tug his hips until they were lying across hers, and she sighed as she felt his hardness.

She opened her eyes to see Edward gazing at her, his eyes dark and hungry, before he dipped his head for another kiss.

"Does it ever stop?" she asked in a drowsy voice.

"Does what stop?" he paused to ask before nibbling her collarbone.

"The wanting."

"I hope not," Edward replied fervently. He gathered himself up over her, and they both groaned with pleasure as he slid into her. For a moment they were still, lying joined together, exchanging soft kisses. Then Bella flexed around him, making him moan and begin to move.

Edward brushed Bella's hair off her face and cupped his hand under her neck and she moved and squirmed, trying to get closer. Her face had been flushed with sleep, but now desire at the blood pooling in her cheeks and lips as she gasped beneath him.

"Hold on," he muttered, and her eyes widened a moment before he grabbed her tightly and rolled so that she was on top.

Bella sat up, rocking against him, biting her lip as the movement sent him deeper inside her. He reached up to run his hands up and over her breasts, following the gentle curve of her hips until he was clasping her bottom, lifting his own hips sharply to catch her by surprise. Her eyes blew open.

"_That_ woke you up," he said with a grin, laughing so hard at her indignant look that he popped out, making him growl with frustration.

"And who's sorry now?" Bella taunted, pausing with her hips over his length, her tight curls teasing him.

"We both will be if you keep that up," he replied.

"Can't argue with that," she answered, as she slid slowly back down onto him, settling herself comfortably and stroking them both towards bliss.

o * o * o * o

By mutual agreement, the two of them had spent the day at home. The weather was mild, it was the weekend, neither of them had any work commitments, and so for the first time in weeks they had the opportunity to waste a day together. And so they did.

Edward had foraged in the refrigerator and put together enough fixings for a long grazing lunch, which they had enjoyed out on the deck. When they had eaten their fill, Bella cleared the table while Edward disappeared inside. He had reappeared a moment later with a blanket and cushions, which he had proceeded to spread over the wooden Thai day bed that was on the deck.

"Now this is the life," Bella sighed as she settled down in the curve of Edward's arm.

"Absolutely," Edward agreed, kissing her temple.

"I want a story," said Bella.

"Alright," said Edward obligingly, "once upon a time," he began, stopping when Bella laughed.

"No, I meant tell me a story about what it was like on set."

"Oh! Right," he thought for a moment, and began to speak.

As he spoke, Bella peppered him with questions, laughing at his stories of some of his co-stars demands, presents the fans had left him on the set, and his experiences in costume.

"So did you have to wear _real_ armor?"

"Only the once, then I managed to convince Aro to make the switch to fiberglass," he replied feelingly.

"Really?" Bella was entranced, "Why, was it too heavy?"

Edward wrinkled his nose.

"Well yeah, but it more the effects of wearing it for a while. The day we did the costume test was sunny, and after I while I thought I could smell meat cooking somewhere, and it was kinda rank. Then I realized what I could smell cooking was _me_."

"Ew!" Bella laughed with horrified fascination, "and what sort of meat did you smell like?"

"Chicken," Edward said, as they both laughed.

As Edward recounted his stories, what had yet another movie shoot, another job to him, was something entirely new for Bella, and he found himself reliving the shoot through her eyes.

"So now it's your turn," Edward countered when he had finished at last, "tell me about your work."

"You mean the writing?" Bella looked pensive for a moment, and he was immediately reminded of their argument. "Well those pages you read at my place a while back have been finished, and I've been asked to work on a few more projects," she thought for a moment, "and a couple of magazines have called, so it seems there's plenty of work out there."

"Always a good thing," Edward said, "especially if it keeps you in town."

"I could say the same for you, what have you got on next?"

"Me?" Edward thought for a moment, "I'll have to talk to Eric about that, he tracks all the timing of what I've got going on. I'll have media commitments next month, and then after that I think I'll be in New York for a while."

As he spoke, Edward had kept rubbing his thumb in circles on Bella's arm, unconsciously drawing her closer to him.

"You won't be going overseas for a while then?" Bella asked.

"I'll be staying right here," he replied, watching the slow smile that spread across her face, and knew that a similar smile was appearing on his own.

o * o * o * o

A few days later Edward padded into the kitchen to find Emmett helping himself to an enormous bowl of cereal.

"Morning Bro, where's Bella? I saw her car was gone when we got home last night."

"She had to work today, she'll be over later tonight," Edward yawned as he got out a bowl for himself.

The two men took seats at the table and sat in a companionable silence, shoveling their cereal.

"So I'm guessing you're glad to be home?" Emmett ventured after a while.

Edward raised an eyebrow at him as he chewed.

"Do you think you could be apart from Rose for three months?"

"Hell no," Emmett replied.

"Well there's your answer," Edward said, spooning more cereal.

Emmett gave Edward a long measuring gaze, then nodded and went back to his breakfast.

"So what are you doing today?" Emmett asked when they were rinsing their dishes.

"I'm catching up with Eric, he's got a few things he wants to go over, and I think that's about it. How about you?"

"I'll be at the office with Rose, we're getting some new cars in that she's pretty keen to get her hands on," Emmett replied. "What time are Mom and Dad getting here?"

"Dad called and said they'd be here for dinner tonight."

"Cool. I spoke to Mom earlier, it sounds like they're really looking forward to meeting Bella," Emmett grinned and cuffed Edward on the shoulder with his fist as he walked past, "so no pressure there, pal."

Edward waved Emmett off as he departed, and went back to his breakfast. Since he had been back in town, he and Bella had been dividing their time between his house and her apartment.

There had been some minor adjustments for them to get used to now that they were back in each other's company. The first being the realization that they each had lives that were independent of each other's, and that they were both used to being able to do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted.

Edward had discovered this when he had dropped by Bella's apartment one morning to surprise her, only to discover that she and Angela had gone to their local gym for a workout. Bella had arrived home, sweaty and tired, to discover Edward reading the paper in her living room, with breakfast half eaten.

Bella's discovery had come when Edward had to decline an impromptu dinner invitation at Angela and Ben's place because he had work commitments. She had an enjoyable evening with her friends, and had gotten home to discover Edward being interviewed on _E! Network_, with hoards of screaming fans in the background. Bella had sat on her sofa watching the interview, marveling that the polished man on the screen was the same one that she had seen goofing around in her kitchen that morning.

o * o * o * o

"So what's it like having Edward at home?" Angela had asked after dinner.

Bella smiled.

"That good? I'm impressed," said Ben.

Both women looked at him.

"What?" he said then continued, "if a woman is quiet it either means the shit is about to hit the fan, or she's happy about something. Given the grin on our girl here," he pointed at Bella, "it's all good."

"He's right," agreed Bella, shooting Ben an amused glance as he gave an elaborate sigh of relief, "although there's a lot we're getting used to."

"That's only natural," Angela commented, "Ben and I had quite a few hurdles as well, didn't we babe?"

"Oh for sure," Ben agreed, and at Bella's surprise continued, "We discovered early on that our relationship was a mixed marriage, but we managed to overcome that."

"Ben had a PC, I had a Mac," Angela clarified, "but Ben soon saw the error of his ways."

"So you're a Mac guy now?" Bella asked.

"Yup, once I realized that I could either agree with Angela or be wrong, it was a pretty straightforward decision."

"And you've never regretted it have you, Honey?" said Angela with a wink.

"Not for a moment," Ben said in a solemn voice, then sighed, "can I go now?"

"Yes dear, you've done very well," Angela said.

Ben stood up with his glass and gave Bella and Angela a quick kiss before he headed towards Bella's old bedroom, which was now his study.

Bella laughed as she watched him go.

"You know, for a guy he does pretty well with the girl talk," she commented.

"I know, I'm quite pleased with the way he's coming along," Angela replied.

The two of them laughed quietly as Ben piped up with _'I heard that!'_ from the study.

"Oh and, uh, I'm not sure if I mentioned this earlier, but I'm meeting Edward's parents on the weekend."

"Really?" said Angela, arching an eyebrow as she looked at Bella, "well, well, well."

"Well what?"

"Do you know if many other girlfriends have met the parents?"

"Um, Rosalie commented that the last couple didn't."

"I see," Angela said, and sipped her wine, then leaned back slightly in her chair and called out to Ben. "Honey, Bella's going to meet Edward's parents this weekend."

"Really?" came the response.

"Yup, and she's sitting here blushing and trying to act cool," Angela added.

"It's getting serious," was Ben's observation.

"Looks like," Angela agreed, smiling with satisfaction as Bella's blush deepened.

o * o * o * o

"Are you sure I look okay?" Bella had paused on her way out of her apartment with Edward.

"You look gorgeous," he confirmed, dropping a kiss on her shoulder for good measure.

Bella had fussed and worried over what to wear all week, until an exasperated Alice had stepped in and assumed control of the situation.

"Bella, it's simple. Wear _this_ and _this_ with _these_, and do not depart from that selection in any way, shape or form, and you'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. They're going to love you, I can practically see it all now."

"Okay."

"Better watch out," Jasper commented from his desk, "the last time she sounded like that, she started buying bridal magazines the following week."

"And was I right?" Alice said, turning around to face Jasper with a broad grin.

"Yes dear," he answered.

"Whose wedding was that?" Bella asked, curious.

"Ours," Jasper supplied.

Bella looked at herself in the hallway mirror again, and then nodded. Alice was right, she looked good. Great even. Alice had chosen a scoop neck lavender blouse, Bella's butter soft jeans, and some strappy low heeled sandals. A judicious sprinkling of jewelry had completed the look, leaving Bella looking comfortable without being too casual.

"Okay Cullen, let's get this show on the road."

They had barely gotten inside Edward's house when they heard Emmett's voice announcing their arrival.

"He sounds pretty keen," Bella observed as she slung her bag over a chair.

"He knows you come bearing food," Edward replied in a low tone, humming the Jaws theme as they headed outside.

And so it was that the parents' first impression of Bella was a laughing woman emerging on the deck ahead of Edward, holding a container aloft as Emmett bounded towards her.

"Is that what I think it is?" Emmett had asked, whisking the container out of her hands and peering inside, letting out a whoop when he saw the contents.

"You have to _share_," Bella admonished with a twinkle.

"Good luck with that," Edward observed, before putting his arm around Bella's shoulders and steering her towards the table where his parents were rising up from their seats. "Mom, Dad, this is Bella. Bella, these are my parents, Esme and Carlisle."

"It's such a pleasure to meet you both," said Bella, still laughing from Emmett's reaction.

"Likewise," said Esme, taking Bella's hands in her own, and surprising Bella with a quick hug. As Esme released her, Bella turned to Carlisle, who leaned in and gave her a light kiss of greeting as well.

Rosalie gave a small smile and raised an eyebrow at Emmett, who gave a pleased nod in return.

Looking at Edward's parents, Bella realized it wasn't hard to see why he had been so genetically blessed. Esme had a small build, with luminous eyes and Edward's copper hair. Edward's height had come from Carlisle, along with his chiseled jaw.

As soon as Esme and Carlisle had released Bella, Edward had reached for her straight away, stepping in and holding her close, but beaming with pride at their warm reception as Bella, Carlisle and Esme fell into an easy conversation.

"Check it," Emmett whispered to Rosalie.

"Oh I'm checking," Rosalie whispered back, "those two are a done deal."

o * o * o * o

Dinner had been a wonderfully relaxed affair. Esme had cooked up a storm, producing so many dishes that Bella had wondered aloud if they were going to be able to get through it all.

Rosalie had given Bella a pitying look.

"You're kidding right? Have all the episodes over your cupcakes taught you nothing?"

Everyone had looked at Emmett, who tried to look modest.

"It's just so nice to have a chance to cook for my boys," Esme had said, "I guess I got a little carried away."

"You won't hear me objecting," said Emmett, serving himself with relish.

The conversation ebbed and flowed with ease, punctuated often by laughter. Edward sat back in his chair, his arm around Bella who leaned against him as she chattered to his parents. He rubbed his thumb in lazy circles on her upper arm, and Bella rested a hand on his thigh, glancing at him from time to time with a happy smile.

"Bella, Edward has told us all about your writing, and I have to say that I'm impressed. You have a marvelous way with words," Esme ventured.

Bella looked surprised.

"You've read some of it?"

"Of course! Edward was practically bragging, so I had to go looking, there's quite a lot of it online."

"Really? Oh that's right, I keep forgetting the magazines put a lot of content on their websites now."

"I've been reading it too," Emmett added, "some of that stuff you wrote about the band you toured with was fantastic, I hear they're getting a lot more interest in the industry these days."

"That's what Jacob tells me," Bella replied as she sipped her wine.

"Are you still in touch with those guys?" Rosalie asked out of curiosity, although Edward started paying more attention to the conversation as well.

"Now and then, they still send me copies of their demos which is great, but they're back on tour and Jacob's in love so it sounds like they're all pretty occupied."

"Really?" Edward couldn't hide the pleased tone in his voice.

"Yep, with a sound technician. Her name's Leah and she sounds perfect for him."

"But I'm curious," Rosalie broke in on the conversation, "Bella has your Mom done any checking up on Edward?"

Bella gave Edward a sidelong long as she answered.

"According to Dad, she raided their local Blockbuster and she's working through Edward's back catalogue even as we speak. Knowing her, she's probably doing an internet search as well to see what we're up to."

"I like the sound of her," Esme nodded with approval, "she does the same kind of research that I do."

"Oh god," Edward groaned as everyone laughed.

Bella's cupcakes were produced for desert, to everyone's acclaim but to Emmett's chagrin, as he had obviously counted on having as many to himself as possible. He had brightened considerably when Bella had taken pity on his hangdog expression, and offered to bake him some more.

"Careful Bella," said Carlisle as he bit into a cupcake with obvious enjoyment, "you're creating a monster."

"Emmett's well ahead of you, Dad," Edward commented as he reached out and snagged cupcake for himself, "you've got no idea how far Emmett is prepared to go for these babies."

"It's true," Emmett confirmed, "I even cheapened our relationship by begging."

"True, and I just hate seeing a grown man cry," said Bella.

"I thought it was because you said you were kind to animals," Edward asked in exaggerated confusion.

"You won't get a rise out of me, Bro. I'll go along with anything if it gets me fed."

"I'll have to remember that," commented Rosalie.

o * o * o * o

It wasn't until Edward noticed Bella trying to hold back a yawn that he realized how late the evening was.

"Oh I'm sorry, Bella," Esme said, "we got carried away talking and I lost track of the time."

"It's okay, I've had such a wonderful time I didn't want to leave," Bella explained, then to her mortification had to clap a hand over her mouth as she yawned again, flapping a hand at Edward as if to shoo him away. "Don't look, it's catching!"

"Too late," Edward replied as he yawned as well.

"I think it's as good a time as any to call it a night," commented Carlisle. "How about you kids meet us for brunch tomorrow?"

"Sure," Edward agreed.

"Good, so you just call us and tell us where and when and we'll meet you there."

"Huh?" Edward gave his father a blank look.

"Edward," Carlisle said, slowly shaking his head, "Are you telling me son, that at the age of 31 you'd rather spend the night with your parents, than go home with your girlfriend?"

Bella started to blush as Emmett and Rosalie started to chuckle.

"Uh," Edward began.

"I may look decrepit now, but I was young once too," Carlisle added.

"I remember those days like it was only yesterday, in fact," she said turning to Carlisle with a distinct gleam in her eye, "do you remember when-"

"DAD!" chorused Emmett and Edward.

Carlisle got the message, and promptly kissed Esme, effectively cutting off whatever it was she had been about to say. When they came up for air, Esme was looking decidedly smug.

"Girls," she said as she addressed Rosalie and Bella, "I'll just say this, the Cullen men get better with age."

"And how," said Rosalie, giving Emmett a smug look.

"Yeah okay, we're going!" said Edward, standing up and pulling Bella to her feet.

"Oh Edward you stud," she giggled, "When's your birthday? I've got a whole new appreciation of the ageing process!"

As Bella stood exchanging fond farewells with his family, Edward stood back and watched her, his mind a kaleidoscope of Bella laughing at him over breakfast, Emmett's reaction when he tasted her cupcakes for the first time, Bella and Rosalie doubled over with laughter at the racetrack, the look on her face when he got home, Bella teasing Angela and Ben, and underneath it all, seriously hampering any rational thought, her heat and softness as they loved together, the sounds she made as she wrapped herself around him, the look on her face when she came, and the way she curled against him when it was over.

This time, he knew he'd gotten it right, and on the inside, he glowed with the knowledge that he hadn't just fallen in love with her, but that he knew he would be falling for her, for a very long time to come.


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: Okay guys, are we ready … altogether now, on the count of three … 1 … 2 … 3. (deep breath) … "Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight"_

_Cut! And that's a wrap people! Well done! _

**Chapter 20**

Bella smiled as she pulled into her car park and saw Edward's car parked in the street outside. She let herself into the apartment to see Edward sprawled on her couch, talking on the phone.

"Actually she's just gotten in, would you like to talk to her?"

Bella dumped her handbag and laptop on the kitchen counter, and walked towards him as he kept talking.

"Yeah I know, but you've had the best so it's time for the rest," he continued, then paused to listen to the response and laughed. He looked up at her with dancing eyes and pulled her down onto his lap. "I couldn't agree more," he replied, "but here she is so I'll let you go. Okay. Okay. Sure, and it was great talking to you too, give my best to Charlie."

Bella rolled her eyes as she took the receiver.

"Hey Mom, how are you?"

"Good sweetheart, have you had a good day?"

Edward was kissing the side of her neck.

"It's getting better now," Bella answered, trying to maintain a reasonable conversational tone while Edward tried to distract her in the most delightful way, "how about you?"

"Oh it's all good here, and Edward has been bringing me up to date so I don't know that I have much to report to you now. What with the combination of the magazines, TMZ and chatting to him, I pretty much know everything that you guys have been up to."

"God, you sound just like Esme!"

Renee laughed.

"Funny, that's just what Edward said. I was talking to her during the week, we've taken to comparing notes."

"Oh Mom, tell me you're joking," Bella groaned.

"I am not, she's absolutely delightful, why wouldn't we keep in touch now and then?"

Bella had finally had the chance to take Edward home to meet her parents six months prior, just in time for Halloween, and his arrival had provided the small town of Forks with enough gossip to see them through the next decade at least.

She had regaled him with high school stories on the flight, and given him a quick tour of the town before they had arrived at her childhood home. Just as she had been about to knock on the door, Bella had turned to Edward as if on an afterthought with a mischievous look on her face.

"And don't listen to any stories about Charlie shooting one of my ex boyfriends," she muttered.

"Right," Edward had replied.

"It was only a graze, and he was fine," Bella added with a wink.

Edward's eyes were a little wild when he and Charlie shook hands moments later.

Renee had at first been a little over-awed by Edward, asking him stories about the Hollywood stars he knew, all but fainting against Charlie when Edward had referred to the likes of George Clooney and Matt Damon. As the weekend had progressed, she had seemed almost disappointed that he was a mere mortal after all, and by the time Bella and Edward had to leave, she was treating him like part of the family.

Bella's father, Charlie, was a man of few words at the best of times, so he had been silent for a time. After watching Edward with a measuring gaze that had been long enough for Edward to start to feel nervous, Charlie had begun to speak.

First it was football, and then the subject moved on to baseball.

And then Edward had mentioned that although he didn't follow a lot of sports, he and Emmett had been taken on a lot of camping weekends by their father when they were boys, and had developed a healthy appreciation of fishing.

After that revelation, they couldn't shut Charlie up.

"Honey," Renee had observed as she and Bella watched the two men sitting in the living room talking animatedly, "if you don't marry Edward, I think your father will."

Bella stood watching the two men in her life, a fond smile on her face.

"So your father wants to know when Edward is coming to visit again," Renee was saying.

"Am I included?" Bella teased.

"Of course you are, but you know what your father's like. If he thinks he's got a chance of wetting a line I won't see him for dust. It'd be nice to have you there for some company."

"Well, we'll have some time later in the-"

"Year, yes I know," Renee interrupted, "Edward has already mentioned that you can probably come up in a few months, Forks should have recovered by then."

She had a point. When word had gotten out that Edward Cullen was in Forks for the Halloween weekend the Swan house had been under siege. The children wanted candy, their mothers wanted eye candy, and some of the more ambitious teenagers and not-so-teenage women in the town had braved the cool night air in a variety of barely-there outfits, offering an entirely different candy of their own.

At one point, the house had been visited by what had appeared to be a group of giggling hookers. They'd taken one look at Edward and squealed, barely able to speak as he dished out the candy with a dry smile. Thankfully none of them had fallen over as they left, because their outfits had left precious little to the imagination. As Renee had tartly observed, 'If their skirts were any shorter the world would be their gynecologist'.

"Well," Bella hedged, "I know that I'm going to be working on a couple of projects, and Edward is going to be filming. How about he and I check our schedules and give you a call back?"

"It's just so good to see you both anytime, and you know how happy we are to see our girl happy," said Renee. She sounded like she was in the mood to reminisce, and Bella could feel that Edward was in the mood for something else altogether.

"I know Mom," Bella said, squirming against Edward's lap, making him give a soft groan, "Listen, I've just gotten in from work and need to get a few things done so-"

"Alright Bella, give us a call soon, and give Edward our love."

"Will do," Bella replied.

She disconnected the call and handed the phone to Edward, who put it back in the cradle where it sat on the table beside the couch.

"Get a few things done huh? Such as?" Edward asked, kissing Bella in the hollow at the base of her throat, his breath tickling her skin.

"One or two things spring to mind," Bella replied in a faint voice as Edward made a soft snarling noise and sank his teeth into her neck.

Dinner was very late.

"Hey you're early, the meeting isn't for another half hour," Alice greeted as Bella arrived at the office the following morning.

"I know, but there were a few things I wanted to go over first, just to make sure I've got everything covered off," Bella answered.

She walked into the lunch room to see Jasper turning from the coffee machine with a surprised look on his face.

"You're in on the meeting too?" he asked as he reached for a second cup.

"Sure, Alice told me I absolutely, positively had to be here," Bella replied, leaning her hip against the counter and watching Jasper go to work on another coffee. She accepted the cup with a smile and followed him into his office.

"Did she," Jasper said, "well that's interesting, because-"

"Jazz," Alice called out in a warning tone, "it's a _surprise_."

Bella looked at Jasper and raised an eyebrow.

"Is it meant to be a good surprise, or a bad surprise?" she asked.

"Bit hard to tell at this point," he hedged.

"Hmmm," Bella said in a considering tone, "well whenever you two want to share let me know, I'll be at my desk."

An hour later, Bella looked up from her laptop as Jasper appeared beside her, a harried expression on his face.

"Okay Bells, this is it."

"They're here?" Bella started to gather her papers.

"Uh, they've been here for an hour, Alice and I have been doing the preliminary discussions and now they want some more input into the project from the contributors."

"Right," Bella was a little nonplussed. She hadn't been involved in many meetings at all, but it seemed that this particular project was getting a little more traction. For a fledgling company such as Jasper's, Bella knew there was a significant amount of pressure for this one to get across the line.

She followed Jasper into the conference room and stopped dead in her tracks.

Edward was sitting there, alongside Eric, looking equally surprised.

"Edward?" she asked, her voice sounding funny in her ears.

"Bells?" he answered, sounding as puzzled as she was. He got up from his seat and rounded the table to give her a quick kiss, gently rubbing her forearm, then sat back down.

Bella took a seat, shooting a quizzical look at Alice who was doing her best to maintain an innocent façade, for all that she mouthed the word _'surprise_' when no-one else was looking.

"I didn't realise that this was one of the projects you were interested in," Bella ventured after a startled pause.

"And I didn't know that you were one of the writers," Edward said, "although I should have guessed when I got the script last month and thought some of it sounded familiar."

"Actually, some of that is probably my fault," Eric supplied, "Edward gets a lot of scripts coming his way as you'd imagine, so I don't usually bring him up to speed on where the scripts are from or who's working on them until he expresses an interest.

"Hmm, and all you told me was that it was from Foresight Productions," Edward commented in a droll voice.

Bella was watching Edward, feeling a slight flush building on her cheeks.

"I can't believe you're here," she ventured, "this had better not be nepotism or you're in for a world of shit when we get home."

Bella's comment shocked a laugh out of Eric and Jasper.

"Bells, believe me, I'm here because I'm interested in the script, I've only just become aware that it's one you've been working on," Edward answered in a quiet voice.

"Maybe," Bella said, "but we'll be having a talk about this later."

"Sooner you than me," Jasper muttered to Edward under his breath.

"So," Alice began in a bright tone of voice, "now that all our cards are on the table, what's the verdict from your side of things, Eric?"

Edward and Eric exchanged a slight glance.

"You sure?" Eric asked. Edward nodded. "Okay," Eric turned back to the others, "we're very interested, and we'd love to get involved. I can say on behalf of my client here," he indicated Edward with a nod, "that it can be in an acting or producing capacity, whatever level of involvement you would prefer, we can negotiate on."

"That's a pretty generous offer," Jasper managed after a long silence.

It was no understatement. For a small and relatively new production company to have attracted the attention of a major Hollywood star was no mean feat. It would be a make or break effort on everyone's part, and would put Foresight Productions very firmly on everyone's radar for the coming months.

"Edward," Jasper continued, "don't get me wrong we'd be thrilled to have you on board, but compared to the blockbusters you've worked on, this is going to be a stray dog production by comparison."

Edward laughed.

"There's nothing wrong at all with stray dogs. Sure, they need more attention and care, but I believe that they ultimately reward you with a fierce loyalty and a great personality," he paused, "and sometimes fleas."

"Seriously?" Alice asked.

"Sure. Look," Edward rubbed the back of his neck and leaned forward in his chair, looking earnest, "I'm not getting any younger, and I want a career that's going to offer a bit of longevity in this town. I'm happy to be involved in front of or behind the camera, and I want to give people the kind of breaks that I was given."

Bella stirred in her seat, and Edward glanced at her before he continued.

"I'm not talking about charity here, I know it's going to be hard work. It's as much of a risk for me as it is for you guys, but it was the quality of the writing that drew me to the script. I want this movie made."

Bella's mouth went dry.

"Would you be interested in being cast in the film?" Alice ventured.

Edward shrugged.

"Sure, who wouldn't? The roles you guys have created here are amazing, but that puts the pressure on you as the production company," he replied, "Getting someone high profile like me on board means that the studios are going to want to up the budget, special effects, more people, and that means a loss of artistic control for you."

"Can we even afford you?" Bella blurted out.

Edward turned to her with a smile.

"You can if I agree to work for scale, which I'm happy to do."

Eric blanched at that, but quickly smoothed his expression into one of calm acceptance. He'd just kissed his commission goodbye, but had to admit that he'd made a very good living from Edward's projects in the past, so letting one slip through to the goalposts wasn't going to hurt. Having Edward on his books had been very good for business, and they'd developed a personal as well as a professional friendship.

The meeting wound on. By the time it concluded some two hours later, Edward had accepted the role in the movie that he had been interested in, and Eric was already suggesting alternate people in the industry for Jasper to contact for funding.

Bella's head was swimming. A script that she and a team of writers had done a considerable amount of work on was going to be turned into a film.

Turned into a film starring Hollywood super star, Edward Cullen.

Turned into a film starring her boyfriend, Edward Cullen.

Turned into a film with her boyfriend.

Her life was changing beyond anything she had ever imagined, all from one interview with a certain someone.

"Hey babe, you want a glass of wine?" Edward greeted her as she walked into the living room.

"That'd be great," she sighed, and relaxed onto the sofa.

"So how did your meeting go today?" he asked with an innocent expression as he handed her a glass.

"Pretty good, the script has been getting circulated and I think we've cast the main role."

"Anyone I know?"

"Not sure," Bella shrugged, "his name is .. uh … ," her forehead wrinkled in apparent concentration, "E-something?"

"Sounds like he didn't make that much of an impression, are you sure you've got the right guy?"

"Oh I don't know anything about that side of movie making, but he seems cheap enough."

"Really?"

"Bargain basement. I warned Jasper afterwards that you get what you pay for, but he seems excited enough. Still," Bella said with a reminiscent smile, "he _was_ pretty cute, I might have to see if he's taken."

"I think you'll find that he's very taken," Edward supplied.

"Just my luck," Bella sighed.

"Yep, sorry Bells, you'll just have to put up with me instead."

Bella regarded him over the rim of her glass.

"I suppose I'll be able to cope with that."

The conversation had taken a more serious turn after dinner as the two of them discussed the pros and cons of Edward's involvement on the picture.

"Are you sure you didn't know I was going to be at the meeting?"

"Bells, I might be an actor but you should be able to tell when I'm really surprised about something. Seeing you walk through that door was not something I was expecting. I knew you worked for Jasper and Alice, I just didn't you'd been working on _that_ script."

"Right, so your interest in the script-"

"Was purely on its own merits," Edward replied firmly.

"Oh," Bella said, subsiding with relief. It had been weighing on her mind.

"Eric and I had a talk about me funding the project, but once I saw the script I wanted to be more than a checkbook," he leaned forward as he spoke, choosing his words carefully. "Bella I'm not in this as some kind of vanity project for myself, and I'm not in it because you wrote it. This is something that I genuinely want to do."

"But this is so different from what you normally do," Bella replied, "Hell, even the money is going to be radically different. You get paid millions, and with this you'll get a pittance of that."

"Bella you know we talked about this weeks ago. I'm scaling things back now. I've made a good career for myself, and I can afford to slow things down and do the films that I'm genuinely interested in, not just because of the money, or because I think it's how people want to see me. Now that we're together, I don't need to running around the world filming back to back. I can have a life now."

"If you're sure," Bella replied in a hesitant voice, "I don't want to hold you back from anything."

"And I don't want to hold you back either. If you think me getting involved in this movie is going to be too detrimental to your career, then I'll pull out."

Bella looked at him in disbelief.

"You'd do that?"

"Sure. I know plenty of people to give the script to in my place."

"I-" Bella paused, "I don't quite know what to say to that."

"Just think about it," Edward urged. "There's no reason for something like this to come between us."

"Okay, I will, and thanks," her eyes glowed at him.

"He said _what?_" Alice's eyes nearly popped out of her head as Bella relayed the details of the conversation to her over a coffee.

"Just that. He said if I didn't want him involved in the movie he'd pull out altogether."

"Bella, there are movie makers in this town that would crawl naked over broken glass to get Edward in their movies, and you've just told me that he's as meek as a lamb with you. Do you realize how powerful that makes you in Hollywood right now?"

"Yeah, right," Bella scoffed and sipped her coffee.

"Whatever. So what did you tell him?"

"I told him that I'd think about it."

Alice's cup clattered back into the saucer and Bella heard her stop breathing.

"And what is there to think about?"

Bella picked up her spoon and swirled it through her coffee, then looked back at Alice who was still holding her breath.

"Oh god Alice, don't worry that I'm going to jeopardize the production! If you and Jasper are okay with him getting involved, then it's okay with me."

"Oh we're okay, we're _very_ okay," Alice interrupted.

"I guess I was just freaked out that he wanted to do it as some kind of charity offer is all."

"And do you still think what he's offering is charity?"

"Not anymore," smiled Bella.

Bella thought back. They had discussed the project for most of the evening, throughout which Edward had continued to reassure her that the script had won his attention for the writing, not the person.

He told her he had adored the writing.

He told her he adored her.

Then he took her to bed and showed her just how much.

"He said he can't wait for it to start."

"Amen to that sister," replied Alice, toasting her with her coffee cup, "he's going to love it."

"I love doing this," Edward commented.

Bella looked up.

"That came out of left field," she replied, "what's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"Nothin', guess it's just another happy attack," Edward sipped his juice and leaned back in his chair. "It's just nice to be able to go out for a quiet brunch with my girl."

"And I'm having a happy attack being away from the computer," Bella replied.

"How're the revisions going?"

"Getting there, I'm meeting with the team tomorrow to go over some of the changes, and I think we're still on track.

"Honey, don't turn around but I think you've got some admirers over your left shoulder."

"Yeah? Are they screamers or freezers?"

Bella gave them a casual glance.

"Neither, they look pretty excitable and one's getting her camera out, so get ready to work it, Cullen."

A few minutes later, Edward had looked up as a shadow fell across their table.

"Um, Edward, please excuse the interruption," one of them began, "but we were wondering if we could get a picture with you."

Edward flashed them a broad grin, making one of them give a faint squeak. If the fans were prepared to be polite, he was usually happy to accommodate them.

"Sure," he said getting to his feet, "where do you want me?"

"If only it were that easy," muttered one of the girls, looking at Bella, who gave them all a warm smile.

Edward posed with them for a few photographs, signed autographs, and the girls were on their way. He sat down and reached for his glass of juice, sipping it and regarding Bella.

"You okay?"

She looked at him over her copy of Vanity Fair.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, the interruption-" he ventured.

Bella shrugged.

"It doesn't happen as often as it used to, and they don't know the Edward that I do," she commented, giving him a cheeky wink.

Over the last few months Edward had started to ease off on his media commitments. He had stopped going to movie premieres unless it was a movie he was in, print interviews were likewise restricted to his body of work, and he was endeavouring to lead the Hollywood equivalent of 'the quiet life'.

"Oh? And who is the Edward that you know?" he asked, leaning forward, eyeing her intently.

Bella put down her magazine and returned his gaze.

"The Edward that I know, _my_ Edward," she began, smiling as his eyes flashed with satisfaction at her possessive tone, "is romantic, sensitive and charming, he has a foul temper if his brother raids the cupcakes unannounced,"

"True," admitted Edward, nodding his head.

"He burps like a champion when he's had too much Pepsi," she continued, "leaves the seat up more often than not, and likes 80's hair metal music much more than I think a reasonable person should."

"Hey," Edward objected, "that White Snake song is a classic!"

Bella almost managed to ignore his comment, but rolled her eyes and kept talking.

"He goes fishing with my Dad, _and_ deliberately dropped to one knee in public the last time we were in Forks to see how long it would take for a rumour to start about us getting engaged,"

"I told you, it felt like my shoelace was coming loose," Edward replied in an all too innocent tone.

"He's not a vampire, or a knight in armour, or a reckless adventurer. He's just a guy called Edward who loves his family, and he loves me, and he's all mine." Bella finished, reaching over to lace her fingers through his.

"Sounds like you know him pretty well," Edward replied after a charged silence, his eyes crinkling as he smiled at her.

"Yup."

Edward's eyes darked as he looked at her lips, and her breathing quickened.

"You want to get out of here?" he asked, ducking his head to look into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh hell yeah," she replied.

The drive home was quick and distracted, and once inside they barely made it to the bedroom.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I'm loving this," commented Edward some time later.

"You having happy attacks again?" Bella replied in a lazy voice.

"And how," Edward answered. He was lying on his back with Bella curled up against him, "and I'm thinking about how it will be when I've got my house to myself again, so I can bring my girl home."

"Did you want to go back to your place today?"

Edward shrugged, "Your apartment was closer."

Bella wiggled around so that she was lying across him, her soft breasts pressing against his chest.

"Do you think you'll miss them when they move out?" she asked in a curious tone.

"Yeah, although I'm not sure when it'll happen so I'm okay with it," Edward replied after a moment's pause. "I have to admit it's good getting home to a bit of company, and knowing there was someone there while I was overseas."

He reached up and began to idly twirl a lock of Bella's hair around his finger.

"Having them there makes it feel like the house was turning into a home, and I like it."

"Hmmm," drowsed Bella. If Edward ever wanted to quit acting and spend his days naked in bed playing with her hair, she'd move heaven and earth to make it happen.

"Still, once they've got things sorted they'll do what's right for them," Edward added.

"Uh-huh," Bella replied.

A chuckle rumbled in Edward's chest.

"You'd agree to anything as long as I keep playing with your hair wouldn't you."

All he got in response was a soft snore.

o * o * o * o

"All I'm sayin' Cullen, is that if you snooze, you lose," Bella sassed Edward as she walked past him and into the house.

"Aw but c'mon, those cupcakes were _mine_, and he _still_ managed to scam some!"

Bella laughed.

"I'm wonder if there will ever come a day where you and Emmett can both be around food without turning into ten year olds?"

"Oh sure," answered Rosalie from the kitchen, "and on that day Satan will drive to work on a snowplough."

Bella had snorted with laughter at the indignant look on Edward's face as he spotted another cupcake wrapper on the bench and Emmett swallowing hurriedly.

"Wow, looks like you've been busy," Bella observed once she had stopped laughing at the two men, "what's going on here?"

"Special dinner," Rosalie said with a smile.

"How special?" Edward asked, his gaze flicking to Rosalie's midsection, which she didn't miss.

"Not _that_ special, we've got champagne as well and I'm not missing out on that."

"Right," Edward was mystified now, but looking forward to hearing about whatever it was they were going to be celebrating. "Anything you need doing?"

"You can take your fine ass _and_ your girl outside, and Em will set you up with drinks. We've got everything under control so you kids just take a seat out the back and relax," Rosalie had replied, shooing them out of the kitchen for good measure.

The evening progressed, and Rosalie had stuck to her word. She must have spent the day preparing, because there seemed to be an endless procession of dishes. What may have been a refined seven course degustation menu for some, was an exploding horn of plenty as far as Emmett was concerned, and he had eaten with gusto which had gradually slowed to a halt.

"I think my armpits are bulging," he finally sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

Edward looked at Rosalie with awe.

"I think he's finally eaten enough. Hell Rose, not even _Mom_ could do that."

"Well, I did go a bit overboard," Rosalie admitted, "but we wanted to say thanks."

"Ah, is this the mystery surprise you were alluding to earlier?" asked Bella.

"Sure is, Honey, go get the bubbles," Rosalie said, leaning over to nudge Emmett.

"I don't think I can move," he protested.

"_Now_, honey," Rosalie said.

Grumbling, Emmett got to his feet and shambled inside, returning with a bottle of Bollinger champagne in a happier frame of mind.

"I've just remembered we've got some good ice-cream inside."

Bella was incredulous.

"You were just complaining about feeling too full, now you're talking about dessert?"

Emmett gave her a pitying look.

"Bells, there's _always_ room for dessert, I thought everyone knew that."

"Honey, sit," said Rosalie.

Emmett sat.

"Wow," commented Bella.

"It's all in the delivery," smiled Rosalie.

"Not just that," chipped in Emmett, "she's got this thing she does with her tongue that really-"

"_Honey_," said Rosalie.

"Yes dear," Emmett subsided.

Edward and Bella exchanged a look.

"No ideas," Edward warned.

"Too late," Bella replied.

Rosalie sighed and lifted her fingers to her mouth, Edward noticed and grabbed Bella's hand.

"We're listening!" he said quickly, "Tell us everything!"

Rosalie smiled. "Well, the fact of the matter is," she reached out and took Emmett's hand, and Bella watched the big man's expression soften as he gazed at his wife, "Emmett and I have bought our own place, so you won't have to put up with us for much longer."

There was a moment's pause before the excited babbling began.

"Really? Where?" Bella was the first to speak, getting up and hurrying around the table to shower Rosalie and Emmett with hugs and kisses. Edward followed, laughing as Emmett wrapped him up in a bear hug.

"Well we've been looking for a while, the business is going really well and getting our place was always the long term plan," Emmett explained, "so we started looking as soon as we got here."

"When do we get to see it?" Bella asked.

"Settlement goes through in a month, so that's when we get the keys. It's only a street away, so you'll see be seeing plenty of us," Rosalie added with a smile.

"Congratulations you guys," Edward replied, holding up his glass. The others followed suit and they toasted each other, "I'm thrilled for you."

"I bet you are," grinned Emmett, "you guys will be able to go out on dates and have somewhere to go for sexy times afterwards because you had 'houseguests'."

Bella spluttered over her glass.

"You remember don't you Edward?" Emmett continued, "you and Bella went to catch that band, and you came home miserable because you didn't want to bring her back to your lair for some sexy times."

"Oh I remember," Edward replied dryly.

"I think Angela does too," Bella chimed in, "I got home feeling just as bad and we ended up ploughing our way through a bottle of whiskey and some ice-cream."

"Fortunately things have changed since then," Edward said, linking his fingers through Bella's.

"And how," Bella agreed.

"So," Emmett said after there was a momentary lull in the conversation, "Mom's been wondering how the two of you are going."

"Huh?" Edward looked at his brother.

"You know, things are looking serious, and I have to say it, you're not getting any younger."

"Look who's talking," scoffed Edward.

"Yeah, but Rose and I are married, so that takes a bit of the heat off us. When are you guys going to pony up?"

"Thanks bro, glad you're not putting any pressure on us."

"Hey, anytime it takes the heat off Rose and I, we're only too happy to oblige," Emmett said, raising his glass.

Edward gazed at Bella, still chatting happily to Rosalie. His brother had a point. They'd been together for a year now and things were going well. They had their occasional squabbles but nothing that hadn't been able to be resolved. They were still juggling their careers, but even that was starting to even out.

He couldn't guarantee smooth sailing, but Bella seemed to have her feet on the ground, and more importantly, kept him grounded too.

He liked that.

Even more, he loved her for that, and a whole lot more.

It was time for the conversation that he had been mulling over, and he wondered what her answer was going to be.

o * o * o * o

"I've got a question for you, and you have to say yes," blurted Angela as she took a seat at the table where Bella had been waiting for her.

"Well just look at you," Bella had said, gazing at Angela who had all but bounded in.

"I'm having a _great_ day," Angela replied, beaming as she sat down. She fluffed around, setting her bag down neatly on the chair, fussing with her hair and smiling at Bella.

"So I see," observed Bella with a smile, "so what's going on?"

"Guess," Angela grinned.

"Uh, really hot morning sex?"

"Well yeah, that too, but that's not it," Angela blushed.

"You found some kick-ass shoes on sale?"

"Nope," Angela grinned again.

"Scientists have found a way for women to leave their butt fat to Gwyneth Paltrow when they die?"

"Oh for fuck sake Bella, _work_ with me here," sighed Angela. She ran her fingers through her hair and sat watching Bella.

Bella had stared and shrugged.

Angela sighed again with amused exasperation.

"Bella, watch what I'm doing," she said.

"You're fidgeting, do you need a coffee?"

"_No_ Bella, pay attention to what I'm doing, with _this_ hand. _This_ hand with _this_ ring on _this_ finger."

Bella stared.

"Holy shit, he's going to make an honest woman of you," Bella said, gaping at the ring.

"You like it?" Angela said shyly.

"Ange, the only think that can out-sparkle this ring would be your eyes," Bella said, cupping Angela's hand in her own to look at the solitaire diamond, before launching herself out of her seat to give Angela a hug.

"Thanks babe!" Angela said, "now let's get a coffee."

"Fuck that, let's get out of here and so somewhere swanky, I'm getting you some serious bubbles!"

Twenty minutes and half a glass of champagne later, Bella had giddily agreed to be bridesmaid. Bella had phoned Edward to tell him the good news, and he had insisted on taking them all out to dinner to celebrate. Another bottle of champagne later, Edward had happily agreed to stand up with Ben in the o * o * o * o party as well.

"How big is the o * o * o * o going to be?" Edward had asked at one point.

Angela and Ben exchanged a happy glance.

"Not very," explained Ben. "We just want to keep it to family and close friends. We can't afford a hell of a lot so the bridal party will be just the four of us."

"Sounds good," Edward commented. He'd been to a few enormous o * o * o * o s in the past, but preferred the intimacy that came with smaller groups. He shot a quick glance at Bella. They hadn't talked marriage yet, and he wondered what sort of o * o * o * o she would go for. That was something to be explored later.

"Oh my god, Ben," Angela leaned over and took his hand, "I've just realised something."

"What?"

"Your nieces are going to pee their pants when they get to the church and see Edward there!"

Ben had thought for a moment and started to laugh.

"I hadn't thought of them, babe. You're absolutely right. Edward, you're going to have to brace yourself for some excited teenagers."

Edward looked worried at the prospect.

"Hey, if me being there is going to detract from you guys-," he began.

"_Stop_," Ben said in a stern voice, "don't even go there man. We love you, and you're going to be there on our big day."

"Yeah, what he said," said Angela, toasting Edward with her champagne flute for good measure, "I'm the Party Princess and I say that you have to be at our o * o * o * o . Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Edward smiled, then grinned at Ben, "you never told me she was this bossy

"You're just finding this out now?" Ben said in mock surprise, "Hell, even my Dad told me that I chased and chased Angela until she caught me."

They turned to look at Angela, who sipped her champagne and tried to look modest.

"Hey," she said with a shrug, "if it gets the job done."

"Oh you're done alright," Edward commented, patting Ben on the shoulder in sympathy.

"Yeah, but what a way to go," Ben replied, leaning over and giving Angela a kiss.

"They'll be fine," Bella said quietly, "just look at them."

"Yeah, they work well together." Edward agreed.

"Oh Honey, we're home! See? We're just a street away," Emmett had boasted as they had parked in front of the house. At last Emmett and Rosalie had gotten the keys to their new home, and had wasted no time in piling Edward and Bella into their car to drive them over to see it.

"Ohh and it's nice," Bella commented as she stood in the drive taking it all in.

"Wait until you see the bathroom upstairs, the tub is incredible," Rosalie had replied, grabbing Bella's hand and all but dragging her into the house.

The two men had taken their time, wandering around inside and checking out the backyard.

"No pool," Emmett commented, "but we can always come over to yours."

"For sure," Edward agreed readily. He was pleased to get his house back, but he was starting to miss the company already. Still, it gave him the means of presenting a suggestion to Bella that he had been considering for some time.

"Wanna see upstairs?" Emmett asked.

"Lead on," Edward replied.

They had gone into the house and upstairs to check out the rooms, grinning at the excited conversation from Rosalie and Bella that echoed through the empty house. Edward wandered to a window and peered out into the backyard. At first he didn't notice anything, and then his eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey Bonehead," he called.

"Whassup Dickward?" Emmett replied amiably, wandering back into the room.

"Looks like you don't need to worry about getting a pool at all."

"Why's that?"

Edward pointed out the window. "Recognise that roof?"

Emmett stood and stared, a disbelieving grin on his face, then hollered for Rose, who appeared a moment later. Emmett explained and pointed, and Rosalie stared out the window as well.

"You've got to be shitting me," she said at last.

"Yeah, I get that all the time," Emmett replied, grinning at Edward.

"That's _your_ roof?" Rosalie asked, pointing at the house for good measure.

"Looks like," Edward replied.

"But that means," Rosalie said.

"Yep," Emmett supplied. "Hey bro, how about we put a gate in the back fence?"

"How about we do that," Edward answered.

The two brothers grinned at each other, and Edward laughed as Emmett pulled him in for an exuberant hug, pounding him on the back.

Emmett turned back to the window.

"Can't believe I didn't notice that before … that's quite a view."

"Picture perfect," Edward agreed.

"And … cut," the voice said quietly.

Edward looked up from his chair and glanced over at the Director.

"All good?" he asked.

"That was real nice, Edward. I think one more take and we'll be done with this scene. You need a minute?"

"I'm good. You do what you've gotta do and I'll just sit here for a while," Edward answered.

The Director nodded, and turned to the cameraman, speaking in a low tone. Edward exhaled, slowly letting the character go for the moment. A makeup woman wandered forward and checked his face, dusting a brush over his cheeks with a light and sure touch, nodded with satisfaction and went back to her table.

Edward couldn't help but marvel at the peace and quiet on the set. They were filming in a small house they'd rented, and everything was getting done on a shoestring budget. Everyone seemed to be pitching in together, carefully talking through what had to be done, communicating well, and working hard to get everything done on schedule. He had no trailer, no Assistants, and visitors were kept to a minimum simply because there wasn't room. It reminded him of his early films, the small budget teenage hype productions that had put him on the map. His star had certainly risen since then, but his work ethic had remained.

He was loving every minute of it.

Edward took a moment to gaze around the set, and his face lit up when he saw a familiar pair of chocolate brown eyes smiling back at him. He stood up as Bella walked towards him, and wrapped his arms around her to give her a long, sweet kiss.

"Hey you," he smiled, "I wasn't expecting to see you here today."

"I didn't think I'd be dropping by either, but there are a couple of script revisions so I wanted to drop them off to see what you guys think of them."

"Have you got them with you?"

Bella fossicked in her bag and produced a file. Edward flicked through, his eyes rapidly scanning the pages. Without asking, Bella produced a pen and he quickly scribbled some notes here and there in the margins. When he'd finished, he handed the file back.

"It looks great, Bella, you guys have done a fantastic job."

"Likewise," Bella said, as she reached up to tuck his hair behind his ears.

The makeup woman saw it and sighed. Another continuity problem she'd have to keep an eye on. _Still, there are worse things to have to stare at_, she told herself.

"How long are you here for?"

"As long as you want," she replied.

"Forever? How does forever sound to you?"

"Works for me," she smiled, and gave him a quick kiss, "but you've got to get back to work," laughing as he made a grab for her, "and so do I. I'll see you at you at yours tonight?"

"You got it," he said, watching her as she smiled and left the room. He turned back to the table and chair where he – his character – had been sitting. He could feel himself grinning. _My girl's here!_ His day, which had already been good, had just gotten a whole lot better.

He looked at his watch. They had a few more hours of filming to go, and then he'd be catching up with Alice and Jasper, then home. Home to Bella. He was going to talk to her about that, and soon.

o * o * o * o

Bella stayed for the next take and then had to leave, blowing a kiss at Edward as she headed back outside. As she closed the door behind her, she looked up to see Jasper and Alice arriving.

"How's your boy going?" Alice greeted as she gave Bella a quick hug.

"He's doing good in there," Bella answered as she smiled over Alice's shoulder at Jasper, "but it's kinda weird."

"Writing it and seeing it become flesh are two different things," said Jasper, "suddenly the words in your head take on a life of their own, and it's a strange loss of control."

"That's it exactly," said Bella, amazed.

"I've been where you are, Bells, you get used to it, and then it becomes a buzz."

"Really?"

"You'll see," Jasper said, putting his arm around Alice's waist.

"Are you going to be here for a while?" Bella asked.

"We're just dropping in to see how it's going, so we're not sure," Alice replied, "Why?"

"I was going to go back to the office and drop these off," Bella showed them the file.

"I'll take it," Jasper offered, "if there are any more changes I can drop them off at Edward's tonight."

"Take the afternoon off, go shopping!" Alice urged with a grin.

"Actually, I might go home and have a nap.

"Well, I guess that works for some," Alice shrugged.

"Don't worry Alice, when I want to go shopping, you're the first one I'll call." Bella reassured her.

Edward parked his car and let himself into the house. Bella's car was outside, but the house was dark.

"Bella?"

He stood waiting, but heard no reply. He put down his bag and keys and made his way to the bedroom. The bedside lamp was on, and he saw Bella curled up asleep in the middle of the bed. For a moment he just stood there, watching her sleep.

Moving as quietly as possible, he crept up onto the bed and curled up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist, snuggling his face against the nape of her neck. He breathed in, savouring her scent, and closed his eyes.

He woke up later to find Bella had rolled over and was facing him, tracing the line of his jaw with her forefinger.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hey baby," he whispered back, "what time is it?"

"Don't know," she replied, curling up against him for a kiss, "don't care."

Their lips met in the softest of kisses, returning again, and then again as they tasted each other. Bella ran her hands up and over his shoulders, exploring the topography of his body by touch. Edward cupped her face, dipping his tongue into her mouth, feeling the low ache begin in his belly, spiraling down until he could feel his hardness straining against his jeans.

Their movements were unhurried, both feeling warm and relaxed with sleep as they kissed and caressed. Bella made a low noise in her throat as Edward grasped her hips and pulled her against him, whimpering as she tried to get closer still.

Edward slid his hands up and inside Bella's t-shirt, gathering a fistful of fabric and pulling it higher still until his mouth latched onto her breast, still covered with lace. Bella hissed and clutched him closer, closing her eyes and giving herself up to the sensation. The room was quiet but for their quiet murmurs of encouragement and sounds of pleasure

They helped each other off with their clothes, taking longer than had they done it themselves, but they couldn't bear to not be in contact with each other. Finally their bodies slid together, and Bella shivered as she felt the hardness of his chest against the softness of hers.

Edward leaned over her, running his hand up and over her leg to hook it over his hips, dusting a kiss over her lips.

"Bella, sweetheart look at me," he urged.

Her eyes fluttered open, and he gazed back, his eyes black in the dim light.

"Tell me you want me," he whispered.

"Always," she replied.

"Forever," he agreed, and slid into her. They both held their breath, adjusting to the feel of each other, and then they began to move. Edward dropped his head, nuzzling into the curve of her shoulder, dropping slow, hot kisses up her neck. His teeth nibbled on her soft lower lip, as his tongue dipped into her mouth again.

Bella felt like she was drowning, her limbs too heavy to move, clinging to him. He was her centre of gravity now, his lips controlling her as his hands roamed over her softness. She whimpered as he pulled out and slid away from her, slipping down the bed, grasping her by the hips and pulling her towards his mouth.

His tongue flickered and teased over the nub of flesh, and her release came hard and fast. She was still gasping for breath when he rose up and slid smoothly into her again with one thrust. Bella's mouth gaped open as her body shook from the sensation.

"Look at me," Edward rasped, surprised at the pleading tone in his voice.

Her eyes opened, and they gazed at each other as Edward began to move inside her, slowly at first, then with more urgency. She felt the warmth spiraling through her again, and soon her urgency matched his. Bella held her breath, her concentration fixed on a point that burned and ached, knowing that Edward felt it too. Soon Edward shuddered, and Bella clutched at him as their release swept through them both.

Edward rolled over onto his back, pulling Bella up against him, her head on his chest.

"Stay with me," Edward said.

"I'm not going anywhere, I feel so boneless I think I've been filleted."

Edward gave a tired chuckle. "No, I meant stay with me Bella. Move in, live with me."

She lifted her head and regarded him for a long moment.

"Okay," she replied after a while.

"What, that easy?"

"Yep. I love you, you love me, let's do it," she said drowsily.

Edward felt a bubble of happiness expand through his chest, and he wordlessly clutched her to him. Bella wrapped her arms around his chest and cuddled closer. He didn't know how long they dozed, but they stirred at the sound of the doorbell. Bella looked at him questioningly, and he shrugged.

"Don't know who it would be, but-" he twisted and looked at his alarm clock, "It's just 8 so it's not as late as we can't have napped that long before-" he paused and raised an eyebrow.

"Before we got busy," Bella supplied.

"Very busy," he agreed, giving her a quick kiss. He got off the bed and after a quick look around on the floor, pulled on his jeans and padded out of the room. Bella lay there for a moment, feeling very satisfied and pleased with herself, before deciding to follow.

o * o * o * o

Edward opened the door to see a startled Jasper, then remembered that he was shirtless.

"Hey Jazz, sorry I was just-"

"No problem," Jasper said as Edward ushered him inside, "I told Bella I was going to drop off some revisions and-" his voice trailed off as he glanced over Edward's shoulder, his eyes widening.

Edward turned to follow his gaze.

Bella stood in the doorway, wearing nothing but Edward's t-shirt, and a serious case of sex-hair. Her lips were swollen from kissing, and her soft skin had been roughened by Edward's stubble.

_I did that_, Edward thought, and he wanted her again so badly that he took an involuntary step towards her.

"Gah! Sorry, I didn't realise you were here, Jazz," blurted Bella and she wheeled about and ducked back down the hallway towards the bedroom.

"God," Jasper was slackjawed.

"Mine," Edward replied.

"Noted, and I'm spoken for anyway, remember?"

"Uh, yeah. Speaking of which, where's Alice?"

"She's gone on home, she's got some designs she has to finish." Jasper supplied.

The two men looked at each other for a moment, then Jasper grinned, slapping the file against Edward's washboard stomach.

"So here's your reading," he said, "there aren't too many changes."

"Bella showed me some earlier today," Edward commented as he began to flick through.

"We've gotten some more funding, so we're going to be able to put in another couple of scenes which is great. Course," he went on, "they'd like some better known's instead of the no-name actors we've got alongside you, but we're sticking to our guns so far."

Since Edward had come on board with the project, the interest in the movie had grown. Jasper and Alice now found themselves in the enviable position of having a potential runaway hit on their hands, with a small budget.

"Jasper, don't let yourself get railroaded here just because I'm involved," Edward cautioned, "I don't want any sacrifices of script or quality just because the head honchos want to turn this into some popcorn blockbuster."

"God I'm relieved to hear you say that," Jasper said. "I want our productions to speak for themselves. No offence man, but you're the icing on the cake."

"Speaking of which, has Bella brought any into work for you guys lately?"

"Oh yeah," Jasper laughed, "I thought Alice was hyper on coffee, but once she got that sugar buzz there was no stopping her. Still," he continued in a happy tone, "I wore her out eventually, so tell Bella I said thanks!"

Edward laughed.

"Now, uh … I'll head home and leave you guys to uh … play house."

"Thanks man, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Will do," Jasper said, then paused, "Oh, and Alice wanted me to pass on a message."

"Yeah?"

"She wants to know where your bridal registry is going to be."

Edward tried to turn his surprised laugh into a cough, without much success.

"She's subtle isn't she," he said at last.

"Not very, but the thing is," Jasper said as he started back down the drive, "she's usually right."

Bella stood surveying herself in the mirror, carefully adjusting the folds of her dress.

"I don't know how you're staying so calm, but whatever you're on, I want some."

Bella turned at the comment and laughed at Angela's panic stricken expression.

"Oh come on Angela, it's not that bad," she replied.

"But they're all going to be looking at us," Angela said, in what sounded suspiciously like a wail.

"Well that's true," Bella commented, "I can't fault your logic there, but isn't that what o * o * o * o s are all about?"

Angela nodded.

"Oh honey, c'mere," Bella held out her arms, and Angela went into them willingly. Bella turned so that the two of them were looking in the full-length mirror. "Just check us out, we look fantastic, and the men we love are waiting outside for us."

"True," said Angela, with a dreamy smile, "have you seen Edward in his tuxedo?"

Bella's expression turned mischievous.

"Rose and Alice had to hold me back from ravishing him on the spot on some flimsy pretext of it being bad luck before the o * o * o * o ."

Angela blanched. "You didn't go out there in your dress did you? Bella!"

"Relax, I had my robe on," Bella reassured her, then leered, "I figured it'd come off easier."

Angela gave a whoop of laughter. "Bella you're terrible!"

"I'll let you in on a secret," Bella leaned forward, "thinking filthy thoughts about Edward, is all that has kept me calm today."

Angela grinned knowingly. "I'll remember that when we get to the church you know."

"I guess we'll just have to see who can keep a straight face then," Bella replied, then cocked her head as she heard the music change outside. "Babe, they're playing our song."

Angela picked up two bouquets and handed one to Bella.

"I guess this is it," she said in a soft voice, "are we ready?"

"You bet," Bella replied.

o * o * o * o

Bella took a deep breath and began to walk down the aisle in slow, measured steps, although she barely heard the music. Edward stood waiting at the altar, his eyes aglow. The rest of the room melted away until it was just the two of them. Bella blushed under the heat of his gaze, and dipped her gaze to the flowers she carried, before her eyes were drawn back to his.

Edward felt such a burst of love and pride as he saw Bella appear that for a moment he forgot to breathe. Ben gave him a sideways look and jabbed him with his elbow.

"Breathe," he muttered in an undertone.

"Thanks man," Edward said gratefully.

They stood at the altar, their smiles were only for each other.

The priest beamed at the congregation and began the service.

Edward and Bella barely heard a thing he said.

Finally, their attention was jolted from each other as it was time to say the vows.

"I, Benjamin, take thee, Angela," Ben began, his voice shaking at first and then growing stronger as Angela stood glowing before him.

Bella stood watching two of her closest friends exchange vows to spend their lives together. She looked over Ben's shoulder to find Edward staring at her, a soft smile on his lips.

_I love you_, he mouthed silently.

Her eyes answered him.

The reception was in full swing, and Edward was enjoying himself immensely. He was leaning back in his chair, laughing with a couple of Ben's friends, watching Bella dance up a storm on the dance floor with one of Angela's uncles. Her face was flushed and she was giggling at something the older man had said. When the song finished, she made her way over towards where he was sitting. She dropped into the empty chair beside him, breathless and happy, and took a swig of the champagne he offered her.

"Having a good time?" he asked.

"You bet, how about you?" Bella replied, scooting her chair closer to his.

"It's a fantastic night," he said, leaning back in his chair and loosening his tie. Bella leaned against him and he draped his arm around her shoulders as she rested a hand on his thigh.

As expected, Edward's arrival at the church had caused quite a stir amongst the guests, and he and Ben had exchanged wry smiles at the buzz of conversation that followed them as they had made their way up the aisle.

"Twenty bucks says you get asked for a photo with the women after the ceremony," muttered Ben on the quiet.

"Uh-uh, that's easy money for you Ben," Edward replied as he watched several women gaze at him with wide eyes before nudging their husbands and boyfriends. Then he tried not to groan as he saw one of the teenagers pull out her mobile phone and start texting furiously. He turned to Ben with an apologetic look. "Ben, you mind if I head this off at the pass?"

"Sure man, knock yourself out," Ben replied, his attention elsewhere as he nervously waited for the girls to arrive.

Edward paused, and then made his way back down the aisle to the girl with the phone. She looked up slowly, as if she was afraid to believe her eyes.

"Hi, he said softly, "I couldn't help but notice you had your phone out,"

"Uh, yeah," she replied, looking dumbfounded, "I was going to tell my friends that you're here," she confessed, her face reddening.

"Well, I was just wondering if you could maybe hold off on that until after the ceremony and photos have been done? We're here for Angela and Ben, so I want today to be all about them," he explained, flashing her what he hoped was a winning smile.

The girl stared at him, trance-like. "Uh, sure," she stammered.

"That'd be great," he smiled again, and extended his hand, "I really appreciate it."

"Okay," she replied, shaking his hand in a daze, then her wits returned, "say, do you think I could get a picture of-"

"Absolutely, I'd be happy to have my photo taken with you, but after the main event, okay."

"Okay!" she beamed at him, and put her phone in her bag.

"Great," he hesitated then added, "and if you could spread the word about our deal, that would be fantastic."

"Oh you got it," she agreed.

Much to his relief, she had been true to her word. It wasn't until Angela and Ben began to mingle with the crowd after the photographs had been taken, that Edward had been approached for a photo. He had happily posed and signed autographs, but had been careful to insist that the day was all about the bride and groom.

At first, the guests had seemed a little intimidated by him, and had given him a lot of space at the reception. Later though, when they saw the easy familiarity with which Angela and Ben treated him, everyone seemed to relax and regard him as perhaps being human after all, instead of celluloid. By the time Edward had swooped Angela into an outrageous dip that had her whooping with laughter, Angela and Ben's friends and family had taken to Edward as one of their own.

Later, Bella and Edward sat together, watching Angela and Ben as they circulated amongst the small crowd, laughing, kissing and being kissed in return by the well wishers.

"It must be an incredible feeling," Bella commented.

"What must be?" Edward asked as he stretched out his legs and crossed them at the ankles, oblivious to the two star struck teenagers on the other side of the room who both sighed in unison at his effortless elegance.

"Getting married, having a party like this," Bella replied. She turned to him slightly, "Just think, you're in a room surrounded by all the people you love, and they're all there to celebrate a big decision you've made. The feeling of all that goodwill and support must be amazing."

"Mm-hmm," Edward dipped his head and rubbed his nose against hers before giving her a soft kiss, "I think we'll have to find out what it's like for ourselves one day."

"Sounds like a deal to me," Bella replied, kissing him again.

"Just so you know," Edward continued, "that wasn't the proposal I had in mind, so when I do pop the question, try to look surprised."

"Okay, but you might have to give me some acting lessons in the meantime," Bella teased, before running her hand lightly along his jaw and kissing him again.

The next day, Bella had decreed that they needed a recovery breakfast, although brunch was a better term for it. They had gotten home in the wee hours of the morning, and had slept until noon. Now they were sitting out on the deck, sunglasses firmly on, as they made their way through a cooked breakfast and reminisced about the o * o * o * o .

"I think you sent a lot of women home with good dreams about your butt in that tuxedo, Cullen," Bella teased.

"I know," Edward said in a rueful tone, "especially Angela's grandmother."

Bella stared.

"You're kidding. Grandma Lucy was after you?"

"She wasn't just after me, she was practically hitting on me," Edward replied. "I took her out for a lap of the dance floor, and she had her hands on my butt before we'd even done the first circuit, after that it was a bit of a challenge to keep her hands somewhere decent."

Bella started snorting with laughter.

"Oh god, so what did you do?"

Edward shrugged as he sipped his coffee.

"Nothing much I could do. She told me that if I were forty years older, I'd be in a lot of trouble, and I offered to soak in the bath for a few hours to wrinkle up a bit-"

"You _didn't_," Bella said, her eyes widening with hilarity.

"Hey, I think it made her year! She laughed so much I was worried about her straining something, but she said you seem like a nice girl and she didn't want to worry you with any competition."

"Wow," Bella marvelled, "so you really appeal to the whole female species then."

"Seems that way, but I think it's the tux that got me across the line."

"Probably," Bella agreed, "we women are particularly susceptible to a man in a penguin suit."

"But I see that some of the older guys there were eyeing you off as well."

"They're all like big brothers, uncles and fathers to me," Bella pointed out.

"Maybe, but I saw one of the really old guys there looking at you in a very un-fatherly fashion."

"You know," Bella mused, "I can't wait to get old. It seems that all bets are off and you can do what you want."

"And how," Edward agreed.

They both looked up at the sound of a loud whistle, followed a moment later by Emmett's beaming face as he opened the gate in the back fence.

"Thought we heard something," he greeted, "how was last night? Oooh, do I smell bacon?"

"There's more inside, grab a plate," said Bella with a resigned smile. She looked at Edward as Emmett gleefully headed into the house. "How does he do it? Has he got some kind of food radar?"

"You're asking me? You need to talk to Mom."

Emmett appeared with a plate of food and had just sat down when Rosalie appeared through the gate and padded across the lawn towards them.

"Honey, you're eating again?"

"They had bacon!" Emmett protested, subsiding as Rosalie leaned down and gave him a kiss.

"And here I was thinking it Rosalie was meant to be the one eating for two," Edward commented, raising his eyebrow at his brother's plate.

"Three," Rosalie amended with a smug look on her face.

Bella and Edward gaped at Rosalie, and then looked at Emmett who rolled his eyes as he nodded and kept chewing.

"Twins?" Edward said, "you guys are having _twins_?"

"Yup, double the trouble," Rosalie replied, patting her slight bump with a fond smile.

"God help me," Emmett muttered.

"Huh? Bella said, turning to Emmett in query.

"Twin girls … " Emmett said, "I'm gonna be outnumbered for the rest of my life," he said in a mournful tone that was undermined by the happy glint in his eye.

"Just look at it this way, you'll have your own harem," Rosalie said, as she manoeuvred Emmett into pushing out his chair so that she could sit on his lap.

"Or to put it another way," Edward said, "your two baby girls are going to grow up into hotties just like their Mom here, and then guys like _you_ are going to show up on your doorstep wanting to date them.

Emmett gave that some thought, and Edward decided to throw a little more fuel on the fire.

"Remember what you were like when you were dating Rose?"

Emmett's expression hardened.

"Like hell they'll be dating," he growled, making everyone else laugh.

o * o * o * o

"So how's work going Edward?" Rosalie asked as she leaned forward to pluck a strawberry out of Emmett's hand and pop it into her own mouth.

"Good, the shoot's going well," he replied, then grinned at Bella, "really well, in fact."

"You guys okay working together?" Emmett asked, raising an eyebrow at Bella. "Hope the princess here isn't giving you a hard time."

"Not a chance," Bella scoffed, "I'm one of the script writers, so we could always kill him off."

"Hey," Edward said in a mild tone.

"Don't worry honey, I'd be very humane," Bella reassured him, before turning back to a grinning Emmett.

"So it's all good then?" Emmett asked.

"It's going great, they've finished the principal photography, then they take it in for editing, and if the rough cut works out then they'll polish it all up."

"Listen to you," Emmett praised, "Little Miss Jargon!"

"Oh shut up," Bella said, laughing.

"So when do we get to see it?"

Bella looked at Edward who supplied the answer.

"Probably not for a few months. They'll have to finish the edit, start the marketing and find some distributors."

"Sounds more complicated than I thought," Rosalie commented.

"That's why it's big business," Edward replied.

o * o * o * o

Emmett and Rosalie had hung around for a while chatting and getting details about the o * o * o * o , until Rosalie had shooed Emmett back home for some heavy lifting. Edward watched them go, waving as they closed the gate behind them.

"It's funny how things turn out," mused Bella as she walked over to slide onto Edward's lap.

"Sure is," he replied.

"It's certainly a variation on the girl meets boy story."

Edward looked at her inquiringly and she continued. "You know, we've got the girl meets boy, boy stalks girl,"

"Hey," Edward objected, "I said I got your number and held off for a week before calling,"

"Excuse me, but _I'm_ telling the story," Bella said, and Edward subsided.

"Then," she continued, "girl feeds boy, girl goes on rock tour with lots of other boys,"

"Boy goes on movie shoot," Edward interrupted, Bella nodded in agreement, "Girl gets boy, boy can't get girl because they don't have anywhere to go for a quiet shag," Bella gave Edward a light thump on the shoulder at this point, when he started laughing.

"Behave, then what … " she asked.

"Girl makes cupcakes, Boy's brother eats cupcakes, Boy starts cupcake war," Edward continued.

"Girl gets dream job, then nearly blows it with Boy," Bella said sadly.

"Hey," Edward said softly, "Boy loves Girl, and they got it worked out, remember that bit?"

"Yeah,"

"Then Boy meets Girl at work, Boy makes movie with Girl, Boy falls in love with Girl all over again at a o * o * o * o , Girl's writing takes Hollywood by storm,"

"We hope," added Bella.

"It will," Edward replied, giving her a kiss.

"And then what happened?" Bella prompted.

"What do you think? They lived happily ever after."

They looked at each other for a long moment.

"You know," Edward ventured after a while, "You just couldn't make this stuff up and expect people to believe it."

"Oh I think you could," Bella assured him, "but I like our version much better."

"I'll second that," Edward replied as he pulled Bella towards him for a kiss, "but you wouldn't have to change a thing, I like things just the way they are."


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: _

_Twilight = Not mine_

_Cupcake recipes aplenty = Mine_

**CHAPTER 21**

**Well here we are at the end of the road, I'm going to miss these characters immensely, but I hope you've all had fun along the way with me. Don't forget there's a forum thread for this story and Take The Cake over at Twilight (Alternate Universe – Human) if you want to come and play!**

Bella had heard the sound of a car door closing, and was pouring some wine into a glass when she heard the sound of footsteps behind her.

"How did it go today?" she asked as Edward slid his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Good," he replied, kissing her cheek and accepting the glass as she held it up, "Have you got a glass?"

"Yep, it's out back," she replied.

Edward took her hand and they wandered outside, taking a seat on the wooden daybed where Bella had obviously been relaxing with a glass of wine and a book.

"Looks like you've been having a nice afternoon," he commented as he settled down with a sigh, "I guess it's okay for some!"

Bella snorted as she curled up beside him. "That's what you get for being the front man, Cullen, while I get to work from home, or wherever you are."

"True," he agreed.

o * o * o * o *

The last few months had been good to them. Edward had completed principal photography on the movie with Foresight Productions, and while Alice and Jasper were working through the editing and marketing process, he had taken a few weeks off work. Bella had moved with Edward, who was about to start on a new film that was going to be based in LA. These days, Edward he found himself in the luxurious position of having a home to go to at the end of the day, instead of a hotel room. Occasionally Bella visited him on set for the day, working on other projects from her laptop while he was shooting, or watching a few takes. It amused him that she was still fascinated at watching him drop in and out of character.

Bella's work stresses still got the better of her from time to time, and Edward wasn't the easiest person to live with when he was finding a way into a new character's head, but they had both solemnly agreed to keep communicating, even when it wasn't easy. They were both entering new territory with the relationship, but they were managing to stay on the same path, and stay together.

Emmett and Rosalie had moved into their new home, and Emmett had wasted no time in knocking through the adjoining fence and adding a large gate. The four of them were back and forth between the two houses so often that there had been discussions about removing the gate altogether. Esme and Carlisle had been the first to visit, followed quickly by Renee and Charlie. There were an abundance of spare rooms for the time being, so there seemed to be a steady stream of family circulating, and Edward was reveling in it.

Angela and Ben had settled quite happily into married life, Ben was still working in IT, and Angela still worked as a photographer, although she had reported with some exasperation that she still got asked for inside gossip about Bella and Edward, which she refused to divulge.

Emmett and Rosalie's business continued to flourish, and to their delight they were getting the occasional deal to customize cars for movies. Edward had given them a foothold in the industry, which Emmett was quite happy to exploit, and Rosalie was already training up two female apprentices to help with the business once the twins arrived.

Edward had become firm friends with Alice and Jasper as well, so it had only better a matter of time before they had started coming over for dinner. Rosalie and Emmett had joined in on the dinners as well, followed by Angela and Ben as the weeks went on. Somehow, Edward realized, Bella had turned his house into a home. They enjoyed an open door policy where friends had spare keys so they could drop in for a swim, and at least once a week there was someone joining them for dinner.

Alice and Jasper were, Bella had discovered with delight, the dream team when it came to employers. Bella was able to pick through any scripts that came their way and re-work them, as well as joining the existing team of writers to develop their own projects from scratch. Bella was currently enjoying early success, and had been fielding calls about working as a 'script doctor' in LA for other production companies as well.

"Just so long as you remember that we saw you first," Alice had warned with a twinkle, "so we get first dibs."

"Hear, hear," chimed Jasper as he handed Bella coffee.

"Oh you guys, how could I possibly go anywhere else now that I've got Jasper trained so beautifully?"

Jasper looked startled then looked at the coffee cup Bella was now holding and sighed.

"You women, how the hell do you do it?"

"Special classes in school honey," Alice replied, giving him a kiss, "along with Shoe Appreciation 101."

"Poor guy, you never stood a chance," Bella laughed, "but are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Absolutely!" Alice replied.

"But onto more important things," Alice was saying, "what are you going to be wearing next month?"

The Screen Actors Guild awards were coming up, and Edward had been nominated. Having foresworn the usual blockbuster fare, Edward's attempts to scale things back somewhat had been getting a lot of positive feedback. His latest role in a tragic romantic comedy had won lavish praise for his 'warm and understated performance'. The industry buzz was that it was his best performance yet.

"Uh, I have no idea," Bella replied, then looked at Alice pleadingly, "Help!"

"Just what I was hoping you'd say," Alice replied with a pleased smile, "I've got one or two ideas, come with me."

"Don't mind me," Jasper commented, "I'll just clear your diaries."

"He's got a point," Bella noted, "I did have to do a few-"

"Bella," Alice said sternly, "I said I've had a few ideas, which means we have to talk concepts, which means now."

"Just say _yes dear_," advised Jasper, "it works best for me."

Bella sighed and picked up her handbag ready to follow Alice, who beamed.

o * o * o * o *

A month later, Bella fussed and tugged at her dress, staring helplessly at her reflection in the mirror. Alice had talked her into wearing it, but now she really wasn't so sure. Granted, the colour was lovely, but having rarely had to wear anything formal in the past she felt out of her depth.

"Oh get over it, Swan," she muttered under her breath, then picked up her clutch purse and hurried out of the bedroom.

Edward had been adjusting his cufflinks when he heard the tap of Bella's heels approaching from the hallway. He looked up just as she appeared in the living room doorway.

He gazed at her in silence for a moment, his mouth dry.

"Wow," he finally managed.

"You always say the right thing," Bella said, pleased at his response.

She twirled slowly so he could get the full effect. The dress was bias cut silk, in a deep violet. It had a halter top that draped in gentle folds, skimming lightly over her hips and flaring gently at the floor. The fabric rippled and shimmered as it clung lovingly to her curves.

"You like?" she asked.

Edward nodded.

"You think it'll be okay? Some pretty serious dresses get worn to these things so maybe it's a bit too simple."

Edward shook his head.

"Edward, say something," she prompted.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He crossed the room, his eyes never leaving hers, then gently leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. Bella's eyes fluttered closed as her lips parted, and Edward pulled her closer as he dipped his tongue into her mouth. As soon as he felt her against his chest, his eyes snapped open and he grasped her upper arms, holding her away from him.

"Are you wearing anything under that?"

Bella blushed as she licked her lips and looked up at him through her lashes.

"Not much," she answered, "Alice didn't want me to spoil the line of the dress."

Edward released her arms and lightly ran a finger over her breast, groaning to himself as he felt her nipple harden in response.

"Woman, you're killing me."

"Blame Alice, the dress was all her idea."

"Remind me to thank her sometime," Edward replied as he gave her another kiss. He had meant it to be a quick peck but the kiss rapidly became something more.

"Edward!" Bella said when he finally released her.

"Alright," he sighed, "We'll go."

He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked out of the house towards the car that was waiting for them outside.

"You really think I look okay?" Bella asked again in a small voice.

Edward glanced down at her upturned face.

"You'll do," he said, the sexual frustration in his voice enough to make his words a massive understatement.

o * o * o * o

Bella sighed a third time, making Edward glance at her in concern.

"It's okay, we'll be there soon. Are you getting nervous?" he asked, gently rubbing her arm.

"A little," she admitted, "I still can't get used to these kinds of events."

"It's okay babe, I won't let you go," he said, kissing her temple.

"Protective much?" Bella smiled at him.

"While you're in that dress I'm going to be watching you like a hawk, no man is going to get anywhere near you if I've got anything to say about it," he growled, pulling her in for a kiss and running his hands over her silk covered softness.

And so it was that Bella was flushed and laughing when Edward exited the limousine and extended his hand to help her out. He gave her a moment to check that her dress was okay, and then they turned and began their way up the red carpet, Edward holding her hand all the while.

The camera flashes were blinding, and Bella blinked repeatedly as she tried to get her bearings, still disoriented as the fans screamed and the press shouted Edward's name. She felt like she was alternating between looking like a startled deer and grinning like a village idiot. Edward seemed entirely at ease, standing, turning and smiling with the kind of movie star poise that everyone seemed to expect. Feeling her nerves, Edward had turned to her and smiled, sliding his arm possessively around her waist and pulling her to him. As soon as she felt his reassuring warmth, she relaxed somewhat. Still, by the time they made it inside Bella was shaking and sweating.

"God, that was awful," she muttered.

"You were great," Edward argued, "for someone that doesn't have to do that sort of thing you looked totally calm."

"I thought they were going to ask where the castanets were, my knees were knocking so hard," Bella had replied.

"That's what floor length dresses are for," commented an A-list actress with a smile on her way past.

"C'mon babe, let's find our table and get a drink," Edward whispered in her ear. They made their way slowly through the crowd, stopping to greet friends or being stopped by other actors or industry movers and shakers.

o * o * o * o

The award ceremony wound on interminably, as they were known to do. Bella sipped at her water and returned her hand to Edward's thigh.

"God," she whispered to Edward, "I wish they'd get on with it already, the suspense is killing me!"

He leaned his head closer to hers. "Did you say your suspenders were killing you?"

She shot him an amused glance, "I'm not wearing any suspenders."

Edward's knuckles whitened on the stem of his wine glass.

"So I never got a chance to find out," he whispered again, deliberately tickling her ear with his lips, "what have you got on under that dress?"

Bella shot him an impish look, "A thong."

Edward gave her an incredulous look. "That's _it?"_

"It's a very _nice_ thong," she amended.

Edward swallowed, his eyes slightly glazed now.

"Jesus," he muttered, "I shouldn't have asked."

"Why's that?"

Edward regarded her for a long moment, "Because if I did what I really wanted to do, we'd be arrested."

"Shhhh, your category is up," Bella said, her shoulders shaking with suppressed mirth as Edward returned his attention to the stage with a quiet groan.

"And the winner is … "the Actress gave a wide smile as she opened the envelope, enjoying the chance for a dramatic pause, "Edward Cullen!"

The crowd broke into applause, the orchestra music swelled, and Edward clasped Bella's face in his hands to give her a quick kiss before making his way up onto the stage.

He accepted the SAG award, and stood for a moment, grinning as he peered through the brilliant stage lights to see where Bella sat, then he stepped up to the microphone.

"I've got ten bucks against my brother that says I can keep this speech short, so let's see how I go," Edward began. A murmur of amusement rippled through the crowd, who had no doubt been expecting the usual long-winded list of names that had accompanied most acceptance speeches for the evening. "I'd like thank everyone who helped me get to this point, I'd like to thank my wife Bella," he paused and flashed her another smile, as people in the crowd looked at them both in surprise, "And from the very bottom of my heart-" he put his fist on his chest, "lub-dub. Thank you!" And with that Edward held up the statue in thanks, and left the stage, taking the Actress by surprise, who burst out laughing as she escorted him off. After a startled pause, the orchestra began to play, as the audience laughed and applauded with gusto.

It was the best speech of the night.

Edward had been held up backstage giving a few interviews before he was able to make it back to his table, where Bella sat waiting.

"How did I go?" he asked after giving her a long kiss.

"Twenty five seconds, I think you've just made yourself ten bucks, Mr Cullen."

"Why thank you, Mrs Cullen," Edward replied.

"And what do you think you'll do with your newfound wealth?" she teased.

"Oh you know," he shrugged, "buy that tropical island I've always wanted, something simple." He gazed at her for a moment, "So, I guess I've outed us."

"Looks like," Bella answered, "but I'm okay with that."

"Good, because I've been longing to tell this town that you're _mine_," Edward whispered, kissing her again.

The actor next to them laughed. "Spot the newlyweds. Get a room!"

"You know," Edward grinned at him, "that's an excellent suggestion." He turned to Bella, "You ready to go?"

"Absolutely," she replied.

Edward took her hand, and they waited until the audience was applauding the next award winner before making their exit. Edward phoned for their car service to pick them up, and Bella checked her cell phone, laughing and holding it up to show Edward.

_Party at yours! – E&R_

Bella cuddled up beside Edward, grinning to herself while Edward ran his hands over her bare back, giving her goosebumps.

"What are you smiling about?" he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Our engagement, the wedding, stuff," Bella replied.

o * o * o * o

_Edward and Bella were both relaxing in the living room one weekend when Emmett appeared wearing a pathetic expression. Bella took one look at sighed in amused resignation._

"_You're lucky I'm feeling relaxed Em, what sort are you after?"_

"_Oreo depth charge?" Emmet said, his face splitting into a broad grin. "That was too easy," he said to Edward, "I thought I was going to have to cheapen the relationship by begging."_

_Bella had gotten up after a moment, and laughingly endured an enthusiastic hug and sloppy kiss from Emmett before making her way into the kitchen. An hour later, Edward had wandered into the kitchen._

"_Need any help?" he asked, nuzzling her neck._

"_Well, the frosting is done, do you want to decorate?"_

"_Sure," Edward said, reaching for the Oreos, "you go wash up."_

_Bella appeared a few minutes later to find Edward looking very pleased with himself._

"_All done?" she asked._

"_Yep, check 'em out," Edward said, reaching out to draw her close. _

_Bella stood next to him and ran her eye over them all then stopped, her eyes wide. One of the cupcakes was markedly different; a ring was standing up in the frosting of one of them, with a beautiful empress cut diamond setting. She turned in her arms to stare at Edward, who reached behind her to pick up the ring and hold it up in front of her._

"_So how about it Swan, marry me?" his hand only trembled slightly._

"_You've got yourself a deal, Cullen," she replied in a shaky voice, then laughed as he paused to suck the frosting off the band before sliding it onto her finger._

_Bella stared at the ring for a moment longer then wordlessly pulled Edward's face to hers for a long kiss. They stood, wrapped up in each other until the quiet was broken by a voice at the door._

"_Did it work?" Emmett stood grinning at them. Bella held up her hand in indication, and Emmett whooped and came in for a hug, followed closely by Rosalie._

_They had held a very small wedding, just two months later. They were married by a celebrant at home, in front of a small group of family and friends. They had each promised to love and support each other, and to always keep each other safe. When they pronounced man and wife, everyone had cheered as they had wrapped their arms around each other and indulged in a very long kiss._

_Alice had designed the dresses worn by Bella, Rosalie, Angela and herself, and dressed up the backyard to look like a fairyland, decorated extravagantly with fairy lights and Chinese lanterns. _

_Bella had made a lot of cupcakes. _

_Angela took all the photos._

_And Hollywood hadn't known a thing about it._

o * o * o * o

Bella got out of the car, pausing as Edward gave the driver a generous tip and sent him on his way for the evening, then they took each other's hand and went inside. Bella stopped in the entry way to slip out of her jeweled high heeled sandals with a sigh of relief, and Edward was already loosening his tie as they walked through the house and out the back door onto the decking.

A cheer went up as Bella and Edward appeared in the doorway.

The whole gang was there. Angela and Ben, Emmett and Rosalie, even Alice and Jasper – who had been able to slip out of the ceremony an hour beforehand – all sat drinking and laughing around the large wooden table outside. Candles at been lit, music was playing, and the mood was joyful.

"You did it! Didn't I tell you that you'd win?" Alice was crowing, accepting a high five from Bella.

"You did, well done," Edward laughed as he gave her a kiss.

"And I see you guys are well and truly out as a married couple now," Rosalie observed, "the fan discussion boards are going to have a field day!"

"I know," grinned Bella, "just as well they like me."

"Not as much as I like you," Edward muttered from the corner of his mouth.

"Only like?" Bella said, arching an eyebrow.

"Honey, I'll _love_ you once that dress comes off," he replied, making Bella giggle helplessly against him. Edward clutched her closer, running his hands over her. "Bella," he groaned, "you're not helping."

"Sorry," she choked, and then started giggling again.

"So Dickward!" Emmett boomed, "Congratulations! Guess I owe you ten bucks!"

"Thanks, Bonehead, and yeah you do." Edward replied.

"So where's the big prize?"

Edward looked down at Bella, who was giggling at him and accepting a glass of champagne from Rosalie, then dipped his head to kiss her again before grinning at Emmett.

"I've got my prize right here."

Bella smiled up at him. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Somehow, it all seemed entirely appropriate.


End file.
